Breaking Free
by noscruples
Summary: When something happens to Jason to alter his life, the Q's band together to help him and he picks up a more than friend along the way. Liason
1. Chapter 1

When something happens to Jason to alter his life, the Q's band together to help him and he picks up a more than friend along the way.

A/N – This is a more Jason-centric fic, while it's definitely Liason endgame, it's also about his relationship with AJ and the Q's. I have included the Newman family from the Young and the Restless. If you are not familiar, you can look up their pictures. I'll give you what you need to know. Elizabeth has never been raped. This is about Jason Quartermaine's journey to love and healing. Liz is 24, Jason is 28, Emily is 21, and AJ is 31. You're not going to find out what happened to him for quite a while. Let me know what you think. I'll try to post MWF.

Chapter 1

AJ made his way across the room at Eli's to meet with his best friend. Elizabeth Webber had come into his world when he just didn't believe in anything or anyone and life just wasn't the same after that. For the last two years, they had been inseparable and he thanks God for her every day. She never knew the golden boy, so it was good to talk to someone with a fresh perspective that didn't discount his feelings before he could even open his mouth. While their age difference gave some people pause, the younger woman is wise beyond her years. She had been going through a tough period when they had met, juggling design school and taking care of her sick grandmother. AJ was a hot mess and practically the whole town wanted nothing to do with him. When he had started to stumble out of Jakes in a drunken haze, it was her that came to the rescue when a couple of punks tried to beat him up. Once he was sober, she listened—really heard how he felt and gave some rather sage advice. So, to pay her back for her kindness, he helped her study and take care of Audrey while he dried out. After that, everything changed for the better.

"Hey," she said standing to accept his embrace.

"How did your day go?"

Liz sighed. "It was fine."

"No, I can tell something went wrong."

"I lost a client because that damn Carly Benson seduced another married man. God, I hate her."

AJ scrunched his face. "How many is that this month?"

"Two."

"What a walking STD."

Liz shrugged. "Maybe I'm just uptight or need something to enhance the girls."

His jaw dropped. "Take that back or I'm going to start dating her and you'll be forced to see her all the time."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you act like she has something on you when she doesn't."

"Whatever. Let's change the subject. Who lit the fire in your pants anyway? I was right in the middle of a Dawson's creek marathon."

He smirked. "God forbid that I interrupt that."

"Ha, ha."

"He's coming back."

"Who?"

"The golden boy."

"Oh." This is bad and she wonders if AJ will survive it this time.

AJ calmed a little, seeing by her solemn expression that she totally understands. "I know I'm a different person now, but he just has this way of commanding everyone's attention without even trying."

"I thought he is running the Paris office."

"He was, but something must have happened because Edward is bringing him home."

"Who told you?"

"Emily."

AJ gets along with his little sister well enough. Emily had been really busy away at college and had just come home to work for the family business, but she is a train wreck when it comes to relationships and he's totally suspect of her current beau, Logan Hayes, who is a controlling asshole. She has lost all her light, but she just won't confide in him.

Knowing where his mind had just gone, she reached out and gripped his hand. "I'm sorry. I know you think she's in trouble."

"She'll never admit it, but I think he has hit her before."

Liz swallows hard. "Why do you think that?"

"Because she had a bruise on her face one day and she lied about it."

Totally losing her appetite, she pushed her dessert aside. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything but be here for her when she finally wakes up and realizes that she deserves better. You taught me that."

She nods. "Well, do you think Jason can reach her?"

He rolled his eyes. "They aren't that close anymore, so who knows." Emily is a lot younger than them, so it's not like they all hung out. With her being away at college, it had just furthered the distance. Jason had been busy at ELQ and AJ had been trying to keep his life on the rails which meant Emily had been left to flounder on her own.

"You can't let Jason ruin your sobriety."

"I know, but I tend to go crazy when it involves him."

"Why? If Edward played favorites, is that really Jason's fault?"

He shot her a look. "Love and family isn't always rational."

"That's very true, but it still doesn't make it Jason's fault."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I have your back, AJ, but I won't sit around and watch you implode. Find a way to make things work with Jason and then maybe you both can save Emily."

"I'm not sure that we can be fixed." They weren't always enemies, but a lot of damage had been done and there were many words and actions that couldn't be taken back.

"You can do anything you set your mind too."

"Just don't fall in love with him, okay?"

She grinned. "Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious. I don't think I could take it."

She squeezed his hand and tilted her head. "AJ, even if he walked into this room and all of my clothes magically fell off and he took me on every surface of this restaurant, it doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

He smirked. "Brat."

"You asked for it. I'm not Carly. I can keep my pants on around a good looking guy."

His eyes narrowed. "You think Jason is good looking?"

"Is the Pope Italian?"

And just like that, she had rendered him speechless.

"From the pictures I've seen, he's gorgeous, but if he doesn't have the personality to back it up, then looks don't matter."

"Were the clothes coming off because of his looks, it was windy, or was it like a spontaneous—" His arm is promptly smacked, making him laugh.

"I have to go draw, so just try to keep your emotions in check where Jason is concerned."

"Yes, mom."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around cause you're like fif—"

"Don't go there, Lizzie."

She giggled and then stood. "Later, Alan."

He shook his head. "Good thing I love you."

"Right back at ya, bestie."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gazed out the window of the corporate jet as the ocean kissed the sky. He had lost control and now, he's paying for it. Not only had he been blackmailed by his ogre of a grandfather, but was also forced to go to rehab for a month as well to, as Edward put it, get his shit together. There are things that he had been desperately trying to forget, but still, he isn't AJ. One drunken weekend doesn't make him an alcoholic, it just made him human.

He thumbed through the folder Edward had sent. For some reason, the man is dead set on joining forces with Victor Newman and decided he wants Jason to work with Victor's daughter Victoria for a joint perfume venture, like he gave a shit about perfume. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. The only saving grace is that he at least gets along with Victoria, but that doesn't change the fact that he will be knee deep in all the drama.

Newman Enterprises has a rivalry with Zacchara Industries who is led by Claudia Zacchara. Most people would say she's a barracuda, and he'd probably agree. While they get along, she has made no secret that she wants him in her bed and Jason had always refrained and kept it professional. To make matters worse, Victor's prodigal son, Adam, is on the outs with his father and entered a partnership with AJ, who has a contract with Claudia, just to piss him off. Jason is getting a headache just thinking about it. Maybe it's good that Edward wants to get along with Victor since it will hopefully save them some drama.

The phone rang and he pushed a button and Victoria's face popped up on the screen that is secured to the wall in front of him. She's a year or so older than him with brown long hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello."

Victoria smiled. "Hey, you on your way?"

"Yes. I was just reading the file."

"And you didn't fall asleep?"

"I almost did. What's up?"

She notes that he looks tired and a little forlorn and wonders what the hell is going on with him. When she had gotten an email of a picture of Jason passed out at some hole in the wall bar, she was shocked. The man usually is all business and very professional, caring about the company's image. While she mentally debates on asking him what is wrong, Jason beats her to the punch.

"I'm fine."

Even though she tries to fight the urge to smirk, she gives up after a minute and chuckles. "I'm glad to hear that, although I don't believe you, but I also know that you'd rather go to the dentist then talk about it, so I'll let you off the hook this time."

He slightly smiles. "Thanks."

"I figured you'd might be bored and want to brainstorm."

"Okay."

For the next two hours, they shot ideas back and forth regarding their business venture until she is interrupted due to some model emergency, leaving Jason back to his relentless thoughts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward sat across from Lila at a small corner table at the Metro Court.

"I heard that Jason will be here soon," Lila said before taking a sip of her tea.

"He fought me every step of the way, but our boy is coming home."

"And not a minute to soon, I'm really worried about him."

"Me too. I spoke to his secretary and she says he just hasn't been himself for quite a while."

Lila fussed with her napkin. "I just don't know what changed. Did she say anything else?"

"Just that he had gone on vacation for a few weeks and called in to say he'd be working from home for a while. She juggled his schedule, and three weeks after that, he returned and was withdrawn and she said he looked almost haunted."

Lila closed her eyes. She had always been very close to Jason, so when the phone calls had stopped and he never returned hers, she was beside herself and asked Edward to get involved. The pictures of him passed out sealed their alliance to help their grandson, even if he didn't want it.

"Maybe I stepped over the line about rehab, but I just felt he was heading in the wrong direction."

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean you thought he was becoming AJ?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe that ran through my mind, but I had to do something. After our argument about his future, I thought I needed to force the issue, so, we have him for a few months. I told him if he gets his act together and makes our deal with Newman Enterprises a success, then he can have the Paris office back." It wasn't easy for him to take it away, but he did what he thought he needed to in order to get Jason off a path of destruction.

While Lila doesn't always agree with Edward's tactics, in this situation, they just don't know what they are dealing with. "Just don't push him too far. You know that he can be stubborn."

"I know."

"And I really need you to think about making things right with AJ."

Edward scoffed. "As long as he's helping the enemy, I have nothing to say to him."

"You can't punish him because he's trying to make a living."

"He teamed up with Adam Newman and now, Adam is helping Claudia."

"So, Jason can screw up and bring bad publicity to ELQ and you go out of your way to help him, but AJ, who has stayed sober and is quite successfully running a security slash computer software company, you have no time for because you don't approve of his business partner. Honestly, Edward, you drive me crazy sometimes."

"I have given AJ so many chances and he pissed them all away."

"You made him feel like he was never good enough."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't coddle either one of them. You have to be tough to succeed."

She sighed. "We'll probably never agree on this, but I don't think AJ has done anything to deserve you ostracizing him. I love him as I do all my grandchildren. While I may never agree with all their choices, my love for them will never falter."

He gazed at her for a moment. "I've never claimed to be as noble as you. They are lucky to have you in their lives, as am I."

"You're trying to change the subject."

He chuckled because he never could get one past her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily closed the door to her office. Her mother had just informed her that Jason is in trouble and he's coming home. While they hadn't had a lot of contact due to their busy schedules, he could always see right through her and she just couldn't have that. Her personal life is out of control and emotionally, she's thrashed. Jason is usually pretty stoic, so if he's in trouble, it must be serious.

The door swung open and Logan waltzed in.

"What's wrong?" he asked before shutting it behind him.

"Nothing."

He backed her up towards the wall. "You're lying. Haven't I told you not to lie to me?"

Tears sprang into her eyes as she braced herself for what she thought would come next. She could smell alcohol on his breath and knows he has been drinking instead of looking for a job. He had been fired from his warehouse position a few months ago and things just went downhill from there and he took all his frustrations out on her. She is so scared of him and what's he's capable of, but he's blackmailing her into staying with him, so she doesn't know what to do.

He slid his face against hers. "What are you hiding?"

"Jason is coming home."

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's it?"

He fists her hair and pulls her into a punishing kiss. "I want you. Go into the bathroom so you can accept your punishment for lying."

Having sex with him is the last thing that she wants to do, but she knows that he'll leave afterward.

Just as she pushed past him, accepting her fate, her door swung open and her secretary, who had been on an errand rushed inside. "Emily—oh, I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should knock first," Logan said gruffly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Mary."

The woman looks at them skeptically. She has her doubts about the relationship, but couldn't prove anything and knows that Emily will be mortified if she speaks up.

"Mr. Franklin is waiting in the lobby to see you. Here is the file."

"Thank you."

Logan sighed. "Fine, I'll go. We'll finish this later."

To Emily's relief, he left and she sank into her chair knowing that she needs to find a way to leave him before something really bad happens.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason made his way through the small airport. Port Charles is the last place he wants to be, but he will do his time and then make his escape. He goes outside where Francis is waiting for him.

"Francis Corelli, you're still working for the old man?"

Francis grinned. "Yup. Hop in." He grabbed the two bags next to Jason and put them in the car. "You travel light."

"I shipped some things. They should get here tomorrow."

They got inside.

"So, anything new going on in the last few years?"

"Edward is as ornery as ever. AJ is sober and doing well for himself. Emily—let's just say her boyfriend is an asshole, and your parents and grandmother are fine. Tracy is still Tracy."

Jason smirked. "What about you?"

"I'm still head of security. I figured I'd come get you so we can catch up a bit." He had always liked and got along with Jason and after all the bad blood with AJ, he was surprised to hear that the younger man was returning.

Jason glances out the window. "Doesn't look like too much has changed."

"They are doing a lot of construction at the docks, but other than that, it's the same old place. So, what did he blackmail you with?"

Jason's gaze snaps to the front. "Why do you think he did?"

"Because you would never set foot here unless you had too."

"It's complicated."

"I'll take the hint, but know that you can always talk to me confidentially."

"Thank you, Francis."

Jason doesn't have a lot of friends and prefers it that way, but he does have a soft spot for him.

"Johnny is working for Claudia Zacchara."

Jason rolls his eyes. He's not the biggest fan of Johnny O'Brien. There were times that he put up with him because of Francis, but he mostly just wants to knock the grin off his face.

Francis chuckled. "O'Brien is an acquired taste."

"You've got that right." He hates to be teased and that is all Johnny seems to be able to do when he's around him. "So, who is this guy that Emily is seeing?"

"His name is Logan Hayes. Not only is he a hot head, but he has a serious stick up his ass. About a week ago, he showed up for an interview smelling like whisky."

"How the hell did Emily ever get involved with him?"

"They met when she was at college. Apparently, he had a trust fund and gave her lots of attention. When she finished school, he followed her here and that is where the story gets sketchy. I think they were happy for a while, but then somehow, the money went away and working for a living clearly didn't gel with him. His parents told him to take a hike and he lost his job a few months ago." Edward had ordered a complete background check on Logan when Emily started avoiding the family and acting weird.

"You think he's hurting her?"

"I'm not sure, but my instincts tell me that it's a possibility."

Jason's jaw clenched. He really hated butting into his sibling's lives, but he doesn't think he can sit back and watch Logan destroy his sister.

When Jason grows quiet, Francis glances in the rearview mirror and sees the grim expression.

"By the way, Logan is Scott Baldwin's kid."

Jason groaned. "That asshole is still the D.A.?"

"Yup. Unfortunately, he bails his son out a lot. He only found out a few months ago that Logan is his. Apparently, his mother had married some rich asshole, so Logan didn't really have a good role model. Scott told him that he's not bailing him out anymore and to get his shit together, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"What a mess."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll reach out to Emily and see how she reacts. If I find out he's hurting her, he'll be sorry he ever messed with a Quartermaine."

Jason didn't throw his name around a lot, but when he did, it stood out.

"Just be careful because Scott will arrest you. Even if he is pissed at Logan for throwing his life away, it's still his kid."

"He'll never see me coming."

Francis kept his eyes on the road. Jason can be very intense at times, but the man sitting in the back seat is wound way tighter than he ever was before and Francis can't help but wonder how it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the warm welcome back. I missed you guys!

Chapter 2

Elizabeth's head tilted as her eyes perused the room. She had been contacted a few days before about decorating the penthouse at Harborview Towers. It's a nice space, but she had been directed that the occupant is a minimalist, so she couldn't go overboard. A black leather couch is front and center in the living room along with a big screen television. Even though the wall is screaming for some paint, she shoved down her artistic urges and hung one of her larger abstract paintings with muted colors instead. The bedroom has a large king-sized bed and a chair in the corner. There is a dresser and that's about it for furniture. The rest of the rooms are decorated similarly.

The door swings open, making her jump and Francis and Jason walk in.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Francis says warmly.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times as she stares at Jason.

He puts his luggage down and then gazes at her curiously. She's pretty and is probably in her early twenties.

"Hi," she finally said.

"Aren't you supposed to meet with Lila soon?"

Liz nods. "Yes, I was just putting some finishing touches on everything."

Jason pinned her with his scowling gaze. "What are you doing here?"

His harsh tone stuns her for a moment and then she squares her shoulders and narrows her eyes. "I decorated the place for you. If you have a problem with that, call my office. I have another appointment."

Before he could say another word, she stormed out of the house and pressed the elevator button. "What an asshole," she muttered under her breath.

Inside, Jason is clueless as to what he did wrong.

Francis chuckled. "You could have said, thank you or even a hello would have sufficed."

"It's not like I knew who she was. How do you know her anyway? Does she hang out with Lila?"

"Not really, I mean Lila is fond of her, but sometimes Elizabeth decorates for some of her charity functions."

"I see."

"She's friends with your brother."

"Well that explains a lot."

Francis's brow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Her over-reaction was probably due to whatever crap he spouted about me. I hate being pre-judged."

"She's a nice person, so maybe she was just having a bad dad. Things don't always have to be so black and white."

Jason shrugged.

"I think the place looks like—well, you. I have to go and just so you know, my number hasn't changed."

"Thank you, Francis."

"Maybe we can grab a beer sometime."

"I'd like that, but it will have to be a secret. Unfortunately, Edward thinks a weekend binge means I'm an alcoholic."

Francis chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't hang out anywhere where he'd go."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tries to keep her anger in check as she knocks on the mansion door. The whole way over, she is fuming at Jason's attitude. No wonder AJ thinks he's a prick.

Alice let her in and showed her to the sitting room.

Lila stood. "Elizabeth, my dear, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"You look a little overheated. Is everything alright?"

Liz pauses as she contemplates if she wants to say anything.

"That good?"

She makes a strangled noise and Lila giggles.

"Come on, I could use some good gossip."

"Just remember that you asked for it." Liz took a deep breath. "I was finishing up on the penthouse for Jason, when he and Francis walked in."

Lila grinned. "How did he look? I miss him so."

"Well, good looks aside, he had a total attitude. Francis and I were chatting and then he gave me a look and asked why I was there, so I took offense and while I didn't tell him to totally shove it, I let him know if he had a problem with it, he could call my office."

Lila bit her lip. Jason and Elizabeth—Elizabeth and Jason. It's an interesting combination. "Well, I'm sorry he wasn't more pleasant. I'd like to say it was the long flight, but Jason can be intense and terse at times. He wasn't always like that. I'd like to call it the ELQ effect. It seems like any of my grandchildren who get involved with this company end up with sour faces. I think it's actually referenced in a medical journal under ELQitis."

Liz chuckled.

"I know that Jason and AJ don't get along and you have to realize that their relationship is complicated. It's hard dealing with someone who has an addiction. AJ did a lot of damage and Edward definitely finished it. Jason, well, he got really quiet and didn't take AJ's side or Edward's, no matter how much they tried to drag him into it. AJ despised him for not having his back, so they started fighting more and more. After a year, he just couldn't take it anymore and he left."

"I have to admit that I do have a certain picture of Jason in my mind, but I did tell AJ that it isn't Jason's fault if Edward invested in him more."

"I don't think either of them can see the good in each other."

"You may be right about that. I'll try to keep an open mind."

Lila softly smiled. "That's hard to do in this household. People tend to take sides and won't budge."

"So, I wanted to let you know that the gala planning is going well."

"The place settings are beautiful. You're doing an excellent job."

"Well, I know how important your charities are, so I want it to look good. I know you could have chosen someone else."

Lila shook her head. "You came highly recommended and I have never doubted you."

Liz smiled. Lila makes her miss her grandmother who had passed away the year before. Thank God for AJ, who helped her get through it, because she was a mess afterwards. He had taken care of everything for her and she'll always be grateful. "Thank you for having faith in me."

Jason strode towards the doorway, only stopping when he heard voices.

"I know you have a busy schedule, but perhaps we can have tea next time."

"I would love that."

He cleared his throat and moved forward.

Lila grinned and clapped her hands together and then stood just as Jason hugged her reverently. "Let me get a good look at you." He pulled back and her hands found his cheeks. "You're still handsome, but you look tired."

"I am. I just didn't want to put off seeing you."

Lila turned to Liz. "Jason, have you met Elizabeth?"

"Not officially, but apparently she decorated the penthouse."

"I hope you don't mind, dear, but I had her set it up for you. She is swamped right now helping me decorate for the gala, but she still managed to try and make you a home away from home."

Jason eyes fixed on Elizabeth who is blushing. "Thank you. It looks nice and I apologize if I was harsh earlier."

Liz shifted her weight, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'm glad you like it."

He wonders why she is staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

She quickly averted her eyes. "No, I'm an artist, so I tend to study people and think about drawing them. You have a good bone structure." She slightly blushed and told herself to shut it.

His face softened a little.

"Well, goodbye, Lila. Call me if anything comes up."

Lila gave her a hug. "I will."

Once Liz was gone, Lila motioned for Jason to sit.

"Are you okay?"

Jason groaned. "Not you too…"

Lila chuckled. "I will always worry about you, Jason. It's what I do."

He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'll be fine."

"So, you're not fine now?"

He smirked and she grinned.

"I guess you don't have to tell me what happened. It will probably kill me, but, oh well. I've lived a long life."

Jason laughed, a sound Lila hadn't heard in a long time.

"Go ahead, make fun of my demise."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I really missed you, but that's a lot of dramatics from someone so small."

She giggled. "I'm a Quartermaine, drama is in our blood."

"I just—I don't have a handle on it and I can't talk about it yet."

"It was that bad?"

The pain in his eyes took her breath away and instantly, she rose to her feet and pulled him up and embraced him.

"I love you so much. No matter what, you can always count on me not to judge you. I hope you know that."

"I do." He struggles to hold his emotions back, not wanting the dam to break as Lila wondered what kind of trouble Jason had gotten himself into that would have such a profound effect on him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ sensed someone standing in his doorway, so his head rose and then a smirk edged onto his face. "I didn't realize you were here. Usually, a black cloud and thunder and lightning clue me in."

The look on Victor Newman's face isn't even close to amusement. His eyes shifted as he perused the office. "It's a bit juvenile, but nothing I didn't expect."

The old man's face is set in stone as usual with lines, seemingly engraved into his skin, which accentuated his smugness. The mustache reminded AJ of a villain and he had to suppress a smile. "You mean you don't shoot hoops from your desk?"

Victor sat across from him. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"And what business would that be?" It's not like he's surprised to see the man given his son's role in AJ's company.

"I want to buy Adam out."

AJ chuckled. "And why would I do that?"

"He'll end up being a liability. He always is and then you'll lose everything that you worked hard for. Let me take him off your hands and I'll be a silent partner of course."

AJ dropped the pen he had been gripping and leaned forward. "No." There is no way in hell that he's giving up Adam. His computer and business expertise is helping the company grow by leaps and bounds.

"You're not even going to think about it? What kind of businessman are you?"

"One who knows better than to get involved with someone like you. Adam is happy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, but he'd be happier with his family."

"Since when?"

Victor glared at AJ for a long moment. "If you don't let him go, then when I bring him down, you'll go with him."

Edward strode into the room. "Victor, no one gets to threaten my grandson, but me."

AJ groaned and then his head hit the desk as Victor stood.

"Edward, I mean no offense, I'm just trying to get my son to return to the fold. You know how family issues can be."

Edward's face remained blank. "I do know, but taking it out on AJ—"

"Please stop. I just can't. Let yourselves out, I'm going to dinner." AJ strode out of the room unable to handle Edward butting into his business.

Victor let out a long sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"Me either. I think we both screwed up and I'm not sure that either one of them will forgive us."

"You're probably right. Do you have dinner plans?"

"No."

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ smiled as Elizabeth entered Eli's. "Hey."

She gave him a hug and then sat. "What a day."

"What happened?"

"So, there's something I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset and frankly, I needed the money. You know I'm saving for my trip to Italy."

His face contorted. "I'm scared to ask."

"Your grandmother asked me to decorate a penthouse for Jason."

For a long moment, AJ said nothing.

"You're mad aren't you? I'm sorry, I—"

AJ held up his hand. "Give me a minute."

She nervously fiddled with her napkin and finally, he sharply inhaled and then stopped her hand from moving with his.

"I don't want to put you in the middle or ask you to choose between me and my family."

"Is it because you don't think I'd choose you?"

A slow smirk eased onto his face. "Maybe, but that's not the point. I'm trying not to implode and do what everyone is expecting me to do. You fixed up the penthouse, it's not like you slept with him or anything."

Liz's head tilted as she stared at him blankly and AJ's eyes widened.

"Already?"

She smacked his hand. "Alan!"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"I did meet him—twice."

His brow furrowed. "How?"

"Well, he showed up at the penthouse with Francis and had an attitude and I said something flippant and left."

"That's my girl."

"And then I went to visit Lila and at the end, he walked in and then apologized to me."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Is that it?"

"Then my clothes fell off. You know, it's weird standing in front of strangers naked, and a little bit chilly."

He gagged. "Brat."

"Knucklehead."

"Victor Newman himself came to visit me today."

"Really?" What did the grim reaper want this time?"

"My soul probably, but he'd settle for Adam's head on a platter."

"He wants you to turn on Adam?"

AJ sighed. "When Adam came to me and wanted to invest, I had my doubts because he's kind of like me, you know, a walking disaster."

Liz giggled.

"Anyway, he wanted to do something on his own that he could be proud of and that spoke to me. I understand having a tyrant in the family. Sure, Adam can be a little psycho at times, but that is when I talk him down. Doing business with Claudia is helping us grow. I'm not letting this go." They are on the cusp of developing revolutionary security software and Claudia Zacchara is involved because it will be good publicity for her company after their reputation had been tarnished due to Victor's machinations.

"Just be careful. You know how ridiculous Victor can get."

"I know, but I'm not backing down and if he messes with me, I'll make him regret it."

Elizabeth hates that AJ even has to deal with Victor's kind of scrutiny. "Just watch your back."

"I will. Edward showed up at the end and started to defend me and I think I threw up a little in mouth."

"That bad?"

"That man could make Ghandi drink."

Liz chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you refrained."

"I would never give the old man the satisfaction again."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason strode into Victoria's office.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"I guess."

"You need some coffee," she said before buzzing the intercom and asking her assistant to get Jason whatever he wants.

"Black coffee is fine. Thanks."

Nicholas walked inside. "Hey, sis."

"Hey bro."

"Jason Quartermaine, it has been a long time."

They shook hands. Nicholas, who is twenty-four, is taller than Jason, thin, with thick, brown hair and big, brown eyes.

"You're getting old," Jason said.

"Not as old as you…"

Victoria snickered.

"I could still kick your ass."

"Bring it to the court, I'll be waiting."

"Some of us have real jobs…"

"Ouch! You wound me."

Jason slightly smiled. "I seriously doubt that. What brings you around here—models?"

Nicholas grinned, fully displaying his dimples. "You know me too well." He threw a wallet at Victoria. "You left this. I'm going to get you some Velcro and stick it to your forehead."

"Can you help me find my glasses?"

He chuckled as he stared at them propped on top of her head. "That is my point exactly. I have to go." He patted Jason on the arm. "Take care and if you are in the mood to lose, give me a call."

Jason smirked. "Do I even want to know how you lost your wallet?"

She grinned. "I kicked his ass in horse with my heels on and a suit. Bam!"

He chuckled and had to admit it felt better than the frown he had been sporting for quite a while.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! For the guest who is not sure they get the story. I'm introducing relationships business and personal and how they intertwine. It's quite simply about these relationships and Jason's secret and the fallout once it's revealed and how it all impacts Liason. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

Victoria rested her head on her hands. "So, I want to have a campaign for fresh faces."

"To model?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but not just younger people, I want to appeal to all ages."

"Kind of like that Dove campaign?"

"Sort of, but I'll try not to offend anyone with my advertising. I want to generate some buzz. No one will know what the product is which will be a part of the unveiling. The people who win will have a photo shoot and maybe a nice cash prize or something. At first, I was thinking about letting people vote all the way through, but judging from social media, people can get pretty mean, so we can have a panel that will sift through pictures for the initial five candidates and then people can vote after that."

"I think it has potential. Maybe we can have some kind of app. People like that kind of stuff. Also, they could post pictures of people they think are fresh faces and submit them to us."

Victoria slowly shook her head up and down. "That's a great idea and I happen to know a computer geek." She had spotted him walking by. "Spinelli!"

He stopped in his tracks and ran back towards the doorway. "Most esteemed and alluring ruler of all things brash and sassy, how can I be of assistance?"

Jason's head tipped to the side as he studied the shorter, thin man with mousy brown hair and nerdy apparel. "What did he just say?"

Victoria chuckled. "Spinelli, this is Jason Quartermaine from—"

"—ELQ Paris. I am quite aware of his most lethal reputation in the boardroom. For that reason, I shall deem him Stone Cold."

Jason's confused expression made Victoria laugh.

"Damian, we need you to create an app where people can post photos and follow us through the steps of our next campaign."

"Do you have a name?"

She tapped her pen against her lips.

"Untouched, Au natural, Back to basics, Unique, Fresh, Unconventional, Brazen, Brashy Girls…" Jason threw out there.

"Those are good," she said writing them down. "We'll take a vote later."

"I assure you that your vision is safe with me. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, Damian."

Once he left, Jason's eyes locked on Victoria. "Where did you find him?"

"He's really good and came highly recommended and helps us stay ahead of the competition."

"I have one of those too, at least I had her," Jason said quietly.

Victoria sensed the mood shift and shut her door. "Alright, spill."

"It's personal."

Her chest deflated. "Fine, be that way. I just won't tell you who I hooked up with a few weeks ago."

Jason smirked. "I'm scared to ask."

She grinned and then leaned on her hands as her eyebrows lifted and she hummed.

"What? You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope. Two can play at this game."

He sighed heavily. "This might be a long day then and I'm not sure I really like your humming."

She scowled. "You have such a stick up your ass."

"I learned that from you."

She pretended to throw a pen at him and he ducked. "Since you won't kiss and tell…"

"I wasn't romantically involved with her, she is just a friend and is still in Paris."

"The place you were banished from. So, I heard you're taking Abby to the gala, I—"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?"

"Relax, it's nothing to get bothered by."

"Victoria, who told you that?"

"I bumped into Edward the other day."

"Son of a—"

Her eyes widen. "You didn't know?"

"No—ugh I'm so tired of him butting into my life."

"Just don't hurt her feelings. I think she's really into you."

"How could that be? I haven't even been around."

"She has had a crush on you since childhood. Trust me, I heard about you ad nauseum."

Jason groaned. "I can't get out of it, can I?"

"Not without wrinkling a lot of feathers. Just don't look at her, you have a way of smoldering and don't be all chivalrous cause she'll swoon, and—"

"Am I allowed to breathe?"

She laughed. "Of course, silly. If you don't, she might be forced to give you mouth to mouth."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't he try and set me up with you? At least I know you're not interested."

Victoria winked. "Who says I'm not?"

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"You're so easy, Jase. It's true. I am immune to your twisty, hot and cold persona. I mean, you're not bad to look at, but far too complex. I prefer someone—"

"You can boss around?"

"Precisely!"

He shook his head. "I need more coffee."

"Done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth weaves in out of tourists walking on the docks. The mayor had outdone herself with a huge PR campaign to bring more people into the area and it had worked. They cleaned up the docks and hired some of the homeless to work. It had helped several people get back on their feet. The ex-spy Anna Devane is an excellent mayor and everyone is glad she decided to hang around for a while.

She almost bumps into Jason who has his eyes closed and looks like he's slightly sweating. "Jason?"

He physically recoils when someone bumps into him and Liz grabs his hand and leads him over to a bench. "Are you alright?"

"I just need a minute. I don't do well with crowds."

"Well, you picked a hell of time to come to the docks then, but once the lunch rush is done which will probably be a half hour, it will be like a ghost town here."

He nods.

She whips out her sketch book and sits next to him and he's glad that even though she seems like she could be chatty, she quietly starts drawing and doesn't engage him.

When he closes his eyes and leans back, Liz sneaks a peek at him, wondering how someone so big and muscular could have a mild case of agoraphobia.

For the next twenty minutes or so, they co-existed in silence, that is until they are spotted.

"Elizabeth?"

She cringes and slowly turns around. "Hey, AJ."

Jason curses under his breath.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just taking a sketch break."

"And how does Jason fit into that picture?"

Jason grimaced. "Here we go…"

Elizabeth can tell that AJ is about to say something he might regret. "AJ, I'm not going to explain why we ended up on the same bench, because frankly, you don't get to dictate who I talk to. I love you, but I refuse to be put in the middle of your feud. Now, is there anything else you want to say?"

AJ is surprised that he hasn't cracked a tooth. "So it begins. You're still clothed, that's at least a good thing."

Her mouth dropped open and Jason turned to glare at his brother. Elizabeth is steaming mad. It's one thing to joke about it behind Jason's back, but AJ had crossed the line.

"Do you practice being an asshole, or does it just come naturally?" Jason asked.

"Dick."

"I'm not the one basically calling her a whore."

AJ lunges towards Jason and accidentally hits Liz's hand and her sketch book flies out of it and she observes in horror as it splashes into the water. "No!"

Jason curses under his breath and then gets on knees at the water's edge and fishes it out.

Tears spring into Liz's eyes.

"I'm sorry," AJ said, knowing he had screwed up. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jason glared at him. "You never do."

Liz is trying to shake the water off her pad and then bursts into tears as she realizes that her sketches are probably ruined.

Jason sighs. "Come on. I'll walk you home or whatever."

"Stay away from her!"

Liz glares at AJ. "Again, do not tell me who I can be friends with. I'm really pissed at you right now, but that doesn't mean that I'm choosing him over you. Please AJ, don't go down this road. You never win."

He shuffled his feet. "You're right. I'm sorry."

When he rushed away, Elizabeth threw her hands up.

"Why are you friends with him?"

She dropped the pad onto the bench and then squared her shoulders. "You don't even know him anymore. This person he becomes when you're around is not the person I have grown to care about over the last few years and I'm sure you had a ringside seat to watch everyone judge him. You both are expecting each other to be the same as before and I think it's a big mistake. He has worked really hard to stay sober and run his company without Edward breathing down his neck. You're back for like five minutes and suddenly he's reverting to some insecure crazy person. Do you bring that out in everyone?"

Jason stepped closer. "Maybe you should take your own advice and not judge me. You have no idea what I've been through or how hard it was for me to watch my brother's descent into hell and have someone hate you just because you exist. What the hell do you expect me do when he despises me?"

She rolls her neck, trying to shake off the tension. "Do you hate him?"

"It's complicated."

"It's either yes, no, or somewhat."

Jason sat on the bench. "A part of me understands AJ, but I don't get why he wants Edwards approval and would throw away his life and sanity to get it."

"Do you?"

"Honestly, no. I got into the business because I like making deals and measuring my success. Negotiating is a challenge and an adrenaline rush. AJ wanted Edward's approval like his life depended on it. For a while, I went under the radar, but then they dragged me into it. I tried talking to them, but it was no use. AJ was determined to wreck his life using ELQ as an excuse and Edward was even more determined to try to change him into some pod person. He didn't try that with me because he knew I would walk away." He has no idea why he's explaining his family dynamics to a complete stranger, but he had come this far. "I don't hate my brother, but I don't necessarily like him either."

"Are you even open to seeing him in a different light?"

"I don't know. He has already pissed on so many chances." He lets out a harsh breath. "It would take a miracle for us to let go of the past and start over."

Liz smirked. "Well, you just met your miracle. I'm going to go home and see what I can salvage and once I stop throwing darts at my bestie's picture, I'll go find him before he does something stupid."

"You're a good friend."

"I try, but he's been there for me too."

The sad look on her face made him wonder what AJ had to help her get through. He can understand why his brother is drawn to the little spit-fire. Clearly, she has a big heart and a lot of patience.

"I'll try not to goad him. That's the best I can do."

Liz smiled and held out her hand. "Shake on it?"

He slid his hand into hers, feeling a tingle from their connection. "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

She almost shuddered at the way he said her name. Yeah, five more minutes and her clothes just might dissolve. Jesus, she really needs to get laid. "See you later, Jason."

He watches her rush off, intrigued about, well, everything. She is making him very curious, not to mention that she is also hot, especially when she has a little twinkle in her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About two hours later, there is a knock on Liz's door.

She puts down her brush and throws opens it knowingly. "Took you long enough…"

AJ smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I know I was out of line and I guess I let my history with Jason cloud my judgment."

"You guess?"

He moves inside when she turns and walks further into the room and then holds up her hand.

"I'm going to say this first, under no circumstances is what you did earlier okay with me. I don't know who that person was, but I never want to see him again."

He plops onto her couch. "I'm not perfect, Elizabeth."

"I never thought you were, but you are also not pod AJ either; at least not anymore."

"I know." He rakes his hand through his hair. "I don't know how not to lash out at him. Not only did he never have my back, but he walked away too."

"I'm not sure what you expected him do. Have you ever thought about that?"

"I just—"

"—wanted him to save you?"

"I just didn't have anyone. He's my brother and just let Edward beat me down."

Liz's face softened. "I'm not trying to make you feel badly, but that isn't his fault. That is all on you and Edward. Maybe he walked away because you were destroying yourself and he didn't want Edward to do to him, what he did to you. Do you really think you would have even accepted his help once you decided to show Edward what a screw up really looks like?"

He groaned. "You always use my words against me."

"No AJ, I just don't want you to go backwards. I want you to see where this could head towards so you can stop it. Something is wrong with your brother, I'm not sure what it is, but he may need you down the line and you'll have a choice to help him or walk away just like he did. It may not be the same situation, but you may have a chance to be a bigger man. The question is will you take it?"

His face contorted. "Damn, Liz."

She smirked. "Sometimes, it's all about forgiveness."

"Like you did with your family?" That is a touchy subject, and one she rarely spoke of.

Liz slowly nodded. "Yes. I forgave them."

"But you never forget that they abandoned you."

"Jason left for survival. Their careers were more important than me. That's a huge difference."

"I get that, but…"

"AJ, you left for survival too."

"Drinking my life away wasn't survival."

"No, it wasn't, but leaving ELQ and walking away from Edward was. And when you got your first sobriety coin, who did you go see?"

"Lila and then Monica."

"And they opened their hearts up to you despite all the damage, because they knew your potential. You know, he'll be at the gala if your grandfather has anything to say about it."

"I know."

"Can you handle that?"

"I won't make a scene especially since my date happens to be the decorator."

She grinned. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do when some bad girl comes along and rocks your world." They equally used each other as dates when necessary. Everyone swore they were sleeping together.

"Why does she have to be bad?"

Liz giggled. "Cause twisty men seem to like bitches like Carly."

AJ laughed.

"Seriously, the good girls never win, so I'm making a spring resolution."

She is so damn cute when she has a brilliant idea. Her face lights up and eyes sparkle. If he could find a way to bottle her essence, he'd be a rich man.

"I'm going to the bad side."

His head fell backwards as he cracked up.

"What? You don't think I can. I already have a mouth on me."'

"Yes you do and I'm very curious about your definition of bad."

She grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "We're going out."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Glad you are excited about the story. – Guest – I never liked AJ or Emily on the show lol. In fact, aside from Lila, I didn't like the Q's either. I'm trying to show AJ evolving and being the person he could have been if they hadn't decided to trash him endlessly. Wish me luck lol. Other Guest – If you didn't watch Y&R then they will just be like new characters. I get tired of writing about the same people over and over, so I try to either write new characters or incorporate other shows to make it more interesting. I need new villains sometimes too and thought it would be interesting with the Edward/Victor/Zacharra stuff as well and exploring new dynamics. So, just keep an open mind and try to enjoy the interactions without dismissing anyone because of the show.

And yes, in this chapter, I know Elizabeth is being silly and a little reckless and it could have gone badly etc. etc. yadda yadda….I don't care lol. Hope you can see the humor in it and see what purpose it serves.

Chapter 4

After a karaoke bar, a hamburger joint, and a very loud version of some pop song that he couldn't identify in the parking lot, AJ steered a tipsy Elizabeth into Jakes. You would think it's the last place he'd want to be, but he'd join her and her friends often because they are hilarious when they get drunk and someone must drive them home. He didn't want to drink, so it was no big deal to him.

"Okay, next person through the door, I'm closing my eyes and kissing."

AJ's eyes grew big. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Liz giggled. "The best ever, you wait."

"Suppose it's a girl or a transient."

"Hmm, that would be most unfortunate."

"It could be Carly."

The most disgusted look displaced her smile. "Do you want me to hurl?" Her attention is diverted. "I think I just saw headlights."

There are two doors, but only one is open, so she stood in front of the closed one.

AJ shook his head and got his phone ready to take a picture, hoping that he will get years of teasing out of this. He thinks she's crazy, but liquid courage is a funny thing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis and Jason made their way towards Jake's.

"It has been a long time since I've come here."

"That's because you have been hanging out with the pansies in Paris."

Jason chuckled.

Francis motioned for him to go in front of him and as soon as Jason cleared the doorway, Elizabeth grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and kissed the hell out of him.

AJ took one picture and then realized who it was and his jaw dropped down.

Francis is laughing so hard, he thought he pulled a muscle and then he quickly snapped a few pictures too. At first, Jason was shell-shocked and then he just went for it. If the little vixen wants to kiss him that badly, then he's happy to oblige.

Elizabeth's eyes are squeezed shut and when Jason starts to kiss her back, she moans and fists his hair as their tongues duel. When they desperately need air, she pulls back with a smile and her eyes flutter open. When Jason comes into focus, she mutters, "Oh, shit."

Francis snorted and started laughing all over again.

Jason smirked, more affected by the kiss than he wants to admit. "Do you always kiss the first person who walks through the door?"

Her hands find her hips. "No, for your information I bet AJ that I could be a bad girl."

His head tilts. "And why do you want to be?"

"Because bad girls get all the guys and I'm tired of taking my best friend to galas."

Francis wiped his eyes. "I think you'll make a great bad girl."

"Thank you, Francis. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes twinkle mischievously. "What if it had been you that walked through the doorway first?"

Francis's mouth opens and closes and then a sinister grin crept onto his face. "You'd probably still be dazed."

Liz laughs. "Maybe next time?" She winks and then saunters back to the table.

"She's one of kind," Francis says.

Jason smooths down his hair. "Yeah."

"You sure you're okay? She just kissed the hell out of you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can take whatever she dishes out."

Francis led them to a table, wondering how long it will take for them to realize that they are truly attracted to each other.

On the other side of the room, Liz plops onto a chair. "How did I do?"

"Did you have to kiss my brother?"

"You know it didn't mean anything, AJ." The kiss was insanely good, but she is not going to admit that to him.

"Is that why you kept shoving your tongue down his throat?"

She sighed. "AJ, if you can't handle my bad girl status…"

He wiped at his eyes. "I don't think that image will ever go away."

She almost chokes on her drink as she laughs. When she hears a song she likes, she jumps up and pulls him in front of the jukebox.

"Uh, Liz, no one else is dancing."

"So."

She shakes her hips and AJ's eyebrow goes up.

"You're really not helping the rumors about us right now."

"Who cares what they think. I'm bad and I'm having fun."

"We're not going to end up in jail are we?"

She leans closer as she wags her finger. "The night is still young."

He groans.

Jason would have probably laughed if it wasn't AJ. The fearful look on his face was priceless.

A muscular guy heads over to them. "Can I cut in?"

Liz shrugs and AJ reluctantly moves away, but not too far just in case.

"You are hot. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"I'm Tony."

She spins around and he grabs her hips as they move to the beat.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Francis asks.

Jason takes a sip of his beer. "Twenty bucks, he does something stupid."

Francis snickers. "That's a sucker bet."

Sure enough, a minute later he grabs Liz's ass and she spins around and decks him, immediately regretting it as she shook her hand and groaned.

"You bitch," he said before grabbing her arm.

AJ lunged forward and shoved him as Liz stumbled to the side. Tony's friends rush towards them and Jason groans.

"Come on," Francis said.

They hurried towards the melee. One of the friends is about to deck AJ, so Francis grabs his arm and bends it in an unnatural angle and the man yells.

"Duck," Jason yells.

Francis manages to avoid a beer bottle to the head and Jason knocks the guy on his ass.

"Am I really in a bar fight?" Jason asked before ducking away from a chair. Someone hits him in the back of the head and he spins around. "Now, you just pissed me off."

Elizabeth is standing off to the side watching and when Jason takes out another guy and someone else jumps on his back, she grabs a chair and brings it down on the man, making him lose his grip.

"Thanks," Jason said before dodging another blow.

AJ grapples with Tony, pinning him to the floor before punching him several times and Francis is leaving several bodies in his wake.

Someone rushes through the door. "Police!"

Jason groaned. "Shit." Edward is going to have a cow.

More officers converge on the scene and someone handcuffs Elizabeth and Tony and then one by one they are led outside to be transported. When they get to the PCPD, it's a madhouse as Tony's friends start to talk smack.

They are thrown into another cell. At least they kept Elizabeth, AJ, Jason, and Francis together.

Mac shook his head and walked out.

A drunk Elizabeth sniffles. "Maybe I'm not a good bad girl."

AJ bites his lip. "You're giving up already?"

"I ruined my suit for nothing?" Francis said.

Liz looks at Jason and when he doesn't say anything, her eyes fill with tears and AJ pulls her next to him.

"You're going to have a serious hangover, Webber."

"Hey bitch! Bad girls don't cry."

Liz's brow went up and she gave him her best bitch face. "I thought I saw you blubbering after you got knocked the fuck out, asshole."

"Why don't you shut that big mouth."

She stood and went to the front of the cell. "Make me."

"Oh, I'll make that mouth do more than that."

Jason growled. "Disrespect her one more time and no one will recognize you again." His voice is so low and lethal, even AJ is taken aback.

The man wisely sits on a bench.

"I could have taken care of myself, you know." Her arms are crossed and Jason almost smiles at her ire, but knows it will just piss her off more.

"A thank you would have sufficed."

She rolled her eyes and mimicked him under her breath before plopping back onto the bench. "Do they have room service? I'm hungry."

They laughed along with some of the guys in the other cell who had heard her.

"I'll get you and your potty mouth anything you want, princess," one of them said.

"I'll double that!"

"Told you bad girls get the guys."

Jason shook his head. "But do you really want them? I think one of them is missing two teeth."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't piss on my cheerios, Jason."

AJ laughed at his brother's disgusted expression.

She snuggled into his side and five minutes later, she is knocked out.

Francis stealthily sneaks his phone out of his sock and takes a picture.

"Send that to me," AJ said. "I need some blackmail pictures."

Mac approaches them and Francis shoves it in his pocket. "Do you want to make a phone call?"

The three men glanced around.

"What are the charges?" Jason asked.

"Disorderly conduct. You also owe Jake some money for chairs."

"Is it possible to collect some cash to give to Jake and pay a fine?"

"You pick a hell of a way to stroll back into town. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Tony, just wanting to go home, cleared his throat. "I won't press charges if you don't and we'll help pay."

Jason nods. They go through their wallets and collect three hundred dollars and then Jason figures he'll just pay the balance.

Mac walks back with a clearly irate Jake on the phone. "She said six hundred dollars and it never happens again."

"Tell her I have three and I'll get some more money and drop it off later."

Mac relayed the message. "Okay, she'll drop the charges."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Mac opened up the cell and the other men thanked Jason for the save. AJ picked up Elizabeth and right when they made it upstairs, Edward's voice filled the room.

"Jason Quartermaine are you out of your mind?"

Elizabeth's head jerked up as Jason cursed.

"How did you find out?"

"Your picture is on the internet. Did you really kiss Elizabeth? They are implying that she is sleeping with both of you."

Liz starts to laugh. "Wow, I am a bad girl."

Francis chuckles.

"And Francis, you can wipe that smile off your face. Jason is in enough trouble as it is. And were you drinking?"

"Here we go…," AJ said.

"I didn't even finish one beer," Jason said.

"You shouldn't be drinking at all."

Jason closed his eyes. "Edward, one more word and I will disappear and you'll never see me again."

Edwards starts to say something twice and then angrily stalked away, knowing that Jason would definitely see his threat through.

"Well played…," AJ said.

"Let's get out of here. I'll call a cab."

When they stepped outside, Ned is waiting. Alice is driving Edward home.

"I overheard grandfather cursing like a sailor, so I figured you'd need a ride."

"Let's go."

They rode in silence. Ned is surprised that AJ and Jason are in the same place and there is no fighting. Elizabeth fell asleep again and Francis is thinking that maybe there is still hope for the brothers. He and Jason are dropped off first.

"So, busy night?"

AJ smirked. "You could say that. I'm sure that Edward will blame it on me."

"No one really listens to him when he goes on a rant anyway."

"True."

"So, really, are you with Elizabeth or not?"

"We're just friends and she thinks that I'm old."

Ned laughed. "Well, she must think that I'm ancient then. You never wanted to be with her?"

"I think everyone that meets Elizabeth falls a little bit in love with her, but it's just never been that way. I don't know, she just doesn't put pressure on me unless I screw up and she calls me on it."

"And you don't mind the criticism?" AJ had always been a little sensitive.

"No, because I know that she cares about me and wouldn't try to deliberately hurt me."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you found someone you can trust and that has your back."

"Thanks." Elizabeth means everything to him. He considers her family now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth groaned. "Turn out the lights."

AJ chuckled. "I have no control over the sun."

She sprang into a sitting position. "What the hell?"

He sat on the end of the bed. "My house was closer, so I took the couch."

She fell backwards onto the pillow. "I thought we had an agreement that I would sleep on the couch."

"You're always complaining that I don't listen, so I tried to prove you right."

He handed her a bottle of water and Elizabeth guzzled it and then her jaw dropped.

"Was I in jail last night?"

"Yes, bad girl. You got all of us arrested."

She groaned. "I'm never going to live this down." After pulling the covers over her head, she hears him go into the living room and hopes it's because he's letting her sleep longer, but a few minutes later, the covers are rudely tugged away. "Hey!"

He put a laptop down and when Liz sees a picture of herself kissing Jason and then another of her looking at AJ sultrily, she screams. "I am not doing brothers. Eww!"

"Adam hacked their page, so it's down, but I couldn't help but take a screen shot. It mentions the bar fight and arrest too and you managed to pique their interest on Jason and his pictures from Paris were re-posted as well. Way to go, baddie."

Liz groaned. "Maybe being bad isn't so great."

AJ sighed. "It has its moments, but usually doesn't work for the long term. I will never forget you wondering if you can get room service in a jail cell."

Her face scrunched. "It's all coming back to me like a bad nightmare."

"Check your cell," he said pointing at the nightstand.

She clicked on AJ's text and gasped when she sees pictures of the kiss, fight, and in the cell. "How did you get these from the PCPD?"

"Adam is worth his weight in gold."

"Adam is on my shit list."

"You owe him one, he also managed to delete the pictures off the server, but you know people probably saved it."

She mumbled all the way to the bathroom and when she was done, she grumbled all the way back.

"Look on the bright side, you've probably caused trouble for Jason, so you're my hero—a bad hero, but still one nonetheless."

"Very funny. He probably hates me."

AJ grinned and Liz decked him with a pillow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason opened Victoria's office door, he prepared for the worse, but stopped in his tracks instead when he realizes she's not there. "Abby."

She smiled. "Hey. It has been a while."

"Yeah. Where is your sister?"

"She's talking to our dad who is a little grumpy about your bad press."

Jason plopped into a chair. "For once, it wasn't my fault."

Abby. "Are you alluding that Elizabeth Webber is really a bad girl?"

Jason's face gave nothing away. "What happens at Jake's stays at Jake's."

"Except when someone uses a camera phone to record everything."

His head tilts. "Were you always this smug?"

"No, my father gives us secret classes."

"Well you're doing terrific."

"Thanks! I don't remember you being a bar fight kind of guy."

"I was trying to be brash and sassy."

Victoria snorted. "Don't give up your day job." She put a cup of coffee in front of him. "Seriously Jason, I'm starting to think you're trying to sabotage this project."

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You corrupted a potential model."

He leaned forward. "Now wait a minute, I did not corrupt Elizabeth. I was minding my own business and she decided she wanted to be a bad girl for a change."

Victoria grinned. "I'm really starting to like her. Maybe I can set her up with Nick."

Jason's face contorted and Victoria went in for the kill. "What's wrong? Do you want her all to yourself?"

He blinked a couple of times and then muttered under his breath. "They don't make coffee strong enough to work here."

Abby smiled as she stood. "I do hope you already have a tux for Saturday night. I'm really looking forward to our date."

Jason almost choked on his drink as they snickered. "I feel like I'm in high school."

"You don't look like it," Victoria quipped.

"Said the woman who is older than me."

"Ouch."

"You started it."

Abby moved around the desk. "As much as I'm enjoying the present company, I have work to do. I hope you like to dance."

Victoria chuckled as she watched what she could only describe as fear creep onto his face.

Abby laughed as she left the office. Victoria shut the door and sat across from him. "I'm going to say something whether you like it or not."

Jason eyed her curiously. "What?"

"You look tired. Are you even sleeping? Seriously Jason, you don't look well."

He was totally not expecting that. "I have insomnia."

"Maybe you don't realize it, but lack of sleep can really effect your health."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing about it?"

Jason slowly stood and without a word, turned and left the office, leaving a stunned Victoria behind wondering if he's mad at her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks again for your comments! I really enjoy reading them.

Chapter 5

Elizabeth parked at Vista Pointe and curiously checked out a motorcycle a few spots down. She had always wanted to go for a ride on one, but never had the chance.

"Going to steal my bike now?"

Her head whipped around and she is surprised to see Jason in jeans, a t-shirt, and motorcycle boots. A slow smile eased onto her face. "I didn't realize that you are a bad boy."

He shrugged. "I used to ride, but gave it up when I moved to Paris. It helps me clear my head."

"I've never been on one."

He held her gaze for a long moment. "I don't have a helmet with me for you, but I'll take you someday if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Where are you headed?"

"To the bridge."

She moved towards the stairs and is surprised when he follows. "It's where I go to think."

He immediately likes the spot when they get there and his eyes scan the area as she watches.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," she said.

"Do you ever get sick of people caring about you?"

"Honestly, it's not usually one of my problems."

He moves so he can see her. "Why?"

"Because I really only have a couple of friends. My parents are doctors and are usually in some desolate place. I get letters from time to time and that's about it and my siblings also work and live in other countries. I'm the odd duck who didn't go into medicine."

"Do you get along with them?"

"For the most part, but I was upset when I couldn't get ahold of anyone when my grandmother died. If it wasn't for AJ..." Her relationship with her family is a little complex and she does have some abandonment issues.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. So, who crossed the line in such a way that you decided to be bad again?"

He slightly smiled. "It was a business associate who I guess is kind of a friend too." For the most part, he does like Victoria and there is a mutual respect between them, but he just didn't want to explain anything to her at this point, but will text her later to apologize for walking out. Even though he is hesitant to discuss anything, he still understands that she is just concerned for him.

There is a loud noise and the bridge slightly shakes and Elizabeth is surprised by the panic in his eyes. He pales and then slams his eyes shut and she can tell he's trying to calm himself down and then finally, she snaps out of her haze.

"It's okay. There are caves through the woods over there and I think they are trying to block them off."

He grips the railing and appears to be trying to talk himself down. His jaw is clenched and then he flinches and his eyes snap open. "I have to get out of here."

When he takes off, she's momentarily stunned and by the time she runs after him and reaches the lot, he's takes off.

For a long moment, she stands their trying to process everything. Clearly, something happened to Jason and she really wants to find out what. A thought strikes her, almost sending her off balance when she asked herself why she even cares so much.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily splashed cold water on her face so Logan wouldn't notice that she had cried. She just needs to get through the gala and then develop a plan to get out from under his control. Carefully, she patted her face and then truly gazed at herself in the mirror and it almost made her cry again. She's too thin and pale and her eyes are devoid of any lightness, instead, all she sees is pain and a weariness that seems to always encompass her.

There is a knock on the door and she jumps before grabbing a sweater to hide a bruise on her arm.

When she flung open the door, she is shocked to see her brother. "Jason!"

"Hi."

She notices he looks as bad as she does and holds out her hand and he quickly grips it and then his arms are full as she practically squeezes the life out of him.

"Emily, I can't breathe."

A small giggle escapes from her lips, and then she pulls him inside.

He glances around the room and then back at her. "You okay?"

She shrugs. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay."

They give each other a wary look.

"I heard you're seeing someone. Are you happy?"

Emily holds her breath for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. "I'm too busy to be happy."

"I know how that goes." He's trying not to push her, but it's clear that his sister hasn't been happy for a long time.

"Jason, don't let Edward railroad you."

"I won't."

She held his hand. "But he forced you to come home."

"He pushed the issue, but I could have fought him harder, even if it meant that I walk away."

"Okay, then why?"

"I just—I needed to get away. Things were getting out of control."

"That's so unlike you."

He nodded.

"I know we haven't talked a lot in a long time, but if you need to, I'm here."

"That goes both ways."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"We both have been hiding and running and just maybe we need to stop before it eats us alive."

Jason looks down at the floor. He knows that she is right. It's getting harder and harder trying to cover. Edward forced the issue and now, he's around too many people. Today at Vista Pointe, he had almost totally lost it in front of Elizabeth and that's just unacceptable, but he doesn't know what to do.

"Jason?"

His head jerks up and she grips the edge of the couch wondering what he is thinking about because the devastation on his face is scaring her.

"I—I'll talk to you later."

He quickly closes the distance to the door and is out into the hallway before she can stop him.

"What the hell?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason is sitting in his office staring at a computer screen. Sleep had evaded him yet again and if it weren't for the thick, black sludge he gulped down several times during the day, he's not sure if he could function.

"You have one week."

Jason's head shot up. "For what, old man?"

Edward moved closer. "You are screwing up your life. Why can't you see that?"

"You don't think I know what state my life is in?"

"Jason…"

"I'm not AJ. I won't sit here and let you berate me over and over. Do you really think what you are doing is helping me?"

Edward swallowed hard. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm—I don't owe you an explanation."

"The hell you do! I gave you a position most men would kill for and you pissed it all away." The staff at the Paris office had tried to hide the fact that Jason was constantly missing in action for months, but numbers don't lie.

"I'll never really be good enough, will I? I've done everything you've ever asked of me. Every day, I gave two hundred percent to this business to the point that I didn't have a life." Jason bit back his emotions. "Why can't you just give me some space? You're like a freaking pit bull and don't care who you hurt to get your way. I am asking you to back off or you will not like the consequences."

Edward choked back tears. How does this keep happening? "I love you, Jason. I worked you hard because you're smart and have a head for business. I didn't do it out of spite. I'm not trying to punish you, but your behavior is getting out of control and I can't lose another grandson."

Jason averted his gaze. "Then give me some space, please."

Without another word, Edward turned around and strode out of the office, feeling like they will never get their Jason back and knowing there isn't a damn thing that he can do about it, but he'll back off because he's scared he'll lose Jason forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Adam Newman didn't need to ask who had entered his office. He knew instinctively who it was and he really wishes that he could just ignore the man away, but unfortunately, he his father will only leave when he has had his say. Ever since he had left his mother in Kansas to get to know his father, his life had taken many unprecedented turns. His need to get his father's approval had crashed and burned and would never rear its ugly head again. "What do you want?"

Victor's jaw ticked before he starts to walk closer. "You don't belong here."

Adam smiled. "Oh really? And where is it you think I belong?"

"AJ will take you down with him. I don't know why you can't see that."

"It must kill you to watch me be successful."

"You call this dump a success?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Soon, I'll be richer than you, old man."

Victor laughed. "You think so?"

"I know so. I'm done with Newman and you. After all you have said and done, I'm not sure why you even bother with me."

"You're my son."

"Don't pretend that you care when you don't. We're done. Just like I'm dead to you, you're dead to me."

They stared each other down for a long moment.

"You're as stubborn as your mother."

"Don't even bring her up! She would hate how you have treated me. Now, if you don't leave I'll call security."

Victor slowly stood. "You'll regret all of this. I always get the last laugh, Adam. Never forget that."

Once Adam heard the elevator ding, he picked up a paperweight and chucked it against the wall. "Asshole."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica knocked on the door of the penthouse.

Jason swung it, making her slightly jump. "Sorry, come in."

"It's okay. Here's your tux."

He laid it across the back of the couch. "Thank you. My shipment is delayed. I hope it still fits." She had brought him an older one from his closet at the mansion.

"You're a little bigger than you were before, but I think it will do."

"You look pretty, mom."

She smiled. "Thanks! Jason, I just wanted to say how happy I am to see you."

He slightly smiled.

"I know Edward practically blackmailed you to come home, but we missed you. If you need anything, I really hope you'll ask."

"I'm just trying to get my bearings again, so I'll need everyone to be patient."

She made a face and he laughed. Things are kind of weird with his parents. Alan and Monica aren't the most warm and fuzzy pair, but they had been acting guiltily and he isn't sure why.

"You are asking a lot of this family, but I'll try my best. Edward—well, that will pretty much be wishful thinking."

"Yeah, we had a run in earlier."

"I'm sorry. He means well."

"I know."

"I kind of feel embarrassed that I don't know what's going on with you."

"No one does."

"But, I'm your mother and I should have kept closer tabs on you."

"I'm not a child."

She sensed his frustration and backed down. "I'm not trying to upset you. I know you are a grown man, but you are still my baby in my heart and I have a need to protect you."

"That's because you've been in this family for so long. It's what we all do."

She touched his arm. "I don't care if I have to drop a scalpel in the middle of a surgery, if you need anything, I will stop whatever I'm doing and come to you."

He pulled her into his arms. "Thank you."

After a long moment, she retreated and patted his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright, I'm out of here before I ruin my makeup."

He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Men…"

"See you later, mom."

"Bye."

When the door shut, he grabbed the tux and ran upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took one last look n the mirror. The green dress hugged her in all the right places and she felt so empowered and beautiful. She hears AJ knock and carefully walks across the room to answer it.

"Wow."

She spun around. "You like it?"

AJ's brows go up. "That is an understatement. You've never looked so beautiful."

"You're great for my ego tonight. Keep it up."

He grinned.

"You look very handsome too."

"Thanks."

She grabbed a small purse. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rapped on Victoria's door after taking a cab to her house. She whipped it open and smiled. When she had gotten his text, she was so glad they are okay. While she won't push Jason to talk, she's still very concerned about his lack of sleep.

"You look great in a tux, Jason."

"Thanks. You look pretty."

She smiled and stepped back into the room. "Abby will be right down."

"You never told me who your date is."

"He'll be here any moment."

There is a knock and she makes a cute noise as she moves to open it.

Jason is surprised to see Nikolas Cassadine standing there looking princely.

"You look beautiful," he says before handing her a giant bouquet of flowers.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Amateur…," he muttered. If it were him, he would have selected a single flower, something unique and with meaning to show he had put some thought into it instead of having his secretary order the biggest bouquet available.

Nikolas eyes shift. "Jason Quartermaine. I heard that you were back in town."

Jason nods and shakes his outstretched hand. "Yeah."

There's a noise from the stairs and Abby starts to descend. Her dress is long and hugs her body, with a generous slit and a revealing back.

"You look pretty," Jason says. He's not normally into blondes, but he still appreciates beauty when he sees it.

"Thanks. You look very handsome."

Nikolas smirks, wondering if Abby will chew Jason up and spit him out. She's a little wild for the other man, so he wasn't quite sure how they had hooked up.

"Let's go," Victoria said. "The limo is here."

They made their way outside and headed to the festivities.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason felt blinded by flashbulbs as Abby held his hand and moved them forward. "I'm not usually a gun person, but I'd really like to shoot out all these cameras."

Abby chuckled. "The cameras love you, Jason."

"Well, I don't love them." When he was younger, he didn't mind being in the limelight, but those days have changed.

They finally made it inside and Carly Benson almost drooled the minute she spotted him.

"To bad that Elizabeth beat you to him," Felix says with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it."

She stalks away and Elizabeth moves closer. "Why were you talking to she-beast?"

He snickered. "She was all up in Jason's business."

"I really hope he wouldn't go there."

"You can ask him yourself."

Jason awkwardly let go of Abby's hand as they approached.

"Hello, Jason," Liz said.

"Hi."

Abby's head tilted. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"This is Elizabeth." His eyes locked with hers. "And this is Abby."

Liz smiled. "I know who you are and have to say, you know how to make a splash."

Abby's mouth dropped open as Jason pushed her forward. "Behave," he muttered to Liz who is laughing. A few months before, the Newman spawn had been caught skinny dipping, which everyone knew was on purpose, but she still tried to play it off like it was an accident.

Felix grinned. "Damn girl, put away that smirk before you hurt someone."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but imagine her saying, oops, I can't believe my clothes came off and you had the audacity to film it."

Liz gagged sending Felix into a giggle fit. She doesn't hate Abby, but some of her stunts were just ridiculous.

Across the room, Emily took a deep breath and moved inside. Logan is a no-show and she actually felt relieved.

"Emily," Monica said before giving her a hug.

"Hi, mom."

"Your father is around here somewhere. You look beautiful. I'll catch up with you later." She strode away.

Johnny O'Brien smiled. "You look stunning actually."

Emily smirked. "I should have known it was you." She misses his devilish smile and handsome looks.

"Trouble is here."

"Did you bring your boss?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"I always thought she might be a little too much for you."

Jason watched from across the room, half disgusted and half fascinated by the fact that her sister's smile actually reached her eyes. "She has lousy taste in men," he muttered.

AJ sighed. "I have to agree with you on that."

Jason turned to look at him. "Where's the piece of shit she's dating? I have yet to meet him."

"I'm not sure, but if he's not here than he's out getting drunk which doesn't bode well for her."

Jason eyes slightly narrowed.

"I need to get this drink to Elizabeth." When AJ gets no answer, he walks away.

"Well, don't you look hot," Claudia said with a feral grin.

Jason shook his head. "Hello, Claudia." Her dress is red and doesn't leave that much to the imagination. Some things never change.

She ran her hand down his arm. "You really should model." He looks downright delicious in a tux.

He groaned, making her grin.

"Relax. I'm not going to ask you to sign a contract or anything." She took a sip of champagne. "Aren't you drinking?"

"That foofo shit? No thanks."

"Then let's get you a manly drink then."

Abby moved to Jason's side. "Already done," she said handing him a beer.

"Thanks."

Claudia shot her a look.

"Don't you have a date to go drool over? Oh, I forgot, no one would ever want to touch you. My bad."

Jason's brow went up when Claudia growled.

Johnny stepped next to her. "Are you antagonizing the guests?"

"Zip it."

O'Brien smirked. "Jason…"

Jason leaned closer. "Stay away from Emily."

"Make me…," came the low retort.

Abby grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him towards the bar. "You really don't want to fight. Edward is here and his panties are already in a bunch because of the beer. I can tell."

"In that case, keep them coming."

"You got it." Rebellion, she understands.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you won't find out what happened to Jason until Chapter 14ish. Also, some asked about Johnny O and Emily pairing and this was asked for in the last fic as well, so you'll have to wait and see lol.

Chapter 6

Everyone is seated and Lila stands at the podium.

"Thank you all for coming. This foundation has become the focal point of my life aside from my family. I have been very fortunate that I'm able to give and serve my community. The fact that you would pay to attend to support this cause and give kids a fighting chance against horrible diseases makes me feel humble and grateful. With the money raised tonight, the clinic will be able to stay open for another year. Give yourself a hand."

The sound of clapping fills the room. "I wanted to read a poem from one of the kids."

By the time an emotional Lila finishes, everyone is in tears.

"She might have lost her fight, but I will never give up doing what I can to support finding a cure."

Everyone gets to their feet and applauds as someone starts singing, and Epiphany appears and everyone is spellbound watching her. Several people followed, but by the fifth act, Jason thinks he's literally going to die of boredom.

Elizabeth is a few tables over and when their gaze connects, she pretends to tighten a noose around her neck and licks her tongue out as her hand moves up, making him smile.

There is a brief intermission and the lights are raised and everyone starts to mingle.

Elizabeth pops a piece of cheese into her mouth.

"You really think that's going to hold you over?"

She slightly turns. "It will have too until I can get some fast food afterwards."

Jason smirked. "At this rate, I might have to join you."

Victoria saunters up to them. "Hey." She pretends to just notice Elizabeth. "Can you introduce us?"

Jason shot her a look to behave. "Elizabeth, this is Victoria Newman."

Liz shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I admire you for all you have accomplished."

"Thank you. Have you ever modeled before?"

Liz snorted, making Jason grin, an expression Carly, Claudia, Lila, and Abby caught. "Me?"

"I keep trying to tell you that you're gorgeous," Felix said.

"You're biased and I pay you." She is so glad her assistant is back in town from visiting his family.

"Not much…"

Victoria laughed.

"That's Felix, by the way."

He kissed Victoria's hand.

"Kiss up," Liz said.

"And?"

"Seriously, I would love for you to be a part of our new campaign," Victoria said before munching on a grape. "It pays well and we're looking for slightly bad girls with some sass."

Liz is speechless and Jason wonders if there really is a first time for everything.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll think about it."

Felix slips behind her and raises his voice. "I'll think about it."

Elizabeth smacks his leg. "What he said."

"Good."

They exchange numbers as Jason tries to loosen his bow tie.

"I'm going to go get something to munch on, you want something?" Felix asked.

"I'd kill for something sweet," Liz said. There is a dessert table in the back with all sorts of good things on it.

"I'll surprise you, but text me if you see someone walking around with something you like."

"Okay, thanks."

As the group continues to talk and laugh, Elizabeth notices that Jason is starting to sweat a little and then slowly eases himself out of the room.

"I'll be back," she tells Victoria before discreetly following.

When she goes into the hallway leading to the lobby, she spots him leaning against the wall with his fists clenched. Before she can reach him, he suddenly darts away and she gives chase, a daunting task in six inch heels.

At the last second, she manages to dart into the elevator where she finds Jason with glassy eyes. "Jason?"

It's like he's staring at someone behind her, but there is no one there. "Jason!"

His eyes fill up with tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything—I shouldn't have left your side."

"Who did you leave?"

The door dings open and Jason suddenly realizes where he is and the anguish on his face is palpable.

"Let me help you, please."

He lets her guide him into the hallway, several doors down, where he stops and lifts his hand. Elizabeth takes the key and then shoves the door open and tugs him inside.

After a long moment, as tears threaten to fall, he said, "You can go."

Her head shakes. "I can't do that. Let me help you."

"Why?"

"I don't know—because you need me right now and it's okay to rely on a friend."

His voice is thick with emotion and raw. "Is that what you are?"

"If you let me…"

He drops his head and she reaches up slowly and eases his jacket off.

"Eliz—"

"Shh… Let me take care of you."

She quickly gets his shirt open and eases that off too. He had long before shoved his tie into his pocket. When his torso is finally revealed, she bites her lip at how truly beautiful his body is. "Come on."

He allows her to grip his hand and pull him towards the bed where she pats the comforter and he obediently sits.

"Unzip me."

The fact that she wants his help to get undressed doesn't even faze him and he pulls down her zipper and then stares at the floor as Elizabeth steps around to the side of the bed and quickly slips out of her dress and kicks off her shoes and then grabs his shirt and slips it on, fastening a few buttons before returning to him and pulling off his shoes and socks. When she tries to unbutton his pants, his hand grips her wrist.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you. I promise. Trust me, Jason."

He lets go and she unlatches his belt and pulls it through the hoops and then undoes his button. "Do you want to sleep with your pants on or off?"

"Off."

"Stand up."

He stands and she quickly gets them off and she sucks in a breath as she peruses the body of the most gorgeous man she has ever met. Blushing, she rushes to the side of the bed and pulls the comforter and sheet back. "Lay down."

After a few seconds, he moves past her and gets in.

Elizabeth goes into the bathroom and quickly takes off her makeup and then moves to the other side of the bed as Jason tracks her.

"What are you doing?"

"When is the last time you slept really well?"

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought and another reason I'm staying here tonight." She glances at him before she turns off the light and a single tear rolls down his face, rendering her speechless again. Quickly, she shuts it off and moves against him and with a slight whimper, Jason 's arms wrap around her and he softly cries.

Elizabeth strokes his hair and then turns onto her back and his body half drapes hers as she tries to comfort him. "It's going to be okay, Jason. I don't know how, but over time, it will get easier. I promise."

About fifteen minutes later, she feels his breathing change and realizes that he has fallen asleep. Gently, she kissed the top of his head and let her eyes shut as she wondered how she can help someone, when she doesn't know what's wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ is furious. "Felix, are you sure that she didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No. She said she'd be right back and that was it. She didn't take her purse either, so I have it."

"Should we call the police?"

Abby walks up behind them. "Have you seen Jason?"

Felix tries to hide his expression. "Um, he's missing?"

"Yes."

"I think I saw him leave. He kind of looked sick."

Abby frowned. "I guess I'll just go home by myself then."

AJ sighed. "I'll take you. My date must have gotten sick too."

Felix watched them leave.

"You think they left together, don't you?" Victoria said.

Felix jumped and then spun around. "Huh?"

Victoria smirked. "Their secret is safe with me, although my sister is going to be pissed that she didn't get a good night kiss."

"Well, let's hope that Elizabeth did, because that girl needs someone that hot in her life."

Victoria chuckled. "Have a good night."

"Later…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had a few very bad dreams, but Elizabeth managed to calm him and he actually slept for about five hours straight through before waking up again.

His eyes fluttered open when he realizes that someone is splayed out on his chest and panics for a moment. "Please tell me that isn't Abby."

Elizabeth shakes off her slumber and grins. "It's even worse. The true bad girl of Port Charles at your service, Mr. Quartermaine." Her head lifts. "Good morning."

Jason just stares at her, wondering how anyone can look that good when they wake up.

She pushed off him and sat up. "You don't remember taking me to bed? Jason! How could you?"

For a moment, he's truly stunned and then his eyes narrowed. "Wait! You took me to bed."

"Morning, sunshine. Are you hungry? Because I am starving."

"Are you always this happy first thing in the morning?"

"Hell no! Your brother hates it when we have slumber parties." Luckily, she didn't have a lot to drink the night before.

"You have slumber parties—with AJ?" he asks as he sits up too.

"Sometimes, I get a little tipsy and he lets me stay over or he camps out on my couch after late night movies."

"I see." Suddenly, he feels very jealous of his brother.

Liz gets the room service menu as Jason amusedly watches, glad that she isn't bringing up what happened in the elevator. She makes various faces before her eyes grow big. "They have chocolate chip pancakes."

Jason's face scrunches. "Get me some bacon, toast, and a cheese omelet—no onions."

She grabbed the phone and ordered as Jason went to the bathroom. He grabbed some sweats out of a drawer before he joined her. When she is done, she finds Jason's pants and fishes his phone out. "Damn, it's locked."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't have my phone or keys. Felix probably has them, so I was going to text him."

Jason typed in code and then handed it to her.

Felix's phone buzzes and he sees a number come up. "Hey?"

He types back, "Who is this?"

"Elizabeth."

He grins. "Are you ready to do your walk of shame?"

"Only after I get my chocolate chip pancakes."

"Where are you?"

"The Metro Court, do you have my phone?"

"Yes."

"Can you meet me here in about an hour with some clothes? I'm in room twenty-eight twelve."

"Sure. I'll see you then." He is beyond curious about who she is with.

Elizabeth tosses his phone onto the bed and they stare at each other for a long moment. "What happened last night stays between us."

"That's it? You don't have any questions?"

"Oh, I have a million, but you're not ready and I'll try to respect that."

"Thank you."

She stood and he slightly smiled.

"You look good in my shirt."

She looked towards her toes. "Well, it's almost like a dress, but it is comfy."

"I thought bad girls went naked."

Liz smiled. "You wish."

He doesn't say if he does or doesn't, but she can tell that he's amused. "First you kiss me, and then you take me bed. That's some reputation you're developing, Webber."

"I don't like doing things half way."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I haven't slept that long in several months." It had been nice to be held.

She holds back from taking him to task and is relieved when there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. You go into the bathroom," he says before striding to the door.

"If I'm going to be bad, you shouldn't try to protect my reputation."

"You don't have one anymore, remember?"

She giggles and then disappears through the bathroom doorway.

Jason opens the door and someone pushes a cart in and he finds his wallet and gives the guy a tip. "Breakfast is ready."

Liz rushes over to the small table and plops down as Jason chuckles. He hands her a plate and she pours some syrup on the pancakes and takes a bite and then moans. "So good…"

For the next fifteen minutes, they ate in silence and then there is another knock.

Liz wipes her mouth. "Oh, that's Felix." She jumps up and flings the door open and a sly grin appears on his face.

"Well, someone has been busy."

"Not what you think…"

"You're standing there in someone's shirt. How can—" His voice falters when Jason, whose torso is still bare, stands and turns towards them. "Oh, my God. I have died and gone to heaven."

"Hey, Felix. Elizabeth, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay." She pulls Felix inside and waits for the bathroom door to shut. "It's not what you think. He was bad off and I just stayed here as a friend."

Felix's brow rose repeatedly. "I'll take that kind of friendship with him any day."

"Very funny. Nothing happened and nothing will in the future either."

"Why? Did you hit your head? You had the most gorgeous man in Port Charles in your bed and you didn't hop on that? Girl, I'm beginning to think that you're gay."

She gasped. "Bite your tongue."

"I will not. I need it later, besides, this isn't about me. This is about you and the hunk."

"There is no me and the hunk. In fact, you will never tell AJ what you saw here."

"And what story have you concocted now?"

"I went to the bathroom and I got water on my dress, so I was too embarrassed to stay. I called a cab and my super let me into the apartment."

Felix laughed loudly. "You really think he'll buy that?"

"He has to because I don't want to hurt his feelings and he won't believe that is was innocent because I was drunk one night and said I'd kiss the next person that walked through the door and it was Jason and I tripped and my tongue went into his mouth and I may have sucked on his."

Felix almost falls off the couch, he's laughing so hard. "Oh my God! You need to stop. Did you really kiss him?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it was him until it was over."

"How was it?"

"Sinful…"

He stood.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to peel off his shirt and go join him in the shower."

Her jaw dropped. "I will not."

"If you don't get in there and get your groove back, I will never be able to respect you again."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not the one standing out here when you could be in there." He frowned. "Well, I kind of am, but Jason doesn't swing that way."

She put her hands on her hips. "You are incorrigible."

"Yeah, whatever, just go have your way with him. Your clean clothes are in the duffle and there's a garment bag for your dress."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Felix. You're the best!

"You'd be the best if you'd take that stick out of your ass and be a true bad girl."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll show you bad." She chased him to the door and when he escaped into the hallway, she shut and locked it as she muttered under her breath.

Once Jason was done, Liz slipped inside and showered and changed and when she walked out, Jason is sporting a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Do you want to leave together or separately?" he asks.

"I think we should leave separately just in case because I would rather that AJ not know at this point." She'll confess once she can figures out where her friendship with Jason is leading to.

"I understand."

"For the record, I slept well too."

He starts to say something and then stops. She is unlike anyone he's ever met and he's not quite sure what to do about it. Even though he and his brother can't stand each other, he knows AJ needs someone like Elizabeth in his life and he doesn't want to ruin it. Besides, he really doesn't want to be a burden to anyone because of everything going on in his life. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome and if you ever want to talk, I'm your girl." It's hard to even look at him for too long he's so delectable. Making her escape before she's tempted to be really bad, she rushes out and leaves him to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you like this one. I'm having fun writing it. Figured I'd give you an extra chapter today. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

A knock jars Liz's attention from her sketch pad. "Hold on," she yells before jerking the door open. "Hey."

AJ eyes her for a moment and then pushes past her. "You stood me up."

"It wasn't even a real date."

"That's beside the point. Where the hell were you? I was worried."

"Can you just accept that something important came up?" She doesn't want to lie, but if he presses, she will.

His head tilts. He doesn't like that she doesn't want to confide in him, but decides to let it go.

"Please?"

"For now…" He plopped onto the couch and sighed, barely able to hide his smile as her eyes narrowed.

"You hooked up with someone, didn't you?" Her hands found her hips as she glared at him.

"Elizabeth…"

"Who was it? And please do not tell me it was Carly Benson."

"I don't even think I saw her at the end of the night."

"You could have bumped into her in the lobby or something. It wouldn't surprise me if she was trolling for rich men."

He sighed heavily. "I took Abby home because Jason disappeared."

Her brow rose. "No freaking way!"

"Yes, way. She was pissed and then I walked her to the door and she kissed me and I couldn't resist and pushed her up against the door and we made out on the front steps of the Newman mansion."

Liz snorted and then cackled. "Holy shit."

"I know. If Victor knew, he'd kill me."

"Wow. I mean, she's around my age, isn't she?"

"I have no idea and it's not like I planned it."

"Why does she live at the mansion?"

"She said she didn't want Victor to get lonely, although half the time she sleeps at Victoria's anyway."

Liz shook her head. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh I think you're sure. If she is cool with it, you'll probably make out with her again."

He grins slyly. "Is that so bad?"

"It depends on your reasoning. Is it to get revenge on your brother, Victor, or do you think you could like her eventually?"

"I don't know because I haven't spent much time with her. She's fun, and a little wild, which I like, but her dad absolutely hates me for doing business with Adam. I can't see her going against him to that degree."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what rebels will do."

"I didn't think you liked her."

Liz shrugged. "It's not like I know her that well. I just didn't care for some of things she did for attention. Maybe she has grown up. Bottom line, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy."

His phone buzzed and he read the text. "It's her."

"How does she have your number?"

"I gave it to her before she went inside."

He typed back. "Hey. Hangover?"

"Nope. I really wasn't that buzzed. Look, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Can you meet me at Kelly's in a half hour?"

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

AJ frowned. "I don't know. I think she's going to let me down easy."

"You never know. If you don't call me and let me know what happened, I may have to smother you with a pillow later."

"You're so violent, Webber."

She smirked. "That's me alright, the violent, bad girl."

"Your rep is getting worse by the minute."

She sighed. "When you're bad, you're bad. Now, get out of here and go visit your new girlfriend."

AJ shook his head. "I'll call you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked out of the art store and almost crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Carly bellowed.

"Oh, it's you."

"You are a royal pain in my ass. I can't believe you stole the Crimson account."

"I didn't have to steal anything. It's called being better than you."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You might think you're all that, but you're not. I have no idea how you managed to bag both Quartermaine men, but I'm sure it won't last long. You're not all that interesting."

"Carly babe? You can kiss my ass and eat my dust, bitch, because I'm going to bury you."

She shoved Liz backwards.

Elizabeth dropped her bag. "I normally don't resort to violence, but you asked for it."

Right when she is about to smack the taste out of Carly's mouth, she's lifted off the ground and pulled away.

"Let go of me!"

"Yeah, let her go. She was insulting me and I want to finish this."

"Elizabeth, she's not worth it."

She realizes that it is Jason and seems to calm down. "You're right."

Jason starts to release her and Elizabeth lunges for the other woman, grabbing a chunk of hair as Carly screams and he tries to separate them. Finally, Liz loses her grip and Jason basically lifts her towards the store and they go inside.

"My bag…"

He lets her go and retrieves it.

"I don't know what you see in her, but I didn't deserve that," Carly says turning on the tears.

"I've never seen her get that upset before, so that tells me there had to be a reason for it. Stay away from her and there won't be any more trouble."

Carly stomps away in a huff and Jason moves back inside.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing important. Are you okay?"

Elizabeth shuts her eyes. "No. She just pushes my buttons and I hate when I let her get to me."

"What is the story with you two?"

"She sleeps around to get accounts and it pisses me off. Doesn't anyone care about true talent anymore? People can easily boff each other, but not everyone can design. I just get so mad that she cheapens everything. The truth is that she isn't a horrible designer, but for some reason, she thinks getting to the top on her back is appropriate."

Jason sighs. "Maybe it's the only way she knows how."

"Well that's sad. You know, you're supposed to be making me feel better, not worse."

He tries not to smile, but she can see the amusement in his eyes. "Come on, Webber. Want to get some hot chocolate?"

"I really wouldn't have guessed that you'd be into that."

"It isn't for me."

"Fine. I'll drink your hot chocolate if you tell me what a bitch Carly is."

Jason opens the door for her. "She's the biggest bitch I've met today."

Liz grins. "Thank you, Jason. I whole heartedly agree."

They slowly make the walk to Kelly's. "Where were you going?"

"There's a book store a few doors down."'

"I love that place. It has a great art section. Do you go there a lot?"

"I used to."

"And what do you like to read?"

He shrugged. "I read travel books, so I can figure out where I want to go next."

"That sounds like fun."

"It takes my mind off of business."

She nods. They continue to stroll down the docks, not noticing that a reporter had been following them and had taken pictures of the fight.

"I have to ask you something."

She glanced at him. "What?"

"Do you know how to throw a punch?"

He chuckles when she looks thoroughly confused.

"Is there a science to it?"

"Actually, there is."

He can practically see her wheels turning.

"Were you offended that I pulled her hair?"

"She could have pulled yours back and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to those curls."

Her mouth twitched, but she stopped a smile from forming. "So, you only care about protecting my curls?"

"They are pretty cute."

She laughed. "I don't think I've ever had someone be chivalrous towards them before. Maybe I should have them insured."

"Maybe."

When they got closer to Kelly's a few people ran out and she heard a woman yell and they froze for a second and then rushed forward.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Minutes before

Abby placed her order and then waited for AJ to tell the waitress what he wants. Once that was done, the conversation started with pleasantries and then Abby got down to the reason she asked him to meet her.

"I haven't stopped thinking about what happened. It was really unexpected." AJ is older and she is well aware of his history as is most of the town.

"Yes, it was. Are you regretting it?"

"Actually, no. I'm not sure what to say about it."

"Look, I know you were mad at my brother—"

"AJ, I'll admit, it might have started out because I was being a little reckless, but I wouldn't have continued to make out with you unless I wanted to. I really wasn't thinking about Jason when your tongue was down my throat."

AJ grinned. "That's good to know."

"I know you've worked hard to build your company and get your life back. I admire that and—"

Her hand settles on top of his, but she's cut off when the door slams.

"Abby Newman. What the hell are you doing?"

Abby groans, but leaves her hand where it is. "Daddy, how are you?"

He storms towards them. "Are you on a date with this imbecile?"

"Do not call him that and who I date is none of your business."

"He is not good enough for you and will just wreck your life, just like he did his."

AJ stands. "You need to back off."

Victor pushes him back. "You don't tell me what to do. You understand?"

Elizabeth and Jason rush inside and are stunned to see Victor grabbing AJ's shirt like he's about to shake him.

"Stop it!"

"Step back, Abby!" Victor demands.

Jason moves forward. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother is seeing my daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asks.

"There is no way in hell I will let this go any further."

Abby partially pushes between them. "Let him go. I mean it! You are causing a scene."

Victor shoves AJ back and then stares at her. "You're leaving with me or there will be serious consequences."

"Abby, you should go."

She spins around. "I'm not leaving you here just because he said so."

"Then do it because I asked. He's your family and I'm just a guy you kissed."  
Victor growls, prompting Jason to stand between him and Abby.

"You! Where were you last night? If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have escorted her home." He pays several people handsomely to keep tabs on his kids.

"I'm sorry. I was ill and went up to my room."

"You should have told her. What is wrong with you? You're a walking disaster. Maybe I shouldn't have taken a chance and involved you with our company."

Jason shifted his weight onto his right foot. "That's your prerogative, but Victoria and I are doing well together."

"And how long will it be before your mug his in the papers again? I'm starting to feel sorry for Edward; that he has to put up with the both of you. Abby, let's go."

AJ leans closer and whispers, "I'll call you later."

"You better."

They leave and Liz touches Jason's arm. "Don't let him get to you." Her eyes lock on AJ. "I'm sorry he ruined everything. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just—I need to get out of here."

He hands the waitress some money and then brushes past them and they sit in the abandoned seats.

Jason won't even look at Elizabeth and she wonders what he's thinking.

"You're not a walking disaster. You're just having a hard time coping."

"I've almost just took off several times. It's hard being here and facing everyone when you're not quite yourself."

"The people who love you will understand. The rest—who cares what they think?"

"It's not so much that I care, it's more about feeling so out of control. I'm not used to that."

"Then do something about it."

His head snapped up.

"Maybe you need to talk to someone, you know, who specializes in whatever it is you're going through."

"I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk about it."

"Well, I get that, but at the same time, the longer you put it off, the worse it will be. There's no shame in it. Think of it like investing in yourself." She sees him tense and decides to drop it. "Don't think you're getting out of buying me a hot chocolate."

He visibly relaxes which makes her smile.

"I'm not."

"Good, because I really need to get the bad taste out of mouth after fighting with Carly."

The waitress comes over and takes their order.

"You have a thing for chocolate, don't you?"

She smiles dreamily. "Oh yeah."

He chuckles. "What else do you like, Webber?"

"Are we talking food or in general?"

"Anything you want to talk about."

"Well, I like Eli's Ribs, the chili here, sunsets, my business, teasing AJ, and I think I'd really love riding on the bike of your bike."

"Is that so?"

She loves his smile. "Yes."

"Well, how about I take you to Eli's and then a bike ride tomorrow night?"

"You got yourself a date, Quartermaine."

Victoria grins. "Hey guys."

Their eyes snap to her.

"Hey."

Elizabeth notices that she is alone. "Hello. Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to. My brother just stood me up." She walks around the table. "So, how is the bad girl of Port Charles?"

"I'm feeling extra bad today, thank you."

"Have you caused trouble already?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, but she had it coming."

Victoria laughs. "I'm sure she did. Who was it?"

"Carly Benson."

Vicky's eyes grow big. "Please tell me you knocked her on her ass."

Jason gives her a look. "Behave."

"Do I have to?"

Liz chuckles. "I'll be back." She goes to the bathroom and Victoria can't help but ask a few questions.

"So, did I just hear you make a date with her?"

"It's not what you think." He just wants to do something nice for her for being a friend.

"Jason, I can tell that you like spending time with her and there is nothing wrong with that."

"We're friends, I think."

Victoria smiles at the waitress and then takes a sip of her coffee. "Admit you like her."

"I never said I didn't."

Elizabeth plops into her chair. "So, how is the campaign going?"

"We're still in the planning stage, but hopefully, we'll pull it together in the next week."

"Cool. I was thinking about it the other day and made a sketch. I can take a picture of it and send it to you."

"Well, if you want, you can drop into the office on Monday. I'm free in the afternoon."

"I think I can make that happen."

"Awesome. Just text me first to make sure."

Liz looked at her watch. "Listen, I have to go. Thanks again, Jason."

"You're welcome."

"See ya, Victoria."

"Bye."

Once she was gone, Vicky smiled. "I really like her, Jason. You need to go for it."

"I don't even know if she thinks of me that way."

"I think she likes you more than friends. She blushed when she said goodbye."

Jason isn't convinced. Sure, they flirted, but it could be harmless.

"Just let your hair down and have some fun tomorrow night. Does she make you feel like you can do that?"

"Yeah."

"Jason, I'm not sure what is going on with you, but it's hard to find someone that you're compatible with. Maybe it's because we're getting older, but I feel like I've wasted so much time making bad decisions. I want kids some day and a family. Don't you want the same?"

He fidgeted, signaling the end to the conversation and Victoria wishes he'd confide in someone.

"I will let this go, but you need to talk to someone, maybe Elizabeth is your person. Trust her, because she hasn't given you any reason not to."

She stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Believe it or not, my mom is out of rehab and I have a face chat with her in a half hour."

He knows that her mother is a sore subject. Nikki Newman's best friend has been a bottle for years and she'd get better and then regress and that is when Victor had moved everyone to Port Charles for a new start. They are divorced and Nikki lives in California now. Nick doesn't speak to her that much anymore, but Victoria tries to keep in touch because she had been closer to her.

"If you need to talk afterwards, call me."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Do you really think he'd have PTSD over a "stupid relationship that didn't work out?"

I posted an extra chapter on Thursday in case you missed it.

Chapter 8

Felix opened his door to find Elizabeth holding his favorite coffee.

"Hey."

"Thank you."

After putting a bag down, and kissing his cheek, she plopped onto his couch.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I kind of had a fight with Carly."

Felix's eyes widened. "What the hell happened?"

"She got in my face when I came out of the art store and pissed me off."

"Did you hit her?"

"Well, Jason appeared out of nowhere and pulled me back, but I managed to grab a handful of her hair."

Felix laughed and then his phone beeped and he grabbed it off the coffee table. "Um, Elizabeth…"

"What?"

He clicked on the link and she cringed as she watched the fight.

"Elizabeth and Jason left together and looked mighty cozy. Has the bad girl of Port Charles finally chosen a brother? Stay tuned."

Elizabeth's face contorted like she was mocking the reporter and Felix laughed.

"Girl, you are just earning this reputation."

Liz smirked.

"Want to go out after work tomorrow night? Lucas is back tonight and he misses you." Felix is dating him.

"I would love to see him, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I kind of—I'm going to Eli's and then on a ride on Jason's bike."

His head tilts. "You have a date with Jason, too hot for words, Quartermaine tomorrow night?"

"Well, it's not really a date."

"Elizabeth, there is food involved, heavy machinery, and hopefully some really, really, good sex afterwards."

She rolled her eyes. "We're just friends."

"If you say so, but you need to be honest with yourself and stop playing."

She laughed. "You are way too involved in my sex life."

"Or lack thereof…"

She playfully pushed him.

"Clearly, you like being around him and that's okay, just be open to it and see where it leads. Promise me that you'll at least keep an open mind about him."

Her face scrunched up. "Fine."

"See, was that so hard?"

"It hurt, really bad."

"Drama queen…"

"Takes one to know one."

"Touche. Now, what are you going to wear?

"Clothes-I don't know."

"Girl, you need to look hot. I think you should wear your favorite jeans, a tank top, and some boots."

She chewed on her lip. "It might be too hot for boots. How about wedges?"

"That will work."

"What about my white tankish blouse that has a ruffle at the bottom?"

"That's cute, but not sexy."

Her finger tapped against her lips. "What about my one shoulder black top?"

"It's okay, but I think you should wear the tank that comes to the top of your pants so he gets a little glimpse of your belly here and there. That screams bad girl."

She grinned. "You know way too much about my wardrobe"

He snickered. "True. Wear the peep toe wedges and make sure that your toes are red."

"Nice touch. I think I have time for a pedicure in the morning."

"See, you're getting into this now. Operation snag Jason Quartermaine is on. And look at it this way, the dry spell will be over and he's probably hung like a horse. I'm guessing fourteen inches."

Her mouth dropped open as she watched the distance between his hands widen. "Are you kidding me? That would split me in half. I'll go with nine and even that is overkill."

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Can we place a bet?"

"No! You crazy person and I'm not measuring it either."

When she stops and seems to start to fret and he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"AJ."

Felix sighed. "Look, he doesn't have to know yet. Just concentrate on getting to Jason and hopefully, we can get AJ distracted."

"So, I'm going to tell you this, but you can't tell a soul, not even Lucas."

"What?"

"He kind of made out with Abby and he likes her."

Felix eyes glazed over.

"I know it's random, but they are going for it."

"This could lead to world war four."

"Well, we'll just have to hope that it all works out and AJ will be too busy with her to notice what I'm doing."

"I'm going to take some insurance out on you today because you are getting death machine."

She laughed. "I'm sure Jason is a safe driver."

"He better be, I can't lose my boss and side kick."

"Never. Okay, let's talk some strategy on our new gig."

"You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monday came fast and Johnny and Claudia had a meeting regarding the new software and towards the end, Adam and AJ joined them.

"Alright, where are we?"

"We're on schedule. The firewall will be impenetrable by any hacker."

Claudia smiled. "The first hacker proof software. You guys realize that you're going to make a killing, right?"

"We've been talking about the release. Of course, you're our first customer and that means you will get attacked as a result, but I'm confident that it won't matter," AJ said.

Claudia had paid a premium to be the first customer. The attention is well worth it and she likes AJ and is happy to help him develop his business. Besides, if it works, they no longer have to worry about Victor sabotaging them.

"We're going to make it a subscription service. A company will have to sign a contact, multi-year if they want to lock it in."

"That's smart. What about personal use?"

"We're rolling out two products. One is normal protection and the other will be the full. They'll have a yearly subscription either way."

Johnny smiled. "I'm really impressed."

AJ smiles and hands Claudia a folder. "That is the final contract."

"And I'll happily sign it once our lawyers look it over." Victor Newman will never be able to hack into their system again and his own son is responsible. It is poetic Justus at its finest. If Adam decides to reconcile with his father and does anything to give him an advantage regarding the software, he'll go to jail. It was the only way Claudia could insure that he wouldn't turn on them.

"It's nice doing business with you."

"Likewise…" AJ and Adam are about to become very rich men.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth rushed into Newman Enterprises and hurried to Victoria's office. "I hope I'm not late."

Victoria smiled. "You're right on time. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I've already drank too much coffee today."

"What do you have for me?"

"Well, I have a couple of things here. I was daydreaming and came up with some sketches. I know there is ways to animate them and thought it would be a cool and cutting edge idea." She laid the book on the desk and flipped through several pages as Victoria smiled. It featured a woman doing various kick ass things and in the last sketch, she is in a fabulous dress and heels.

"How did you come up with the dress?"

"Well, I like designing them. I made the dress I wore to the gala."

Victoria's eyes were wide. "Seriously? That was gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Elizabeth, you are so talented. I love the sketches and would like to hire you as a consultant to work with our design department. We'll pay you top dollar to make your vision come alive."

"Wow. Well, I do have a couple of interior design projects that I'm working on."

"I am willing to work with your schedule."

"Okay, then I accept." This is a little out of her comfort zone, but it's really exciting.

"Great. I will have my attorney's draw up a contract and we'll come up with an amount and some deadlines."

"Thank you!"

"Now, what about you modeling?"

Liz is speechless for a moment. "You're serious about that?"

"Yes. I want you to be a part of the contest. How bad ass is it that you developed part of the advertising campaign?"

Liz smiled. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished getting ready for the date. He wanted to be comfortable, so he decided to a wear black t-shirt and jeans with his motorcycle boots. After hopping on his bike, he drove to Elizabeth's apartment and strode to her door with helmet in hand.

He definitely looks hot and Liz graces him with a smile.

"Come in."

He sheepishly moves inside and watches her put on her wedges. He sees a sliver of her creamy back when she bends over to get her purse and he almost groans. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."

"You sure you don't want me to get my truck?"

She stares at him blankly. "You're kidding right?"

He smiles. "Yes. I'm starting to think that you're just using me for my bike."

A mischievous smile lights up her face. "Maybe… What do I need to know?"

"For now, hold on tight. We're going to eat first and then ride, so I'll go over the rest during dinner."

"Okay."

He helped her secure the helmet. "Those are the pipes, so don't lean against them," he said as he pointed.

"How come you don't have a helmet?" she asked.

"Because I'm a rebel and have a hard head."

"You just don't want helmet hair."

"That might be part of it." He smiled at he gunned the engine and then she slid behind him, almost shaking with anticipation.

"Hold on." He took off like a jet and she screamed her delight as she gripped his waist.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant.

"That was so much fun!" she said as she took off the helmet.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Sexiness oozed off him as he smoothed his hair and dismounted. Quickly, he secured the helmet and then they went inside and were seated.

"Let's eat fast so we can get back on the bike."

He laughed.

Across the room, Monica and Alan are entranced as they watch the pair.

"I can't remember the last time that I saw him laugh," Alan said.

"It's beautiful."

He squeezed her hand. His wife had been feeling very badly that something had happened to their son without her knowledge and they felt like they had failed him.

"I didn't realize they were so close."

"Me either, but he's smiling and I'm glad that she is reaching him," Alan said.

"We'll stop by on the way out."

Back at the table, Elizabeth is telling Jason about the time she was descending some stairs for one of her parent's parties and when she got to the bottom, there was a waiter and she crashed into him and the meal he was carrying went down the front of her and she turned and went back upstairs and threatened to never show her face in public again.

"Should I be worried about the klutziness?"

"Very. I'm dangerous."

"I'll take my chances."

"It's your funeral."

He shook his head. "I think I'll get the steak."

"I must have the ribs, the messier the better!"

The waitress took their order.

"Okay, I'm going to warn you that I will get messy and possibly even hum, that is how good the ribs are."

Jason swore his face hurt from smiling. "Can I take pictures?"

"No! Just try not to laugh at my exuberance."

"I will."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Victoria loved my sketches and wants me to work with the design department on one of the ads. Isn't that great?"

"That's great. I'm glad she recognizes talent when she sees it."

Elizabeth is beaming and he almost wants to thank Vicky for it.

"Well, it's something new for me to do, but I'm excited. She likes my gown from the gala too."

"It was memorable."

"I designed it."

His jaw dropped. "You're one of those disgusting people that are good at everything, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not good at everything."

"Well, it was a beautiful dress."

"Thanks. I know you're probably not that into fashion and all."

"I'm around it enough to appreciate it."

"You mean the models?"

He shook his head. "That really has never been my scene."

"Why not?"

"I much rather be with a woman who doesn't care if she gets a little messy when she eats."

Liz blushed. "Good to know."

Alan cleared his throat. "Hello."

Jason is surprised to see them. "Hi. You know Elizabeth."

"We do," Monica said. "Elizabeth, I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I loved what you did to the ballroom. It was beautiful."

"Thank you!"

"Well, we don't want to interrupt your evening too much. Have fun and Jason, you should stop by the house soon. Lila gets grumpy if you wait too long in between visits."

Jason cracked a smile. "Have you ever really seen her grumpy?"

Alan chuckled. "Honestly, it's rare and usually Edward or some crazy socialite is at the other end of it."

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye," Monica said, dragging her husband away so they didn't overstay their welcome.

The waitress sat their food down and Elizabeth got some wipes ready, extra napkins strategically placed, and then cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck as an amused Jason watched.

"Just don't get your hands anywhere near my plate or I can't be held responsible."

"Duly noted."

She grabbed a rib and moaned as she slid the meat off the bone and then licked her lips.

Jason froze, unable to move as she licked her finger, looking so sexy. Jesus Christ. How is supposed to get through dinner if she's going to eat like that the whole time? Dirty thoughts entered his mind, something that hasn't happened in quite a while and he literally shook his head to get rid of them before trying to focus on his steak which is much safer.

Elizabeth, oblivious to his random, sultry stares, went to town as she devoured one rib after another. "So good."

Jason sighed, trying to decide if he wanted to risk looking up. When he did, his eyes settle on her chin which has sauce on it.

Taking a breather, Elizabeth wiped her hands and then her eyes lifted and she froze.

"I have sauce on my face, don't I?"

He nodded.

"Is it bad?"

A slow smile eased onto his face.

"I really don't trust your expression right now."

He tightened his grip on his napkin and then wiped her chin. "There."

"Thanks."

He would have rather sucked it off, but he figured it would probably mess with her head too much.

She put a rib on his plate. "You have to taste one."

He tentatively picked it up and then took a couple of bites.

"What do you think?"

"It's good."

She grinned when, a few minutes later, she spotted the sauce on his cheek.

"Did I get it on me?"

She nodded and then slipped onto the chair that is between them and then leaned over to get it, but it was stubborn, so she did the first thing that popped into her mind and leaned over pressed her lips against his cheek, flicking her tongue against it and then pulling back to wipe again. "Perfect."

He is clenching his napkin, wondering how this woman always manages to get the best of him, and then watched incredulously as she tore into another rib like she hadn't just licked his face. Either she is completely evil, or has no idea what effect she has on men. At the moment, he really isn't sure which it is.

Shaking his head for the second time tonight, he decided it is much safer to concentrate on his steak.

Thankfully, she finished and he motioned for the waitress.

"Can I bring you dessert?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No thank you. We have some place to be."

Jason's head tilted. Just when he thinks he's figured her out a little, she throws a wrench into the pile. "You're turning down chocolate?"

"Yup. I need to be on the back of that bike. I'm going to use the ladies room."

She practically bounced to the bathroom, unaware of the fact he is staring at her like a starving man.

Jason swore under his breath. It is going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked out of Kelly's and noticed someone leaning against a wall. Based on the outfit, it's a woman, but she's shaking and he decides to ask if she needs any help.

"Are you okay?"

Emily spins on her heel. It's obvious that she has been crying and she's immediately embarrassed. "Hello, Johnny."

His eyes soften. "Emily, what's wrong?"

She move her head from side to side, like she's shaking off her emotions. "Nothing. I'm good. Thanks for asking." When she turns to walk away, she grabs at her side and her knees bend like they are trying to absorb the pain.

"You are not okay."

"Please… Just walk away and pretend you didn't see me."

"He's hurting you, isn't he?"

She bites her lip until it almost draws blood. "Walk away, Johnny. I just—I need you to leave me alone."

A/N - For sure, this conversation will continue.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks again for the comments! Love reading what you are thinking. Sorry I'm late. Audit started today.

Chapter 9

Johnny's heart clenches. "If I ever see him hit you or find out for sure that he is abusing you, I'm going to fucking annihilate him. In the end, if you let this continue, one of you is not going to walk away from this, and you know it. I really don't want that to be you." He had a suspicion something is going on several weeks ago, but she denied it. Now, he's convinced. "Get a plan and get away from him. I will help you. All you have to do is ask. You just can't let him keep hurting you."

She growls. "You think I don't know that? I'm doing the best I can!"

"Does he have something on you?"

"Johnny, you need to leave this alone. I don't want you to get hurt."

"So it's okay to watch it happen and do nothing? I should take you to the hospital right now. We can document it and he'll be arrested."

She shook her head as tears began to fall. "Scott will just bail him out. He always does and then—"

Terror filled her eyes and Johnny almost lost it.

"You have one week to get a plan and I hope to God you do, because I won't be able to live with the consequences. I know this is your life, but dammit! I won't watch him kill you." They had hung out a little before she went away to school and got involved with Logan and he cares a lot for her. Hell, he could have easily fallen in love if the opportunity had risen.

"You don't know what you are asking me."

"Yes, I do. I'm asking you to fight and confide in a friend who cares about you. I'm begging you to not let him kill you. Someone is going to be hurt and I'd much rather it be him. Whatever he has on you, we can fix it. Please, let me help you."

She starts to cry harder. "No, you can't. It will destroy my life and my family—I can't. He'll eventually get tired of me and I'll be free."

"Emily Quartermaine, do you really think that he is going to get tired of beating you? Cause I can tell you right now, he's not. You are paying the rent, bringing home money because he's a fucking loser and can't even get a job, not to mention that you put up with his shit. He won't stop and one day, he's going to hurt you so badly, there will be no turning back. Is that really a better outcome?"

She looks mortified. "I have to go."

"Emily, please. You know I care about you, right? I'm not saying these things to be mean. Knowing that you are suffering kills me."

She reaches up and briefly touches his face. "Sometimes, I wish I had stayed here and we would have gotten closer because you're a good man. Someday, some girl is going to be really lucky to snag you. Take care and don't worry about me."

His chest is heaving as he watches her limp away. "One week! I mean it!" She disappears around a corner and he makes a decision. If he doesn't hear from her, he's going to Jason and AJ and they'll make the decision for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time they arrived at Vista Pointe, Jason is laughing because Elizabeth not only had screamed the entire way, but she sounded so joyful that he couldn't help but go faster, making her yell even louder.

"Oh my God! That was fantastic. I can't believe you went that fast! At first, I was scared, but the wind—wow! It felt so good and everything was just a blur. I never wanted you to stop."

"Well, I'm glad I put a smile on your face."

"You usually do. I hope you like driving your bike, because it's my new favorite thing."

"Anytime you want to go for a ride, you call me."

She made a face. "Do you realize what you just agreed too? Cause I really don't think you do."

He shrugged. "I like riding. It helps me clear my head."

"You think I could steer someday?"

"Hell no. The bike is too big and heavy for you."

She pouted. "Please…"

"No."

She starts to move closer and his eyes narrow. "Come on, Jason. It can't be that hard." She knows it probably is, but she's not going to ruin the fun.

"Nope." He dodges her as she tries to grab onto him.

"Jason!"

When she starts to dart towards him again, he runs up the stairs and she chases him to the bridge.

Once there, she doubles over to catch her breath. "How the hell do you move so fast?"

"Maybe the ribs held you back."

"Very funny…"

"Were you going to try to convince me to let you drive by flirting with me?"

"I was going to do more than flirting."

His eyes slightly darken and he licks his lips. "Just how far were you willing to go, Webber?"

She smirks. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He starts to move towards her and she takes off, running over the bridge and down a dirt road and he quickly catches up to her and grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and walks back.

"Nice ass."

He shakes his head as she pokes his cheek twice. "Keep your hands to yourself back there."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone all Neanderthal on me." She smacks his butt and then sucks in her breath as he whips her off his shoulders and plants her onto the ground."

"You are very bad."

She grins and her eyes light up. "You really think so?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a lifetime supply of ribs and bike rides?"

"And what did you do to deserve such extravagance?"

Her finger tapped against her lips as she pretended to think. "Isn't just being little old me good enough?"

He chuckled. "Come on. You're going to be screaming like a little girl in a few minutes."

She grinned. "You meant to say bad girl not little. I will forgive you for the slight if you promise to go really fast."

"Oh, I'm going to go fast alright."

She clapped her hands together and ran to the bike and grabbed the helmet.

He slid onto it and she moved behind him and gripped his waist as Jason revved the motor. They were off like a flash with Elizabeth's screams piercing the wind and Jason laughing at her excitement.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abby walked into AJ's apartment. "So, what are we celebrating?"

"Let's just say, I'm going to be a very rich man soon."

She smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

He poured himself some seltzer water and handed her a glass of wine. He always kept a bottle ready for Elizabeth. Luckily, he never really had a taste for it. "To success and happiness."

She touched her glass to his and they drank.

"Your father called me earlier."

She groaned. "What now?"

"He implied that you are a spy and that I'm crazy if I trusted you."

Her face turns red and sits the glass on the table. "Please tell me that you didn't believe him. He's just trying to start trouble. I'm going to kill him."

He placed his finger over her mouth. "I don't believe him. Do you really think you'd be standing here if I did?"

"I guess not. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I'm not him and for the record, he hasn't asked me."

"Yet…"

"Well, if he does—"

"Abby, he might ask you to choose between the family business and me or try to attack me."

"I would walk away rather than hurt you like that."

"Either way, he wins."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Then we'll figure out a way, even if it means lying to make him think that we aren't together."

"Why?"

Her eyes softened. "I like you and I hate people telling me what to do."

He smiled at her spunk. "Enough what ifs…" He turned on the stereo. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes."

They swayed to the music as they gazed at each other. Her father had tried to tell her AJ was no good, but as far as she could tell, AJ is changed man and she's proud of him. It takes a big man to realize that your life has imploded and have the guts to stand up to everyone against you and fight. In a way, she thinks her father actually admires that too, he's just too stubborn and pigheaded to admit it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason escorted Elizabeth to her door.

"Thanks again, Jason. I had such a great time."

"I did too. I—maybe we can do it again."

She smiled. "I would like that and I'm willing to steer."

His eyes shone with amusement. "You are just hilarious tonight."

"I know. I hope you're not intimidated by it."

He shook his head. "You still have some sauce right there."

When she looked down, he flicked her nose.

"That is so corny."

"You fell for it."

Her face scrunched up.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that."

"You really shouldn't bring up wrinkles to a woman."

"I'm just looking out for your best interest."

Uh-huh." She suddenly realizes that he has moved a lot closer.

"I'll talk to you soon." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and then left, leaving her a little surprised and disappointed. She pushed her way into the apartment and dialed Felix.

His sleepy voice answered in a few rings. "Hello."

"Are you awake?"

He smirked. "Do I sound like I am?"

Lucas chuckled from beside him.

He put her on speaker.

"Hi, Elizabeth."

She grinned. "Hey, Lucas. It's probably a good thing I didn't call a few minutes ago."

Felix gasps. "Are you insinuating what I think you are?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits."

Lucas laughs. "I missed you teasing him."

"I have a lot of time to make up for then," Liz said.

"You two are just so funny. Hey, why are you calling me instead of screaming Jason's name?"

"Wait, Jason who?" Lucas asked.

"The one and only hot hunk himself."

"You're tapping that?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I'm, unfortunately, not tapping anything."

"What happened?" Felix asked.

"We had a great time. I'm totally addicted to his bike and when Jason is not frowning, he's a pretty nice guy."

"I'm sensing a but…"

"When he walked me to my door, we bantered back and forth and then he kissed me on my forehead."

"Ouch," Lucas said.

"Exactly."

"Elizabeth, maybe he is taking things slow," Felix said.

"Or maybe he's not ready for the dreaded "r" word," Lucas said.

"Well, do you want to go on another date?"

"Yeah."

Lucas cuddled against Felix. "Well, next time, you kiss him good night."

She smirked. "He probably wouldn't be surprised."

Lucas frowned. "What am I missing?"

"Liz kind of tripped and her tongue miraculously went into his mouth."

Liz snickered. "Later." That visual will never get old.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days were hectic. The Brass and Sassy campaign is moving forward and Elizabeth signed her first big design campaign.

Nick peeked out the window of his sister's office.

"Who are you staring at?" Vicky asked.

"The cute little brunette."

She moved next to him and carefully lifted a blind to look. "Elizabeth? She's a consultant who's working on the new project and I'm trying to convince her to enter the contest."

"She has the most beautiful skin I've ever seen."

"Well, eyes off. She's taken."

He turned and quirked his brow.

"By who?"

"Jason, he just doesn't totally know it yet."

A wicked twinkle flickered in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it. You can't say anything to him."

"I wasn't planning on it. What time is he here?"

She looked at her watch. "He should be here any minute now."

"Watch this…"

He moved out of the office towards the desk Elizabeth is occupying. "Hello."

She glanced up. "Hi. You're Nicholas, right?" Victoria had a picture of him on her desk.

"Yes, you can call me Nick. I just wanted to welcome you aboard. My sister is excited to work with you."

Liz smiled and Nicholas's grew bigger at the sight. "I'm really happy to be here. Hopefully, we can come up with something great."

"What is your background?"

She told him about her company right as Jason entered the room, but she didn't notice as she proudly spoke.

"You should let me take you to lunch. Vicky will probably come too." He is going to make sure that she doesn't, because he could totally crush on Liz. If Jason isn't going to jump, then it's his loss.

Jason's eyes narrowed at his entered Vicky's office. "Is your brother interested in Elizabeth?" He can see the signs due to Nick's dreamy expression and how he leaned towards her.

"He's just welcoming her. Why? Did you get that vibe?"

"It's pretty obvious and he just asked her to lunch."

Victoria smiled. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I—she's a grown woman and can do whatever she wants."

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" She stood and then left the office. "Here's your fob," she said handing it to Liz so she can get into the office after hours if necessary.

Liz took it and slipped it into her purse. "Thanks. Nick said you are coming to lunch with us."

"I would love to, but Jason and I are going to have a working lunch because he has to go over to ELQ this afternoon. Rain check?"

"Sure."

She left and Nicholas smiled.

"I guess it's just you and me. I'll make a reservation upstairs for 11:45."

"Sounds good. See ya then."

Another employee leaned over. "He is so cute and has such a hot bod. You are one lucky girl that he took interest in you."

Liz blushed. "I don't think he meant it like that."

"He hasn't asked anyone else out to lunch on their first day."

Liz is sure her face is a dark red.

"Lucky girl…" she said again before rolling back to her desk.

In the office, Victoria texts Nicholas to find out where he's taking Elizabeth to lunch and then tells him to make them another reservation for her fifteen minutes later and he happily obliges.

"So, we decided to go with Brashy. We already started tweeting, are you Brashy enough?"

"Sounds good."

"Elizabeth thinks she can have the campaign concept completely done in the next week and then it's up to our tech wizards to make it come alive." She had paid Liz a pretty penny to make sure she'll come back and work with them in the future.

"Will it be a conflict of interest to have her compete?"

"No, considering all the votes come from the public in the end, it won't be an issue."

"Has she agreed?"

Vicky shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm hopeful. I'm going to take her to the production studio so she can get a feel for what's to come."

"What do you need from me?"

"Well, for starters, I want to crunch some numbers for our budget. We can take a lunch break around noon and maybe discuss the end game."

"Okay."

They got to work and before they knew it, lunch time is here.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ordered a grilled chicken salad and some iced tea.

Nick was a little more adventurous and got a loaded burger. "Since you're only getting a salad, don't think you can steal my fries."

She grinned. "I would have gladly chowed down on a burger, but I can't afford to be in a carb coma this afternoon."

"Ah, so you are not watching your girly figure?"

"Nah. I eat when I'm hungry."

"Is there anything bad about you? Cause I'm not seeing it."

Liz blushed right when Jason and Victoria walked into the restaurant and Jason is not amused. They sat and Victoria glanced around. "Oh, there's Nick and Elizabeth."

Jason nodded.

"I think he has a little crush on her."

"She's a great person."

"And very pretty, I think they are cute together." When he rolled his eyes she chuckled. "Too bad he doesn't have a chance against you."

Jason's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed. "Did you put him up to this?"

"Nope. He genuinely likes her. One of my employees said they saw you two at Eli's last night. Did you have fun?"

Jason shook his head. "Are you sure you're not spying on me."

"No, but I am very curious about you two."

"We had a nice time."

"I was hoping it was bad in a good way."

"You really need to concentrate on your own love life. What happened to Nikolas?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Loved reading your comments!

Chapter 10

Victoria made a face. "Nik is kind of full of himself and it was annoying."

Jason grinned. "I knew that within five minutes of meeting him."

She scrunched her nose. "I thought I could put up with it, but between the butler thing, Alfred calling him master, and the creepy island thing, I decided that maybe he isn't my type."

Noticing that Jax had just gotten off the elevator, his attention went back to her. "What about Jax?"

Her brows rose. "He is hot, smart, and has an accent to die for."

"I can never understand what he is saying. Imagine if he gets drunk, God only know what you'd agree to without realizing it."

"Does it matter? He's so dreamy."

Jason chuckled and then looked across the room and lifted his hand and Jax saw him and moved towards them.

"Oh my God! Are you crazy?" she whispered.

"Relax."

Jax held out his hand as he approached. "Jason Quartermaine. I heard that you were in town."

"I like what you've done to the hotel."

"Thanks. I think I might actually keep this one."

"Jax, have you met Victoria Newman?"

He held out his hand and when she placed hers into it, he kissed it. "I have met your father, but I've never had the pleasure to meet you and he's not nearly as beautiful as you."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated. "Well, I'm being paged, but maybe we could have lunch sometime."

"I would like that." She took out her business card and handed it to him.

With a wicked smile, he slipped it into his pocket and said goodbye.

"I think I'm in lust," she muttered.

"I'm not the biggest fan, but he's a step up from the dark Prince."

She laughed at the nickname as Elizabeth watched, her eyes narrowing.

Nicholas had to fight off a chuckle. "So, are you taken?"

Her eyes snapped to him. "What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, no."

"Do you want one?"

She smiled. "You don't even know much about me."

"You're gorgeous, smart, and the bad girl of Port Charles. What more can I ask for?"

She laughed, a sound he really likes.

"You've been doing your homework."

"I had to think of some way to impress you."

Liz is surprised that he is interested and is intrigued. Nicholas is handsome and seems to be sweet and probably could get anyone he wants. "Why me? I mean, given your family and your own accomplishments, you probably have your pick of eligible women."

"Honestly, at first, it was based solely on the fact that I thought you were beautiful. You sparkle when you're doing something you love, do realize that?"

She blushed.

"But, when I watched you work, I could tell there was a lot more below the surface. You intrigued me. After I asked you out, I did a google search and saw the bad girl part and I couldn't stop smiling. I know they over-exaggerate everything, but do you mind telling me how you ended up kissing the golden boy of PC?"

When she groaned, he chuckled.

"Well, I was kind of tired of never getting the guy, so I told my best friend, AJ, that I was going to be a bad girl and kiss the next person that walked through the door."

He laughed. "That could have gone so badly."

"I know. I really should lay off the tequila."

"See, you're just getting more enticing by the second."

She shook her head.

"So, is there something going on between you and Jason?"

Her eyes flitted to the other table where Victoria is laughing. "I—we're friends, but we've been on a date."

"Hmm, now I have to figure out what to do about my competition."

She gazed at him mischievously, making Jason choke on his water as he watched. "What makes you think that you're in the running?"

"I normally would back off, but something tells me that would not be wise and you're worth fighting for."

When her face turned red, he grinned. "That blushing thing is something else I really like."

His phone buzzed and he answered it and listen as his face fell. "Call the plumber, I'll be there in fifteen."

"Is something wrong?"

"Owning a business sucks sometimes, but I do love my bar. One of the pipes burst, so it looks like I'll be knee deep in water this afternoon."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I really enjoyed our lunch." He flagged the waitress down and gave her his card.

"I did too."

"Then you'll consider having dinner next time?"

She is torn because she isn't sure what if anything is going on with Jason. "Let me think about that."

He pouted. "Okay, but I will ask again."

They stood and Nikolas grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'll drop you off the fifth floor."

"Thanks."

He held it a few beats longer as Jason seethed.

Victoria's head tilted. "I hope I'm never on the other end of that glare."

His eyes snapped to hers. "What?"

"You look like you're going to kill someone." It was getting hard to stop herself some smiling.

Nick stopped at their table. "Hey guys. I have to go because I've got a plumbing emergency."

"Alright, I'll call you later," Vicky said.

"Later."

Elizabeth avoided looking at Jason and followed Nick out as Jason's eyes tracked them.

About a half hour later, Jason and Vicky returned to the office and he decided to take matters into his own hands before he left.

"Elizabeth, may I speak to you for a second?"

She peered at him nervously. "Okay."

The girl that had talked to her earlier watched curiously.

Jason pulled her into an empty conference room.

"What—" Before she could even ask him what he wanted, Jason had pushed her against the wall and his lips were pressing against hers. Her gasp quickly died as he slid his tongue into her mouth and ravenously kissed her as she swooned from his touch. Her moan fueled him as he kissed her torridly until they came up for air.

"I should have done that last night," he said before taking a deep breath and made his escape, leaving her panting and wondering what the hell had gotten into him. After several minutes, when her legs stopped feeling like jello, she smoothed down her clothes and made her way back to her chair.

"You okay? You look a little funny," the woman asked.

"Um, I'm fine."

"I don't know how you do it, but most of the women in this office would kill to have Jason Morgan's attention, yet you have it and probably don't even notice. That man is looking at you like he wants to eat you."

Elizabeth tried not to shudder when she glanced towards Victoria's office where Jason is standing with his eyes glued to her. Victoria touched his arm, breaking his concentration and then they headed into the hallway.

"You are definitely, one lucky girl."

Liz isn't sure what the hell the kiss meant, but she certainly wants to do it again. Nicholas who? There is no way that dinner will ever happen because she doesn't want to ruin anything with Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ sat on a bench on the docks to clear his head. It had been a busy week and he's tired, but excited that they will be announcing the new product tomorrow.

His phone buzzes. "Hello?"

"You need to go to the PC Confidential site and watch their latest video," Adam said.

AJ cringed. "Do I really want to know?"

"Yes. I'm headed back to the office to check out security tapes."

"Okay."

He brought the site up and the video is front and center and the caption read, "Abby Newman spy? You be the judge."

Bile rose in his stomach as he pushed play.

"We have an exclusive for you that will knock your socks off. Thanks to our investigative reporting, you are well aware that Abby Newman, once bad girl of Port Charles, has been cozying up to once bad boy, AJ Quartermaine. Well, we caught her red-handed spying in his office today. There have been rumors galore that Impasse Security, otherwise known as ISI, is scheduled to make a major announcement in the next few days and given the animosity between Victor Newman and AJ Quartermaine, which is well documented, we're told that Abby is after more than a good romp; she's really after information so her father can somehow interfere with his son's company. Watch this."

A video showed Abby sneaking into AJ's office and looking around and trying to get into his drawer. In the end, it showed her walking out with a bag with a smile on her face.

"You know what this means… AJ is back on the market ladies. Abby Newman, shame on you."

AJ felt his chest tighten. There has to be an explanation. He frantically called Adam. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. She was definitely here. The guard let her in."

"The guard let her into my private office? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know. He's fired."

"Did she take anything and how the hell did they get video?"

"Well, the guard has to be a plant. He started work a few days ago. Clearly, he works for the station." Adam is livid. "I'll deal with the security company, but what are you going to do about Abby?" He knows AJ has trust issues.

"I guess I'll talk to her."

"Just—stay away from alcohol."

"I'll talk to you later. Thanks for handling everything."

He wandered to the bench and put his head his hands and a few minutes later, someone approached him.

"Go away."

"AJ."

He groaned. "What do you want? Did you come here to taunt me?"

Jason frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess you haven't seen the video. They are reporting that Abby is spying for Victor and there's video of her in my office. Apparently, the security guard was a plant and let her in."

"And you believe them?"

AJ stood and turned to look at him. "I don't want to, but you know how it is for us."

"I do, but I honestly don't think she would go that far to do Victor's bidding. This smells of a set up."

AJ took a deep breath. "You're right. I just—"

"Abby scares you and it's hard to believe she isn't too good to be true."

"Yeah."

"Don't ruin it by believing this crap. Unless she admits it to your face, give her the benefit of the doubt. Can you do that?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't know."

"Well, thanks for talking me off the ledge."

Several reporters rushed towards them. "AJ! Is it true? Was Abby Newman using you to get information?"

"No comment."

He pushed past them with Jason in tow and after a block or so, they finally backed off and they flagged down a cab.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abby is stunned as she watches the computer screen with Victoria. "This—how?"

Victoria cringes, figuring that her dad orchestrated it. "Abbie…"

Abby gasps when she watches herself enter the office. "No…no…no…"

"What were you doing there?"

"I left him a surprise. He must be freaking out. I have to find him."

"I'm right here."

Tears spring into her eyes as she gazes at him, trying to interpret his expression. "I'm so sorry. It's not what you think."

AJ closed his eyes and Victoria slipped out the door, pulling Jason with her.

"Will you give me a chance to explain?"

"I—go ahead."

She wipes the moisture off her cheeks. "I wanted to surprise you. I had bought a picture frame and remember that picture I snapped on the couch?"

He nods.

"I got it framed. You looked so happy in it and it was kind of reminder not to stay at work forever."

AJ's eyes tear up. "I don't deserve—"

She rushed into his arms. "Please don't give up on me."

"For a minute, I thought that maybe it was true and you were just another person that I got excited about who just wanted to use me. I'm sorry."

Her head lifted to meet his gaze. "I get it. I've screwed up too. Do you think I like being remembered for all my stunts? If we're going to do this, we have to be willing to trust each other."

"Are you sure Abby? You're so smart and beautiful. I'm sure you could find someone else without all the baggage."

"You're one of the few people in this town who not only understands why I act out, but you don't care about my past and take me seriously."

He smoothed down her hair. "And you're one of the few people that have given me a chance, even when people around you think you've lost your mind for doing so."

She smiled through her tears. "So, that just means we're stuck with each other."

He laid a smoldering kiss on her.

"Take me home, AJ. I want to seal the deal."

His eyes narrowed wickedly and then leaned closer. "Should I call my chiropractor?"

She laughed. "Bring it."

Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Do you think it was your dad?"

"Maybe. It could have been a reporter, but if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck…"

"It's Victor?"

"Pretty much…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily stood at Vista Point near the bridge, wondering how she could ever confront Logan without him becoming violent. If she is going to get out of this relationship, she has to take Logan's power away and that will be difficult, but she has some plans.

Hearing a car door, she turned and waited for a man to appear.

He slowly approached her, wondering what the hell he is about to get himself into. They aren't friends. Hell, Emily rarely ever acknowledged him, so when he got her call, he was shocked and agreed out of sheer curiosity.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi."

"You're probably confused."

"I—I'm surprised that you called." Johnny had talked about her a few times, but he knew very little about her.

"I need your help, but whatever I say or show you has to remain between us. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

She slowly unwrapped her shawl and he gasped when he saw the bruises and what looks like a bite mark. Her eyes sparked with tears before covering herself back up. "It's bad. He's out of control and it's just getting worse. If I have to feel him force himself on me one more time, I think I'll lose my mind."

Adam sucked in a harsh breath.

"I need your help. My boyfriend, Logan Hayes, is blackmailing me and—this is so embarrassing."

He is so out of his element that he isn't sure what to say. Raking a hand through his hair, he sucked in a deep breath and thought about his mother and what she would do. "I won't say anything to anyone and I won't judge you."

"He drugged me one night and made a sex tape."

Adam's jaw clenched.

"It gets worse. He had a few friends join him and they did things…" Her voice trailed off and then her eyes grew steely cold. "One way or another, this has to end. If I can take away his power, I can get my life back. He threatens me with the tape, saying that he'll release it to the public and it will make me look like a whore and bring shame on my family. He says there is more than one, but he only showed me a brief clip of that one. I don't know if he said it to scare me or not. He's storing it somewhere and he does have a laptop, but I haven't seen it in months." She handed him a slip of paper. "That is several usernames that he has had online and a few close friends, I'm not sure who is in the film, I could only see his back and I don't remember anything about that night." Her bottom lip quivered, but she sucked it up. He is the first person she's ever admitted this too and it's crushing her, but making her feel strong at the same time.

Adam clenches the paper. "I will spend every free moment trying to find the videos. I then promise that I'll destroy them all. Even if something happens, I can put out searches and shut it down in minutes, but Emily, if he's getting worse, you might not have a lot of time."

She nods. "I know, but I'm already dead on the inside, Adam. He has taken my dignity and every good thing away from me except for my job. If something happens to me and I die, I want you to tell Johnny everything I said."

"Did you take a cab here?"

"Yes."

"Can I take you back?"

She shook her head. "No, we can't be seen together."

"Then I'm going to pull over at the next turnoff and when I see your safe then I'll leave."

"Thank you."

"Call me if you get any more information or if you're in trouble. I'll do whatever I can to help you. No one should do what he has done to you. I hope you know you didn't deserve it."

"I do."

It killed him to walk away from her. Logan Hayes is going to pay. If Johnny doesn't decimate him, then Adam will.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Well, he's blackmailing her to keep her in her place, knowing she won't want the whole world to know about the tape so he can do whatever he wants to her. Everyone would see the tape, not just her family. * kcke2pen – drugs tend to make you feel invincible. How this plays out is very twisty. Don't forget Nikolas (Nik) is Cassadine and Nicholas is Nick Newman.

Chapter 11

Claudia glanced at Johnny. "You've had a lot on your mind lately. What's going on?" Johnny isn't usually quiet.

He turned to meet her gaze. "I just have a friend who is in trouble and I gave her an ultimatum."

"And you're scared that wasn't a good thing to do?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe you trusted your instincts and it will work out."

He cracked his neck. "That's what scares me. I missed all the signs and finally woke up which means that I'm off my game."

She sipped some wine. "Well, ultimately, it's her life and her choices."

"What if for some reason, she feels she has none?"

Claudia curiosity peaks. "Is she being hurt?"

"Yes and I think it's getting worse."

"What did you say to her?"

"That basically she has a week and then I'm stepping in and ending this, but maybe that's too long of a time. She just looked so devastated. I didn't want to be yet another person taking away her choice, but I'm really scared for her."

Claudia is surprised that he had been so forceful. Johnny is usually the light hearted one and what she had just saw reflected in his eyes was far from it. "How far are you willing to go?"

Bile arose in his stomach. "I'll do whatever it takes." And he means it.

"Ok then… I'll make sure I have bail money."

"That's it, no lecture?"

"No. We're friends and I trust you. If you need me to talk to her, I will. I can even call in the cavalry."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abby slipped out of bed and into her clothes. Making love to AJ had been everything she thought it would be; aggressive, fun, and adventurous. She is convinced that they could have a future if her father stayed out of it, so unable to sleep anymore, she decided to pay daddy dearest a visit and lay down the law.

She texted AJ in case he woke up and let him know that she took his house key and will be right back and then she left Harbor View and went to the mansion.

At the towers, AJ woke up and when he realizes she's gone, he glanced at the clock. It is midnight. Did she leave? He quickly moves around the apartment and upon not finding her, he grabbed his phone and read the text.

"I had to confront him. I'm sorry. I took your key, be back soon."

After reading it twice, he got dressed and headed over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor sipped from a lowball glass, enjoying the flavor of the expensive scotch. "What took you so long?"

Abby practically stomped forward. "What you did—"

"—was to protect you from that alcoholic screw up. He'll ruin your life if you let him."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "He's not Nikki."

His steely eyes rose to meet her gaze. "They are all the same. The minute something doesn't go their way, they are in a bar."

"He didn't go to the bar when he thought he lost me."

Victor chuckled. "You probably didn't give him a lot of time."

"He came to find me—he's stable."

"He's right," AJ said as he moved towards them.

Victor stood.

"I'm an alcoholic, Abby. Alcohol is never that far from our minds. I don't know much about his ex-wife, all I can tell you is it's one day at a time."

Victor scoffed.

"I've been clean for over two years. For the most part, it hasn't been an issue, but there are times I crave it and consider what it would be like to lose myself in a glass again."

She brushed a tear away.

"Care for a drink now?" Victor asked as he held out a glass.

Abby's eyes narrowed.

"No. This is not one of those times. I care about your daughter and that's not going to change."

"She is too good for you."

"You are probably right, but that doesn't change how I feel."

With a movement of his hand, all amusement stopped as he pointed at AJ. "I don't give a crap how you feel and if Abby continues this farce of a relationship, then she is dead to me! Do you hear me?"

Abby visible hunched forward, like he had kicked her in the gut. Victor had never laid that kind of ultimatum on her before and it hurt her to her core. She clutched her stomach and AJ had to move to her side to stop her forward movement. He turned and glared at Victor who at least looked a little worried.

"Nothing is worth throwing your child under a bus for, not even your pride. She is not hurting you or doing anything against you, but in your head when you don't get your way, then someone has to pay."

"You're damn right, you do."

"Bring it. I hope it's worth losing your daughter over."

"Abby isn't going anywhere. She understands the importance of family."

Slowly, her body straightened and she stared at him for a long moment, still not believing that he had said something so hurtful. "I do and what you just did—that is not how you treat family. No wonder Adam got out when he did. You did that because you pushed and pushed, never quite giving him what he wanted. In fact, I think you got sick pleasure in messing with his head. That's not going to happen here. I love you, but if you kick me out right now, I'm not coming back. I will not be emotionally abused and manipulated by you."

"You make me sound like a monster when I'm just trying to protect you."

"You see what you want to see and newsflash, sometimes you are a monster. Adam is proof of that."

She moved towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm packing some of my clothes. I'll send someone over tomorrow to pack up the rest then I won't exist, right? You'll just turn off your feelings for me and not acknowledge my existence. I know the score."

"Fine. If that's the way you want. Get out! Both of you!"

AJ glanced in her direction. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Abby nodded and then ran up the stairs and when she finally made it to the room, she dropped to her knees and sobbed. When she was finished, she called Victoria to come help her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey?"

She smiled at the raspy sound of his voice. "How did work go?"

"It was a long day. Have you heard from AJ?"

"No, why?"

"There was an incident with Abby. They think Victor orchestrated it."

"Wow. I've been painting for like five hours, so I haven't been paying attention to my phone." She texted her friend real quick to let him know that she is there if he needs her.

"So, you just came up for air?"

"Yeah."

Jason took a sip of his beer and then sat on the couch. "About that kiss…"

"You want to take it back?"

That is the last thing she had felt. "Um, I wasn't feeling scared at all. Why did you kiss me? Was it Nicholas?"

"I was jealous."

"Well, color me shocked."

"Why? You didn't think I had it in me?"

"I guess I've never thought about it."

"You scare me."

She closed her eyes and then tried to lighten the moment. "Little old me?"

"We kind of have a connection that was definitely not anticipated."

"Well, I did throw you up against the wall and snogged you."

He chuckled. "You can snog me anytime you want."

"Good to know."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No. Actually, I like listening to your voice. It makes me sleepy."

"Are you calling me boring, Webber?"

"No, just comfy."

He grinned.

"Keep talking…"

"About what?"

"Anything…"

After a long moment, he started telling her about Italy and ten minutes later, she fell asleep. When he heard her breathing change, he said, "Good night, beautiful," and then hung up the phone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victoria entered the mansion to find her father standing in the living room alone.

"She called you?"

"Yes. She was crying and needs some help. Why?"

"She's about to throw her life away on an alcoholic."

Vicky's head tilted. "He's not like mom and Abby isn't you. I know you don't like to remember, but you loved her so much and it wasn't all bad."

"Eventually, he'll fall off the wagon."

"And she'll deal with it if that should happen. She knows who he is and still wants to get to know him. AJ is smart and loyal. His company is about to go off the charts. Maybe you should focus on some of his better attributes instead of only seeing the bad. You expect us to do that for you."

"How can you stand there and compare me to that drunk?"

"You may not drink too much, but you have hurt more people than AJ ever has. I honestly don't understand why you get so shocked that we get upset when you do something like this. Do you even care about what we want?"

"Of course, I do, but it's hard watching you make mistakes."

"We all do and you can't just take people's choices away. I don't know how you're going to fix this. You went too far this time." She went upstairs and Victor was left to stew by himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason knocked on AJ's door and is surprised when Abby answers.

"Hey, Jason. Come on in. He'll be out in a minute."

He followed her inside and she went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I'm glad to see you two are okay."

She smiled. "We're better than okay."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Unfortunately… It was Victor and I'm dead to him."

He shook his head. "I guess you and AJ do have a lot in common."

"We do. I moved in my sister temporarily."

"Just, make sure you talk about it or else it will eat you up."

"You sound like you know something about that."

"I do."

"It's kind of like being nowhere or in limbo."

"That's kind of where I live."

Before she could respond, AJ had heard his voice and rushes into the living room. "Jason? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just—I was checking on you."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'd invite you to lunch, but today is probably going to be crazy. We're announcing our new product tomorrow."

"Well, I hope it goes off without a hitch. I need to get to the office."

Before Jason could open the door, AJ stopped him with a touch on the arm.

"It really means a lot to me that you stopped by." He hadn't felt close to his brother in a long time and he has a feeling that is changing.

Jason nodded and left.

"He's hurting," Abby said. "I didn't really see to what extent before because he's good at masking it."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, he's not letting anyone in."

"Maybe he will eventually. From what he just said to me, I think he's open to it."

He hugged her. "I wish we could just lay in bed all day."

"We'd do more than just lay."

He chuckled. "I think your mind is dirtier than mine."

She repeatedly lifted and lowered her brows. "Maybe."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth strolled in the production studio in awe. "I think I'll give up design and work here." The room is bursting with color and energy.

Victoria laughed. "It's a great environment and they'll make your sketches come to life."

"This has to be the most exciting thing that I've ever done."

"Well, I really hope that we get to work with each other again. In fact, I might have a proposal for you soon involving another branch of Newman."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait." Her life has taken a strange turn, but she is prepared for the ride.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila hugged Jason tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Have a seat." They are in her office. "What brings you by?"

"I—I reached out to AJ."

"You did?" She tried not to look too excited even though her heart is fluttering.

"Yeah. I'm trying, but it's hard and still feels awkward."

"Don't give up. Nothing worth having is easy."

He sighed. "He keeps thanking me for being nice to him and I don't know what to say to him."

"I think you need to just sit down and hash it out once and for all and be honest with each other."

"I don't hate him. I just haven't liked him in a very long time, but I don't have the energy to fight right now.

"Are you talking to someone?"

"A little bit."

"I just want you to feel better."

"Me too."

"How are things going with Victoria?"

"Good. She enlisted Elizabeth to help with the project."

Lila smiled. "That's good. She has a special place in my heart."

"She's nice."

"Is that all?"

Jason laughed when he saw the devilish grin on her face. "We're friends."

"Well, I always considered you to be a smart man. Maybe you can be more than friends?"

"You're one of a kind, grandmother."

"I know and stop deflecting." It is good to see a genuine grin on his face and if Elizabeth put it there, even better.

"I like her."

Lila beamed. "That makes me very happy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, AJ walked into the Metro Court and entered a private room where several members of the press waited, including someone from CNN.

Adam approached him and they went to the podium as Lila, Abby, Victoria, Monica, and Alan entered the room and sat in some chairs towards the back.

Right before he started, Elizabeth and Jason entered the room and stood against the wall. She flashed him a smile which he returned.

"Thank you for coming. Dim the lights please and I ask that you hold your questions to the end."

A video started to play showing hackers in a room feverishly typing as AJ began to talk.

"What if we created a world where your servers and information are completely hacker free? No more leaks or viruses unleashed on your companies or personal computers, a haven of safety thought near impossible, because we created ground breaking technology that is impenetrable?"

The hackers disappear one by one and then screen blurs and when it comes into a focus a name appears.

"Cyberward is your last defense against cyber-attacks. The top hackers in the world were unable to penetrate it and trust me, they tried—a lot. My software developer, Adam Newman, was meticulous at coding and took my vision to the next level and created a firewall like no one has ever seen before. It is full proof and that is a guarantee."

The lights slowly rose and AJ almost smirked at the stunned look on everyone's face, all except his family, of course who are smiling with pride.

"The product will go on sale Monday. The commercial version will be released first and then the personal one. Zacchara Industries has been using it for the last month and as you well know, they have been targeted several times in the last year. They stand by the product."

"What's the guarantee?"

"We'll put our money behind it."

"Meaning that if a company loses money because of a hack, you'll pay for the loss or just the cost of the product?"

"Both, for the most part. We have to protect ourselves as well, so the amount we return will be a part of the commercial contract decided with the company lawyers input because everyone's security needs are different. For personal use, it will be the return of the product and up to five thousand for the refund."

Victoria is shocked that he would make that kind of proclamation as is everyone else.

"How do we know you didn't pay the hackers off?"

AJ chuckled. "Your question shows you don't understand how seriously hackers take their reputations. It's not like they want to admit failure, even for a paycheck. Believe it or not, they have a code. Also, we took safeguards so that even Adam couldn't sabotage the software. He insisted on it."

"Can we get a demonstration?"

"I thought you might ask. Can you bring in the group of hackers, please?"

Several men walk into the room and sit at desks with laptops. They are wearing masks to conceal their identity. People gather around as they try to hack into Zacchara Industries. This goes on for a half hour before people start congratulation AJ & Adam.

Lila turns to Jason. "He did good."

"Yes, he did."

"Will you come with us to celebrate?"

"Where?"

"I booked a private dining area upstairs."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

And so the drama starts again. This weeks posting are brutal, but be glad I didn't end with this chapter on Friday. You would have killed me lol. Most of your guessed are vague about what is going on with Jason. A couple of people are kind of nipping at the edge, but still aren't right. You'll find out by Friday, but next Monday will be epic.

NC-17

Chapter 12

An hour later, Lila held up a glass. "To my brilliant grandson and partner. I am so proud of you and wish you all the success in the world."

AJ smiled. "Thank you." He sipped some club soda.

Claudia gave him a hug. "I was watching the press conference online and afterwards, you trended on Google."

"We are already getting a lot of calls."

"Get some rest over the weekend because Monday is going to be crazy."

Adam ended a call. "That was a government agency. They are definitely interested."

"Outstanding."

Abby moved next to him.

Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nice going, bestie."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could because you are that good."

He grinned and then looked up with surprise as Edward strode towards him. "Grandfather…"

"I was at a business dinner and heard the news. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

AJ wasn't surprised when he walked away and didn't stay, but he was taken aback that Edward would have ever shown the slightest bit of pride towards him.

"Wow," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah."

Victoria moved towards them. "I have to go, but congratulations again and enjoy the moment. You're going to be a very busy man."

"Trust me, I'll welcome it."

She turned towards her half-brother. "Adam, you surprise me once again. Congrats. You deserve it and I'm happy for you."

He blinks a few times and then AJ cracks up, breaking up the moment.

"I know, hell has frozen over. Let's just say I was able to see things from your point of view and I really wish you success."

"Thank you."

She left and AJ patted Adam on the back.

"Miracles do happen."

"Apparently…"

While they celebrated, someone else's life is about to change in a drastic way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily turned the light on in her apartment. She is exhausted and not feeling very well. When she moved forward and Logan's body jerked into a sitting position, she had almost screamed.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"I—I was at work." She had actually been to see a doctor, but she didn't want to tell him that.

His legs slowly swung to land on the floor. "Get me a beer—bring two."

She put her things down and quickly made it into the kitchen, knowing that she just had to hold out another day. Adam had called her earlier and had wormed his way into Logan's computer and found nothing, but he also hacked into his friends and had started searching their videos, but it will take a little bit of time and he hoped to be finished by tomorrow night.

After taking the caps off of the last two beers, she strode towards him and put one bottle on the coffee table and handed the other to him. He pretended to take a long swig and then stared at her. "Drink."

"Logan…"

"Are you defying me? I said, drink."

Something in his voice gave her pause, she reluctantly grabbed the bottle and took a sip, her face slightly contorting.

"Chug it or else."

"Please…"

"Say one more word and see what happens."

His tone almost shakes her to her core. The bottle tipped and she downed half of it even though it killed her to do so. She just had to pray that it will be okay.

The alcohol hit her hard and then she gasped, realizing he had drugged her.

"What did you do?"

He grinned and then stood and yanked her towards him by the hair. "You're mighty mouthy tonight, maybe you need to be taught a lesson."

Tears pricked her eyes. "Please don't."

He pulled her into a punishing kiss, drawing blood when he bit her lip and then he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open and roughly grabbed her breasts.

Her knees buckle, due to the drugs, and he throws her onto the couch and then pulled down his pants. "Suck."

When she started to cry, he smacked her so hard, she fell against the cushions and then screamed into it when he turned her over so he could smack her ass over and over and then yanked off her underwear and shoved his cock into her and fucked her hard and fast as she sobbed. Thankfully, he came fast and pushed her away.

"We're just starting, whore. Tonight, I'm going to have you every way I want you. I need to take a piss."

She stared at the wall, willing her body to move, but she couldn't.

An hour later, he took her roughly again, biting and hitting her as he got off, not caring she was semi-conscious. After dragging her to the bed, they both passed out. It was two in the morning when he woke up again and craved drugs. He grabbed his phone and made another call and the guy agreed to deliver them after Logan promised to give him the money tomorrow. After throwing the phone onto the nightstand, he watched her sleep. Her bruised body excited him and he stared at her ass, imaginging how good it will feel to take it as he hardens.

He shook her, wanting her to be awake for the pain. Unfortunately, it took him fifteen minutes to jar her and he knows he only has about five minutes before the guy arrives, so he tried to make her suck him to get him hard and in her stupor, she refused and he started to beat her, quickly losing control.

"Stop! I'm pregnant!"

He paused for a second. "You lying bitch! You'll say anything to make me stop." He struck her in her stomach over and over and then tossed her onto the floor. She could barely see out of one eye from earlier punches. Everything within her told her that she is going to die. "

He laughed at the look of fear on her face. "It's just anal sex, Emily. You'll live, but you'll be walking funny. And you better scream my name if you know what is good for you."

She starts to shake and the last thing she remembers is him pushing her head onto the carpet and she passed out.

Several hours later, she wakes up and tries to sit up and moans. Everything hurts and she's surprised that she's still on the floor. The bathroom light is on and Logan doesn't seem to be in the bed, so she barely manages to stand and then moves into the bathroom and grabs her robe and pulls it on as she cries out from the pain. Her right eye is swollen shut and as she turns, something catches her eye and she turns and spots Logan in the tub and he's covered in blood.

"Oh God…," she runs to the toilet and throws up several times and then flushes and turns back to look again. Her lip quivers and she starts to freak out, thinking that maybe she killed him. There is so much blood that the water is red.

She turns on some cold water and rinses her mouth and then splashes her face with shaky hands and when she glances up and sees her battered face, she lets out a tortured sob and then stumbles out of the room.

Spotting her keys, she grabs them and then stumbles to the door and then moves into the hallway. It seemed like it took forever to get to the outside door and she can barely see through her tears. Her ribs scream at her and she tries to take a deeper breath, but can't, and it takes everything within her to make it to the parking lot where she hides behind her neighbors truck and puts her hand in her pocket and realizes she has her phone, so she dials it.

"Hello?" Johnny's groggy voice answers.

She starts to cry and he springs up.

"Emily?"

Her lips just won't form a sentence and she's trying not to sob loudly.

"Where are you? Please tell me. I'll come get you."

"Puh—parking lot, black truck….ground."

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes. Oh God, I think I might have killed him."

He moves into the bathroom. "Who?"

"Logan. There's so much blood."

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"Hurry." The phone goes dead and Johnny dials Jason.

It took a few rings, but he answered. "Hello?"

"Emily is in trouble."

"Who is this?"

"It's Johnny. I'm on my way over there. She thinks that she killed him."

"Shit." Jason bolts out of bed.

"I know where she is hiding. Can you go into the apartment and see if he's alive?"

"I'll be right there."

"I'll take her somewhere safe."

They quickly got dressed and rushed to the apartment. Jason tried to call Emily on the way there, but she didn't pick up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily is lying on her back, trying to make out the stars. He's dead. She can feel it and she has no idea if she's responsible. There is dried and fresh blood on her body and she isn't sure if it's hers, Logan's, or both. It is like having an out of body experience as she wonders how her life had gotten so derailed.

Johnny parked in front of the truck and then opened the back-passenger side door. "Emily?" He moved towards the back and gasped. Her robe is partially open and he could see blood and bruising and when his eyes moved to her face, his stomach twisted in knots and he had to fight the urge to go upstairs and kill Logan if he isn't already dead.

Their gaze met.

"I'm bleeding. I went to the doctor earlier, and I'm pregnant and—" A cramp took her voice away. "Oh God! I think I lost the baby." He had beat her so badly, there is no way it could have survived.

Johnny jumped into action and pulled out his phone. Claudia finally answered. "I need a place to hide."

She sat up quickly. "Go to 521 Prairie Street."

"I know where that is."

"There is a key under the third flower pot on the porch."

"I need a doctor and maybe some blood."

She cursed under her breath. "Jesus, Johnny. I'll make the call. He'll be there in ten."

"Make it five."

He picked Emily up as she reeled from the pain and passed out and he put her on the car seat and shut the door and practically squealed out of the parking lot, passing Jason who could see the fear in his eyes.

Jason cursed and parked his car and ran into the building and to her room. The door is cracked, so he pushes his way inside and then moves throughout the apartment finally locating Logan in the bathroom. "Fuck," he says under his breath.

Outside, a man flees the scene. He had already called the cops and hopes that Emily gets blamed for everything. His boss will be happy. They had searched for Logan for two years and finally got their revenge after he stiffed them over a big gambling loss.

Jason rushed out of the room and was just about to go into the hallway when a rookie cop told him to freeze.

"Freeze! Put your hands up."

Jason almost groaned.

Another cop pushed by him.

"Are you alone?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?"

"Jason Quartermaine."

"And who lives here?"

"My sister and her boyfriend."

"Then why are you here?"

Jason sighed. "To check on her."

"At this time of the morning?"

"We have a dead body!"

The cop smirked. "Turn around. You have the right to remain silent…"

The rest of the words were a blur. He isn't sure what he should do. Emily might have killed Logan and could be hurt. She would never survive in jail, then again, neither would he.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward made his way into the precinct with Justus in tow. The only people in eyesight were cops and hookers. "Where is he?" he demanded as they approached the desk.

Dante sighed. "He's in a cell."

"I want to see him, now!"

Justus touched Edward's arm. "Dante, Jason has a right to speak to me. Can you please bring him to an interrogation room?"

"Fine…"

"How could he do something so reckless?"

"You don't know what he has done. Just settle down, if not, they'll never let you see him."

Edward tried to calm his breathing.

Downstairs, Jason is staring at the wall almost shaking as a cop rides him.

"You're nothing in here. The Quartermaine money can't help you. It's about time your snobby ass got taken down. You rich people think you're above the law."

Jason shut his eyes.

"They are going to love you in prison. Everyone will want to take their turn torturing and terrorizing you. You're gonna be blown away when you realize just how fucked you really are."

"Enough!" Dante said giving the man a dirty look. He quickly unlocked the cell. "Jason, come on. Your lawyer is here."

Slowly, Jason stood. Dante can see that he's mentally breaking down. The confidence he usually exudes is gone and his eye look a little glassy. He quietly cuffs him and then leads him to the interrogation room from a side door and then goes out the front.

"Alright, you can go in."

He held the door open and Edward almost gasped at the sight in front of him. Jason is pale and shaking.

Justus rushed forward. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Jason didn't answer as he waited for Edward to erupt, but to his surprise, his grandfather quietly sat across from him.

"What happened?"

Jason took a haggard breath. "I was in bed. Johnny woke me up to tell me that Emily is hurt and thinks she killed Logan."

"Jesus Christ," Edward said.

"He got there first. She was outside and he took her someplace. I saw him pull out of the driveway. I parked and went upstairs and the door was ajar, so I went inside and then found Logan in the bathroom in the tub. There was water and it was all red. He looked like he was dead so I bolted. When I got to the door, the police were there."

"Who the hell would set you up like that?" Edward asked. "Would Johnny?"

Jason shook his head. "He sounded really upset."

"Did you touch anything?"

"Just the front door."

"We need to find out how he died," Justus said. "But that is going to take days."

Jason rubbed his face. "I can't stay here."

"Jason…"

Edward's heart clenches as Jason starts to rock.

"I have to get out of here. I didn't do this. You have to help me. I'll die in here." The words of the guards started filling his head and Jason starts to hyperventilate, feeling like he has no control, so Justus calls Dante just as Jason jumps up and pushes his back against the wall. "Don't make me stay here. I'll do anything." He can't breathe and clutches at his throat and just as he passes out, Dante catches him. They tried to wake Jason up for five minutes and then called an ambulance.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are intrigued. – Guest re: killing me before Friday. Rofl. Too funny! You can't kill me now because I'm giving you an extra chapter.

I couldn't resist giving you an extra chapter lol. I want you to know already. Wednesday will be the big reveal and Friday will be epic.

Chapter 13

If there is one thing in the world that Edward hates, it is hospitals. He had already put in a directive that if he's sick, to let him die at home. The smell made him gag and the fact that Jason is hurting and possibly Emily is eating away at him. Everything in the building makes his skin crawl.

AJ rushed towards them. "Where is he?"

Monica touched his arm. "The doctors are in with him."

"What happened?"

"They arrested him for the murder of Logan Hayes."

AJ's mouth drops open. "What?"

"He didn't do it," Edward said gruffly. "It's bad. They caught him in the apartment."

"Where's Emily?"

"We don't know," Monica said.

"Johnny O'Brien took her somewhere. We're not telling the police that. Even though it sucks that your brother collapsed, it will buy us a little time."

There is a commotion as Scott Baldwin makes his way towards them.

"Where is he!"

Justus groans.

"I know you're protecting him!"

AJ growled. "Like the way you protected my sister?"

Scott lunged for AJ, but was pulled back by a security guard. "Get your hands off of me. I want to speak to his doctor. He is clearly faking."

Elizabeth and Abby rushed towards them. AJ had left Abby at the apartment to get ready and she had called her sister to get Elizabeth's number.

"He is going to Pentonville for this. I will make him pay—"

"Shut up!" Edward yelled. "My grandson did not kill your pathetic, piece of shit son that you always protect. He was a drug addict and a drunk and God knows who he pissed off." He had been trying to find a way to help Emily and had even considered kidnapping her. It had recently become apparent that something bad was going on. He had his geek hack the PCPD report and saw that they found drugs on the scene.

Scott lunged and gripped Edward by the throat just as Dante and another cop moved forward.

AJ wrenched Scott off his grandfather and Edward gasped for air.

"I—" Edward hacked several times, "want him arrested."

Dante groaned.

"We all saw what he did," Monica said. "If it had been the opposite, you would have already handcuffed someone."

Dante cuffed Scott as he yelled and everyone is very happy when the elevator doors shuts giving them some peace.

Elizabeth directed Edward to a chair. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Justus made a phone call. They would need a warrant for the surveillance tapes so they could nail Scott to the wall and then he wants traffic light and Harborview videos to be Jason's alibi.

Leo moved towards them.

"How is he?" Monica asked as she wished her husband could be by her side. Alan is in surgery and has no idea what had happened, but she had texted him a message warning him.

"He's stable. We had to give him a sedative because he was so agitated. He kept yelling the name Nadea."

The family and friends glanced at each other.

"Does he have PTSD? All the signs were pointing to it?"

Monica sighed. "It's possible."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "He has had a few episodes. Usually, he sweats a little and then he looks right through you and sometimes, he mistakes you for someone else."

AJ is surprised and makes a mental note to ask her how she knows all of that.

Leo nodded. "Well, I can have someone try to talk to him when he wakes up."

"Can I see him," Monica asked.

"Yes."

Monica and Edward went to the room and AJ turned to Elizabeth.

"I need to go find Johnny."

"Okay. Be safe." They hugged and he left.

"Let's sit down," Abby said.

"You don't have to stay," Liz said.

"Yes, I do. AJ is going to want an update."

Lila rushed towards them. "How is he?"

Liz embraced her. "He's sedated. Monica and Edward are with him."

She notices that Lila is shaking.

"He's in bay nine. They haven't moved him yet."

Lila rushes over to the nurse's desk and is sent in the right direction.

"Why don't we go get some coffee?" Abby said.

Liz nods. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The doctor wearily made his way to the living room.

Johnny stood. "How is she?"

"I sedated her. She lost the baby and he beat her badly."

"Does she need to go to the hospital?"

He blew out a harsh breath. "I'd prefer it, but I know that may not be possible. I gave her a transfusion. It will actually help her body heal faster. Her ribs are bruised, hell she's going to be black and blue everywhere. I left pain pills on the bigger dresser. They are out of her reach, so you'll need to administer them, but make sure you follow the correct dosage. It's important to manage her pain so she can get rest and her body can heal. Make her take the antibiotic and she'll need to eat by the end of the day. It can be soup, but she'll feel nauseous taking the drugs if she doesn't. She has a mild concussion and a sprained wrist. Her eye—I just hope there is no permanent damage. It probably looks worse than it is though. I want to come back tonight, if that is alright." It's rare that he sees a woman beaten so badly and he's worried.

"Thank you. He raped her, didn't he?"

"Yes, but only vaginally. I hope you made him pay."'

"I didn't, but someone else beat me to it."

The older man left and Johnny slowly moved into the bedroom. Emily's eyes slightly open.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Shh. You need rest. I'll be right there in that chair."

"No."

His heart leapt. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

He slowly sat on the bed. "Better?"

"You look tired. Sleep."

"You sure?"

"Not afraid of you."

"Okay."

He laid on his back and once he knew she had fallen asleep, he crashed as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finally woke up several hours later, but he won't communicate with anyone and just stares at the wall and for the next twenty-four hours, no one could get through to him.

"Jason, you are breaking my heart. Please, let us know that you're okay," Lila said. Knowing that he is so devastated is worrying her beyond belief.

He knows people are close to him, but it is like his brain and mouth had shut down.

Elizabeth moved closer. "Jason, it's Elizabeth. Please talk to us. It's going to be okay. Justus is about to go in front of the judge and he has evidence proving you didn't do it."

"The charges could be dropped by this evening," Lila said as she gently stroked his hair.

Liz wiped a tear away. For a day, she has watched his family fall apart and it was brutal. Alan and Monica begged him and Edward practically agreed to sell his soul in exchange for Jason recovering. She just hopes that Jason will put them out of their misery once the charges are dropped.

Lila's heart is aching for him and Emily who had managed to avoid her family for months. It was one excuse after another and now Lila knows what she was hiding and why she felt she couldn't face them and it had almost cost her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ walks into the bedroom, with Johnny right behind him.

"She should be waking up soon."

"God, what did he do to her?"

Johnny went over the long list, devastating AJ.

"I feel like I failed her."

"I think in different ways, we all did."

"No," she whispered before her eye flicked open. "Hid it well…"

"Hey, kid. I love you."

"Love you."

He moved closer and finally sat on a chair Johnny had placed by the bed. "I hear the doctor said there was no permanent damage done to your torso."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Me too. Is he dead?"

"Yes."

She thought a long moment and then closed her eyes. "Stay." She needed to feel his strength and she's done hiding her feelings.

"Okay." Adam had graciously been covering for him. He felt badly, but Emily is more important.

Johnny took a much needed shower. AJ had brought some of his clothes over. And when he stood under the water and thought about everything that happened, he cried for Emily, her unborn child, and all the damage Logan caused and that he didn't get to her in time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The judge sat and everyone followed. "I read the circumstances of the arrest and reviewed some statements given regarding Logan and Hayes and Emily Quartermaine's relationship. Is Ms. Quartermaine going to be here today?"

"No, your honor," Justus said stepping forward, "but her doctor is here."

"Please have him stand."

The doctor stood and faced him.

"State your name, please."

"I'm Dr. Samuel Haynoski."

"Is Emily Quartermaine under your care?"

"Yes. She is injured and unable to walk."

Alexis stood. "How do we know that he hasn't been bought off? He could be lying to cover up for her part in all of this."

"I have some pictures on my phone, taken with her permission as well as an audio file."

"Please approach."

Samuel cued the picture as Justus and Alexis watched. They are brutal and all of the viewers cringe as they see the damage Logan Hayes caused.

"And the audio?"

He cued it up and Emily's voice filled the room.

"Logan Hayes was a dangerous man. He has raped and beat me repeatedly in the last six months. In fact, he beat all the life out of me. I can't even move too much because it hurts so bad. I was also pregnant and he made me lose the baby. When I told him, he beat me more, hitting my stomach over and over because he thought I was lying to get him to stop."

"His father also knew that he was beating me."

"Objection!" Alexis said.

"This is not a trial. Now sit down!"

The play resumed.

"He has irrevocably changed me. I can't imagine ever loving anyone again or wanting intimacy. He beat the child out of me that night and left me on the floor to bleed after his attempt to sodomize me failed." You hear her voice break. "But I'm a survivor and I don't know how, but I'm going to try and get my life back. I took pictures of my body since the beatings began. The photos are on my computer which is at the apartment in my Pictures folder. You can see that it has gotten worse, especially in the last two months. Thank you for listening."

The judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Baldwin, were you aware that your son was abusing his girlfriend."

"Of course not!"

"Actually, your honor, he was aware. In fact, he encouraged Emily to stand by his son even when he saw the bruises."

"That's hearsay."

Justus rolled his eyes.

"What I don't understand is why you are wasting the courts time, Mrs. Davis."

Her jaw dropped. "Your honor, Mr. Quartermaine was caught leaving the scene of a crime."

"According to this paperwork, Logan died by a gunshot wound to the heart and head. There was a registered gun in the apartment, but it hadn't been fired, so the murder weapon was not found in the apartment or on Mr. Quartermaine and he had no gunshot residue on his hands and there were no gloves found, nor did he have time to dispose of them." The detectives had searched every inch of the apartment and around the building outside. Furthermore, there are cameras showing when he left his apartment and according to the autopsy, Mr. Hayes was already dead. There are numerous traffic light cameras showing him driving to the area after the time of death. Can you explain all of that?" Justus had totally done his homework.

Alexis looked down at the floor. "No, your honor."

"All charges against Mr. Quartermaine are dismissed."

Scott jumped up. "Did Edward buy you off? My son is dead!"

The judge rose. "How dare you accuse me of being bought. You enabled your son, apparently after knowing he was hurting Ms. Quartermaine and you did nothing. He killed your grandchild. Do you have any idea how hard it will be for her to get over everything he has done to her? Do you care?"

"Of course I care!"

"Well, you had a funny way of showing it. You disgust me. Get out of my court room."

Scott rushed out of the courtroom, determined to make Jason pay.

Dante received a call and asked the officer at the hospital to uncuff Jason and relieved him of his duty.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Another day went by and Jason is still lost to them. Lila is so worried and the rest of the family gather to decide what to do.

"They want to send him to Shadybrook," Monica confided.

Everyone started yelling at once.

"Quiet!" Alan yelled. "Get in the hallway." They left the room and shut the door. "Just—we're not sending him away, but Jason needs help."

"We can't do that if we don't know what is wrong," Lila said.

"Who is with him right now?" Tracy asked.

"Elizabeth is taking the night shift. She kicked us out," AJ said.

"That's because you aren't sleeping," Alice said.

"At least he's not going to jail," Ned said.

"Thanks to Justus," Edward said. "I can't find Johnny O'Brien. Claudia won't tell me where he is."

"Does that surprise you?" Tracy asked. "It's not like she ever cooperates."

"She thinks that she's protecting Emily," Lila said. "We'll just have to wait."

"She could be badly hurt," Monica said as tears sprang into her eyes.

AJ had to watch his words carefully, because they would try to bully her location out of him. "I'm sure Johnny is taking care of her and making sure she sees a doctor."

Edward scowled and is about to yell at him, but Lila's hand stopped him.

"You will not use this as an excuse to rail at him. I won't allow it."

He moved towards a chair and plopped into it.

"I'm going to take a nap and then go check on him," Monica said. "I'll go crazy if I don't."

"I researched some good PTSD doctors in the area," Ned said. "I'm going to make some calls tomorrow."

"Thank you," Alan said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. The first thing he noticed is the lack of handcuffs and the need to escape and go somewhere where he can breathe. He rolled to the side and is surprised to see Elizabeth sleeping on a bed and his family is nowhere in sight. There are no words to describe how grateful he is to have her in his life. Knowing she'll probably kill him, he wonders if they have an alarm on his bed so he can plan his escape. Slowly, he eases out of bed and is relieved that it is silent. Because of his erratic dreams and the fact that health-wise, he is fine, they had already taken his heart monitor off. In a moment of lucidness, he had heard two nurses discussing his release the next day to Shadybrook and that is when he tried to get himself together. Thinking that he had no control and would be sent to prison had made him feel like the walls were closing in and he had gone to a dark place inside his head. Emily… He has no idea if she's okay or not or where she is and it jars him. Barely making a sound, he grabs a bag he spots in the corner and then goes into the bathroom. Inside, there is a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, underwear, and some socks and shoes. He smiles when he spots his wallet on the bottom. After quickly putting them on, he scrawls a note saying he's sorry, but can't be sent away, and then takes one more glance at Elizabeth before sneaking out of the room. The hallway is desolate, so he easily makes his way to the stairs. Noticing an open room, he runs inside and calls for a cab to meet him out front.

He stood in the darkness a few minutes, biding his time and when he figured it was time for the cab to arrive, he rushed to the elevator and went to the ground floor. Luckily, the nurses were distracted by some accident victims, so he ran outside and a few minutes later, the cab pulled up and he jumped inside and told him where to go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A half hour later, Monica walked into the room and is stunned to see that the bed is empty. Her eyes dart to Elizabeth who is knocked out. They all had missed out on a lot of sleep the last few days. She hurried to her side. "Elizabeth, wake up."

A groggy and disoriented Liz tries to shake the fog off. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Jason?"

Her eyes dart to the bed. "I—Oh God. I don't know."

Monica rushes to the phone and calls then nurse's desk and security and Leo rushes into the room.

"He's gone. My son somehow made it past everyone? How could this happen? Didn't you have the alarm on the bed?"

"I'm sorry. We took it off since he wasn't moving around."

Monica is seething. She understand that Elizabeth fell asleep because they are all exhausted, but everything else is making her want to scream. "You better hope they find him and he's not hurt." She called Alan to let him know what happened and they formed a team to look for him. A nurse found the note and Monica is just beside herself.

Elizabeth is in tears, kicking herself for not hearing him. He is nowhere to be found and when AJ walks up behind her and touches her shoulder she spins around and dives against his chest. "We have to find him."

"I know. I figured you'd be upset, so I came here first. I'm going to try to see if he'll go to his normal places like the bench. I'll call you if I find him."

"Okay." After he leaves, an idea pops into her head. It's a long shot, but she has to check, so she runs to her car and takes off.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Guest – You're finally pretty much on the mark about what happened to Jason. It just goes deeper than that which you will find out in this chapter.

In case you missed it, I did post yesterday.

Chapter 14

Elizabeth parks her car at Vista point. It's pouring outside, so she grabs her rain jacket off the back seat and then runs for the bridge. After not being able to find him anywhere else, she took a chance and decided to look for him here. Rain is pelting her and lingering on her lashes as she tries to make out the form that is sitting on the ground, leaning against a steel piling.

"Jason?"

He doesn't answer so she moves closer.

"Don't touch me. You have to help her first."

"Help who?"

"She's out front. Please, she could be hurt."

She realizes that he isn't talking to her.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Nadea. She's pregnant."

Liz's heart drops.

FLASHBACK

A man tries to hold Jason back as he struggles against him as pungent odors he can't identify burn the inside of his nose. "You need to calm down. You're hurt."

"She needs me. Let me go!"

There is no time for pain and anguish. Conjuring up energy he didn't know that he had, Jason pushes him back and struggles to get to his feet. His ears are ringing and he's slightly dizzy. Someone is screaming, making him cringe as he tries to get his bearings. His mouth is dry and it feels like something is lodged in his throat, but nothing comes out when he attempts to hack but blood from him biting his tongue when he was blown backwards. When it dawns on him that there is something seriously wrong with his his body, he momentarily reels, but then quickly tries to make his legs move so that he can get to her.

The other man grabs him and puts his bloodied arm about his shoulder. "Come on, man. I'll help you."

Slowly, they make their way to the side of the building and then the earth moves under them and they are blown back by a second blast. This time, everything around him is dead silent. The other man crawls towards him and is speaking, but Jason can't hear him. He's lying in the street, not remembering how he got there, and a truck stops before running him over and another man runs to their side and then he's being dragged and put into a flatbed truck and thankfully, he passes out.

END FLASHBACK

When he quiets, Elizabeth reaches out and touches his face and his hand clamps onto her wrist.

"Jason, talk to me."

"You're here and alive! I didn't fail you."

Suddenly, she is pulled into a passionate embrace. Her hood is dislodged and the rain pours over them as Jason kisses her senseless. He is wild and rough and Elizabeth is unable to hold back and matches his fervor as his hands hold her face and he kisses the breath from her. Finally, he stops and starts to cry and she holds him as the sobs wrack his body.

When he realizes it's Elizabeth, he immediately feels guilt beyond reason. "I'm so sorry." When he thought it was Nadea, he figured the whole nightmare was a dream, but it wasn't.

"It's okay. Please let me take you home. You're soaked. Let me take care of you, Jason."

She feels a slight nod, so she pulls back and stands and helps him up. His legs are unsteady from sitting in his previous position so long, but soon they are headed back to the car and she makes sure he is secured before getting into the driver's seat. The ride is silent as her mind tries to process some of the things that he said and unable to accept the ramifications.

About twenty-five minutes later, they arrive at her apartment. She quickly retrieves some towels and hands him one and then pulls him into the bedroom. After grabbing some clothes she runs into the bathroom and changes and throws the wet ones into the shower and then lightly towel dries her hair. When she comes out, Jason is still standing in the same position staring at the towel like he has no idea what it is.

"You need to change."

AJ usually keeps a few things at the house, so she locates a t-shirt and sweatpants and hands it to him and when he doesn't move, she grabs her vanity chair and makes him sit and eases off his shoes and socks and then pulls off his shirt and towel dries his hair.

"Can you do the rest?"

He slightly nods.

"I'm turning around."

A numb Jason pulls off his pants and underwear and slips the sweatpants on and the shirt and then Liz grabs his wet clothes and throws them into the tub. Quickly, she moved to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Get in."

He slipped onto the bed and she covered him and then got in on the other side.

"You're shaking," she says before placing her body against him.

When he grips her for dear life, Liz starts to stroke his head, whispering nonsensical words until she feels his breathing change and knows he's asleep. Only then did she let her own tears flow, wondering how he survived something so unbearable, before she fell into a troubled sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He slept for six hours straight before getting up to use the bathroom and then immediately returned and closed his eyes again. Exhaustion renders his body useless as he quickly succumbed to it and fell asleep under her watchful eye. She texted AJ before letting herself rest and upon waking, she briefly left Jason to throw their clothes in the washer and choke down some food, not knowing that all hell is breaking loose at the PCPD.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward's booming voice sounds throughout the room. "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"Edward, we're doing everything we can, but no one has seen him."

Edward growled. "Mac, you know he isn't in his right mind."

"I'm sorry."

Ned hands AJ his phone. "You left it in Jason's room last night."

"Thanks." AJ logs into his phone and a text pops up.

"Don't say anything, just come to my apartment."

He quietly slips away, figuring he'll be across town before Edwards even notices he is gone. It took way too long to get there, but he quietly raps on the door and it's quickly opened.

"You didn't answer back. I probably should have called you again, but I was a little overwhelmed."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let me show you." She takes his hand and tugs him to the bedroom door and when it's opened wide enough, he looks through the gap and sees his brother and gasps as she quickly closes it.

"What is he doing here? Everyone is looking for him."

She grimaces, kicking herself for not calling someone else. "He's a mess, AJ. I'm doing my best, but he's in a bad way and I'm scared for him."

He pulls her into an embrace. "We'll get him some help."

"What if it's too late?"

"It's never too late. You know I'll have to tell the police where he is."

"I don't know…"

Jason had heard them talking and opens the door.

AJ sucks in a breath. His brother looks horrible and suddenly, he realizes that Jason really needs help. He has lost weight and there are circles under his eyes. How could he not notice? Sure, he knew Jason had been struggling, but not to this extent.

"Jason."

"You can tell them I'm here, I mean I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but—"

"You can stay as long as you like," Liz says.

"Thank you."

AJ clear his throat. "I'm sorry, for everything. I don't think I realized just how badly my choices affected you and I know you left because you couldn't take it."

"You're not the reason I'm messed up."

"Are you sure about that? I think I'm at least a part of it. You changed a lot in the last few years. You're harder and quieter. I don't ever remember you being so intense and I know the fighting helped propel you in that direction. Whatever happened, don't let it eat you alive anymore."

"Why do you care?"

"I know we had shut off any good feelings we had between us, but you are my brother. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you or dragged you in the middle. I'm not walking away from you because whether you want to admit it or not, you're drowning and you need people around you that have your back. Please let me in again. I know I don't even have the right to ask, but I need to make amends and I can't watch you slowly die away. Will you let me be a big brother to you? I know we said we'd try, but we really never defined anything."

Elizabeth is so freaking proud of AJ. Jason can see it on her face and after a long moment, he relents. "Okay."

After he disappears back into the bedroom, Elizabeth hugs AJ.

"I'm so proud of you. He's hurting so badly that I don't know what to do except hold him. Tell the police where he is, but no one else."

"They'll hate me for it."

"Not if they truly love you. They need to back off for a bit, so he can get his bearings."

"I agree. I'll hold them off, but Elizabeth, I need you to be honest with me."

"Okay…"

"Do you have feelings for Jason?"

She blushed. "I—I'm really not sure what all of this means. Am I physically attracted to him? Yes, but on the emotional side, I'm trying to figure that out. We have this unexplainable connection and I'm drawn to him, but it's not like we're in a relationship."

"Do you want there to be one?" He just needs to prepare himself.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure Jason is remotely ready for that." She's not about to admit anything further until she can discuss it with him.

"For him to let you help him, you must mean something to him even if it's friends. Jason hasn't reached out to anyone else. Maybe you should consider the fact that he chose you and that has to mean something. I know I said I'd pretty much die if you slept with my brother, but I shouldn't have said that. I want you both to be happy and if that ends up being with each other, then so be it."

"You're a good man and I'm proud to be your bestie. I found him the night of the gala and helped him. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't want it to come between us and I thought Jason deserved his privacy."

"I don't like that you didn't feel that you could talk to me, but I understand and it won't." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow to check up on him. An officer might have to stop by and verify that he's here."

"Okay."

He leaves and she returns to the bedroom. At the same time, Jason leaves the bathroom and he watches her trip and then she crashes into him and they fall onto the bed. Their lips are almost touching and she wonders how the hell it's possible that his eyes seem to have darkened.

"Jason…"

His hand is tangling in her hair and then their lips are locked and she is lost as his tongue slips into her mouth and she feels like she's going to burst as he seductively teases her and engulfs her body with passion. Her moan filters throughout the room as his head angles and he roughly takes what he wants. Feeling a shudder go through her body, she panics and pulls back and scrambles until her feet are on firm ground.

"Why does that keep happening?"

His eyes are half shut, making him look so sexy as he openly peruses her. "Because your mouth is like a magnet."

She stutters as she tries to form a coherent thought. "You—you don't want me."

"Oh yeah?" He points to his groin area and he is clearly aroused.

"But—"

"I can't totally explain it, but you grew on me. I wasn't looking for it, but you drew me in." He pushed into a sitting position. "But, you deserve better than someone like me."

"Jason…"

"No, it's the truth. I'm damaged, Elizabeth. I live in a world of pain, what ifs, and guilt. It encompasses me until I can barely breathe and I can't seem to get beyond it. I know I look like shit and I'm nothing like I used to be, so I tried to keep you at arm's length, even though it's the last thing I really wanted. You made me feel something other than grief and anger and it has been quite a while since that has happened."

She swallows hard. "Tell me everything, Jason. Please!"

His head lifts and his face is slightly contorted. "I can't unless you tell me something first."

"What?"

"Aside from the fact that I've obviously had some kind of nervous breakdown, do you ever think about me? Can you even picture being with me at all?"

He looks so vulnerable and lost and she can feel tears spring into her eyes, hating that he is in so much pain.

"Yes, I do. I'm not sure I'm ready to put it into words, but we have a connection that I just can't ignore and don't want to." She notes the relief on his face. "Why did you need to know that first?"

"Because I don't want you to pity me or do something because you feel badly for me."

She moves closer, stepping between his legs as she rakes her nails against his scalp, causing him to sigh with contentment. "I would never pity you. Yes, I feel bad that you are suffering because I care about you, but I also believe in you, Jason. You can get beyond this. Frankly, I think you might have PTSD."

She yelps when she finds herself on her back. He moves further up on the bed, taking her with him, and then rests on his side and she does the same. His eyes flicker shut and then he continues.

"Her name was Nadea. I was on a business trip to England where I met her. She was beautiful inside and out and we hit it off. Usually, I stay to myself, but one thing had led to another and it was a whirlwind week. For the most part, we didn't get out of bed and I dreaded it when it was time to go. A month later, she had asked if I could come back, so I took some vacation time and she told me she was pregnant. I was stunned, but it just hit me that maybe that was what I was missing, a family to put first, so we decided to go for it and sometimes I'd go to see her and occasionally, she'd come to stay in Paris and we started opening our hearts to each other."

Elizabeth could see tears gathering in his eyes, so she linked their hands giving him strength. He is surprised how easily the words flow off his tongue since he hasn't told anyone else the full story.

"We were sitting outside at a café in Paris and she was about two months along. It was around nine o'clock in the evening and she had a craving, so we went there so she could get a snack. Someone next to us ordered a pastry and she wanted it, so I went back inside to get it for her and that was when the first bomb went off."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as Jason closed his eyes.

"I was towards the back and the explosion happened out front in a trash can. There was enough force to throw me off my feet and slam me into the wall. People from the very back ran inside and someone grabbed me and dragged me into the parking lot out back. I told you what happened then. I was in so much pain, but I had to get to her. When the second blast went off, I knew she was dead and I shut down. Even though I was in a world of pain, I could only wonder if it was instant or if she suffered. I found out later, that she was blown into the street and hit something and it killed them."

"Oh, Jason…"

"After I was hauled into the truck, they drove me to the hospital. I think that is how I went under the radar. I made sure the hospital did not release my name and only a very few staff knew the details and my family already knew that I had taken some vacation time. At first, I just wasn't responsive so I was in there for a week with a bruised lung and a few deep cuts on my legs and one on my arm. The doctor said I had a concussion and I think they were all scared that I'd kill myself, so they watched me carefully. A nurse took pity on me and tracked down the information on Nadea. I was devastated. After a week, they told me they wanted to transfer me to a psychiatric ward. I tried so hard to get it together and that is when I called my computer geek and swore her to secrecy. She came and got me and drove me back to my loft and shoved food down my throat so I didn't die on her. I called out from work and when I finally went back, I was a different man and normal just didn't feel right anymore; like I didn't deserve it."

A tear ran down his face as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"I'm so sorry," Liz said as she fought a sob and then began peppering kisses on his face before embracing him tightly.

"I should have protected them."

"There was nothing you could have done. Those monsters did this, not you. Please don't blame yourself."

His face contorted as his eyes welled with tears, begging her for relief from the pain as his voice cracked. "I just want to forget. Can you help me forget?"

A/N - So...Are you surprised? Disappointed? Leave me a comment with your thoughts, please.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for comments! * Guest – It is not all about a woman. He was a victim of a terrorist attack and his baby was killed. They were just starting out, so it's not like they were even deeply in love. Jason has survivor's guilt and the EVENT traumatized him as well. It's something real and relevant to all of our lives and it has directly touched mine. It wasn't some stupid little thing like you implied before, so no you weren't totally right and are missing the whole point. If you don't like it don't read it because you never have anything nice to say. If they have sex, they are two grown-ass adults who are into each other and it will not ruin anything because they are friends and respect each other.

Would the people who log in as Guest hate it if I required you to log in to leave comments? Give me your feedback. Thanks!

NC-17

Chapter 15

It took a half hour before he calmed, slightly moving them apart as they gazed at each other, his eyes pleading for something—anything and she kissed him lightly on the lips, barely nipping at them to give him a chance to push her away, but he didn't. Instead, he began to kiss her back, lost in her gentle touch and the caress of her plump lips. Quickly, it became more urgent as he gripped her curls and hungrily fed off her succulent mouth. If anyone had been watching, they would have sworn he was trying to devour her and they both gave up fighting against their need for one another.

"I want you, Elizabeth, not because I'm hurting, but because of what you mean to me." Everything she had done for him and said to him, were things he would always cherish.

Her hand travels to his cheek and lightly caresses it. "I want you too, not because you are hurting, but because you mean a lot to me too." She is done trying to rationalize her feelings for him and hiding from what she truly wants. While he scared her more than she wants to admit, the calm she feels when she is in his arms makes the fear worth the risk.

He pushed her onto her back and when she tried to touch him, he pinned her hands above her head and grinded his pelvis into her as she moaned. There had never been a time he had wanted someone so badly. She is like a drug and he wants to taste every inch of her. Elizabeth is lost in his intensity and roughness and then he let her arms go and grabs her sleep shirt where it comes to a v and rips it open. Her gasp is lost as he smothers it with his mouth, needing and pinching her as her nipple rose to the occasion. His lips slid to her chin where he lightly bites it before kissing his way down to her breast. When he finally sucked her bud into his mouth, she starts to writhe and tremble beneath him.

"Jason…"

The silkiness of her tone goes right to his groin and he quickly pulls back and shoves her shorts and panties down and yanks them off before taking off his shirt and sweat pants. She gasps at the sight of him.

"You're beautiful."

"I think that's my line," he says before climbing back onto the bed. The minute their skin touches, he is lost in her again and nothing else exists. Only her moans and mewls of surrender matter as his finger slips inside her as he ravishes her mouth. And when her hand engulfs his cock, he groans and then hisses and grabs it, pressing it into the bed. His eyes are dark and stormy before he slides his face against hers and nibbles on her earlobe. "You want me to fuck you, Elizabeth?"

Her whole body shudders at the sound of his raspy voice, instantly making her gush. "Oh God, please."

"Say it!"

Her eyes lock with his and then she licks her plump lips. "Fuck me, Jason."

His finger retreats and in its place, she feels his mushroom head and she almost comes on the spot.

When his hips surge forward and he buries his big cock deep inside her, they both cry out. He stills and she sees tears fill his eyes and isn't sure where his head is at, and he wants to reassure her that he is only thinking of her, but can't speak. Being inside her, is like coming home and he never thought he'd ever feel that way. He retreats, only to slam into her again and Elizabeth's body is jarred over and over. "We'll do gentle later," he says before starting to drill inside of her. It is heady and all-encompassing as her walls tightly grip him. Knowing that he isn't going to last long, he starts to stroke her clit.

"Harder."

He moves back, pulling her with him so she's on the edge of the bed and he fucks her almost brutally, mesmerized as her breasts bounce with each thrust. Her face reflects utter desire and passion and he all he wants to do is make her scream. "Say it."

His raspy growl starts to send her over. Her head starts to thrash. Even though he's almost splitting her apart, it feels so, damn good. "Uh—oh God! Jason!" She lets out a shrill scream as her body jolts and eyes roll back into her head as her body almost lifts him off of her. Still, he powers through, going impossible fast as he triggers a second orgasm right before he bottoms out and starts to erupt. "Elizabeth…" His breath hitches as unbelievable pleasure courses through his body and he comes endlessly, still pumping his hips.

Tears rush down his face and she pulls him on top of her, crushing his body against hers. A few minutes later, he pulls out and slides half way off her body. The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing, both sated beyond reason.

"I—I've never felt like this before—so connected," he said quietly.

"Me either." There had never been a time that she had been so on fire for someone.

"I'm sorry I cried, it was just so raw. I need this—I need you. I don't think I can put into words what you mean to me, but I can't run from it anymore."

She kissed his forehead. "I was scared that you might have been thinking—"

"No, I wasn't. I just never thought I'd have these kinds of feelings again and it was a little overwhelming."

She can feel the ache between her legs and suddenly grins.

Sensing the change in her energy, he lifts his head. "What are you smiling about?"

"I finally got my groove back and it was the best sex I've ever had."

He slightly smiled. "Next time, I will be more thorough."

Her brow rose. "Is that even possible?"

His smile turned to something a little mischievous. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

It is good to see him smile again. "You make me all fluttery inside."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very good…"

"I feel different, like I have hope."

She kissed him languidly, letting him know that she feels the same way. About a half hour later, they took a shower and then Jason worshipped her body, and when he finally took her again, it was slow and steamy and he made her scream his name repeatedly before they fell into a contented sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ walks into the mansion and takes a deep breath as he listens to them argue about Jason in the other room.

"He could be lying somewhere dead."

"He's okay, at least as much as he can be."

Their heads jerk towards him.

Monica jumps up and grabs his arms. "Where is he? Is he hurt?"

"He's with a friend. That's all I can tell you."

Edward growls. "You're just being spiteful! He needs us."

AJ glares. "What he needs is some time to cope. Please respect that."

"Where was he?"

"I'm not sure, but a friend found him and he's being taken care of and will come see you when he's feeling a little better."

Mac sighs. "I'm glad he's okay."

After he leaves, Edward goes on the attack. "Did you do something to him?"

AJ is momentarily taken aback.

Lila is furious. "Edward Quartermaine! You stop it right now! Jason is a grown man and he has the right to deal with all of this the way he sees fit. Did you see his eyes? I—I never want to see him look like ever again. I just can't…" She starts to cry and Alan reaches over and hugs her against him.

"It's okay, mother. He's going to be fine because we'll be there for him."

"Did you actually see him?" Monica asked.

"Yes. We briefly spoke and he agreed to let me help him."

Lila and Monica are stunned.

"I know what you're thinking, but I apologized. He—I never want to see him look like he did again."

Struck by the emotion on AJ's face, Edward backs down. He would have never thought that the brothers would ever truly heal their relationship and he knows that is partly his fault. His phone rings. "Hey."

Abby shuts the door to her room. "How are you? Did you find him?"

"Yes. He's safe."

"You sound like you're exhausted."

"No, I'm fine."

Everyone is watching him curiously, especially Lila.

"Want some company?"

"I would love some."

"Are you at your apartment?"

"No, but I can be there in fifteen."

"It's a date."

"See you there." He slips his phone into his pocket and looks up to find all eyes are on him. "What?"

"You met someone?" Lila asked.

"Maybe. We're seeing how it goes."

"I'm happy for you."

"Okay, who is it?" Alan asks.

"I'm not ready to say yet." It would just get the old man riled up anyway, and he was in no mood to start up with him again.

"Fair enough," Monica said.

"Where is Emily?"

"She's still at Johnny's. I had to sedate her," Monica tearfully said. When Johnny had called and gave her the address, she was stunned, but quickly made her way to the small house and was shocked to see what damage had been done to her daughter.

"I'm sorry."

Edward is still livid that they didn't go about this the right way, although he probably wouldn't have either. He stomped off to the study and dialed a number. "Did you figure out who killed Logan?"

"Not yet."

"Well, what am I paying you for? I need that to happen yesterday!" He is shaking in fury. In order to completely exonerate Jason, the killers need to be found.

"I—I'll find him."

"You better!" He slammed down the phone and poured himself a drink. Emily is completely destroyed and lost a child. Hell, they had all lost that child. He wasn't sure if she was better off not having to deal with Scott or not. That boy left her bleeding on the floor and killed their child and even though Logan is six feet under, he still wishes he could kill him all over again. Because of that low life, he had almost lost Emily and Jason. After reading the scathing article in the paper about rich privilege and how Jason got away with murder, he didn't care if he had to bribe all the judges in the state. Jason will not have this hanging over his head, one way or another.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny rubbed his hands over his face. He had never dealt with anything like this before and he is just at a loss. Emily is losing weight, she's pale, and barely talking. While he understands the level of trauma her mind, body, and spirit have endured, the man who subjected her to it all is dead and he wants her to fight. He just hopes that she'll forgive him for what he has done.

There is a knock at the door and Emily sits up on the couch and stares him down. He shrugs and runs over to it and pulls it open.

Claudia enters the room with a basket and bag of chocolate and some magazines and puts them down on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia is the enemy, despite being Johnny's boss, and Edward will have a cow if he finds her here.

"I came to check on you."

"Why?"

Claudia threw her purse onto the couch. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a bitch because I have penis envy or think I'm hot shit. Well, that might be pushing it, but I think you get my drift. I've had plenty of years of abuse developing this hard shell. Do you really want to be like this?" Her finger dug into her chest. "I'm alone because my concept of a relationship is completely fucked up. I have insecurity issues, a chip on my shoulder, and enough anger inside me to burn down this town twice over. This is your future, Emily, if you choose to give up because that pig treated you like shit!"

Emily's bottom lip quivered. "I lost my baby!"

"Sorry, I know how that feels too. After I was raped, I lost mine."

Johnny, who is sitting in the kitchen, puts his head in hands, hoping that Claudia's version of tough love will work and not drive Emily further into depression. He is aware of her history which is why they had never hooked up. He didn't want to be another man that just used her for fun.

Tears run down Emily's face. "You don't think I'm sick of crying. I've been beaten so much in the last six months that I'd be rich if I had a penny for every bruise he pummeled onto my body. I've been raped so many times by him, that I don't think I ever want to have sex again. I'm tired and I'll admit, I'd be happy if I didn't wake up tomorrow morning. How pathetic is that?"

Johnny tries to will away the lump in his throat. He thought he'd be happy that she talked it out, but the words cut like a jagged rock.

"They are your feelings because you are mourning the loss of your baby, the loss of your happiness, and the loss of who you were before him. It's not pathetic because it has been your reality. You should feel sad and that will turn to anger eventually, but if you give up, you're letting that son of a bitch win. Where is the Emily that fought for herself? You have hid her away for so long, you probably don't even know. You need to dig deep and find her. Be a bitch and curse him to his crave so you can find the strength to pull yourself out of the gutter and dance on his grave. You fight to get better and have a life again so you put up your middle finger and say fuck Logan Hayes, I'm happy, loved, and a survivor." Claudia is trembling and has tears in her eyes.

A loud, tortured sob comes out of Emily's mouth as she wails and Claudia kneels on the floor and pulls her into her arms. "Let it out, Emily. He took away your voice for so long. You scream and cry as much as you want." And she did, sobbing until she was hoarse and Claudia cried right along with her. When Emily finally fell asleep, Johnny helped Claudia stand and hugged her.

"That was brutal, but she needed to be pushed or she wouldn't have fought. I saw the defeat in her eyes," Johnny said softly.

"I want to beat the shit out of Logan Hayes."

"Get in line."

Claudia pulled back and then went to the bathroom. "I need alcohol. I'm going to go home and have a glass of wine. She needs help, Johnny. I'm talking professional help. I think she'll fight now, but that is just the start."

"I know."

"What does she mean to you?"

Johnny shrugged and lifted his hands. "I don't know. We used to flirt and I had a little crush on her and then she kind of disappeared. Part of me wants to eventually show her that she is worth loving and that she can everything she ever wanted, but she needs a lot of time to heal before that happens and I'm scared she'll get sick of me."

Claudia's lips twitched and then she grinned. "She'd be lucky to have you. You're a good man—a royal pain in my ass, but I'm thankful for you. If you haven't noticed, I smile a lot more when you're around."

"It's a nice smile, now get out of here before I rethink your bitch status and ruin your reputation."

She scrunched up her face. "This bitch is out of here."

After she left, Johnny sat on the chair across from her and watched her sleep until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for all comments! After reading your thoughtful feedback, I won't punish all the guests because the actions of a few, so guests can still reply. Honestly, after writing such an emotional chapter, I was just tired of her/his continuous negative comments. Every fic, I deal with this person making snide comments and sometimes, I'm better at ignoring it. As one guest nicely implied, it is all about the delivery. Implying my plot is stupid (in a previous review), is going to piss me off especially since this is such an emotional topic. Telling me you're concerned, that is perfectly fine. I don't necessarily want to police people's thoughts. I don't mind you being pissed off at the characters, usually, I just remind you to judge based on my writing and not the show. And if you're not connecting with a character, please tell me because it's my job to make that happen. I've grown a lot because of your comments and learned a lot about writing along the way. When you tell me I did something wrong grammatically, I welcome that too. How am I supposed to grow as a writer if I don't? Just tell me in a respectful way and we're good.

Chapter 16

Scott Baldwin poured himself a glass of scotch. His son is dead and even though he had turned out to be such a disappointment, his heart still ached. He took a big swig and then sat back in his chair. There is yelling in the precinct and he sighs, figuring it's Edward Quartermaine, but is mildly surprised when it's Alan, someone he really can't stand.

"What do you want?"

Alan closed the door and moved closer. "Your son beat my daughter within an inch of her life. She was carrying his child and he kicked it out of her until she lost it and left her bleeding on the floor. Over the course of the year, he has raped her repeatedly and done horrific things to her body and every time that little shit got in trouble, you bailed him out."

"Alan…" Scotty can feel his pain and while he understands, he feels the need to defend Logan who was so lost.

"Shut up!" he sneered. "You should have let him pay for his actions so he could learn, but instead you turned him into a fucking bully who took out all his aggression on a sweet, loving woman. He has destroyed her and now, I'm going to destroy you."

Scott blinks a few times, shocked that Alan Quartermaine is standing there threatening him. Outside, Edward eavesdrops and is so proud of his son that he almost can't stand it. "You can't blame me because my son broke. Did you ever think that maybe she was—" His next words were knocked from his mouth when Alan slugged him and then yelped as he shook out his hand and cursed under his breath.

He didn't care that he had surgery in the morning. Scott had that coming. "Don't you dare say it's her fault. She didn't beg him to hit and rape her and she sure as hell didn't encourage it in any way. Now I know where that piece of shit learned that there are no consequences—from you. If you say anything like that to my daughter, you will die and I will kill you myself."

Alan looks crazed and Scott realizes he should keep his mouth shut. "You will never get re-elected. I will see to that and kiss whatever cash you had in your bank account goodbye. In fact, doing nothing when you knew he was beating her, means you violated department policy."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me. I'm going to be your living nightmare and make sure that you lose everything. There's a story running in the paper tomorrow about your son and how you did nothing to stop him."

"You're going to throw Emily under the bus to get revenge?"

"The papers have been talking about it since it happened. It's already out there, but mine will be more about you and your lack of civil duty and how you covered for him, hell, your silence empowered him because he didn't think he'd ever get caught when daddy bailed him out consistently. Welcome to hell, Scotty, it couldn't happen to a shittier person. You might have gotten off with a slap on the wrist for attacking Edward because your son died, but there is no way we will let you off the hook for everything else. You're going down." The man had pled guilty to a misdemeanor to make it all go away and it made Alan's blood boil.

Scott watched him leave and then destroyed his office. His son had not only trashed his own life, but now he's going to pay for his son's sins too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia made a detour to Jake's and ordered three shots and downed them one after the other and then a sipped on a martini.

"You are going to have a serious hangover."

She recognizes the voices and smiles. "Hello, Adam."

Her eyes are red and he wonders if he needs to hurt someone in her defense. "What's wrong?"

"I was helping a friend who was upset and it ended up affecting me. Contrary to everyone's opinion of me, I do have feelings."

"I never doubted that."

"Dance with me?"

He holds out his hand and they move towards the jukebox and she slowly slides her hands up his chest and then her finger rubs circles on the back of his neck. If Adam is uncomfortable, he certainly doesn't show it. Their bodies are pressed against each other, leaving nothing to the imagination and when with their gazes locked in battle, she continued to play with the hair at the nape of his neck which is driving him crazy.

"What are you doing?" he finally says.

"You don't know? I guess I must be out of practice."

He takes a deep breath. "You don't want me, Claudia. You're just upset." Victor had helped mess up his reputation and then his vengeful actions after that didn't do him any favors either. Despite his good looks and killer abs, he gets less action then people would guess.

She chuckles. "If you think I haven't noticed that you probably have a six pack under there and a body made for sin, then you are just not paying attention." His ash brown hair and dark eyes definitely completed the package.

"It's not that I necessarily didn't notice when you flirted, I just—most women think I'm—"

"—evil like your father?"

"Pretty much."

"I'd like to think that your ruthlessness and determination are admirable, from one survivor to another. Are you attracted to me?" Her finger drags down his shirt and then her hands rests on his hips."

"I'd have to be gay to not be attracted to you."

"But?"

"I don't want to ruin our work situation."

"You won't." It's not like they worked in the same building and since the product had been released, she would see them less.

He leans down and presses his head against hers so that his breath skirts against her ear, making her shudder. "If I take you home and fuck you senseless, it's not going to be a one night stand. Can you handle that?" He has a feeling he could get addicted to her.

Her eyes shut as her hand moves to his ass and squeezes. "Okay, but we just have to be discreet." The longer they are under the radar, the better.

He smirks. "Let's go."

When he pulls back her eyes are full of fire and desire.

"You sure you can handle me?"

His eyes darken even more. "I'm not sure you know what you're getting into."

She smiles. "The more painful, the better…"

He grabs her hand and they move towards the bar where he throws down some cash and she grabs her purse. When they get to his car, he pushes her against the door and fists her hair and roughly kisses her, leaving her lips swollen and her gushing. Every one of her nerve endings are on fire and she boldly grabs him through his pants making him moan.

After feeling his girth, she actually gushed. "Get in the car," she growls.

He opens the door for her and then hurries around the car with a big smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Emily woke up, she saw Johnny and tried to push herself up and groaned, making him jump.

"Are you okay?"

"I just have to use the bathroom."

Without a word, he gently lifted her and carried her to the room and set her down.

"If I make you something to eat, will you try to get some food down?"

"Okay."

He left her and went to the kitchen and rustled up some omelets and toast. She slowly walked to the couch and laid against the stack of pillows he had arranged. It is more comfortable to lay in that position then sitting straight up.

When he was finished, he handed her a plate and sat across from her.

She took a bite. "It's good."

"Did you doubt my skills?"

"Maybe."

He is happy that she is eating again.

"I really want you to know how much I appreciate you."

He slightly smiled. "I knew you wanted me."

She snorts and he cracks up.

"I have one more thing to ask."

"What's that?"

"Can you see if you can find Jason?" Her phone is in the other room, or she'd call around herself. "AJ might know something."

"Of course, let me send a few texts." He types away and then puts it down on the coffee table.

"I'm scared to see him."

"Why?"

"He might be mad. I feel so bad about him being accused."

"I don't think he'll hold that against you."

She sighs. "He's just—I'm worried about him and I need to know that he's alright."

"I get it." His phone buzzed and then rang. "Hello?"

"It's AJ. Is Emily alright?"

"Yes. She wants to see Jason."

Since he is distracted, Abbie grabs the remote from his hand which he attempts to snatch, but can't quite reach it.

"He's—Jason went AWOL for a while and someone found him and is taking care of him. Maybe he can do a face chat."

Johnny relayed the message and Emily nods. "That's fine."

"I'll arrange it and call you back."

AJ dialed Liz's number.

"Liz's house of sin. If you want a bad girl, you've come to the right place."

Jason's brow arches as he wonders who she is talking too.

"Hello, bad girl, I was wondering if I could talk to my brother."

"Sure." She hands Jason the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's AJ. Listen, Johnny texted me and Emily wants to see you. She agreed to a face chat."

"Alright."

"I'll text you Johnny's number."

"Later."

Liz got up to use the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"Emily wants to talk to me."

"You should call her now. I'm sure it will give her some piece of mind and you as well."

"Okay." He dialed Johnny's number through the app and is soon staring at a familiar smirk.

"Hey. Hold on." He hands the phone over.

They stare for a moment before Emily speaks.

"I just needed to see you." Her bottom lip quivers as she tries to suck back her emotions.

"I feel the same way. You look tired." Her eye is hideous, but he pretends not to notice.

"So do you."

"I just slept for like eight hours. My body is probably in shock."

She slightly smiled. "I thought you'd be mad."

"Why? None of this is your fault."

"It kind of is because I should have just left him and faced the consequences."

"He was blackmailing you and had broken you down. Please don't be so hard on yourself."

"The same can be said to you."

"I'm trying. I know I can't go on like I was."

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too."

Johnny took the phone and went into the bedroom. "She's doing a little better."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"She needs more help than I can give her, but I'll be there for her. I hate what Logan did and I want to be a good friend."

Jason isn't sure what to say.

"I know we haven't always gotten along. I'll try not to tease you so much, because I'm not leaving her."

"If she needs anything, will you call?"

"Yes."

"Later."

Johnny smiles and ends the call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason glances at Elizabeth, for the last hour, she has been fretting about something. "You're acting different. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't have to hide from me. Did—do you regret it?"

She sighs and sits across from him. "I feel, I don't know, a little scared. Did you consider that I might be a rebound?" When she had come up for her air, her insecurities started to get the best of her.

"No."

"Just no?"

"Elizabeth, I know I need to deal with the PTSD, but this doesn't feel like a rebound to me. I'm not pining over Nadea, I'm mourning her and my child and trying to deal with memories of that day. It's different. Besides, we weren't deeply in love and I feel more of a connection with you. If I feel guilt, it's because I'm alive and they aren't. So many people died that day and it's hard to fathom that for some reason, I didn't. I don't feel bad for caring about you or being with you. I was so dead inside and now, I feel alive again and I have you to thank for that. By the way, when I'm having nightmares, it's not just about not being able to get to them, it's like I'm there all over again, the smell—the pain—everything."

She moved into his arms. "I get it."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to let you know how you feel and I'm trying to let you into my head as well. Communication is important and I learned that the hard way. I'm going to have to see my family tomorrow and explain everything."

"Then I'll go with you."

He gripped her tighter. "I feel like it's not fair that you have to support me so much."

"I don't mind. I want to. I know you'd do it for me."

"In a heartbeat… Our friendship means the world to me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz held Jason's hand as they walked into the mansion. Everyone is there, even Emily who had insisted on Johnny taking her. She had put an eye patch over her battered eye and covered the bruises on her face the best she could. It had been awkward when she first got there, because everyone wanted to hug her, but were scared to touch her.

When Jason moved into the room, Lila is pleasantly surprised to see that he seems more relaxed than he has in a long time.

Monica gets up and hurries towards him and Jason accepts her embrace and then Lila's and then kneels in front of Emily who starts to cry as he gently hugs her.

"I'm not going to break."

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "I know, neither am I."

"Good to know."

He straightened out, nodding at Johnny.

"If you want me to leave…"

"Just—whatever I say stays here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Francis entered the room. "Can I be here too? I want to help."

Jason nods and then AJ joins them.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're right on time," Jason said. He waited for everyone to be seated before starting. "I had met someone in Paris and we slept together and took turns visiting. Her name was Nadea. After a few months, she told me she was pregnant and I was stunned, but happy. I never thought about having kids, but I was already looking forward to being a dad. We decided to try and see if we could have a real relationship and started falling for each other. One day, we went to an outdoor café and—it was the café in the terrorist attack that happened this year."

Everyone is stunned.

"Oh Jason…," Lila said.

"Were you hurt?" Monica asked.

"Yes. I was inside when it happened, getting her a pastry and the bomb blew me against the back wall and then someone from the kitchen area dragged me into the parking lot. I insisted on trying to go out front to get to her and someone tried to help me, but then the second blast hit. I was knocked into the street and a truck pulled up and people hauled me into the back of it and took me to the hospital. I had some cuts, a concussion, and bruised lungs. They were scared because I wasn't communicating very much, so they made me stay longer than necessary to make sure that my concussion wasn't worse than they had thought. When I heard them talking about sending me to a psychiatric hospital, I had a friend come get me and I hid away until my wounds healed."

"Is that what scared you at G.H.?" Tracy asked.

"Yes. I have PTSD and it threw me back there. It's hard for me to be in crowds or hear loud noises too. Sometimes, all it takes is someone saying something that reminds me of that day and I'm fully back there in my mind."

Edward had to wipe a tear away. Everything made sense now.

"What happened to her?" AJ asked.

Jason closed his eyes. "She was killed in the blast along with my child."

Lila began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alan asked.

"I don't know how to answer that. I was pretty traumatized and it was hard to talk about. Elizabeth was the first person I really opened up to." He had told his computer geek a little bit, but mostly he had shut down. It's hard to fathom that someone would have so much hate in them that they don't care who they kill and want to hurt as many people as possible because of their ideology or religious affiliation. Hell, sometimes, it just seems like they have no reasoning at all.

Monica moved towards Liz and embraced her. "Thank you for being there for him."

"I'm sorry." Edwards tortured voice pierced the silence in the room. "I pushed you because I thought you needed help, but I shouldn't have. Sometimes, I can see your potential so vividly, that I don't have the patience to let you get there on your own."

"I knew why you did it. I did need help and if you hadn't of been your pushy self, I may never have gotten it."

Edward stood. "I'm going to try hard to let you live your life on your own terms and that goes for you too AJ."

"Even if you don't like who I'm dating?" AJ asked.

"I know who you are dating. While I don't always agree with Victor's tactics, I wouldn't take that out on Abby."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth watched as the family huddled together, minus Emily who couldn't stand for very long. She made her way over to her and sat next to her.

"You make him happy," Emily said.

"I hope so."

"Be careful with him. I don't think you'd hurt him on purpose, but there is only so much a person can take."

Liz sighed. "I know and I understand. I would never hurt him on purpose." She leaned closer. "Don't tell him I said this, but I think we're meant to be together. I can't explain it and it scares the crap out of me, but I'm not going anywhere."

Emily slightly smiled. "Good. He's a great guy and I know he'll treat you right."

"I think so too." It had felt good to admit her feelings and that familiar fluttery feeling returned to her stomach when he suddenly looked at her and smiled.

A/N – God, I loved writing that Alan scene.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for all your support and comments! I appreciate it and glad you liked the last chapter!

NC-17

Chapter 17

Johnny and Francis had heard their exchange and glanced at each other. Noticing Emily tense, Johnny sprung to his feet. "Emily needs to lay down."

All talking ceased and everyone turned their attention to her.

"It's just more comfortable in that position."

Johnny lifted her as gently as possible.

"Come on, she can lay down in her room," Alice said.

Johnny followed and then the conversation resumed.

Ned stood beside Jason and handed him a paper. "I did some research on PTSD doctors in the area and made you a list. I talked to a couple of them and starred the ones that you might mesh with."

"Thanks." He folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. "I'll call tomorrow."

"If you need anything, even a ride, just ask."

"I will." Shutting them out hadn't really worked out for him, so he is going to try to let them in more.

"I'm so proud of you," Lila said.

Jason looked at her incredulously, making her giggle.

"I am. After going through everything you did, you still persevered and survived. I'm glad you decided to fight instead of giving in. We all are."

Francis answered his phone and listened. "What!"

Jason's attention went to him.

"When? Can we stop the damage? Okay, I understand. I'll tell him." He ended the call and then his gaze met Jason's. "I'm sorry, but the Daily Mirror in the UK is reporting that you were one of the injured people from the terrorist attack. Apparently, some people were videoing and taking pictures from an apartment window and one of the reporters happened to see one of them and recognized you. They dug into it and found out about Nadea too."

The color drained from Jason's face and Ned made him sit.

"They'll be relentless. Her family doesn't deserve this and the press will hound me."

Francis moved forward. "I'll drive you home and we'll go in through the garage."

They could avoid the lobby by using the private elevator.

Sadly, he gazed at Elizabeth. He couldn't go back to her place without subjecting her to the scrutiny of the reporters.

Monica cleared her throat. "I can go to Liz's apartment and get some of her things if you want to stay at the penthouse."

Liz blushed. "Okay." There is no way she's leaving him now.

Jason breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

They share a knowing look and then Alice enters the room.

"Why don't you stay for lunch? Cook said it won't be a problem."

Jason noticed the hopeful expressions on everyone's face. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Across town, Victoria watches the news brief on Jason. "Well, that explains a lot," she said to Abby after wiping a tear away.

"I can't even imagine how horrifying that would have been."

"He is such a strong person." Victoria just feels an affinity with Jason and really hopes that he stays in town.

"Do you think that he'll want off the project?"

"No. He'll want to work to help take his mind off things."

"AJ is with him right now. I think Jason is confiding in his family."

"Good. He needs to so he can deal with everything."

"I agree."

Victoria grabbed her phone. "I'm going to text him and tell him I'll send some dinner over."

"I think Elizabeth might be with him."

"She is perfect for him. I'll order enough for two."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason grabbed his phone and slightly smiled when he saw Vicky's message. "Victoria is sending some food over here tonight."

Liz glanced in his direction. "She didn't have to do that."

"I think she just needs to help in some way. I'm sure she has seen the news."

"I really like her and I'm glad she has your back."

Jason reached out for her hand. "Me too."

"You never liked her, liked her?"

His gaze locked with hers. "No."

"Why not?"

"She can be a little bossy and controlling. I don't think we'd mesh well in the end."

"I hope you don't mind feisty."

He smiled. "I happen to love feisty."

The car slowed noticeably and then they hear shouting.

"There's a lot of reporters, but I'm driving through them one way or another," Francis says.

Jason reached over the seat and grabbed a blanket and threw it over their heads and after fifteen minutes and help from security, they finally made it into the parking garage.

When they got out of the car, two reporters, who had hidden inside, rushed towards them.

"Mr. Quartermaine, can you tell us about the bombing?"

Jason sighed. "Look, I have nothing to say. You already know about the bombing and have interviewed plenty of witnesses and survivors. Lives were lost and people were traumatized. What else is left to say?" They slipped into the elevator and once the doors were shut, Liz embraced him.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

They made it up to the penthouse floor and then went inside.

"I guess I don't have to show you around."

She softly smiled. "Nope. Your decorator rocks."

"She's very sexy too."

Elizabeth blushed.

"I know we kind of went from zero to sixty, so if you want to slow it down, we can." It will kill him, but he'll do it for her."

She wrung her hands. "I'm honestly not sure. It's hard to kind of backtrack." Sex with Jason had been outstanding, and a big part of her wants to do it again and again.

He shifted his weight and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from reaching out to her. "Okay. We'll play it by ear."

There is a knock on the door and Francis enters with the suitcases Monica had prepared. "Alright, here you go. I'm headed back to the mansion, but there is a guard outside your door." Seeing Jason's perplexed look, he chuckled. "Edward insisted because he said that the reporters are sneaky. His name is Marco and your night shift is James."

"Thanks. I think."

Francis turned to go. "Take care of him."

"I will."

Once he was gone, Jason grabbed a bag and hauled it upstairs to the guest room while Liz picked up the smaller one.

"I can't thank you enough," Jason said.

"You'll be sick of me soon enough."

"I highly doubt that."

She turned to face him and they both unconsciously licked their lips. Jason felt his heart beat a little faster as did Elizabeth and when she took one step closer, so did he.

Every muscle in his torso seemed to tic as he stared at her with unrelenting passion.

"Jason…" She doesn't even know why his name fell from her lips, but she knows there is no way in hell they are going to be able to dial it back.

His hand lightly brushed against her cheek until his fingers entangled in her hair. "Elizabeth…"

The moment her name left his lips it is like she's in a trance and she raises onto her toes and meets him halfway, their mouths colliding as a moan of anticipation rises in the air. How she ever survived without this, she'll never know. He is gripping her hair as he wildly kisses her—tongues clash as he hungrily tasted her intoxicating flavor and when her hands slip under his shirt and skirt across his abs, he let out a moan of his own before pulling back and practically ripping the material off of his body. Once free, she bit her lip as she traced the outline of his tense muscles, making him shiver.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered before kissing a scar and then tracing the indent with her tongue.

He hissed as his cock surged and then tensed when her hands start to undo the button on his jeans. A second later, she is pressed against the wall, her breath again stolen by his mouth as his tongue plunders her. Whimpers pleading for more drive him crazy as he moves to her neck and then pulls back to strip her shirt off. He has her naked so fast, she giggles.

"What?"

"AJ and I had this joke about you walking into the room and my clothes falling off."

His brow rose.

"I'll tell you later," she said before pulling him down into another smoldering kiss making Jason's hips surge into her belly, letting her feel just how much he's aroused. She groans as she unzips his pants and then tries to tug them down. Jason helps her, never stopping the kiss and then presses his naked body against hers and her small hand grabs his cock and squeezes.

"Elizabeth…"

She starts to lightly pump and then breaks the kiss and drops to her knees.

"Fuck," he growls as she licks his tip and then averts his gaze, scared to even watch because he'll lose all his control and fuck her mouth. The feel of her hot mouth and tongue makes him gasp as she moves up and down his shaft. Slowly, his hand inches into her hair and she hums, causing him to let out a guttural sound.

Loving that she is pleasing him, she takes in more of him, fighting her natural urge to gag and he soon partially slides into her throat. Jason's hips jerk and he lets out a string of profanity that would make anyone blush. "You need to stop."

After pulling back a little, she sucks him back in and Jason takes his other hand and pushes it against the wall to help steady himself as he gives in and his hips start to lightly pump. Finally glancing down, he watches in amazement as she takes in all of him and his eyes roll back as her tongue swipes against his cock. "I'm going to come."

She hums again right before he gasps her name and erupts down her throat. Her eyes are locked on his face as she watches the most beautiful man she has ever seen given in to ecstasy. Slowly she retreated, wanting to taste him, and then held him in her mouth as he released one more time, watching her with hooded eyes as she swallowed.

"Jesus Christ, you're trying to kill me."

He slipped out of her mouth and she licked her lips and smiled, which is fleeting because she is pulled to her feet and Jason kisses the hell out of her before lifting her up and placing her on the stairs. "Sit down and open your legs."

Quickly, she did as she was told and he stared at her salaciously. Leaning down, his breath skirted across her outer lips and she shuddered under his gaze.

"Beautiful…"

"Jason…please."

His tongue shot out of his mouth and swiped against her clit and her head fell back as he languidly teased her before finally plunging his tongue inside her, making her squeal.

"Oh God, yes!" she yelled as she fisted his hair.

Replacing his tongue with his two fingers, he crooked them and sucked on her clit prompting the sexiest sounds to fall from her lips as her body starts to quiver. After wetting it, he slips a finger between her cheeks and slides it inside, almost taking her breath away as she reels from the sensation.

"Yes! Right there!" Something is building that she can't describe as he stroked against her g-spot. Her panting is loud and ragged as the double penetration drives her wild and then her body freezes and then quakes as she screams his name. He eagerly licks as she gushed for him and didn't stop until she finally stilled. "Holy shit."

He grins and then wipes his mouth. "I hope you're ready for me, baby, because listening to you get off made me really hard."

Her gaze travels to his cock which is bobbing up and down.

"Turn around."

She pushes up and gets on her knees and he puts one of her knees on the next step up.

"Do I need to use anything?" It's something that they hadn't discussed before which they should have.

"No."

He lines himself up and then pushes forward without pretense, piercing her thick folds until he's smothered by her hotness. "You were made for me," he says before pulling out and surging forward again.

In this position, he can thrust deeper and it feels so good. "Yes! Harder!"

There is nothing like being inside of her and he slows down to relish it. "Look at me."

Her eyes snap open and she looks over her shoulder and then moans as he swivels his hips.

"You are so beautiful." His hips snap, making her yell his name. "I love driving you crazy. Are you crazy for me, Elizabeth?"

"Yes! Oh God!" Her pants quicken and he knows that she is close.

His thrusts shake her body. "You're mine, Elizabeth."

"Yes! I'm yours." She yells his name as she reels from the pleasure.

Jason pistons impossibly fast as she trembles beneath him and then groans her name as seed flows deep within her as she watches him lustfully.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she said.

"I really hope so."

They smile and then he pulls out and picks her up and lays her on the bed and then goes to the bathroom and warms a washcloth for her and uses another to clean himself. When he returns she watches as he lovingly takes care of her and then she happily lays in his arms when he finally climbs back into the bed.

"I know you probably need to work tomorrow."

"Felix is handling things."

"What about Newman?"

"Victoria hasn't called."

"I need to stop by there. We can go over there together if you want."

She snuggles into his warmth. "Okay. It's probably good to check in."

Slowly, they fall asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia sighed as Adam rubbed her back. Sex with Adam had surprised her. Sure, the first time was hot and rough, but then the second time around, the slow burn almost made her combust. They are complicated people, both with an overbearing father figure that has left visible scars.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Us."

"Ready to back out already?"

"No." She pushed up on her elbow. "I'm tired, Adam. It's hard being tough all the time. I need to know something."

"What?"

"Is the business a way for you to get back at Victor?"

"Not anymore. I'll admit that at first, my hatred for him drove everything, but AJ gave me a chance and I refuse to let him down. My father is never going to love me the way I need him to, so I can either die trying or let him go."

"That's easier said than done."

"True, but every day that I don't do something stupid in the name of Victor Newman, I get stronger. Why did you ask?"

"Because I don't want to get attached to you and then you piss on everything."

He smirked. "So, you like me?"

Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a look. "I do."

"I like you too."

She smiled. "Show me how much."

"I plan on doing that all-night long."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason ended a call and glanced at Elizabeth.

"Well?"

"He seems okay. I made an appointment." It was hard to choose from the list Ned gave him, but he knows that it's important to feel comfortable with the person who will help him heal."

"When do you go in?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'm proud of you."

He sighed. "I probably should have done this months ago."

"Well, maybe it happened when it was supposed to."

"True."

Her phone rang and she started talking excitedly and then for the next half hour she talked Felix through some crisis.

Jason decided to work out a little and did some pushup and sit ups.

When she was finished, she tossed her phone onto the chair. "I'll go to your appointment with you and then maybe we can eat and then I'll go into work."

He smirked as he finished a sit up. "We'll figure it out."

"I'm going to take a shower so we can go visit Victoria."

"We could take one together."

She grinned at his mischievous expression. "I'm game if you are." She took off running and chased her down and then they stripped and turned on the water. He lovingly cleaned her and then made love to her before washing his hair.

"You know, in the morning, if you want a quickie, you're going to have to go a lot faster than that."

"What? You don't think I can go fast?"

She ran a brush through her hair. "Not with all the foreplay."

"Well, I'm up for the challenge. We'll do that again soon." He is looking forward to taking her every morning, if she'll let him.

"Jason, you know, I do have an apartment."

"I know."

"Are you pouting?" She spun around, but he had changed his expression.

He chuckled when her eyes narrowed.

"I know what I saw."

"I plead the fifth."

She batted her eyes. "Are you going to miss me when I go back home?"

"Nope."

She pouted. "Seriously?"

"I'm not planning on letting you leave."

"Oh really?"

His head nodded. "I'm going to convince you that I'm home."

Her stomach fluttered and she poked him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just checking to make sure that you're real."

He kissed her languidly. "Was that real enough for you?"

She licked her lips. "That was delicious."

He went in for another kiss, but she dodged him and finished brushing her hair.

"We have to go."

"Victoria can wait."

"You just had me."

She is shocked when he pressed against her and she feels the evidence of his arousal on her back. "You can't be hard again."

"Every time I look at you I'm hard."

Flustered, because she's just not used to someone lusting after her, she turns to look him in the eye.

He smirks as her face turns red.

"Get used to it, Elizabeth."

She shook her head and ducked under his arm to escape him.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – I'm so glad you like this story. Thanks for all the comments! I look forward to reading them after every post.

Tissue Alert… Monday, you find out who Jason's therapist is. Have a great weekend!

Chapter 18

Victoria jumped to her feet and gave Jason a big hug. "You okay?"

"Believe it or not, I'm a little better."

"Good." She warmly embraced Elizabeth. "Thanks for taking care of him. He grows on you after a while."

Liz smiled. "Yeah."

"So, you'll be happy to know, I have a first draft of the commercial."

"Really? Let me see."

They gathered around the computer and watched. Well, Jason mostly watched Elizabeth because her excitement made him smile.

"So, what do you think?"

"I love it! What do you think, Jason?" Liz asked.

"It's cool and has the right amount of edge."

"There are a few things I think I'm going to have them tidy up, but I like it too."

"What's next?"

"We air the commercial and Spinelli has a draft of the phone app done. I have everyone possible working on it, so I think next week, we can start."

Liz is amazed. "I can't believe how fast you put it all together."

"It helps to have a big team."

"I'm sure."

Victoria focused on Jason. "Are you taking a break?"

"I'm not sure. I'll get back to you in a few days." Once he gets through his first appointment, he'll know what to expect.

"There's my girl," Nicholas said before hugging Elizabeth as Jason seethed next to him.

Liz chuckled. "Hey, Nick."

"What's up? I heard about the video and came by to take a look."

"It's fantastic," Liz said.

Victoria grinned as she watched Jason scowl at her brother.

Nick's gaze suddenly went to his sister. "What?"

His distraction gave Jason the time to pull Liz against his side.

"Oh, hey Jason."

"Hey."

Nick frowned. "Are you hitting on my girl?"

Victoria snorted when Jason's eyes narrowed, making everyone look at her. "Enough messing with Jason or you're going to give him early wrinkles."

Nick laughed. "Fine, but if he screws up, she's mine."

Liz smiled. "It's good to know I have options."

"You don't need options." Jason's phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Edward. I need you to come over to the mansion."

"I have an appointment soon."

"I'm sorry, but this is really important."

"Is Lila okay?"

"Yes. She's fine, but there are people here to see you and—I think it's better this meeting take place here."

"Alright, I'll push it back and be right there."

Liz touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Edward needs to see me."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to. I can pick you up on the way back."

Liz isn't sure what to say. She wants to be there for him, but at the same time, she didn't want to treat him like he couldn't handle things on his own. "That's fine."

He gave her a quick peck and left her standing there.

"You look worried," Victoria said.

"I am."

"Then go with him."

"I don't want to crowd him."

Nick cleared his throat. "You did the right thing. Jason is trying to find his footing and sometimes, you have to go at it alone to do that. You trusted him and gave him the space he needed and that is important."

"He does have a point," Victoria said.

"Okay. Let's show Nick the video."

They crowded around the computer and Liz tried to focus, even though what she really wants is to be by Jason's side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny eyes tracked Emily as she slowly entered the living room. "Hey."

She slightly smiled. "I won't win any races anytime soon, but I'm moving."

He waited until she was sitting on the couch before getting up and throwing a blanket over her legs.

"We can't hide out here forever. I know you need to go back to work."

"I've been doing everything I need to from here. Claudia understands."

"Well, in a few days, I could probably go back to my…" Her voice faltered. "I can't go back there."

"I know. Listen, I hope you're not angry, but I had all your things packed."

"No. I—it was for the best. I guess I need to find a place to call home again."

"Well, I have an extra bedroom. You're welcome to it."

She reached over and touched his hand. "You've done too much already."

"Emily, I'm not going to just abandon you. We're friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let me continue to be here for you. I know that some of this you need to go through on your own, but you've come to mean a lot to me and I can't just let you go. Do you understand?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "Yes."

"I think you need to talk to someone, maybe join a group of survivors of domestic abuse so you can see that you can heal and move forward. What Logan did—it has changed you, but that doesn't mean it should hold you back from living. I'll never judge you for what happened. I hope you know that."

As she gazed into his eyes, she felt pain because she clearly had chosen wrong. Logan had seemed like a good and safe choice initially. He was personable and went out of his way to woo her, but it was all a lie. Once his mood started changing and the honeymoon was over, she should have ran, but she didn't because she is convinced that something is wrong or broken within her and she felt like she deserved all he dished out. What did that say about her? Was she just weak or maybe even pathetic?

"Wherever you just went, stop."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe there's something wrong with me."

He pulled her against him. "You got in over your head and—

"—then I let him ruin my life. I let him terrorize me and it got completely out of control. Why?"

"Maybe that's why you need to talk to someone, so you can figure it out. When someone bullies you the way he did, they break you down mentally."

"I never want to let that happen again."

"Good. That's a start."

"It was you that forced me into action. I was wallowing and feeling so stuck in a hell I helped create. Thank you, for calling me on it and stepping in."

"I have regrets too, wishing I had said something sooner or not have given you a week."

"It wasn't your responsibility."

"He had isolated you. I know you want to shoulder a lot of the blame, but abuse is complicated. The important thing is that you fought and will continue to fight to get your life back on track."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Someday, you're going to make a wonderful husband and dad."

He closed his eyes, hoping that eventually, she'll let him in and he can be that for her. It wasn't about being her hero, he truly thinks that despite everything, Emily is an amazing person. His crush on her is quickly changing into something else and he hopes that in time, she'll allow herself to be loved.

"I feel the same way about you."

She murmured something he couldn't quite catch before she drifted off and he held her a little while longer and then rearranged her on the couch so she'd be more comfortable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice opened the door for Jason and then led him to the sitting room.

There are two people sitting on the couch who stand when he moves closer. His jaw drops open. Even though he had never met them, he had seen pictures. "You're Nadea's parents."

"Jason, I'm Natalie and this is Peter."

They shook hands.

"I—why did you come here?" Jason is starting to find it hard to breathe.

"The reporters contacted us the day before the story broke and we didn't know that she was pregnant. Nadea was very independent and kept a lot of her personal life quiet."

"She wanted to wait until the second trimester to tell you."

Natalie wiped a tear away. Not only had she lost her only child, but her grandchild as well.

"I think I remember her saying something about not wanting to jinx it."

Peter put his arm around his wife. "We just needed to come here and find out more about her life since she had moved away from us. Of course, she sent letters here and there and would call, but she was more curious about what was going on around us and keeping up with her old friends."

Jason raked his hand through his hair. Nadea was very private and he doesn't want to feel like he is betraying her, but understands that they need closure. "We were trying to deepen our relationship to see if we could build a future together. Right before this happened, we talked about her moving in with me and were starting to make some plans."

"So, you weren't in love?"

He slightly evaded the question. "We were trying and were starting to have stronger feelings for each other."

Peter looked away, not entirely happy that it appeared his daughter had hooked up with Jason who has a somewhat sketchy reputation if you believe everything in the papers.

"She and the baby meant a lot to me. Your daughter had a lot of walls and I have them too, but we cared about each other and were starting to fall. Losing them almost killed me."

Natalie slid a little closer to Jason. "May I hug you?"

He slightly nodded and she gripped him tightly.

"Thank you for making her happy."

"She made me happy too."

They pulled apart.

"Jason, right before the bomb went off, she texted you. We recently decided to check the phone records, so that is how we found out your last name and then when the news broke, we came here."

"What did she say?"

Peter handed him the paper and Jason's eyes went to the part of the conversation he remembered having first.

"Can you bring me back some chocolate milk too?"

"Of course. What else does my baby want?"

"Her daddy."

"She already has him."

Jason sucked in his breath and read the last sentence.

"You always take care of me. I love you."

He gasped and then tears sprung into his eyes and Natalie pulled him back into a hug as he cried.

Edward looked up and saw Lila in the doorway, not even trying to hide her emotions.

"I needed you to know that her last words were that she loved you."

"I never got the message."

Lila grabbed a tissue box and placed it next to them.

"We figured you might not have." She rubbed his arm as Jason swiped at his face. "We buried her close to our house. If you ever want to visit, I can give you the details."

"Thank you."

"And we'll have the tombstone changed because of the baby."

"We didn't know if it was a boy or girl."

"It's okay. Baby Quartermaine will be acknowledged."

He blew out a harsh breath. Perhaps his biggest sorrow out of everything is that he isn't going to be a dad anymore. It hurt on every level because as a parent he is supposed to protect his child.

"We're going to fly to the city tonight for a few days before heading back. I wrote down our contact information just in case."

Jason took the piece of paper from her.

"You're a survivor, Jason, and my daughter wouldn't want you to have guilt or let those jerks win by destroying your life. You deserve some happiness. She'd want that."

They stood and hugged one more time and then she grabbed a bag and handed it to Jason. "We had to clean out her flat and saved a few things for you."

"Thank you."

"Take care."

He shook hands with Peter and then watched them leave.

Lila moved to his side and he sat next to her.

"That was brutal," he whispered.

"You needed to hear all that. Do you want to open the box alone?"

He shook his head. "Please, stay."

"I'm right here."

After taking a languid breath, he opened the box and smiled when he saw a picture of them that had been taken by a stranger in the park. He is smirking as she kisses his cheek.

"She was pretty."

"Yeah."

He put the picture beside him and then reached inside and pulled out a baby blanket that he had bought for the baby and he put it against his face as his tears flowed again.

Lila put her arm around him and let him cry it out, knowing that he needs to mourn.

After a long minute, he put the blanket beside him and reached into the box one more time. There was a diary and he flipped through it and read a few paragraphs about how excited she was about the baby and him. "This is too hard."

"It's okay. You don't have to read it now, but it's something you'll always have."

"It's her personal thoughts. I feel like I'm intruding."

"You do what you feel is right."

He let out a tortured laugh. "There is nothing right about this." There is a small box left inside and he takes it out. "She bought me a present."

"Open it."

He slowly tore the paper away and then opened a second box to find a watch. "Wow." He took it off a stand and then turned it over. "Best daddy ever. Love N." He stood as his chest heaved. "I can't do this." After putting the watch down, he ran out the back door towards the lake.

AJ walked in. "Hey, what's going on?" Lila is crying and Edward is wiping his eyes.

"Can you chase after your brother? Nadea's parents arrived from Europe and gave him some of her things. He's torn up right now."

"Where is he?"

"I think he was headed to the lake."

AJ took off and ran as fast as he could, only slowly when he saw Jason standing at the edge looking into the water. "Jason…"

If his brother heard him, he didn't give him a sign. Moving a few steps closer, he called out to him again. "Jason."

Jason lowered his head. "It's too much."

"Do you want me to put the things away for you?"

Jason nodded.

"Okay. I'll put them in a safe place. I promise."

"Thank you."

"What else can I do?"

As he lowered himself to the grass, Jason sighed. "I don't know."

"I can listen." He followed Jason's lead and tried to get comfortable.

"Just reading her words and seeing the blanket is a reminder of everything I've lost. Do I even have a right to go on without them?" He felt guilty that he hadn't been ready to tell her that he loved her and she died alone.

"You weren't meant to die."

"But she was?" His words came out harsher than he intended. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right, I shouldn't have said that."

Jason shut his eyes wearily. "I get what you meant."

"Jason, you can either let this crush you or continue to fight. Use it as a way to say goodbye. I know it's hard to see any good, but you're home and I've got my brother back and you met Elizabeth. Don't screw that up."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't. You can't change anything that happened before, all you can do is cope and try to move forward one step at a time. I don't want you to be like I was; a wall of pain. Nothing good will come out of it."

"I don't want that either, but right now, I feel crushed, like I lost a piece of myself. I can't tell you how much I was looking forward to someone calling me dad. I swore I wouldn't be like Edward and I wouldn't work so much like dad."

"You did lose piece of your heart. They can never be replaced, but you have to find a way to let a little light in or the pain will eat you alive. You will still have a chance to be a dad in the future and then you can do everything you said."

Jason turned to look at him and the brother's shared a knowing glance. "I never thought we'd have a conversation like this."

"I know. I missed you."

"Me too." When AJ had spiraled out of control, it had isolated them.

"I let my pain make me irrational and my hatred for myself and grandfather ate me alive. I know it's not the same as losing a child, but eventually, I was able to face it and the meetings helped me focus and deal with everything."

"I have an appointment tomorrow with a PTSD counselor."

"Good. It's a start. I'll even drive you there and wait if you need me too."

"Thank you, AJ."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to get Elizabeth?"

He shook his head. "No. Can you pick her up at Newman?" AJ made a face and Jason slightly smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to stay here. I need to think. Can you tell her that I'll meet her for lunch tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He is just in no frame of mind to talk to anyone else.

"Okay. I'll let Lila know that you're staying. If you need me, call."

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the lovely comments! I hope everyone who celebrated Easter had a great day.

Chapter 19

Alan sat across from Edward. "I need your help."

He dropped the paper in his hands and took off his glasses, resting them on top of it. "Is this about Jason?"

"Sort of, I want to destroy Scott Baldwin."

Edward couldn't contain his smile. Alan isn't necessarily known for being cutthroat, but the murderous look in his son's eyes made him proud. "I'm already working on it."

"Can I help?"

"Well, I can run my plan by you to get input."

"Okay. I need to do this for my kids." Edward is as unscrupulous as they come, so he knows his father will do what needs to be done.

"I have some dirt on him that will slowly be released to the news media. It will cost him his job and possibly, he could be prosecuted. His accounts will be frozen by the IRS as well."

"How did you manage that?"

"There's a tip line and I kind of planted something as well."

Alan chuckled. "Go on."

"The bar association will know about his despicable behavior and how he manipulated the system time and time again and he'll probably lose his license too."

"It gets better every sentence."

"Thank you." Edward prides himself on one upping people. "He slept with a judge and there are pictures and it was during a case."

"What an idiot."

"I'm looking into some other things too. Scott is as twisted as they come."

Alan shrugged. "Talk to Luke Spencer about Scotty. Their rival goes way back. He might have something."

"I like the way you think."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ went back into the house.

"How is he?" Lila asked.

"I think he's messed up right now, but just needs some time to process."

"I'm so worried about him."

"Me too. He's staying here tonight."

Edward's head lifted and AJ chuckled at the sight of his confusion.

"I think he just doesn't have the strength to leave right now. Just, leave him be and give him some space."

"Okay. I'll try not to hover."

AJ kissed her on the head. "I'll call later to check on him."

Lila gave him a hug. "You're being a very good older brother."

"I'm just glad it wasn't too late."

She patted his cheeks. "It's never too late. I always knew that somehow you'd find your way back to each other."

"I wasn't so hopeful."

Her eyes tracked him until he left the room and then she moved to the window to catch a glimpse of Jason. "He has to be okay."

"He will. I know you're worried that he'll do something careless and you'll lose him, but I don't think Jason would do that. He might be a little lost right now, but he's not desperate."

They watched him lay back on the grass and Lila said a silent prayer that everything will be alright.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth saw AJ walk into the room, her heart skipped a few beats.

"Where is he?"

"Calm down. He's at the mansion."

"What happened?"

Victoria pulled them into her office and shut the door.

"Nadea's parents came to see him and brought some of her things."

Liz's hand flew to her mouth.

"It was hard for him and he just needs some time to process."

"Is he alone?"

"Lila is there, but I told her to stay back."

"AJ!"

"It's what he wanted. Jason has a hard time with people fussing over him and he just needs a little time by himself."

Liz wiped a tear away. "So, he asked you to take me home?"

"Yes. He's going to stay there tonight."

"He's pushing me away."

AJ shook his head. "It's not that simple. I think seeing you right now might make things worse."

"Because of the guilt?"

"Yes."

AJ hated the devastated look on her face. "Just give him until tomorrow. Can you do that?"

She solemnly nodded. "Let's go."

Victoria didn't know what to say, so she just watched them leave and hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't end up taking this personally.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix had gotten a message from AJ and showed up at the apartment. "Where is she?"

"On the couch."

AJ stepped back and Felix entered with a bag that had chocolate, ice cream, and movies.

"Hey, girl."

She stood and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lucas?"

"Not when my girl needs me." He's well aware of Liz's abandonment issues and why it sometimes makes her insecure.

"I'm fine. It's Jason that I'm worried about."

"You're not fine."

She pouted. "Okay, I'm having my very own pity party. Happy now?"

AJ grinned. "I love that pout."

"You would…"

Felix handed her some chocolate. "Eat up, princess."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite. "That is really good."

AJ shook his head. "I'm not watching a girlie movie."

"It's her pick," Felix said.

"And just because you said that, I'll pick the girliest one."

AJ sighed.

"Kidding. You can watch whatever you want. I can't get him off my mind."

AJ texted Lila. "How is he?"

"He's in his room. I had Alice bring him up a dinner tray."

"Okay."

"How is Elizabeth?"

"Fretting."

Lila softly smiled. "Tell her that I'm quite sure Jason will see her tomorrow."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared at the ceiling as the darkness in the room swallowed him up. It had been a long time since he had slept under this roof and it was a bit bizarre to have Lila tuck him in after all these years, but also kind of nice. He's just tired of hurting and the bombing haunting his life. Every night, he dreamed of either Paris or another terrorist act happening to him or someone he loves, to the point where he hates sleep. Elizabeth… God, he really thinks that she doesn't get how screwed up he really is and that scares him. Normalcy just seems like something he'll never obtain again. They are going to have a serious talk tomorrow, and he's really not looking forward to it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stared at the two men that mean everything to her as they slept. Felix is sprawled on the floor and AJ's head is in her lap on the couch. She feels like a very lucky woman to have them in her life. Felix makes her laugh and is willing to tell her if she looks bad in an outfit as well as good and AJ is like a protective big brother. Despite a couple of things that she wishes she could change, her life is good. And just when she thought she had it mostly figured out, Jason Quartermaine crashed the party and once again she's not sure which way is up. Is he avoiding her? Tomorrow, she's going to sit him down and have a talk whether he likes it or not.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood in front of the door of the counselor reading his name a few times before gathering the courage to move inside. The hinge slightly creaked as he pushed it open to find a rather large office with a couple of couches towards the back and a desk in the front.

Sonny moved from another doorway into the room. "Mr. Quartermaine, I'm Sonny Corinthos."

Jason shook his hand. "Jason."

"Have a seat wherever you want." He turned so he could lock the door.

Jason sat on the smaller couch with his back towards the large window.

"I'm going to have a pad with me in case I need to take some notes. Of course, whatever you tell me is confidential. "

"Okay."

"Now, how are you doing?"

Jason sighed. "I got an unexpected visitor yesterday that affected me profoundly."

"Is it related to the bombing?" Jason had given him a brief rundown of what happened over the phone.

"Yes. Nadea's parents showed up because of the publicity."

Sonny nodded for him to continue.

"They brought a blanket I had bought for the baby, a present from Nadea, and her diary."

"Did you read it?"

"Just a little—I—it just felt weird and wrong to read her private thoughts."

"What disturbed you the most?"

"They had also had the last texts we shared and one that I never got. She told me that she loved me."

"And you had never said that to each other before?"

"No."

"What else, Jason?"

"I met someone after I returned to Port Charles . She helped me start to face everything and gave me hope and I kind of pushed her away last night. I needed time to think and I was feeling a little guilty."

"That's understandable."

"I hope she thinks so."

"I want to back up for a moment. Have you had any episodes around her?"

"Yes and she's always helped me through it."

"Are they getting less frequent?"

"Maybe. I've kind of been isolated since I left the hospital."

"It's going to take time. Things will still trigger your flight and fight response and you're body might go into a panic. Because you held it in, your emotions had no place to escape and your body basically forced you into facing it. Once you really start dealing with the guilt and anger, you'll start to recover. There are different therapies that can help with the PTSD. We'll figure out which is the right one for you."

"I don't like crowds. I try to regulate my breathing, but eventually, I feel like I'm losing control."

"It's understandable considering what you went through. I was in one of the buildings the planes crashed into on 9/11. To this day, my breath catches when I'm in a high rise building or flying."

"How do you stop all the flashback and feelings."

"It took a long time to be able to bring myself back to the present. I was on medication in the beginning because the panic was so real. My body and mind actually thought I was still back there, but over time, with the help of cognitive behavioral therapy, I was able to change my thought patterns that were keeping me in a bad place. I confronted the memories and eventually, was able to reduce the negative feelings around them. Once I was ready, I found a good support group full of other people who experienced similar things. It helped to hear their struggles and victories. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get better?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think it would be good for me to talk to your family and friends about what they can do to help you if you're willing. It's important to have good support around you and if they understand more about what you're going through, they won't react in a way that makes you feel like you want to isolate yourself."

"Okay. I've pushed them away enough."

"I want to meet with you a couple of times a week and I'll suggest a group you can attend. Going to work and get back into a routine is a good thing. It's important that someone there understand what to do in case you do have a setback."

"Okay."

"I'm proud of you, Jason. This is a big step and I'm glad that you're putting your trust in me. I won't let you down."

"Thank you."

"Let's talk about your family and friends so I know what I'm in for."

"You asked for it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth put a finishing touch on a painting and then noticed she had gotten a text message.

"Meet me at the bridge."

She gasped and then put her brush down and cleaned up, excited that he had finally texted her. Grabbing her keys, she headed to the car and drove to Vista Pointe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He watched her stride towards him purposely, her beauty making his stomach do a flip flop.

She noted the somber expression and wondered what happened at his appointment. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry if you were waiting long. I was painting and in a zone."

"It's okay."

"So, how did it go?"

He averted his gaze. "I have a lot of work to do. He wants to meet with my family and friends at 5:30 today."

"Okay. I'm there."

"Can we sit?"

She nodded and he led her to a picnic table.

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward when I decided to stay at the mansion. They just overwhelmed me and I needed some time."

"I was scared you were pushing me away."

"Maybe I was—I—this is so hard. I kind of needed to sit in my emotions and just feel them."

She can feel tears start to prick her eyes as she dreads the worse.

He stared at his hands, not seeing that she is so tense. "I'm so damaged, Elizabeth. It could be months before I'm under control and I'm scared I'm going to get even more attached to you and you'll leave."

Her eyes widened. It wasn't what she had expected him to say. "Oh, Jason."

"No! I don't think you get how difficult this could get. It's my fault. I internalized everything and made it worse." He stood and turned away from her, trying to calm himself down.

A tear trailed down her cheek.

"I can't predict the future, but I can say that I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to walk away either. To me, you're not damaged, Jason. I know you've been through a horrible ordeal and you handled it the best you knew how. I'm so proud of you for trying, even when you know it is going to be painful. You're fighting for your future and I can't help but admire that." She touched his arm. "Please don't push me away. My eyes are wide open and I know I further complicate things because of your guilt, but you are not meant to spend the rest of your life alone and neither am I. Will you let me be here for you? Please?"

He let out a harsh breath and slowly turned to face her as unshed tears clouded his vision. "Ask me that again after the meeting tonight. I need you to understand fully before you make any commitments to me."

"Okay, but can I have a hug in the meantime?"

His expression slightly softened and he pulled her closer, shutting his eye lids as he buried his face in her hair and sniffed. She smells so good and he had missed her.

They stood like that for a while until Elizabeth retreated. She pushed him onto the bench and then sat on his lap, snuggling against his body.

"Have you ever been to Italy?"

"Yes."

"I've been saving up my money to go. They say the light is different there. I would love to paint."

"Maybe I could go too."

She smiled. "I would like that. Is there some place you've never gone that you'd want to go to?"

"Ireland."

She pushed off him so she can see his eyes. "Oh my God! That is in my top five."

He slightly smiled. "Then maybe you could go with me."

"It's a date."

He stares at her plump lips. "I missed your mouth."

"What are you going to do about it?"

His eyes narrowed. "This." He pulled her into a punishing kiss, making her body vibrate as he stroked against her tongue. She moaned as he nipped against her lips and then sucked on her chin and then her neck. When they heard a car door shut, he slipped her next to him and gave her one more chaste kiss.

"Maybe we should get out of here."

Liz nods. "Yeah. I need to drop off a painting at work and by the time I'm done, I'll probably just head straight to the Quartermaine's."

"Okay. I'll be at the penthouse when you're done."

When she slipped into her car, she turned to see him take off on the motorcycle. A lot is riding on this meeting and she wonders just how bad this is going to get before Jason gets some peace.

A/N – I chose Sonny because he was one of the few people that actually listened to Jason after the accident.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Sonny twist! It's amazing how much they have changed his character.

Chapter 20

Edward's eyes perused the room, everyone in the family is present, some in better shape than others. Emily is being stoic, but he can see pain flash in her eyes frequently and it worries him and he wonders if she has PTSD too. What are the odds that two people in his family would suffer so badly around the same time? Elizabeth took a seat next to Emily and Johnny spoke to Francis at the back of the room. Victoria and AJ are talking while Tracy pours herself a drink. Monica and Alan are trying to distract a nervous Lila while Ned chats with his daughter on the phone. Alice walks in an all talk ceases as Sonny steps into the room.

"Hello," Lila says. Please, have a seat.

He nods and sits in a chair. "My name is Sonny Corinthos and I am Jason's therapist. I asked you here today to talk about what comes next and to answer any questions you may have."

"Do you have any experience treating a patient like Jason?" Tracy asks.

"Yes and I have suffered from PTSD in the past as well. I understand what he is experiencing and what it takes for him to heal."

He looks around the room. "Can you introduce yourself and tell me what relationship you have with Jason, please?"

One by one, they go around the room and when they were done, he started to tell them about the therapies and how they work.

"So, he will still have these incidents where he flashes back?" Liz asked.

"Yes. It's good that Jason is facing it now, but he'll still be very uncomfortable with large crowds of people for a while. This has been a big trigger in the past. The good news is that I don't think it will be as bad as when he was still keeping the secret."

"What can we do?" Alan asked.

"That's a big question because the answer isn't that simple, but mainly, Jason needs normalcy. He doesn't need you coddling him or treating him completely differently, nor does he want anyone's pity and he needs to get back to a consistent routine. If you are around him during an episode, just make sure he's in no position to hurt himself and talk to him. I have to warn you that tomorrow is the six month anniversary of the bombing which means there will be televised broadcasts of the aftermath. This will be tough on him, but hopefully, we can engage him at work and keep him occupied."

"Is it like his brain is stuck back there?" Lila asked.

"Kind of. By isolating himself, his brain started to learn a bad response pattern. It's my job to help train his brain to react differently and take the charge off of it. As Jason starts releasing his guilt and moving forward, he'll be able to handle things better and differently."

"What about medication?" Francis asked.

"For now, Jason wants to avoid that, but he knows it might be a necessity depending on how things go."

"So it will be bad for him to go back to Paris?" Edward asked.

"For the foreseeable future, I don't recommend that. At some point, he'll have to face that, but not now. He's not remotely ready."

"Could he have an episode while he is driving?" Tracy said.

"I suppose he could."

"Should he be driving then?" Alan asked.

"Jason has been fine so far, but I'll talk to him about it and we'll let it be his decision."

"So, in your opinion, is my son going to get better?" Monica said.

Sonny sat back in the chair. "I think your son is the right frame of mind to help himself get beyond this, but I can't guarantee you anything and it's going to take time. He's going to get frustrated at times and he may try to distance himself when that happens. Don't give up, just give him space when he needs it. Now, I need to talk to AJ, Elizabeth, and Emily separately."

"You can use the den," Monica said.

AJ stood. "I'll go first."

Sonny followed him to the den and they sat on a couch.

"I know that you are trying to heal your relationship with your brother, but there can't be any pressure there. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I won't try to force anything and I'll just try to be there for him when he needs me."

"Good. Try to keep it drama free for his sake."

"I can do that. I don't want to hurt him more than I already have."

"If Jason wants to work on your relationship, are you willing to come to a session?"

"Yes. What about the meetings? Is it wrong to ask him if I can go with him for moral support?"

"We encourage everyone to talk and share something in the meetings. He may be less apt to do that around you, so let him initiate that. In the beginning, I'll be there for him."

"I understand. I go to AA meetings and it has helped me a lot."

Sonny smiled warmly. "You are probably feeling helpless, but I think these meetings will help him heal. He just has to give it time."

AJ stood. "I'll go get Elizabeth."

Sonny closed his eyes as he waited. He had expected Jason's family to be pushy, at least that is what Jason implied, but it seems like everyone is willing to do whatever it takes for Jason get better.

Elizabeth shut the door and sat in a chair.

"Thanks for meeting with me. Jason has told me about your budding relationship." It had been quite the phone call when they had discussed all the dynamics, but Sonny had taken good notes.

"He's very important to me."

"I think he feels the same way, but he is a little insecure about it though."

"We talked about it earlier. He's scared that I'll bail because it might take some time before he's back to normal."

"You were a big catalyst for him dealing with this. He has a lot of survivor's guilt, but he also recognizes that he has a unique connection with you. It's stronger than the one he had with Nadea, so there's some guilt about moving forward too."

"I'm not sure there is anything I can do about that."

"There isn't, but sometimes, it might cause Jason to pull back."

"Mr. Corinthos…"

"Sonny."

"Sonny, Jason just needs to tell me if he needs space. We have to communicate or this isn't going to work at all. If it's too much and we need to slow it down, I'll deal with that, but I can't deal with him just pulling away and not talking to me. I can't just let someone hurt me like that."

"I don't think you're being unreasonable. Talk to him about it. You are right, communication will be very important."

"So, when you say this is going to take awhile, are we talking years?"

"It could, but honestly, I think Jason is motivated and willing to do what it takes. I'm hoping after the next six months are over, he'll be in a much better place."

"I only ask because it's hard watching someone you care about suffer."

"He's lucky to have such good family and friends."

"I feel very lucky to have him as well."

Sonny handed her a card. "Call me if you need me. I meant it. If something happens and he's not coming back around, I want to be there."

"He's lucky to have you too," she said before exiting the room.

Johnny carried Emily into the study and sat her down. "Mr. Corinthos, please come get me when you are done. She's tired and I don't want her walking."

"I will."

Emily took a deep breath.

"Emily, blaming yourself for any of this is not helping your brother."

"You can tell?"

"Yes. Jason doesn't blame you, but I think he's scared for you right now."

"Why?"

"Because you've been through a lot of trauma yourself and he doesn't want you to be haunted forever either."

She fiddled with the blanket that Johnny had thrown across her lap. "I have nightmares, even though I know he's gone, but my bruises will heal eventually and it will be easier to deal with."

"But if you don't do something about the emotional aspect, it will change your life and not in a good way."

She wiped a tear away. "My family is walking on egg shells around me. And trust me, that is a hard thing for them to do. I feel so ashamed."

"That's common for a rape victim."

She flinched.

"My fiance is a psychologist. She's good and with your permission, I could have her give you a call and don't worry, we won't be discussing you. She will respect your privacy."

She bit her lip and then closed her eyes. "Okay."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll have her call you tomorrow. Just text me your number." He gave her a card. "I know this will be hard for you, but you deserve a future without this haunting you."

"It's just so mortifying."

"Well, we all have done things that we wish we could take back, no matter what, you didn't ask for what he did nor did you deserve it. Logan was out of control and tried to take all of your power away. Now, you have a choice to take it back. Don't let him win."

She nodded. "I won't."

He softly smiled. "Good. You should be proud of yourself. It takes guts to hash everything out with a therapist. You and Jason are fighters."

"Thank you for helping him."

"I feel honored to have his trust. Lainey is good and she won't judge you."

"I'm scared, but I'm looking forward to starting."

"I'll go get Johnny."

When Johnny returned, he could tell how tired Emily is and took her home. Edward pulled Sonny aside.

"I know I may have caused more damage with my methods, but I love my grandson and if holding back my natural tendency to interfere will help him, then I'll do it."

"Mr. Quartermaine, Jason knows that you love him and he doesn't hate you for what you did. Just give it time. I understand he's working on some campaign right now, but what about when that's over?"

"I'm making some plans so that he'll work at corporate. I had to replace his position in Paris. I didn't want to because I didn't want to take away his options, but I had no choice. I'm going to let him handle a few big deals we have coming up with Tracy assisting. They work well together. After that, hopefully he'll be in a place to make some decisions about his future."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"He means the world to me, Mr. Corinthos."

"I know and I'll do my best to help him."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is let into the penthouse and she spots Jason on the balcony. Slowly she slides the door open and he turns towards the noise.

"Hey."

She slightly smiled. "Hey."

He motions for her to sit, so she does.

"I listened to everything Sonny had to say and had a private meeting with him and I haven't changed my mind."

He lets out the breath he is holding. "Thank you."

"I'm willing to take this journey with you, but I also need you to be honest with me. If you need space, then tell me. What you did the other night, made me feel very insecure even though I know you didn't mean to hurt me and you needed the space. it would have been nice to hear it from you though, even if it was a text. Going forward, all you have to do is tell me and I'll back off. I know you won't always be perfect about it, but I need you to at least try."

"Okay. I need you to just be yourself with me and not treat me differently because of the therapy."

"Okay. I can do that."

"And I am really sorry that I didn't let you know where my head is at. Honestly, I was blindsided."

"I know." She stood and sat on his lap.

"I just want to hold you for the rest of the night. Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay."

They ate dinner together and then went to his room and Jason held her and they talked some more. It was a good night and they felt like they were back on track again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny went to the office.

"Hey," Claudia said with a smile. "How is she?"

"She's at a therapy session right now."

"Wow. That's great, right?"

"Yeah." Luckily, Lainey had a last-minute cancellation. "I just wish I could do more for her."

"You have already done more than you probably even realize. She's finally doing something to take her life back. Why do you look so pathetic?"

"I'm falling in love with her, Claudia."

"Duh."

"You don't get it. I don't know if she'll ever see me as more than a friend."

"Maybe you haven't stopped to think that she can see what is right in front of her and you're part of the reason she wants to get better. Don't give up on her."

His eyes narrowed. "You seem different."

Claudia grinned.

"Holy shit. You hooked up with someone."

"Maybe."

"Who is it?"

She didn't mean to, but she laughed at Johnny's protective scowl. "Relax, you know him and not only is he really good in bed, I think he's a keeper."

Adam strolled into the room with flowers and then stopped.

"Holy shit," Johnny said under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you weren't alone. Hello, Johnny."

Adam put the vase on her desk.

"How is Emily?"

"She's doing a little better. Listen, she told me what you did and thank you for helping her."

"I—she didn't deserve any of it and I'm glad he's dead and he can't physically hurt her anymore."

"Yeah." Johnny stood. "I have to go pick her up soon, so I'm going to check my messages before I leave." As he walked by Adam, he paused. "You hurt Claudia and I'll have to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Adam nodded.

"Good."

Claudia rolled her eyes, but it means a lot to her that Johnny treats her like family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason hugged a squealing Victoria back. "What was that for?"

"I have a date with Jax tonight thanks to you."

"I just hope that after dinner, you still want to thank me."

She smacked him on the arm. "You're so bad. He's a good guy."

"He'd be more tolerable without that annoying accent."

She rolled her eyes. "I could always go back to Nikolas."

Jason gagged, making her laugh.

"You have a lot of work to do today."

"Good."

"Let's get started."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Felix do a happy dance as she laughed.

"I'm so excited for you, but I'm going to tell you something that will make your good mood even better.

"What's that."

"We got the Newman party."

"What Newman party?"

"Victor is throwing a party for Abby."

Her brow quirked. "And you took the gig?"

"Yes. He was close to hiring Carly, but I talked him out of it."

Liz groaned. "I'm not sure that was the right move."

"Why?" He plopped down into a chair.

"AJ is dating Abby who is on the outs with her father. This spells disaster."

"Look at it this way. With you at the helm, it will be tastefully done at least."

"He could be trying to use me to get to Abby."

"True, but then he doesn't know you very well, because you are all about business. Talk to AJ and see what he thinks before you totally bail."

"Fine."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're sticking with me.

Chapter 21

The door is thrust open and Carly marches into Liz's office.

"You have some nerve stealing business from me!"

Liz smirked. "At least I'm not laying on my back to do it."

Carly growled. "I hate you so much! That deal was mine!"

"What happened, Carly? Did you offer to go down on him and Victor kicked you out?" Felix said.

"You asshole!"

Liz stood. "Carly, you have stolen several accounts from me by sleeping with people, payback is fair play."

"I'm already having a lawyer look into this. You're going to be sorry for messing with me, muffin face."

"I am sorry, because now I'll have to have my office decontaminated."

"Bite me."

"Not without getting a few shots first."

Carly clenched her fist.

"What is going on in here?" AJ asked. He could hear their voices from down the hallway.

"Ask your bitchy friend. I'm out of here."

"Thank God," Felix said as Carly practically stomped past the doorway.

AJ crossed his arms. "Alright, what happened now?"

"We got a client that she thought she had in the bag," Liz said.

"Who?"

"Victor Newman."

AJ didn't say a word for a long moment. "What are you doing for Victor?"

Felix sighed. "This is all my fault. He wants to throw a party for Abby to apologize."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Great."

"If you want me to turn him down…" Liz said.

"No. You need the money and if Abby wants to forgive him, I'm not going to stand in her way."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I came to talk to you for a minute, if you have time."

Felix went back to his desk.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to check on you because of the meeting."

"I'm fine—we're fine."

He slightly smiled. "Good."

"What about you?"

"I—it's going to be hard to step back, but I'll do it for him."

"You know, he has regrets where you are concerned too. Maybe you both need to just let it go and not let it eat away at you."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I could use a hug."

She threw her arms around him. "I miss your hugs."

A throat cleared from the doorway and she grinned when she peeked around AJ and glimpsed the jealous look on Jason's face.

"Jason is standing behind us, isn't he?"

Her body shook as she cracked up.

AJ dropped his arms. "I'm backing away—slowly." He turned on his heel and Jason didn't move. "She's laughing because she clearly is having some kind of mental breakdown."

Elizabeth smacked him on the back. "Hey!"

Jason finally moved forward. "Should I come back later?"

"No!" AJ said.

"Elizabeth?"

"Well, I wasn't finished my hug."

Her hands are on her hips with a big smile on her face and Jason shakes his head.

"You're going to be the death of me."

She winked. "But what a way to go."

AJ grimaced at her flirting. "Okay, I'm leaving. Pretend I wasn't here." Before he could clear the door, Jason called out.

"AJ, are you up for lunch tomorrow?"

"I think that's doable."

"Good. Meet me at the Metro Court at 1:30."

"Later."

Elizabeth slid her hands up Jason's chest. "Hey."

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes and your hugging on another guy."

"Well, I hope you've learned your lesson and will never leave me alone again." Her hands stop when they reach the back of his neck. Pulling him closer, she stood on her toes and kissed him passionately. "I missed you."

He stared at her with hooded eyes. How he had lived without her mouth before, he'll never figure out, but he really doesn't want her to think it's all about sex no matter how good it is. While he does want her all the time, it is how she fills all the gaping holes in his heart that really sets her apart. He craves everything; hearing her voice, her dreams—her needs. Seeing her beautiful smile makes him stand a little straighter and protect her from anyone who dares to wipe it off.

"What are you thinking?"

"About how special you are to me."

She blushed. "Jason…"

"No, it's true. I need you to know that this is more than just physical for me."

"I feel the same way."

"I wanted to discuss our living situation. I feel like I have totally disrupted your life."

"Are you tired of me?"

"No. I want you with me, but I don't want to be selfish."

"I don't mind staying with you. In fact, I like waking up to this face every morning." She lightly traced her finger down his cheek.

"The feeling is mutual. Can I help you pay for your apartment?"

"Absolutely not! There are going to be times where you might need to go on a business trip, so I'll just stay at my place or something."

"I just don't want you to feel like your baby sitting me."

"I don't feel that way at all. I know we are moving really fast, but Jason, when you have nightmares, I want to be the one to hold you and calm you down. If something bad had happens to me, I know you won't leave my side."

"I wouldn't."

"There might be times that I need to paint and I'll stay there so I can finish up, but I'll try to make sure I come home to you when I can. We'll work it out."

He started to thank her and she touched his lips.

"No more thanking me. Now, what are you doing for dinner."

He smiled. "Well, that's another reason I'm here. My parents want to take us out."

Her brow quirked. "Really?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. I mean, I know they probably want to make sure I'm not some crazy bimbo like Carly."

"I don't really think they had that in mine, but if they do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, then we'll leave."

"You are so lucky. My parents are God knows where, so you don't have to be on the other end of this."

He grinned. "I'm just a lucky guy."

"Kiss me so I can get back to work."

"Yes, dear." He held her face as he tasted her, making the kiss slow and hot. "We're having dinner at a small Italian place."

"Okay. See you later."

"See you later, Webber."

She watched him walk away.

"Stop looking at my butt."

She laughed as he disappeared into the hallway. "He is so getting laid tonight," she said softly before moving back to her desk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went back to the car and as soon as he slipped in, the radio hosts are discussing the bombing. It was some segment on where were you when it happened. He listened for a minute and then switched the channel and leaned his head back and the next thing he knew, he could smell the bomb and he was laying on the ground in Paris. He started trying to silently talk to himself, saying it isn't real, but he had already begun to sweat.

Felix noticed him and shut his car door and went to Jason's car and looked in the window. "Shit." He got in on the passenger side. "Jason?"

Jason's body jerked.

"You need to fight this. Come on. You can do it."

Jason tried willing his eyes open and when the second bomb blast went off, his body lurched forward and he gripped the steering wheel as he breathed heavily.

"It's okay."

He jumped a mile, not realizing that someone is with him. "Felix?"

"I saw you struggling, so I got inside. Are you okay? Can I get you some water?"

Jason rested his head against the seat. "I'll be fine."

"If you want me to drive you somewhere, I can."

"It's okay."

"You know, I have this fear of being caught in last year's fashion and they plaster my picture everywhere and then everyone is laughing." He turned towards Jason who is staring at him with his mouth slightly open. "I know….it's horrible right?"

Jason starts to laugh and Felix grins.

"Gotcha."

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't far from the truth?"

Felix shrugged. "I just wanted to make you laugh."

"Well, mission accomplished. Thank you, Felix." He felt a little better, like a lot of pressure had been released.

"And what happens in this car stays in this car."

"I'd appreciate that."

"You good?"

"I think so."

"Good. I can't have anything happen to you because my girl is happy and I want it to stay that way."

"She told you that she is happy?"

"She doesn't even have to say it. The way she looks at you says it all." With that, he slipped out of the car and went on his way and Jason took a deep breath and pulled out of the parking lot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily opened the door to Johnny's apartment. "Hey."

Adam slightly smiled. "Hello."

"Come in." Emily slowly moves to the kitchen. She's a little nervous because Adam knows everything. Johnny doesn't even know the level Logan had sunk too, but she doesn't want to put that confession off much longer.

"These are obviously for you." He hands her some flowers.

She chuckled. "Thank you. They are beautiful." After placing them on the counter and admiring them for a moment, she sets her gaze on him again.

"I think about you every day."

Tears prick her eyes. "Oh Adam…"

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad. I just want you to know that people are rooting for you."

"That means a lot to me."

"No matter what you told me, I think you're a remarkable woman and I don't want things to be awkward between us." He hates that he can even remotely be a reminder to her.

"Neither do I."

He followed her into the living room so she could sit.

"It's hard reconciling everything, but I'm getting help now and Johnny has been wonderful."

"That's because he loves you."

Her mouth drops open and he silently kicks himself.

"I didn't mean—you're important to him."

"Has he ever said those words?"

"No, we're not that close, but he cares so much about you and to me, that's love. I don't have many friends. AJ is just about it, so I value the people I have around me."

"What about your family?"

"It hasn't been easy. They hated me, but I think Abby and maybe Victoria are coming around a little."

"I'm sorry. I—I'll be your friend too, if you'll let me." Everyone deserves a chance and she regrets that she had pre-judged him.

He slightly smiled. "I'm telling you right now, I don't do chick flicks."

She laughed and it is the best thing he has heard all day. "I'll see what I can do about that, but I know for a fact, that AJ watches them for Elizabeth."

He rubs his hand on top of his pants. "Hmmm., if you haven't kicked me out in six months, I'll think about it, but only on special occasions."

She holds out her hand. "It's a deal."

He shakes it.

"So, Adam, are you dating anyone?"

"Why? Are you going to try and hook me up with some friends?"

"No. I just thought, if we're going to be friends, I should know more about you."

"I'm kind of with Claudia."

Her head tilts. "Really?"

"Yes. We haven't defined it, but it's good." Claudia is slowly trusting him and letting him and he is trying to do the same.

"She reached me when no one else could and I'll always be grateful for that."

"She's a good person, she just not always soft on the outside."

"Well, that's because of everything she has been through. Do you know?"

He averted his gaze. "I do know some things and it makes me want to hurt her father."

"I understand. You're going to need a lot of patience. When you're abused, you don't always believe you deserve things. I think you understand that."

"I do."

"Then maybe you can help each other."

"I hope you let Johnny help you too."

Emily blushed.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not even remotely ready, but don't count him out. He's a good guy."

"I know. Thank you for looking out for us. I promise that I will never say never."

"Good. So, you'll need to be patience with me too. My social skills kind of suck."

She grinned. "Well, then we'll just have to work on that."

Johnny ran into the apartment and almost skidded to a stop. "Hey."

Adam stood. "Hey. I was just leaving."

"I'm just running in to get a USB drive I forgot. Don't leave on my account."

"I have a meeting."

Emily slowly rose to her feet and moved closer to Adam. "Thank you for the flowers and for wanting to be a friend."

"You're welcome."

Unexpectedly, she hugged him and Adam looked at Johnny before gently patting her back.

"Get used to that too, I'm a hugger."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Later…"

"See ya."

He left and Johnny's gaze drifted to the flowers and then back to her.

"Relax, he was just being sweet."

When his eyes narrowed, she laughed. Just the idea of her with another man drove him crazy.

"But, I think we do need to have a talk later."

Johnny cringed.

"I just wanted to tell you about what I told Adam more in depth. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Okay. I'll bring home dinner."

"Thank you."

He kissed her on her forehead and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abby smiled when AJ entered her office. "What are you doing here?" They hugged and she shut the door.

"I wanted to give you a heads up."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did my father do now?"

"Apparently, he's planning a party for you."

Her head tilted. "Really?"

"Elizabeth and Felix got the design job."

"I don't even know what to say."

"He's your father, so I understand that you might want to forgive him."

She sighed. "It's not that simple. I've watched him turn Adam's life upside down and interfere with Nick and Victoria's lives as well. It got really ugly fast. Eventually, he's forgiven and thinks it's water under the bridge. The last time, because he was having health issues, everyone felt sorry for him and let his interference go." She rolls her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I love him, but I don't like him very much right now."

AJ sat across from her. "I've been there and my relationship with my grandfather still isn't the greatest. Maybe it's sad that it just isn't important to me anymore. At some point, I had to realize that he isn't capable of loving me the way I need to be. No matter what I achieve, I think he's always waiting for me to do something disappointing or to screw up."

She moved onto his lap. "I'm sorry. You're a good man, AJ. Thank you for coming to me. If I do give him a second chance, it will be his last chance. I'm not going to let him hurt me over and over. Just because he's my dad doesn't give him the right to disrespect me."

"If you don't give him a second chance, you might question yourself and regret it later."

"I guess I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Yeah."

"Just know that I'll support you either way."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grinned as she brushed past Jason and strode into the penthouse.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing."

She had been imagining him naked when he opened the door, and there is no way she's going to admit that. "We're going to be late if we don't hustle. You look very handsome as usual."

He grabbed her around the waist and gave her a lingering kiss. "And you are so beautiful, Elizabeth."

"We need to leave before we get sidetracked."

He sighed. "Fine."

She grinned at the sight of a pout. "You're so cute. Come on, the faster we get there, the sooner we can come back here."

"I like the way you think, Webber."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for all the feedback. I appreciate it! You find out the identity of Jason's computer geek today. Trust me.

Chapter 22

Liz wiped her mouth after almost choking when Monica finished talking about her connection with Jeff Webber, and her Uncle Rick. "Wow."

"So, yeah, I was truly a bad girl, Elizabeth." Jeff and Monica had definitely not ended on a good note.

Liz laughed. "Maybe you can give me some pointers."

Jason just shook his head as Monica chuckled.

"Elizabeth, I meant to ask you where you got that painting hanging in Jason's apartment."

She blushed. "Um, I painted it."

Monica's head tilted to the side. "You painted that abstract?"

"Yes."

"Wow. It's really nice. We need a painting for the heart wing. Do you think you can do something serene?"

Liz smiled. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"You will be paid, of course. We'll have to do lunch in the next week and iron out the details."

"That's fine. It will give me time to give you a few sketch ideas."

"Well, I had no idea how talented you are," Alan said.

Jason is so proud of her.

"Painting and drawing are really relaxing. I'm lucky I get to do what I love."

"That's very true."

It was a nice dinner. She genuinely likes Alan and Monica and feels she understands the family dynamic even more. While they are boisterous and butt heads constantly, there is a love there that is even bigger. They come together when it matters and she can't help but feel that Jason is luckier than he realizes.

After they finally parted and went their separate ways, Liz practically dragged him to the car.

"In a hurry, Webber?"

She shrugs. "Hey, if you don't want my goodies."

His eyes slightly close as he imagines her naked. "I always want your goodies." He captures her lips and Liz moans into his mouth and then mutters, "Home."

He chuckles and holds her door open and she slides inside and then he hurries to get in.

"I might have to break some traffic laws."

She grinned. "I won't tell," she said as she moved her skirt up higher and then put her hand on his thigh.

"If you want to get home safely, you need to stop."

He makes it back to the Towers at breakneck speed and they laugh as they get into the elevator and make out the entire way up. When it finally came to a stop, he tugged her out and then came to a complete stop.

Elizabeth watched as a pretty brunette with light blue eyes quickly stands with a big smile on her face.

"Britt."

"Hey! I hope you don't mind. I was worried about you. Maybe if you return your texts every once in a while…"

He let go of Liz's hand and his arms are immediately filled. "I'm fine."

She pulled back.

"This is Elizabeth." He glanced at her. "And this was my IT geek from Paris."

"You took care of him." She hadn't expected her to be so pretty.

Britt nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She turned her attention back to Jason, trying to hide her disappointment that he has clearly found someone and it's not her. "I didn't know where to stay, so maybe you can suggest a hotel?"

"Why don't you stay in the guest room tonight?"

Elizabeth almost choked on her tongue.

"Really? That would be great. I have a lot of gossip to catch you up on."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Is that okay?" He really hadn't meant to overstep, but Britt had done a lot for him and he felt like he owed her. She had seen him at his worse.

"No, it's okay." She is definitely staying too because she's not sure if she can trust Britt.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked.

"I'm starving."

"I have some take out menus. Elizabeth and I just came back from dinner."

"Sounds good."

He picked up her bag and they went inside and he showed her around.

"That painting is awesome," she said staring at Liz's original.

"Elizabeth painted it."

Britt's eyes snap to her competition. "Wow. You're very talented."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

Jason took her bag up to the room and then got a call and stepped into the kitchen.

"So, are you're originally from the U.S.?"

"Yes. I was born abroad, but spent a good chunk of my life here. How is he really doing?"

"He's surviving. It was rough, but he has turned a corner."

"I'll never forget how shattered he was and the only reason I know most of what I do is because of his nightmares."

"He has PTSD."

She's not surprised. "For a while, I was scared to leave him because I thought he would hurt himself. I'm relieved to know that he's doing better."

"You're a good friend."

She shrugged. "I tried to be. It took everything within me not to call his parents, but I was scared he'd disappear if I did."

Liz studied her for a moment, wondering just how strong their bond is and if the woman is in love with her man.

Jason ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw their serious faces. "Is everything okay?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

He retrieved the menus and handed them to Britt and then motioned for Elizabeth to follow him to the kitchen and as soon as they strode through the door he pushed her up against the wall and sucked on her bottom lip and then kissed the hell out of her. She suppressed a moan as she passionately kissed him back. When they retreated, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I am sorry if I overstepped." He had really been looking forward to getting her alone.

"It's okay. She was there for her and I understand that you want to return the favor, but Ja—"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but where is the bathroom?"

Jason led her to her bedroom and she stopped before walking away.

"It is really good to see you smile."

"It feels good too." He went back downstairs to the kitchen. "What were you saying?"

"I think she likes you more than friends."

He frowned. "Really?"

Liz nodded. "The way she talks about you and looks at you is more like she has a crush."

"I'll pay attention, but I don't think she does, at least I never noticed it before."

"Jason, you're a gorgeous man and rich, not to mention the fact that you're very attentive and you turned to her under dire circumstances. She watched you suffering and I think she fell for you."

He averted his gaze. "I turned to you too."

Her eyes grew wide when she realized what he meant. "Oh Jason…"

They heard a cry from the other room and ran to find Britt on the floor in front of the stars with tears in her eyes.

"I tripped off the last step."

Jason shook his head. "For such a smart person, you have to be the biggest klutz that I've ever met." He picked her up and placed her on the couch.

Elizabeth knelt in front of her and carefully eased off her shoe and sock. "Ouch. It's swollen. Jason, can you get some ice?"

"I'm on it."

Liz grabbed an ottoman and put her foot on it. "You'll have to keep it elevated."

"You sound like you have experience."

"Yeah, I'm a klutz sometimes too."

Jason returned with some ice wrapped up in a dish towel and Britt hissed when he placed it on her ankle.

"Sorry."

She wiped a tear away.

"You'll be fine. What do you want to eat?"

"I know. Um, a hamburger and fries will do."

He called in an order to be delivered from Kelly's.

Liz started to walk away, but Jason pulled her towards a chair and then onto his lap, his way of letting Britt know that he is totally into Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily finished eating and sat back. "That was really good."

"Yeah."

"I'm driving you crazy aren't I?"

Johnny smirked. "Kind of—sort of..."

"I'll help you clean up and then we can go into the living room."

He jumped up and grabbed the containers and quickly threw them away and put the utensils in the dishwasher as she laughed. "Start walking, now."

She pushed herself up and made her way to the living room. "You're so bossy."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Do I need to call Claudia?"

He chuckled. "Gonna sic my boss on me?"

"Only if I have too…"

"No stalling…"

She took a languid breath. "The videos that Logan took were explicit."

"You were drugged—"

"I know, but I left out that he invited friends to participate."

Johnny O'Brien closed his eyes as he inwardly raged. "Did you know them?"

"I only partially saw one video and I didn't know him. He said there were others, but I'm too afraid to ask Adam."

He stood slowly. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry." Her lip quivered and he cursed under his breath.

"I'm not mad at you. I just—right now I truly want to rip whoever did this apart and I don't want you to see me this angry or to scare you."

She stood and moved in front of him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Thank you for caring so much. When things got bad in therapy, I thought about you and how much you believe in me and it gave me strength."

He took a deep breath. "Emily, I'm not asking your permission, but I want to go after Logan's friends. They need to pay and I don't trust the law to do it."

A tear rolled down her face. "If you get caught…"

"I won't. I promise."

"How can you guarantee that?" The fear of losing him is almost making her shake.

"Because I will make sure it's untraceable." He already has a plan. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He embraced her. "No one will hurt you again under my watch. And I'm sorry for being heavy handed. I'm not trying to take your choice or control away, but I have this need to protect and avenge you."

"I'm not going to break."

"Oh, I know that. I just need to do this."

"Okay."

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes and Emily almost had a heart attack when he inched his way closer, the blue-green hue of his eyes rapidly darkening. Pausing before their lips brushed, he stared at her lower lip and then pressed his mouth against hers. Knowing she isn't remotely ready to be intimate, he pressed two more chaste kisses against her supple lips and then pulled back. "I have to go."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?" He gathered the strength to look her in the eyes and what he saw surprised him. She seemed to be a little dazed, but happy.

"Yes."

After he left, she sat on the couch holding her hand against her heart wondering if she could eventually move forward with the man of her dreams.

In the hallway, Johnny made a few phone calls, asking Jason, AJ, and Adam to meet him at his office at 9:00 A.M.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Britt leaned her head back against the cushions.

"I'll have my mom come over and look at your ankle tomorrow."

"I'm sure it's fine. I just need to rest it."

Liz snuggled her forehead against Jason's neck, making him smile.

There is a knock on the door, so Liz gets up to get it and is very surprised.

"Hey, beautiful."

Jason's eyes narrow when he sees the grin on Liz's face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to show Jason something." Nick walked past her. "Oh, I'm sorry. You have company."

Britt wiped under eyes and tried to don a smile.

"This is my friend and co-worker Britt, from the Paris office."

Nick smiled. She has absolutely gorgeous eyes. "Hi. I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you."

Liz notices the interest from Nick.

He moves towards Jason and shakes his hand.

"So, what's up?" Jason asked. He's very surprised that Nick would go out of his way to visit.

A dimpled grin lit up Nick's face as he handed Jason the phone. "I had a drunken game of basketball with my sister after the gala. Luckily, the prince had to take a business call. I really don't like him."

Jason's eyes grew big as he watched Victoria try to shoot and then stumble, throwing the ball straight up so it bounced off her head.

Liz gasped and put her hand over her mouth as Vicky starts to fall and Nick catches her then starts talking smack, so Victoria struggles to get out of his arms and then topples herself over when she tries to grab the ball, her gown hiding most of her body.

"Oh my god! How did she get that drunk?" Liz asked.

"When we got back, we kind of had a contest that involved shots."

Jason chuckled as he watched Vicky trying get up. Her hair had started to come loose and she looked like a hot mess. "She's going to kill you for showing me this. Who took the video?"

"My date did. I was kind of hoping that you would be willing to participate in the reveal."

Jason groaned.

"Come on, please!"

"She'll try to get me back though." After thinking for a second, he gave in. "What did you want to do?"

"A fake Brashy ad with the picture of her looking crazy on it…"

Jason laughed. "She'll know it came from you."

"I know and I'm willing to face the consequences, but Spinelli will never go against his most esteemed and alluring ruler of all things brash and sassy, so I need an assist."

Liz giggled.

"Nick…just have someone blow it up and put it in her office."

"I got the first part covered, but I can't put it in her office without getting noticed."

"So, you want me to do it?"

"Please? I'll spot you five points in our next game, old man."

Jason shook his head. "You know what, I haven't been evil in quite a while and I miss being, Stone Cold, as Spinelli puts it. You're on."

"Yes! You are the man."

"How are you going to get it to me?"

Nick held up his finger and then jogged to the door and opened it and picked up a large, wrapped, picture frame. "It's right here."

"You were awful sure that I'd agree."

"I have great persuasive skills."

Britt smiled. She has to admit, he is cute.

"So, when you go to Newman tomorrow, just show up a little early. She has an appointment before you."

"Alright."

"Wait? Is your last name Newman?" Britt asked.

"Yup."

"I think I recognize you. Weren't you dating some model with one name last year?"

Nick groaned, making Jason laugh. "Uh, yeah."

"Didn't she key your sports car?"

"Damn, why does everyone have such a good memory?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize to him. I believe you stood her up at an important event because you were watching some basketball game and she thought you were cheating," Jason said.

"It was the playoffs," Nick whined.

Liz cracked up.

"I'm out of here. Britt, it was very nice to meet you. Maybe we could do lunch?"

Britt smiled. "Sure."

When he was gone, Jason gave her a funny look.

"What? I think it will be fun to make him squirm."

"Women…"

"Hey!" Liz said.

Hearing a few knocks, Jason opened the door and paid the delivery guy and then handed the carton to Britt.

Once she was settled, Jason got her something to drink.

"This is really good."

"Yeah, it's a good diner."

He fished around in the bag and then handed Liz a small container.

She frowned. "What's this?"

"When they texted me that the order was ready, I asked them to add this."

She took a fork from his hand and then opened it and grinned. "Yum. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl."

Elizabeth's body warms at his words as she takes another bite of the chocolate cake. Yep, he is definitely a keeper.

Britt stares at her burger, trying to process that Jason really is with someone new and she is probably too late.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 23

The next morning, Jason put the frame in the car and drove to Johnny's office. Britt wasn't awake yet, but he had made Liz an omelet before he left. Waking up with her in his arms just felt so right.

He parked his car and entered the building and a receptionist led him to a conference room.

"Hey."

AJ smiled. "Good morning."

Jason nodded. "Adam…"

Adam stopped typing and greeted him.

Johnny stepped into the office and Jason could see the anger glinting in his eyes and then Claudia came into view and said hello.

"What is going on?" Jason asked.

Johnny stood in the front of the room. "This is about Emily."

"Is she okay?" AJ asked.

"She's healing. I—she told me more details about Logan and the blackmail."

Adam held his breath.

"Logan not only filmed them having sex, but apparently he drugged her several times and invited friends."

Jason's fist slammed against the desk, making AJ and Claudia jump. "What the fuck?"

"I know. Adam, did you delete all the videos that you found?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I kept two clips to show you their faces. There are two other men in the video who I've been trying to locate. I think he lied about there being more out there to control her. I haven't been able to find them."

That was good news. "What about the actual video camera?" AJ asked.

"I'm not sure. The police are done with their investigation, perhaps we can get inside and look around with Emily's permission."

Johnny leaned on the back of a chair. "I'll talk to her and find out what she wants to do about the apartment. We can pack up her clothes and things and then burn his crap."

"What do you want to do to them?" Jason asked.

"I'd love to beat the shit out of them and put them six feet under, but your sister is scared that I'll be put away, so this needs to go under the radar."

"Did you already have something in mind?" AJ asked.

Claudia cleared her throat. "I could have my Uncle Rudy get them worked over. He's in the mob."

"That's a start," Johnny said.

"I agree. I want them in pain," Jason said.

"You'll get no arguments from me," AJ said.

"He works in Brooklyn, so I'm sure it can be done quickly once we identify them."

"So, we're not having them killed?" Jason asked.

"Rudy will do whatever we want," Claudia said coldly. She is out for blood too.

Johnny sank into a chair. "I don't think Emily wants that. Have Rudy's men torture them and scare them shitless and then we'll ruin them financially and destroy their reputations."

"I didn't watch the whole tape, but in the beginning, it's clear that Emily is drugged. She's barely conscious and the guys laugh and talk smack."

Jason is practically shaking with anger.

"Jason…" AJ's voice permeated his thoughts. "Take some deep breaths." He's scared his brother is going to have an episode.

Jason shut his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. "I need them to feel a lot of pain."

"Oh, they will. I'll make sure of it," Claudia said.

"Thank you."

"Emily didn't deserve what happened to her. Those men are sick perverts."

"Unfortunately, it's too dangerous to let them know their beatdown is courtesy of us," Johnny said.

"Turn off some of the lights," Adam said.

Johnny pressed a button on a remote.

A video appears on the screen showing Logan letting the men in. The camera is clearly on a tripod. After the men shook hands, they move forward. Logan grabs the tripod and leads them into the bedroom and the men talk about how hot Emily is and they start to discuss what they want to do and the video cuts off. Adam displays two pictures of the men side by side.

"When they start, I didn't watch anymore."

Claudia notices that Jason is shaking with rage, so she slips next to him. "You need to calm down or it's going to make you go to a bad place."

"What they did to her—"

"—is disgusting and they will be handled."

When his breathing becomes harsh, she grabs his face. "Look at me."

He forces his eyes to stay open.

"Don't go there. Stay here with me."

An image of Nadea flashes in his head, but then he tries to push it away and sees Elizabeth instead.

"Deep breaths."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We understand."

When Jason visibly starts to relax, AJ finally lets out the breath he was holding.

"We could destroy them financially," Johnny says, trying to spare Jason from embarrassment by quickly continuing the conversation.

Claudia got up and returned to her chair.

"I'll do it," Jason said.

"I can hack into their accounts," Adam said.

"We have to do it over time so there is no suspicion," AJ suggested.

"I agree," Claudia said.

"Maybe we need to speak to Emily about her wishes so we know how to proceed," Jason said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Johnny slowly smirked. "I think the one on left works on the docks."

"I'll look at some surveillance cameras."

"If I remember correctly, he was fired from Shea Construction," They had met with two companies for some construction on a warehouse for the company. "You should start there, but I think he applied for a job with O'Malleys as well." He isn't one hundred percent sure it's the same guy, but knows Adam will be diligent.

"I'm on it." Adam left the room and Claudia followed.

"Are you in love with my sister?" Jason asked.

Johnny sucked in a breath. "Yes."

"She's not ready for that."

"I know. I would never push her. She means too much to me."

"Johnny, if you hurt her, you'll have both us to contend with," AJ said. He doesn't mind Johnny, but Jason does.

"You don't have to worry about me. She has been through enough."

"I know it has to be hard for you to watch her hurt. Does she need anything?"

"She's going to therapy and getting stronger every day. Your sister is amazing."

AJ chuckled. "You've got it bad."

Johnny sighed. "She has me so wrapped."

"Wus," Jason said.

"Like Elizabeth doesn't have you by the balls," AJ said.

Jason smirked. "AJ, don't even look smug. Abby has you wrapped around her finger and everywhere else."

AJ grinned. "I won't even deny it."

Jason stood. "I need to go. I'll call Emily later. Maybe we can all have dinner this weekend?"

"Does that include me?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." Despite the past, Johnny has been good at not teasing him and he has been good to Emily.

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slipped into Victoria's office and quickly took the brown paper off the large frame and chuckled. "Priceless…" Nick had left something to hang it with, and he quickly adhered it to the back of her door and then took the trash to the lunchroom and disposed it.

"She's on her way," Nick texted from his hiding place.

"It's done."

"I have a camera pointing into her office. Are the blinds open?"

"Yes." Jason peeked around the corner, but doesn't see her. He could use a little amusement after that meeting. He slightly leaned forward and got a glimpse of her. "She's in the office and shutting the door."

A loud pitched scream prices his ears and he can see her clamp her hand over her mouth afterwards.

"Awesome," he typed.

People ran towards the office and Victoria quickly locked the door and then picked up her phone.

Nick saw the caller ID and laughed. "Hello?"

"How could you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. I know it was you."

"Seriously sis, I have no idea what you are freaking out about."

She put her hand on hip and blew some hair out of her face. "I am so going to get you back for this."

"Would you just tell me what's going on?"

"There's a picture from when we were playing basketball after the gala hanging on the back of my freaking door!"

He covered the phone while he laughed. "Maybe we were followed by reporters."

"Nicholas Newman, you better start running!"

"Sorry, bad connection, got to go."

Jason waited five more minutes while Victoria stewed before he approached her office.

Her secretary looked at him warily. "I wouldn't go near there if I were you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but she's really pissed off."

Jason shrugged and knocked.

"It's your funeral."

"If you value your life, go away!"

"Victoria? Uh—it's Jason. Are we still meeting?"

She growled and jerked the door open and he is surprised by the fury in her eyes. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and tugged him inside, shutting the door behind him. "My brother is going to die."

"What did he do now?"

"Turn around," she said before crossing her arms.

Jason turned around and visibly flinched. "Damn…"

"I hate him."

"No, you don't."

"You're going to help me get him back."

Jason spun on his heel. "Why me?"

"Because, I need help to make this really good."

Jason chuckled. The idea of pranking Nicholas greatly appealed to him. "Let me think about that." Maybe Britt will agree to help. Nicholas thinks he such a ladies man.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you're up for the meeting?"

She nodded before taking the picture down and sitting it off to the side. "Yeah. I can't guarantee that I won't have evil thoughts though."

He grinned. "I can work with that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grimaced as she listened to Kate Howard rip into her assistant as Liz left the office. Thankfully, she had been happy with Liz's work. Her expression changed to a smile when she glanced at the check in her hand before putting it in her pocket. She picked up some lunch at Kelly's and headed back to the penthouse.

"Britt?"

"I'm up here," she said before making her way to the stairs. "Monica just left."

"What did she say?"

Britt gingerly walked down the stairs. "I need to stay off of it one more day and keep it elevated and then tomorrow, I can put more weight on it."

They sat at the table to eat.

"Jason called and said he'll be home for dinner and he has something he wants me to do," Britt said before taking a bite.

Liz's curiosity peaked. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll fill us in soon."

"I have to go back to the office."

"I need to get some work done too."

They finished eating and Liz went to the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Britt tapped her finger against her lips. Tomorrow, she'll make a play for Jason so he knows where she stands. If he bites, she'll be the happiness woman on earth. If not, well at least she followed her heart and tried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix's head tilted. "So, let me get this straight. You have a woman living with you that you think has a crush on your man?"

"It's his apartment."

"And you didn't protest?"

She shook her head.

"Elizabeth…"

"She helped him and if it weren't for her, he might not have made it. He was really bad off."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She shrugged. "Her ankle will be better by tomorrow and then we'll find some other place for her to stay."

"She probably tripped herself."

"Felix!"

"You know you thought it."

Liz laughed.

"Just watch her like a hawk. Jason is hot and angsty, a killer combination."

Liz smirked. "He is pretty hot."

Felix smiled. "You need to get him alone."

"Oh, it's definitely in my plans."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily opened the door to Johnny's apartment and is shocked to see Scott Baldwin standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He pushed by her before she could react.

She patted her pocket, gratefully feeling her phone and then went into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No." His world has been in a death spin since Logan died and he's barely coping.

"Have a seat. I just need to take my meds." She discretely texts Johnny who doesn't reply. Shutting her eyes, she tries to overcome her nervousness and then jumps when Scott moves next to her. Instantly, she regrets telling Edward to pull the guard.

"Are you okay?"

"I—I'm fine." She averts her gazes, looking for something she can use as a weapon, but there is nothing on the counter.

Scott studies her for a moment. "I need you to retract your statement that I knew about the abuse. My job is on the line and I can't lose my livelihood."

"But you did know."

He blows out a harsh breath. "You don't understand. I didn't know to what lengths he had gone. That one time I witnessed it, I tried to reason with him and get him to stop. He promised that he would."

She rolled her eyes. "And you trusted him? He was on drugs."

"I know, but he's my son and I needed to believe in him."

"I'm not taking it back! Haven't I been through enough? People will think I lied about everything or is that what you really want? After all this time, you're trying to save his reputation even if it destroys mine?"

He takes a step, making her shuffle backwards, but he doesn't notice and keeps moving forward. "I didn't think about that. This is about my job. Logan is gone and there is nothing I can do about that. I still think your brother did it."

Emily laughed. "You're such an asshole! Jason came to check on me. He didn't commit murder."

His expression grows angrier and he gets in her face. "You Quartermaines are all the same! If you think that I'm going to take this lying down, you're crazy! I shouldn't have to lose my job because you wouldn't leave my son!"

Emily held up her hands, trying to push him back. "Get away from me!"

Scott realizes that she's scared and pauses his movements, but it's too late.

The door flew open and Johnny reached them in a few strides. Alan had followed him inside because he had randomly come to check on her. While Johnny grabbed Scott and slammed him up against the wall, Alan tugged his daughter away and held her in his arms as she cried.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? She's traumatized! On what planet is it okay to get in her face like that. You are a piece of shit." Johnny's fist slams into Scott's stomach who doubles over as he gasped for air.

"Johnny…," Emily said softly.

His eyes tore from Scott and he watched her shake her head. "Emily…"

"He's not worth it."

"You're going to jail," Scott sputtered.

Alan laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. There are three people here that will testify that you laid your hands on her. Do you really want to add assault to your record?" It's lie, but no one else has to know it.

"You're all evil."

"You haven't seen evil yet, but you will if you come near her again."

Emily is shocked by her father's ferociousness.

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops. There's your threat."

Scott grimaced when he tried to stand straight. "This isn't over." When he moved to past Alan, his arm is grabbed.

"If you ever come near my daughter again, you are not going to like the consequences."

Scott ripped his arm away and strode into the hallway and the door slammed behind him.

Alan kissed the top of Emily's head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little shaky."

Johnny moved towards them. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper."

"You don't scare me, Johnny, and it was understandable."

He picked her up and gently sat her onto the couch. "You're shaking."

The men sat on either side of her, giving her comfort.

"I tried to push him away and looked for a weapon on the counter."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I don't think he'll be stupid enough to come back," Alan said.

"What did he want?"

"For me to recant what I said about him knowing what Logan did to me to save his job. I told him that would make me look like a liar and save Logan's reputation, but he said he hadn't thought about that."

Alan put his arm around her and Johnny held her hand. "You're safe now. I'm going to see if Justus can get a restraining order."

She sighed with relief. "When I'm better, I want to learn self-defense. I never want to feel like I can't protect myself to some degree."

"If that will make you feel more secure, than I can arrange for a private instructor."

"Thank you, daddy. Were you here to check on me?"

"Yes. I'm glad we came when we did." Scott is a bully just like his son.

She slowly stands. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Can you walk?" Johnny asked.

"Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Scott has always been a complex character, one I don't like lol, but I do love the actor. He does a great job making you want to deck him lol. – Kdossey – Welcome to the party! Glad you like it. I update MWF.

I new story hit me and you're going to love it. It's AH (mainly messed with timeline and events). It's kind of around the time Jason was initially shot, but I scrambled things up a bit. However, I promised you a longer Ablaze first. I'm not sure how long that will be because I just started re-working it. Depending on the length, one of them might be a site exclusive, so if you haven't signed up yet, see my profile. Unfortunately, this site doesn't let you link url's in here or in PM. If you need me to email it, then PM me and I'll give you my email.

Chapter 24

Once Emily is out of earshot, Johnny speaks to Alan.

"I want to make him pay," he growled.

"I know. I do too and have already set things in motion. Edward is handling it and it's good."

Johnny slightly smiled.

"Make sure you read the paper tomorrow."

"I will."

"Johnny, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Emily said from the doorway.

Johnny laughed. "It's okay. We're friends, but I do love her and someday, I'm hoping to show her what it's like to be spoiled rotten and loved unconditionally."

Alan smiles. "I guess I've been told."

Emily rolls her eyes even though what Johnny said had touched her deeply.

"Well, I have to get to the hospital, but I'm glad you're okay." He hugged his daughter and then kissed her forehead. "How are the ribs?"

"They are healing. I can breathe better and the bruises are going away. Also, I can see out of my eye." She uses commercial makeup to cover it up when she goes to her appointments and it has cut down on the staring. "Edward is letting me do some work from home which is nice." Otherwise she'd be bored out of her mind. Johnny had retrieved her computer.

"Emily, I meant to ask you what you wanted to do about your apartment," Johnny said.

She sat on the couch. "I don't think I want to go back there."

"You don't have too. I'll hire a moving company."

"I just want my clothes, books, and jewelry. I'll make a list."

"We'll arrange the move a few days out to give you time and I've already spoken to the super, and given the circumstances, he'll let you out of the lease."

"That's very nice."

Alan kissed her on the head. "I'll pay for the move. Johnny, just send me the bill."

Johnny could tell by the look on his face that there will be no argument. "Okay."

"I can pay for it, daddy."

"Emily, let me take care of you. I love you."

She hugged him. "I love you too."

"Johnny, I'll talk to you later."

Johnny nods and as soon as the door shut, he pulls her onto his lap and holds her. "Thank God, that he didn't hurt you."

"I know. I was so scared, but I didn't back down." In a way, Scott was just being how he always was—opinionated and aggressive, but she can't handle that right now.

"I'm so proud of you, Emily. You're healing and that is all you."

"No. You're helping more than you even realize. Thank you for loving me. I wish—"

"You don't have to be sorry because you don't feel the same way. I know you need time and I love doting on you."

She snuggled against him. "I can't wait to dote on you."

He smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The minute Jason strode into the penthouse, his jacket came off and he called out her name. "Elizabeth?"

Britt appeared at the top of the stairwell. "She's not home yet."

"Oh, okay. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. See, I'm barely limping."

He smirks. "You're frowning."

"No, I'm not."

He chuckled. "I am going to go out on the balcony. There is a nice sunset."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

After sliding open the door, they walk to the edge and peer at the city.

"It's a beautiful evening," she said softly.

"Yes, it is."

She closed her eyes. It is now or never. "Jason."

"Hmmm?" He slightly turned and is shocked when Britt's lips are pressed against his and when she tries to deepen it, he grabs the tops of her arms and pushes her back. "What are you doing?"

She bursts into tears. "I'm sorry. I just—I have feelings for you. That is partly why I came here. You mean a lot to me and I was falling for you when you left."

Jason sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and then gently looked at her and took her face in his hands. "You are important to me. I will always be thankful because you took care of me when I didn't even want to live."

Elizabeth slowly pushes open the penthouse door and gasps when she sees Jason gazing at Britt lovingly. Britt's hands closed over Jason's who is holding her face and he's close to her as he speaks. Scared that he's going to kiss her, Liz quickly runs up the stairs and goes into the master bathroom. "What the hell?" She calls Felix.

"You rang fearless leader."

"They are on the balcony and I think he was going to kiss her."

"What? I just can't see Jason doing that. Maybe you're misunderstanding."

"His hands are on her face and hers are over his and he was looking at her soulfully. I know what I saw." She struggled to hold back her tears.

"Maybe he was letting her know they can't be together. You're not going to know until you talk to him. Have some faith, Elizabeth. The man is crazy about you. Don't let that bitch get in the way."

"That's the problem, she isn't a bitch. I would probably like her if I wasn't so worried about her coming in between us."

"Then don't let her. Fight for your man."

"I will."

"Good. Now, go interrupt them."

"Thanks, Felix."

"Anytime."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tears are streaming down Britt's face.

"I don't know what to do with all my feelings for you."

"I'm so sorry. If I did anything to lead you on, it wasn't intentional."

"I know. You didn't."

He hugs her. "I don't want to lose you. I appreciate our friendship and would like the chance to return the favor someday." He retreats so she can see his face. "With that said, I'm falling in love with Elizabeth. I need you to respect that and her. She's helped me too and we just have a connection that I can't explain, but she's everything to me. Do you understand?"

After wiping her tears away, she softly said, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You made a mistake because you had to go with your heart. Sometimes that works out and sometimes it doesn't, but I admire you for taking the risk."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay. Dinner will be here in about an hour and a half. I'll wake you."

She left and Jason slowly made his way into the apartment and then gasped when he saw Elizabeth's purse in front of the door. "Shit."

He took the stairs two at a time and then almost ran into her a few steps into the doorway, making her jump. "Hey."

She swallowed. "Hey."

"How long have you been home?"

Her arms crossed and she rubbed them. "For about ten minutes or so…"

"I guess you saw Britt and I talking?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Tears pricked her eyes. "Sorry because you want to be with her instead of me?" It came out much harsher then she realized and she turned on her heel, embarrassed that she's so jealous.

After getting over the shock, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "If I had seen you in that position with Nick, I would have wanted to rip him apart, but in the end, I need you to give me the benefit of the doubt."

She moved around to face him and when she gazed into his eyes there is nothing but utter devotion displayed. "Okay."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"She kissed me and totally took me by surprise."

Liz swallowed hard, trying to reign in the ire threatening to erupt over the fact that someone else had touched his lips. "Go on…"

"Could I have harshly pushed her away? Yes, I could have, but she helped me during some of my darkest days. She made sure that I didn't hurt myself and I am forever grateful because I may never have met you if had continued to be reckless and lifeless." He kissed her gently. "I told her how much she means to me as a friend and that I can't be with her because I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes tracked the tear that trickled down her cheek. "She said she had to at least try and see if she had a chance, but that she'd respect our relationship going forward."

"Do you believe her?"

"Until she gives me a reason to doubt her, I choose to trust her. She doesn't have any family. Her parents were killed in an accident when she was in college and she pretty much stayed to herself."

"Has she ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but there's a lot of hurt there too. We talked a lot towards the end."

"That's probably a huge part of why she fell for you. You listen and have such a big heart. She is lucky to have you in her life."

"I feel the same way about her, so I hope she can handle just being friends. I don't want her to be alone."

Understanding, she reached her hand up and traced the side of his face with her finger. "I need you to know that trying to save you is not the reason I fell for you. God, Jason, you are such a wonderful man. I think you learned from your relationship with AJ and decided to be there for Britt. Not everyone can do that. I'm falling in love with you too, that's why I was so scared, but I need you to know that I was willing to fight and ready to tear her hair out to keep you."

He chuckled. "Webber, didn't we have this conversation about punching instead of pulling?"

She stuck out her bottom lip and he leaned forward and ran his tongue over it and then kissed her with so much emotion that Liz felt like her whole body is buzzing. "Jason, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. "I feel the same way. You are everything I've ever wanted. Thank you for being willing to listen to me and for being compassionate." This could have easily nosedived fast.

"I will try to do better next time. Because of my parents, mainly, I have some abandonment issues, so I occasionally get a little insecure. While I'll try to deal with that, I can't promise that it won't happen again."

"I'm the last person that will judge you, but for the record, I'm not going anywhere. You're worth fighting for."

Her heart swells at his words, meaning more to her than she could ever convey.

There is knock on the open bedroom door.

"I—Maybe I should leave," Britt said before holding her breath.

Liz pulled away from Jason and moved in front her. "I can understand why any woman would want Jason. I will try to respect your friendship if you will respect our relationship. Will you consider it?"

"Really?" It was not what she expected or deserved at this moment.

Liz nodded. "I don't have a lot of friends, so they are precious to me. You are very important to him, so by extension, you are going to become important to me. I want him to be happy and I know you do too. Don't throw away your relationship over this. I know what it is like to be alone and I think Jason is your AJ. His brother and I are best friends and he has been there for me more times than I can count. I'm not going to begrudge you that."

Britt starts to cry and Liz hugs her and then Jason hugs them both.

After a few minutes he pretends to sniff. "I don't care how emotional this is, we are not watching a girlie film tonight."

They pull apart and the girl's mouths are wide open.

"It's two against one, Quartermaine, deal with it," Liz said.

Britt chuckled.

"We're going to have pizza for dinner and then popcorn and a movie."

"Is that right?"

"Yup."

Jason smiled. "Fine, but nothing too girlie."

"Wus," Britt muttered.

"What she said," Liz added.

"I can't believe you are ganging up on me."

They headed to the living room with Britt limping behind them.

"What did you need me for?" Britt asked.

"Well, Victoria wants to get Nick back for the picture and asked me to help."

"Now, you're talking my language. What do you have in mind?"

"Are you willing to massively flirt with him and then lead him to a hotel and steal his clothes and leave him there?"

Elizabeth and Britt doubled over with laughter.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. She'll be waiting outside to take a picture."

"That will be classic. Can we start messing with his mind tonight?"

"You want me to invite him over?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Britt nodded. She needed to take her mind off the kiss attack.

Jason dialed Nick's number. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Liz and Britt want to have pizza and then make some popcorn and watch a movie. I wondered if you'll come suffer with me?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

Nick laughed. "I'm not doing anything and Britt is hot."

"I doubt that she'll give a loser like you a chance."

"We'll see about that. I'll be there, just name the time."

He gave him the details and hung up the phone. "Like taking candy from a baby…"

"If I was a baby and you tried to take away my chocolate, that wouldn't be happening," Liz said.

They laughed.

"I can't wait until he gets here," Britt said while cracking her knuckles.

Jason grinned. "I'm going to order the pizza."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ smiles when Abby walks into his office. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hello, handsome. Can you leave for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not. I gave Adam the night off so he can have a date with Claudia."

"Well, you have to eat. I'll order and watch you work."

He shook his head. "You really think I'll get any work done when you look so hot."

She grinned. "The faster you get your work done, the quicker we can be in bed."

"True."

"My mom is coming home in a few days."

"Where has been?"

"She was in France."

"Nice."

After taking some menus from him, they agreed on their restaurant choice and Abby went out into the office to make the call at his receptionist's desk. Once that was done, she stayed there and did some research online.

About a half hour later, a man delivered the food and she went back in the office. "I missed you."

She gave him a languid kiss and then divvied out the food.

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"Business is going great. The demand has been stellar. We even have the government calling and I'll be meeting with a representative next week.

"That sounds fantastic, so, why do you look so sullen?"

"Emily…"

Abby took a sip of her drink. "Is she okay?" She hadn't gotten a lot of time to spend with her, but she knows how important she is to AJ.

"I'm not sure. I think she's getting better. A few of us got together today and let's just say I've never seen my brother so angry. It's like he could barely reign it in."

"His emotions are just all over the place with good reason. When someone hurts you in that kind of attack, I would think it would be normal to have issues with control. It's not like you get to lash out at someone. He bottled it up and just has to find his even keel."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I do have some good genetics."

He smirked. "Abby…"

"Yes."

"You're one of a kind."

She smiled. "I hope that's a good thing."

"It's the best thing."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments and glad you are enjoying the lightness. I took the day off for my birthday. It's rainy, but hope to get a lot of writing done.

Chapter 25

Jason opened the door for Nick. "Hey, loser."

Nick grinned. "What's up, old man?"

"I can still kick your ass."

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she strode towards him.

To pay Jason back, he picked her up and spun her around. "Hey, gorgeous."

Jason shot him a look.

Britt chuckled. "Alright, you ready to watch Steel Magnolias?"

Jason and Nick's head jerked in her direction.

"Steel who?" Jason said.

"That better have some kick ass fight scenes."

The girls laughed.

"Get comfortable," Liz said.

They had moved the coffee table and put blankets and pillows on the floor. The pizza was already plated.

The movie started and Nick chuckled when it turned out to be Grease.

Every time there was a music part, the girls would sing, much to the guy's amusement. When they finally get to the part with the amusement park, the girls admit it's their favorite scene.

"I know this by heart."

"Me too."

Liz jumped up and pulled Britt to her feet and they started dancing and singing as the guys watched. It was also a little funny cause Britt is still favoring her ankle.

Jason can't believe how beautiful his girl is and watching their antics are much better than the movie.

Nick couldn't stop smiling. They both are two cute for words and he is definitely going out with Britt. She's smart and sexy, a killer combination.

When they finished, the guys clapped as the girls collapsed onto the floor.

"I vote for one more movie and the guys pick," Nick said.

"And it won't be a musical," Jason said.

The girls pouted.

"That's not going to work." He leaned over to grab the remote as he laughed at Nick's suggestion. "Close your eyes."

He quickly searched for the movie and then clicked play. "Okay, open them."

Britt took the bowl of popcorn from Nick. "What is this?"

Liz's eyes narrowed. "Is it scary?"

"Yes," Nick said.

The film title came up.

"When a Stranger Calls," Liz read.

"You scared?" Jason asked.

She nodded and he held out his arms and she climbed between his legs as he leaned back against the couch.

Britt scurried next to Nick. The film is about a stranger who keeps calling a house and terrorizing the mother asking her does she know where her children are.

Twice, the girls jumped while they had the popcorn bowl in their hand and finally, Jason took it away before they could make more of a mess.

Liz and Britt scream when the mom runs to the door and opens it.

The guys try not to laugh. Both of them and glued to their sides and Jason thought it was the best movie choice ever.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep by myself tonight?" Britt asked.

"I could keep you company," Nick said.

Jason laughed.

By the end, Elizabeth was peeking at the screen as she gripped Jason's shirt.

"Easy there. I like this t-shirt."

When the movie finally finished, the girls let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"I don't care what you say, we're all sleeping in the same bed. We can put Elizabeth in the middle."

Jason laughed. "You think so?"

"It's a king sized bed. We'll fit."

Nick laughed. "You want me to sleep on the floor?"

"You would do that?"

"For you? Definitely."

When Jason rolled his eyes as Liz laughed.

"The alternative is that I can sleep in her room and you can stay in yours," Liz said.

Jason's gaze dropped. "I can't even process that."

"We really need to do this more," Nick said.

"No scary movie next time," Liz said.

The phone range and the girl's eyes grew wide and Nick and Jason busted out laughing and then Britt and Liz attacked them with pillows, but the guys quickly pinned them down.

"You give up Webber?"

"Nope. I like it right where I am."

Nick glanced at her. "Hussy."

"I'm a bad girl, Nick. Don't you read the papers?"

Britt chuckled. "I want in on this bad girl thing."

Nick smirked. "Something tells me you don't have far to go."

"You have no idea."

Jason buried his head into Liz's neck to hide his laugh. Britt is going to seriously teach Nick a lesson.

Elizabeth giggled. "You're in, but there will be an initiation."

"Bring it."

"Consider it bought."

"Why didn't you pick that flick?" Nick asked.

"Because you two would be ogling cheerleaders all night," Britt said.

"Olivia did look good in those leather pants. Do you have any?"

Britt sighed. "Wouldn't you like know…"

Jason pulled Elizabeth to her feet. "Time to clean up this mess." When he sat on the couch like he was waiting for them to do it, she smacked him on the leg and he pulled her onto his lap.

"You're the one who spilled the popcorn."

Nick helped Britt up.

"But you picked the movie."

"This is what I call a stalemate. I'm leaving, bye." He ran for the door, but Britt was on him and took him down to the floor.

"Damn…"

Liz is laughing so hard, Jason has to grab her so she doesn't fall back.

"I taught her that move."

Britt grinned. "I'm a great student."

Nick flipped her onto her back. "I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow night."

"What should I wear?"

He smirked and she shook her head. "There's a carnival in the next town, so it's casual. Later."

"Later."

He got up and pulled her to her feet and gave her a chaste kiss before leaving. Once the door shut, Britt started to laugh.

"He's cute, but I'm going to enjoy taking him down."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes. I have a feeling it won't ruin my chances."

Jason is not totally on the bandwagon, but it's her life. He likes Nick, but the man is a playa. "Just be careful."

"I will. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Elizabeth said.

Jason kissed Elizabeth languidly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"When they are at dinner, we're having a date upstairs."

"Deal, but we can go upstairs right now and you can have me in the bathroom."

He grinned and got up so fast, Elizabeth had to grip him so she didn't fall. "I got you."

She giggled when he practically ran to the stairs and then stopped when his phone rang.

"I hate cell phones."

She eased herself to the floor. "The quicker you answer it…"

"Hello?"

"Jason, it's Emily."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She tried not to cry. "Johnny is missing. I don't know where he is at."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"After lunch."

Jason frowned. "Let me make a few calls okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call you right back."

He kissed Liz. "I'm sorry. Johnny's missing."

Britt had heard them talking. "Do you need me?"

"Let me make a call first." He dialed Claudia's number.

"This better be good," she said as Adam nuzzled her neck.

"Have you heard from Johnny?"

She frowned. "No. He left work about 3:30 saying he got a call about a lead. You think something happened?"

"He hasn't called Emily back and she's a little shaken up."

Claudia sat up, making Adam fall onto the bed. "Do you want me to go sit with her?"

"Would you mind? I'm going to call a few people."

"I'll get Adam on the computer. He's right here."

"Tell him I said I'm sorry."

"I will."

Claudia scrambled to get dressed. "Johnny is missing. I need you to try to track him."

He jumped up and grabbed his laptop off the dresser.

"I'm going to Emily's. Jason is going to call a few people."

Adam has a bad feeling. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis swore under his breath, making Edward look up at him.

Unfortunately, they are at the office for a late night international call.

"What happened?"

"Johnny's missing and Emily is worried."

"Let me make a few calls," Edward said.

They proceeded to call around to see if anyone has seen him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny's eyes slightly parted as he tried to focus. At first he panicked a little because everything is black, but then he realizes that he's wearing a blindfold.

"It's about time you woke up."

"What's going on?"

"My boss sent me to give you a little warning. I could have killed you tonight, but he's going to give you a second chance. Stop digging into Logan's past."

Johnny smirked. "You killed him, didn't you?" He could feel the man lean onto the arms of the chair.

"If we go down for that, you're all dead."

"You're mistaken. We could care less about you killing Logan. I'm glad the son of a bitch is gone."

The man eased back a little. "Then what are you poking around for?"

"He raped his girlfriend and filmed it. Two men were involved and we want to take them down."

A chuckle emitted from the man. "I see." They had gotten it all wrong.

"We just want to make sure they can't hurt her anymore. Logan beat her so badly, she lost her child."

"I don't care."

The door opened and he could hear footsteps. "I do."

"Who are you?"

"The boss. Logan Hayes was a piece of shit and he deserved what he got, but I'm not going down for it. I think I know who did this to the girl, but in return, I need your word that you and Edward Quartermaine stay the fuck out of my business." They had done extensive research to find Logan and everyone he hung out with was targeted as well.

"I can't speak for Edward." He wasn't even aware of what Edward has been doing.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide. Tell him, I will blow his fucking building up if I have too."

"I'll give him the message."

"We'll be in contact. Take him away."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia is pacing back and forth. AJ is with Emily, so Claudia is still at her place. "I'm going out of my mind."

Adam pulls out a camera. "There he is!"

She rushes to look over her shoulder. "He's hurt."

"He's bound and gagged in front of the old warehouse on pier five."

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ glanced at his sister as he parked. "You okay?"

Tears stung her eyes. "I will be when he wakes up."

He got out and opened her door and she moved as fast as she could towards the ER entrance. "Slow down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Johnny needs me." Inside she is scared to death because he has been her lifeline and her strength.

AJ remained silent as he wondered if his sister cared for Johnny more than she wants to admit. When they got inside, Edward and Jason rushed towards them.

"Emily, you should be at home resting."

"I couldn't stay there knowing that he's unconscious."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Will you at least sit for a minute? You can barely catch your breath." He led her to the chairs.

"Have they said anything yet?"

"No. They should be out any minute."

"Did they beat him?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so."

Claudia and Adam approached them. "I got a nurse to go check on his status."

"They dropped him off in a secluded area, I couldn't see their faces. We won't have answers until he wakes up," Adam said.

Edward sighed. He has a sick feeling that whoever killed Logan is trying to send a message.

Epiphany rushed towards him. "We moved him to a room and he's awake and asking for Edward."

Emily frowned. "Really?"

She grinned. "You're next."

Emily eyed Edward warily as he strode towards a hallway. "Something is fishy."

"I agree, Captain Obvious," AJ said.

She chuckled. "Whatever, Kojak."

Jason laughed as AJ groaned.

"I could have called you Mr. Clean."

"If someone hadn't put Nair in my shampoo, I wouldn't have been bald."

"You got me and my friends busted."

"Emily, you were fifteen and drinking in the wine cellar. I didn't know it was you."

"Whatever…"

Elizabeth handed them some coffee. "Any news?"

"Edward is with him first."

Liz's head tilted. "He asked for Edward?"

"Mmm hmm. Something is definitely up. I'm going in."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward eased into the room. "What happened?"

Johnny sighed. "I was jumped and injected with something."

"What did they want?"

"For us to stop poking around, they killed Logan."

"I refuse to stop until Jason is fully exonerated!"

"Edward, if you stop, they'll tell us who the men in the video are, Jason is already off the hook."

Emily listened from the hallway.

"I will not let some bullies jerk me around."

"You need to learn when to stop. These are violent men who probably killed Logan for a gambling debt. They said they'd blow up your building."

He harrumphed as Emily moved into view.

"You will stop this right now. This is my life and Jason's and we're not going to lose you over this. Please tell me you will stop. I can't take this."

He swallowed her up in his arms. "I'm sorry. I just—I have to protect you."

"Not at your expense. If Lila knew about this, she'd kick your butt."

Edward pulled back as his eyes narrowed. "You better not tell her."

"I'll keep your secret if you back off. You're going to get Johnny hurt and I need him too much to allow that. Besides, even though you're ornery, I still love you and would miss you."

"Emily…"

"Please? Promise me that you'll call off your people and let it go."

He groaned. "Fine!"

When he stomped out of the room, her attention went to Johnny.

"Nicely played…"

She smiled. "I've had years of practice. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. They drugged me twice, so the doctors are just being cautious."

"You scared me." His eyes are so glassy.

When a tear breaches the banks of her eyes and rolls down her cheek, he holds up his hand.

"Come here."

She hates that she can't quite bend over yet, so she takes his hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I was scared too because I didn't want you to be alone."

She starts crying harder and Jason moves behind her and gently holds her.

"Please sit down," he says softly.

Letting him guide her into the seat, she feels a sense of relief after realizing just how tired she feels.

"Jason, you should really take her home."

"No!" Emily said emotionally. "You didn't leave me and I'm not leaving you."

Monica moved forward. "I'll bring a bed in here so you can lay next to him. Okay?"

"Thank you, mom."

"Do you want me to pick up anything for you?" Jason asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Johnny will probably be released in the morning."

"I'll go get the gurney," Monica said.

A nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry, but can everyone step out briefly? The doctor needs to do his exam."

Jason helped Emily stand and they joined Elizabeth who is sitting in the hallway.

"Hey."

Emily slightly smiled. "Hey."

"You're moving faster."

"I was doing even better before Johnny scared the crap out of me."

"Men…"

Jason frowned. "Hey!"

"I'm glad you're doing better, Emily."

"Me too."

The gurney is brought inside and a few minutes later, the doctor left and they went back into the room. Johnny's eyes are barely open.

"You look so tired," Liz said.

"I am. Can you help her lay down?"

Emily held up her hand. "Hold that thought." She went to the bathroom.

"Is she in any danger?" Jason asked.

"No. If we stop poking around, they'll give us the names of who think they think is in the videos and we're good. They are going to contact me in twenty-four hours."

Jason scratched the back of his neck. "You got lucky."

"Don't I know it."

Emily came back and kicked off her shoes and Liz pulled back the covers and Jason picked his sister up and got her situated.

"I love you," Jason said before kissing her brow.

"I love you too. Bye, Elizabeth."

"Bye."

Once they were gone, Emily reached out her hand and Johnny gripped it.

"Sleep."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You will never know the identity of the people Logan owed money too and that killed him. It's from another town and really doesn't matter. You'll find out who Logan's friends were, but you'll only know one of them.

NC-17

Chapter 26

The next morning, when Jason and Elizabeth dressed and went downstairs, Britt was on the couch already on her phone.

"Thank you, Bobbie." She ended the call.

"Bobbie?" Jason asked.

Britt smiled. "She rented me a room above Kelly's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You need your privacy. Edward is going to let me work here for a while and I'm going to sublet my apartment in Paris. I already have a co-worker who is willing to get the place ready."

"That's great. I'm glad that you are staying."

"Well, when do you move in?" Liz asked.

"With the Nick outing tonight, I decided on tomorrow so that we can celebrate."

Liz chuckled. "I can't wait."

"I have to go," Jason said. He gave her a quick peck and left.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he has his therapy right now, so he's a little sidetracked."

"Well, since you are here for a little while, help me talk strategy about clothes. I'm going to go shopping in a few."

Liz grinned. "You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watches Jason pace, trying to wait him out. Finally, the stoic man stops and puts his hand on his hip as he gestures with the other one.

"I'm just tired of feeling like I'm losing control. It's like everyone is waiting for me to implode. Emily is struggling. I'm trying to be the man Elizabeth deserves and not some crazy person."

"Are you and Elizabeth doing okay?"

"Yeah—I guess. She seems happy."

"But you're not?"

"Sometimes I am. She makes me happy when I'm with her, but she can't be by my side all the time. What if I freak out at a time she needs me? What if I freeze or can't save her? I don't think I can live through that again."

"I know it feels like it's a lot of pressure, but you're improving faster than I anticipated. You're starting to regain control and the therapy is working. You just need to give us time to reprogram your brain and reactions."

Jason sighed. "I'm just—I don't want to lose her. She's one of the few people ever who doesn't demand or expect something from me other than being myself. I'm just not sure if what I can give her is enough."

"Jason, you have to trust her. She'll tell you if she's not happy. You need to stop worrying about everyone else. In your head, you're convincing yourself that people are thinking one way when they might not be. Maybe you need to get out of town for a weekend and just take a breather—no work or responsibilities. Do you think that would help?"

"Maybe."

"What else has been going on?"

"A friend from Paris came to visit. She helped me right after the terrorist attack."

"Were you happy to see her?"

"Yes. She means a lot for me, but there were some bumps. Unfortunately, she had feelings for me and I never noticed and kissed me and Elizabeth saw us right afterwards."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't know she saw us, but I let Britt down gently and in the end, Elizabeth reached out to her and we gave her the option of sticking around or leaving."

"Elizabeth sounds like an amazing person."

"She is my future and I don't want to let her go."

"I don't want you to rely on Elizabeth too much. You need to stand on your own two feet and not totally depend on her."

'I know, but that's easier said than done. I miss her when I'm not with her and what we have, it doesn't feel unhealthy."

Sonny grinned. "You're falling hard, my friend."

Jason smiled. "It feels good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat across from Lainey in her office after being summoned.

"Thank you for coming. First, Emily gave me permission to talk a little about her treatment. You're a big part of her life and helping her feel safe, so there are things you need to know and be careful of."

He slightly relaxed. "Okay."

"She's trying really hard to be strong, partly because she doesn't want to let everyone down. Her relationship with Logan ended up humiliating her in a lot of ways, so there is some self hate going on and she's having a hard time understanding how you could possibly want her."

"Does she want to leave?"

"No. You make her feel safe for the first time in a long time. I don't recommend that yet, but the time will come when she's going to need to trust herself and prove she can stand on her own two feet. At that point, she'll probably want to find an apartment and start over."

Johnny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I might need therapy when that happens."

Lainey grinned. "I can tell you'll do what is best for her and she knows that too."

"Always. "

"You overwhelm her sometimes, but you also give her a lot of hope. She has a lot of healing to do. Think about it, she held her feelings in for over six months and now, someone is giving her permission to speak and express herself. It's scary, but liberating. There are going to be days when she's happy and other days when she'll feel like she can't get out of bed."

"Her nightmares are getting a little better."

"Good. You've helped her more than I can say and it is making quite the impression on her, but just be careful. I know you kissed her. For the near future, don't deepen it. Let her be in control. Since you've already went there, she needs to know that she's desirable in a positive way and not be pushed."

"I understand."

"Don't treat her like she's going to break though. I know that's hard because of everything she has been through and she's physically still hurt, but it will help her if you don't try to do every little thing."

"So, you're saying I should give her a little space in that area."

"Yes. Encourage her to have friends over. I know she doesn't have a lot right now, but I think it would be helpful if maybe a few people that you know who are closer or want to be closer have a girl's night or something like that. And I think you need a break too. Go have a few beers with your friends and relax. She can't be your complete focus because it won't be healthy for either of you. It will show her that you trust her to be okay."

"Okay. I can invite Elizabeth and her secretary and Abby. I'll let them bring the girlie movies."

Lainey smiled. "Good plan. It will make her feel normal. In a few weeks, she should be okay to physically go back to work. She's at a checkup right now, so they'll let her know what she can and cannot do. Do you have any questions?"

"I have to admit, I'm always scared about being too pushy or demanding."

"It's important that you be yourself with her. She knows you are not Logan and won't hurt her. It's okay to say no to her. You can be intense or yell about your day and I can guarantee you that she won't think you're directing it at her, in fact, I think she'll be happy that she gets an opportunity to listen and help you."

Johnny blew out a puff of air. "You've given me a lot to think about. I just want her to heal and find herself and I won't lie, if she gives me the chance to love her as a couple later on down the road, I will jump at the chance."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. She's the most incredible woman that I know."

Lainey smiled. "You're a good man, Johnny. She's lucky to have you in her life and she's an exceptional person. You have been blessed, so make the most of it."

He returned the smile and then went to find Emily.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An exhausted Jason strolled into the house and threw his keys onto the desk. He heard singing in the kitchen and smiled and then locked the top lock so Britt, who is shopping, can't get inside just in case she comes back early.

Quickly, he closes the distances and peeks around the corner as Elizabeth wiggled her hips and flipped what looks like a grilled cheese sandwich. Her arms raise straight up and as her hips undulate as she spins in a slow circle with her eyes closed and he is mesmerized as he feels him harden.

"Damn," he whispers.

When she finally scoops it onto a plate and turns off the stove, he attacks.

Elizabeth yelps as Jason lifts her and presses her against the refrigerator, capturing her lips in a brutal kiss that leaves her boneless. When he comes up for air, she rips out her earplugs and shoves them into her pocket with her phone. "Hi."

He licks his lips and attacks her neck as she moans in response. "I need to be inside you, Elizabeth." If anyone interrupts this time, he's going to shoot first and ask questions later.

Her body shudders. "I guess the grilled cheese can wait."

"I'll make you another one."

"Will you dance while you do it?"

He grins. "Maybe."

His mouth silences her response as his hips grind against her and he moves to the dining room table and lays her down on it before carefully removing her jeans and underwear before tasting her.

"You're already wet for me."

Her back arches as he sends glorious sensations throughout her body as his tongue lavishes her and then she yelps when his hand skirts under her top and squeezes her breast.

"Oh God," she yells when he sucks on her clit. "Jason—Britt will be home in a few minutes. Please, just do it! I need to feel you."

He straightens up and unbuttons his pants so he can shove them down, his thick, long cock enthralls her as it bobs and she is even wetter imagining how good it will feel.

He pulls her towards him and pierces her, jarring her body as she yells his name. After moving her legs onto his shoulders, he fucks her with abandon as she yells for him to pound her harder. The sounds of their flesh meeting echoes in the room.

"Touch yourself."

Her eyes widen, but her hands move down and her finger finds her clit and rubs. He watches as she starts to unravel as he steadily thrusts.

"That's it, Elizabeth, let go. You feel so good, baby, like you were meant for me."

She moans as he slightly moves forward, pressing her legs closer to her as he begins to jack hammer. "Jason!" she screams as he rubs against her g-spot and then she swears she blacked out for a second as her body trembled and when she looks up at him, right when his jaw drops open as he starts to come, she can't believe how truly beautiful and sexy he is.

He pulls her up and they kiss passionately before they finally break apart and gather their clothes and then run upstairs to clean up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Britt sauntered towards the ticket booth while Nick ogled her with lust. He is practically salivating as he pays for some tickets and then they go on several rides and play some games.

"Are you good at any of these?"

He smirked. "Hell, yeah."

She is impressed when he isn't just being arrogant and wins her two stuffed animals. They sit on a bench and he hands her some cotton candy which she eats so seductively that he swore he bought his pants two sizes too small.

"Want to go on the ferris wheel?"

He shrugs. "Sure."

They run to the ride and hop on, laughing as they get settled. When the ride gets to the top and pauses there, she eyes him. "Did you arrange for that?"

"No, but I'm glad." He leans closer and kisses her chastely at first and then quickly deepens it.

Britt is surprised, but returns it. He definitely is a good kisser. When he pulls back he holds her hand while she tries to not react to it. They get off and go on a few more rides and then head to the car.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." He shuts the door and then pumps his fist in celebration before getting in.

She turns to him and pulls him into a breathtaking kiss which momentarily stuns him.

"I have a hotel room down the street. Are you interested?"

His eyes go wide. "Hell, yeah." While he wasn't expecting it, he certainly is up for it.

She gives him the address and texts Jason that they are on the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Here they come," Elizabeth said before ducking down in the seat, grabbing Victoria and pulling her down too.

Jason does the same and soon they hear car doors shut and Liz peeks when everything is quiet and catches a torrid kiss between the couple.

"That was pretty hot."

"What?"

"He kissed her."

"Glad I missed it."

She chuckles. "They are going inside the room. She has more willpower then I would. Nick is on a full court press right now."

Jason takes a look, but only gets a glimpse before Britt tugs Nick inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Johnny pulls into his parking spot, a dark SUV pulls in front of him and two men wearing sunglasses exit the car.

"Have you made a decision?"

"We won't talk and all investigations will stop."

"Glad to hear it."

The other man shoves a large envelope at him.

"As long as you continue to keep up the bargain, we're good."

Johnny nods and watches as the men get back in their car and leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Britt kisses Nick again, moaning into his mouth as his hands start to wander. Quickly grabbing them, she shakes her head and then removes her top, revealing her ample bosom and lacey bra.

He practically drools as he unbuttons her pants.

"Turn around," she says seductively.

He does so and lets her take off his shirt and then her hands reach around and undo the button on his jeans so she can unzip them and tug them down.

Nick steps out of them and then Britt grabs them and puts them on a table next to her as he removes his shoes and socks.

"Now, go into the bathroom and throw out your briefs and I'll have a surprise waiting for you in two minutes."

He shudders at the thought and quickly goes in there and rips them off and then throw them into the room. "You're a little freaky, aren't you?"

She chuckles. "You're about to find out."

He does as he is told and she quickly puts on her shirt and then grabs his clothes and shoves them into a bag along with his socks and sneakers and then eases her way out the door.

The group gets out of the truck and Victoria gets her camera ready. "This is going to be epic."

"I can't believe you pulled this off," Jason said.

Britt smiled. It's nice to see Jason being lighter when he had been intense for so long.

The door flies open and Nick steps forward, holding a pillow in front of him. "Britt?"

When he doesn't see her, his jaw drops open as he considers the fact that he has been played and Victoria snaps several pictures. "This is priceless."

Jason quietly laughs as Victoria strides towards her brother. Catching the movement his attention goes to her and he blinks a few times before reacting.

"What the hell?"

"Hello, little brother. How does it feel to be punked?"

His eyes narrow. "You little…"

"Angel? Sweetheart? Admit it, I got you good!"

He shakes his head. "Can I have my clothes back?"

Britt saunters up to him. "Here you go, big boy." She kisses him on the cheek. "I did have fun tonight, despite my nefarious intentions."

He smirks. "If you weren't so hot, I'd spank you right now."

She grins. "Who knows, I might like that."

Victoria laughs as her brother swallows hard.

"I'm just going to back into the room slowly."

"Meet us Kelly's for some dessert."

He shot her a look and then went inside."

"You were fabulous," she said to Britt.

"Thank you."

"I was impressed," Jason added.

"Me too," Liz said.

"We have a lot of teasing to do," Britt said.

"Yeah, let's go get a table," Victoria said.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I took some liberties making one of the persons who hurt Emily older (more her age).

Chapter 27

The group clapped when Nickolas entered the diner. In fact, he got a standing ovation which caused a blush to appear on his face.

"I can't believe you turned on me, man," he said to Jason who patted him on the back.

"I just couldn't resist."

"And you…" He tries to look angry at Britt, but her smile is lighting up the room and he can't help it and flashes her his dimples.

"You think you can forgive me?"

He scratches the back of his head and pretends to think. "Maybe..."

She winks and sits as Victoria kisses him on the cheek.

"You did realize that there was no way in hell I was letting that picture go," she said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should start working out with Jason," Liz said saucily.

Nick's mouth drops open as everyone laughs. "I can't believe you're turning on me too."

She grinned. "Gotcha…" Fortunately for him, he does have six pack.

Victoria wipes a tear away and picks up her drink. "To my brother, may I never see that much of him again."

They can barely hold up their glasses from laughing, but finally everyone touches them.

"I'm never going to live this down."

Jason grins. "Nope."

After everyone left but Britt and Nick, so they can talk.

"So, was everything pretend?"

She smirks. "No. You are a good kisser."

He smiles. "Good to know."

"I do like you, but there is something that you need to know first."

"What's that?"

"Well, I kind of fell in love with someone while I was helping him and let's just say I found out that the feelings aren't mutual and he is crazy about someone else."

Nick studied her for a moment. "Jason?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've seen you look at him wistfully a few times."

"Yeah, well, the rejection is new."

He sighed. "What are you doing about it?"

"I'm letting those feelings go. I love him, because he's my friend, but I just need some time."

"A mourning period?"

"Kind of…"

"I can understand that. How about we just hang out and take it slow and go from there?" She is his kind of girl and while he hates that it was Jason she was pining over, he'll deal with it. He couldn't remember the last time he was this interested in someone.

She smiled. "I can handle that."

"I don't want it to be a rebound. We'll get to know each other and then see if we want to take it further. That means no more hotel rooms."

She pouted. "But I liked stealing your clothes."

He grinned. "You were very good at it too."

She winked and then took a sip of her drink. Maybe things will work out for her after all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, AJ smiled as he read the headlines.

"What's going on?" Abby asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Did you read the paper today?"

"No. What happened?"

"Scott is officially fired."

Abby clapped. "It's about time."

"He deserves it."

"How is Emily?"

"She's surviving. I know this might be a weird request, but I was talking to Johnny and he was wondering if you'd be willing to have a girl's night with Emily at his apartment?"

"I like Emily. I would love that. What do I need to bring?"

"Well, coordinate it with Elizabeth who is bringing one of Jason's friends named Britt."

"Okay. Can Victoria come?"

"I don't see why not."

She smiled. "Leave it to me. She'll have a great time. I can have someone come over and give us mani/pedis. She's very discreet."

AJ shrugged. "That's probably fine. Emily doesn't have anyone she's close to since coming back from college. Logan kept her pretty isolated, so I'm hoping you will hit it off with her."

"I'm sure that I will. Besides, I hear she loves fashion, so I can see some shopping in our future."

He kissed her thoroughly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason entered a conference room where AJ, Adam, Claudia, Johnny, and Edward are already waiting.

"I had Adam do some face recognition and the information I got was accurate," Johnny said.

"Excellent," Edward said.

Johnny slid each one a paper with the faces and names. "Adam is still researching if they have videos."

"Bauer's father's pockets are deep," Edward said with a frown as he studied Kiefer Bauer's face. "It will be hard to ruin him financially." Kiefer had always been a screw up and had been arrested a few times.

"I don't give a shit. He's going down one way or another," Jason said.

"Screw ruining them financially. I want them both beaten and put in jail, so they can get a taste of their own medicine," Claudia said. They don't know the other man, but he'll pay just the same.

AJ smirked. "If Emily is kept out of it, I'm with her."

Jason nodded.

"I agree, but how are we going to do it?" Johnny asked.

"We frame them. Rudy will take care of it. It's best you don't know the details," Claudia said.

"Plausible deniability?" Adam asked.

"Exactly…"

Jason closed his eyes. He should feel some relief that these men will be punished, but it still doesn't take away Emily's pain.

Claudia stood. "I'll handle everything."

Edward doesn't like it, but he knows it's for the best. He was really hoping to get his hands dirty.

"Thanks," AJ said before her and Adam left.

"I know we all wanted to hurt them yourselves, but we'll just have to settle for this," Johnny said.

"I have an appointment. Let me know if you need my help on anything." With one last look at the asshole's faces that hurt his sister, Jason left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason tentatively moved into a big room. There are chairs aligned in a semi-circle, but everyone is talking near a table where food and drinks are set up.

Sonny sees him and excuses himself.

"Hey, I'm glad that you made it."

Jason nods.

"You okay?"

"I—I'm not sure what I am feeling."

"They are just regular people like you. Some have had experiences from the distant past and others more currently."

Lainey approached them. "You must be Jason."

Jason returned her smile. "Hello."

"I'm Lainey."

"You're treating Emily."

"Yes."

Jason notices that Sonny has put his arm around her. She is pretty and they make a nice-looking couple.

"I'm leading today, so I thought I'd give you a heads up. Everyone is almost here and then we'll get started. First, I'll say a few words and have everyone say their names and then I'll invite everyone to share. You can just sit back and listen, but by the end, we encourage everyone to share something. It's a way to show trust. No one discusses what goes on in these meetings with anyone outside of this room. In fact, the waiver you signed guarantees that. However, if you really don't want to speak this go round, then you don't have too."

"Okay."

"Come on. The last person just got here. Why don't you grab a bottle of water?"

He followed Sonny to the table and took one and then sat in the circle.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad you could make it. Sonny is joining us today."

Everyone smiled. He is well-liked.

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

One by one, everyone shared their names including Jason.

"Does anyone want to share something?"

A middle-aged man raised his hand. "I sat on a plane a few days ago."

Gasps are heard around the room.

He glanced at Jason. "I was in a plane crash and I was the only survivor. I lost four other members of my staff and two executives. I haven't been inside one for two years. I've been going to therapy and he thought it would help if I just sat in the plane, so I went to an air museum and they let me sit in one. At first, I was scared to death, but then I remembered how tired I am of fear and I took a deep breath and got in."

"And how did that feel?" someone asked.

"Liberating."

Lainey smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Doug."

"I'm hoping that someday, I'll be willing to fly again."

"Well, you certainly took the first step."

Everyone clapped.

"Anyone else?"

A small petite woman raised her hand and Jason noted that Lainey seemed surprised.

"I—I went back to work yesterday."

Lainey's eyes grew big. "How was it?"

She rubbed her hands on her pants. "Brutal at first, but then everyone just went about their day and I could relax."

"Do you want to say what happened to you?"

Becky shook her head.

"May I?"

"Yes."

Lainey's attention went to Jason. "Almost two months ago, Becky was attacked and raped in the parking garage at her job."

Jason nodded.

"It felt good to do something normal again. I didn't go into the garage though, my brother dropped me off." She is avoiding that area for the time being.

"Going back to work is a huge step, and I'm so proud of you," Lainey said.

Everyone clapped as she blushed.

She stood and walked towards Jason and stopped and slowly held out her hand. "I'm trying to get over my fear of strangers, particularly men." This is a safer environment for her to do so.

"I'm sorry that someone hurt you," he said before holding up his hand and letting her make the move to join them. It was only a brief second, but she quickly returned to her seat.

"Thank you for trusting me," Jason said.

She slightly smiled.

Lainey is beaming. Becky has come a long way in the last few weeks. The woman is a little socially awkward to begin with, so she tends to not speak much during the meetings.

One by one, the rest briefly told their story and gave an update on how they were doing and Jason closely listened, feeling like if they could get up and move forward, he could too. It gave him hope.

Lainey glanced at him and Jason cleared his throat.

"I—I'm not used to sharing this. After keeping it inside for the last six months, I finally told my family. I was at the Paris terrorist bombing at a café and I lost my girlfriend and she was pregnant. I have a fear of crowds and have PTSD attacks, but Sonny is helping me deal with the guilt and fix my brain. Right now, I'm just trying to mourn them and move forward because I can't stay in the place I was in; it's just too painful and unhealthy. Listening to you gives me hope that I can do it, so thank you for sharing with me. I need all the hope I can get."

An older woman stood and then moved in front of him and Jason rose to his feet.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Tears prick Jason's eyes. "Thank you."

Surprising him, she gave him a hug and then returned to her seat and one by one, everyone did the same until Becky was left.

Becky nervously stood in front of him. "I'm sorry they were killed. I think you would have made a great dad."

"Thank you. Becky, you don't have to hug me."

"Could you just stand there and not touch me?" She had been working with Lainey on this and is determined not to let the rape keep her down. The first month, she had cowered, but going back to work made her feel empowered. It was amazing what one act of courage could do to your psyche.

Jesus, she's killing him and he wishes he could beat the shit out of whoever hurt her. It just reminds him of his sister and he wants to protect her and seeing the looks on the other men's faces in the group, they felt the same way. "Yes. You have my word."

Jason closed his eyes, thinking it will be easier for her if he doesn't look at her and then he feels her body press against his, loosely at first and then tightly and then he heard a sniffle and realizes that she is crying and his eyes snap open and Lainey is smiling and gives him the thumbs up. He is at a loss. After a long moment, she pulled back and even though tears are flowing down her cheeks, she is still smiling and then starts laughing. "I did it."

Lainey gets up and hugs her as everyone claps. "Thank you, Jason. Why don't we all take a break?"

Sonny approaches him. "You did good, Jason. You helped her overcome some of her fear."

"I think I need some air."

"Come on."

They strolled down the street a little ways.

"How did that make you feel?" Sonny asked.

"I was thinking of Emily and wanted to hurt whoever did that to her."

"I can certainly understand that. So, do you think you're okay with attending another meeting next week?"

"I think so. It gave me hope that I can overcome my fear of crowds and frankly, if Becky can do it, then so can I."

Sonny smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

They headed back to the building and Jason felt a little bit lighter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz listened as Jason told her about the meeting. "I'm proud of you, Jason. You were gentle with her and just what she needed to move forward. I don't think you realize how calming you can be." They are laying on the couch and she is lightly scratching his scalp.

"I feel like I need to help Emily more, I'm just not sure how."

"I spoke to her earlier. She's doing much better. Her therapy is rough, but she knows she has to stick to it to get better and she's willing to do the hard work. Just visit with her and she'll be a lot more mobile soon. The bruises are already starting to fade, so she'll be more willing to go out in public. The eye doctor said there is no permanent damage and in a few weeks, that bruise will probably be completely gone too."

"She's beautiful inside and out which is why the ugliness of the bruising is almost too much to bear."

"You getting help is helping her as well."

"I'm hoping she'll agree to go to a meeting."

"Talk to her, okay?"

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Next Day

Nick enters his bar and laughs as his staff claps. Victoria exits the office with a huge grin on her face.

"I think it adds some class to the place."

Nick shakes his head as he blushes. She had chosen the one when he stepped outside with the pillow over him and it dawned on him that he had been played. His expression is priceless.

"You got me back good."

She grins proudly. "That will teach you not to mess with me."

He notices the bag in her hand. "Where are you going?"

"We're having a girl's night at Johnny's for Emily."

"Are you staying over?"

"Maybe… We all picked our favorite movies, so Emily has some choices."

He kissed her on the head. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"I know that she will."

Nikki strode inside and her brow arched when she saw the picture. "Should I even ask?"

They turned towards her.

"Mom?" Vicky whispered. She looks good and very sober.

"I know that I probably should have called first, but I wanted to surprise you."

Nicholas swallowed hard. He had been through this before and it always started out great and then something would happen and his mother would use it as an excuse to drink.

"Will you at least hear me out?"

Vicky slipped her hand into her brother's hand.

"I'm doing some business for the Forresters and I just wanted to stop and see you on my way to The City." Noticing how awkward they look, she changed her game plan. "I tell you what. I'll plan on stopping by on my way back and then, I'll hang out for a week and hopefully, you'll give me another chance, even though I probably don't deserve it."

Vicky nodded. "Okay."

She turns to go and then pauses. "By the way, I've been clean for a year. My life is good and I'm in love. I've dealt with my demons and I'm doing very well."

When she had cleared the door, Nicholas wordlessly went into the office and Victoria followed.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Kiefer twist!

Chapter 28

NC-17

Johnny opened his door. "Hey."

"Who is it?" Emily asked as she pushed herself up.

"It's Elizabeth and Britt."

Liz put her bag down and moved towards the couch. "Hey."

Emily smiled. "Hello. How are you?"

They hugged.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm bored out of my mind." She slapped her hand over her mouth as Johnny chuckled.

"It's okay, Emily, I won't take it personally."

"This is Britt. She's Jason's computer geek and friend in Paris."

Emily smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Please have a seat. I love your eyes, by the way."

Britt smiled. "Thank you." Emily is very pretty and even thought she can still see some bruising, it still didn't take away from it.

"So, what brings you by?"

There is another knock on the door which Johnny quickly gets.

Abby smiles at him. "Hey. Sorry that I'm late. Victoria will be a little late too."

"Come on in."

Abby and Liz hug. "Hello, Emily."

"Hi. Boy, I'm popular today."

They laugh.

Abby says hello to Britt. "I heard what you did to my brother. Good job!"

Brit laughs. "That was so much fun."

"Okay, you guys need to spill," Emily said.

"Wait until Victoria gets here."

Emily's eyes grew big. "She's coming too?"

"Yup. Your secretary would have come, but she's out of town with her boyfriend for their anniversary."

Tears gathered in Emily's eyes. "You guys are the best."

"Well, since we are dating your brothers, you should have the chance to check us out to make sure that we're legit," Abby said, making Emily smile again.

"And I'm willing to tell on Jason and tell you some embarrassing stories," Britt added.

Emily laughed. "Awesome!"

Johnny ran to the door again.

"This is your first surprise," Abby said.

Two women entered caring some supplies.

"What's this?" Emily said as she watched Johnny lay down some plastic and then put two padded chairs down.

"When was the last time you had your toes done?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it."

"Well, it's your lucky day, because these ladies are going to spoil you."

Emily clapped her hands together. "Outstanding."

Johnny watched her as she made her way to a chair. "Alright, Cook made Emily's favorites and Alice will be here to delivery it in a half hour. Victoria just said she'll be here in fifteen. I'm going to have a guy's night out. There's popcorn bowls and bags on the counter and I left out some wine. Emily hasn't taken pain pills in a few days, so she is good to go. If you want other stuff, it's in the far right cabinet."

"Thank you, Johnny," Emily said.

He smiled and then grabbed his keys. "No making prank calls."

"Even if it's Nick?" Britt asked.

"Well, only if it's Nick."

Emily chuckled and then moaned. "Oh my God, that feels so good she said as her feet slipped into the warm water." This is going to be a great night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vicky sat across from Nikolas. "Talk to me."

He pounded his fist on the top of the desk, making her slightly jump. "I can't believe she just shows up like all is right in the world. We were doing fine."

"Were we? I know she has hurt us before, but she has not gone this long without alcohol in a very long time."

"And how long will that last?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to hear what she has to say. If she has finally left our father behind, then that is a very good thing."

Nick sighed.

"Will you try and give her a chance?" She didn't want to commit to anything with Nick standing next to her because she didn't want to pressure him.

"I'll think about it." He wants it to be true that she is better, but he had learned, over the years, not to get his hopes up too high.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vicky entered the apartment. "Hello girls!"

Emily grinned from the couch. "Welcome."

"I have chocolate, snacks, magazines, and movies."

"Excellent."

She greeted everyone else.

"Now, have a seat so you and Britt can tell me what you did to your brother." She doesn't know Nick very well, but she had been to his bar.

They animatedly told the story as Emily cried from laughing so hard, especially when she saw the pictures.

"I can't believe Jason helped you. It has been a long time since he has been playful like that."

"He's loosening up again," Victoria said.

"That's good to hear. I should be totally back on my feet in a few weeks."

"That's great!" Elizabeth said.

Victoria placed some magazines on the table and laid out the candy and chips.

There is a knock and Elizabeth gets it.

"Alice, come in."

"I hope you're hungry."

"We are!" they said loudly.

Alice laid out some different kinds of tacos, the shrimp ones are Em's favorite and some salsa, chips, and guacamole.

"This looks so good."

"Emily has a top ten list and this is on them," Alice explained. "I also left a double chocolate cake on the counter."

"Alice, you and Cook rock," Elizabeth said.

Alice chuckled. "Well, thank you."

"Are you hungry, Alice? You could stay," Emily said.

"Oh now, I don't want to intrude and I have some plans, so maybe next time."

They said goodbye and then dug in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat across from Francis. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much, it's good to see ya."

"Yeah, sorry I've been so busy."

"Emily needed you and I don't mind giving up some time to her."

Jason and Nick joined them, putting down some beers.

"Nick, have you met Johnny and Francis?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

AJ went to the counter and got a club soda and then joined them. "Hey guys."

They greeted each other.

"Is Adam coming?" Johnny asked.

"No, he's with your boss," AJ said.

"I have to admit. I never saw that coming."

Jason smirked. "I would have loved to see Victor's face when he found out."

"Well, you just got your wish, little brother." AJ pulled out his phone. "This is courtesy of Edward and his minions."

A video of Victor yelling at some guy as his face turned red makes them laugh. The man narrowly escapes before Victor throws something and it shatters against the wall.

"Send me that one," Jason said.

AJ does and then puts away his phone.

"I'd like to make a toast," Johnny said. "To family, friends, and beautiful women."

"You seeing anyone Nick?" AJ asked once he touches Johnny's beer.

"No, but I have my eye on someone."

Jason's eyes narrowed, making Nick chuckle.

"He thinks I want Elizabeth."

Francis chuckled. "She's a beautiful woman and talented."

"I know, but Mr. blink and get women over here got to her first."

"I told you that you were slow," Jason said.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Johnny asked.

"Britt, Jason's computer geek."

AJ smiled. "She's pretty and could put you in your place."

Nick grinned. "Yeah."

"To beautiful women," AJ said holding up his glass.

"You're next, Francis," Jason said.

Francis grinned as they touched glasses. "Who says I don't have one already?"

AJ, Johnny, and Jason put their drinks down.

"Who?" AJ asked.

"I don't want to say."

"But we've never seen you with anyone," Johnny said.

"Well, I met her on a business trip with Edward and we've been seeing each other for the last six months. She's gorgeous, very smart, and sexy."

Johnny's eyes lit up. "You dog…"

Jason slapped his back. "Well, I'm happy for you, Francis. You deserve it as penance for working with the old man all these years."

Francis laughed because when Edward finds out, he might be a little sore about it. His girlfriend and Edward have bumped heads a few times.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily wiped tears out of her eyes as she watched the basketball game between Nick and Jason that had happened five years prior. At one point, Jason yanked on Nick's shorts to distract him and Nick fell face first and then tripped Jason so he wouldn't score.

"They are so competitive," Abby said.

"They are ridiculous," Victoria said.

"I didn't even know Jason could talk smack like that," Elizabeth said.

Britt chuckled. "Oh, cocky Jason comes out from time to time."

"Was he really a playa when he lived here?"

Emily almost choked on her drink. "Do you really want to know?"

The girls cracked up.

"Was he a slut in Europe?" Abby asked.

"Actually, he was indifferent, mainly focusing on business," Britt said.

"Well, let's just say that all he had to do is stare at someone and he could have them if he wanted. The combination of money, good looks, and breeding went a long way," Victoria said.

"Francis used to call him Bond, because no matter who else was in the room, he always got the girl," Emily said.

"He was that bad?" Elizabeth said as she blushed.

Abby smirked. "Rumor had it that he knew his way around the bedroom and he became very demanding because most would do anything for him."

Elizabeth thought she was going to die on the spot, her face turning different shades of red just thinking about how he had been with her.

"Um, he is my brother," Emily said.

"That is why I didn't go into detail."

"Needless to say, my sister had a crush on him for years," Victoria said.

Abby smiled.

"Jason was younger, so it makes sense that he experimented," Britt said.

Emily sighed. "It was partly because of all the pressure at home. Honestly, he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. He once told me that he made out with them sometimes, but rarely did the deed because most of the women just didn't challenge him. Since he was one of the most sought after bachelors around, women lied and said they had slept with him and that is how his reputation got way out of hand."

Elizabeth took a sip of her wine. "Interesting…" She tried not to smile because she's relieved that he wasn't a total ho, but also feels like a little teasing is in order.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode into the penthouse and went upstairs. Slowly, he opened the bedroom door and when he didn't see Elizabeth, he frowned and was just about to text her when the bathroom door slightly opened and then he almost swallowed his tongue.

His beautiful goddess has a barely there lingerie on with high heels and smirk. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm in charge. The safe word is Bond."

He gulped. "Elizabeth…I can explain."

"I didn't say that you could talk."

Jason backs up until the bed stops him from going any further.

"Take off your shirt."

He almost beheads himself getting it off as his cock swelled in his pants.

"Shoes and socks next."

He momentarily sat and ripped them off and then stood.

She stared at his crotch and licked her lips, making Jason slightly grown. "Would you do anything for me, Jason?"

"Yes," he whispers.

"Really? Anything?"

He nods as his muscle flex, his erection ready to burst out of his pants.

She sits in a chair and stares at him for a long moment as she slowly increases the space in between her thighs. "So, if I wanted to do anything to you or use anything on you—would you let me?"

His eyes closed for a minute, imagining a lot of dirty things, half of which he figured she would probably never do. Taking a deep breath, his eyes snapped open; instantly darkening as they fixed on her. "Yes."

"I see." She feels so powerful and wonders if it is how he felt back then. "First, I want to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"What is the most sensuous sex act that you've ever done?"

"Probably being blind folded because your senses are heightened." There was fruit involved too, but he wanted that to be a surprise when he sprung it on her.

She leaned forward so he could see her cleavage. "And the kinkiest?"

"Either two girls or anal sex…"

"You've been with two girls?"

He wonders if she is going to make him regret being so honest, but he slowly nods.

"Do you want to do that with me?"

"No." His voice is harsh and raw.

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone else."

She smirked. "Good answer." Feeling very bold, she slowly stood and turned around, still able to see him in the mirrored closet doors. "Do you want my ass, Jason?"

He almost came in his pants. "God, yes." When she isn't paying attention, he loves staring at it.

She isn't sure how she feels about that. A finger is one thing, but something as big as he's packing—not very likely, but she continues. "What else do you want to do with me?"

"Why don't I show you?"

She pulls a string and part of the outfit floats down to the floor and Jason has just about lost his patience.

"Take off the rest of your clothes."

He struggles with his zipper and then eventually eases it down. When he finally kicked the offending clothes away, his dick sprang to attention.

Her eyes momentarily grew wide as she couldn't help but notice how painfully hard it looks; even bigger than usual.

"Lay face down."

He quickly assumed the position, curious as to what she has in mind.

She grabbed two things off the dresser and then climbed onto the bed and then rubbed some liquid on her hands, squeezed his cheeks, and then massaged it in.

Jason groaned. "Elizabeth…"

She smirked and then smacked it a little hard and Jason hissed. "You said you'd do anything, right?"

His body tensed and then he heard the sound of a vibrator and yelled, "Hell no!" as he flipped over.

Elizabeth cackled loudly and actually fell off the bed because of the fearful look on his face. For a moment, he is in shock and then crawls to the edge and watches her hold her stomach as tears creep out of her eyes. When she snorts, he can't help it and smiles.

"Did Nick put you up to this?"

That just makes her laugh even harder because there is no way in hell she'd ever have that conversation with Nick.

"Elizabeth…"

Liz tries to pull it together and wipes her eyes. "Oh my God, that was priceless."

"Where did you get a vibrator and that liquid?"

She grinned. "You should see what else I have in the bag."

His mouth dropped open. "Did you go to a sex store?"

"Yup. And I must say, your brother is into some kinky stuff and Jax might need a defibrillator once he and Victoria do the deed."

A tortured sound emits from his mouth. "You went to a sex store with Victoria and Abby?"

"Uh huh, and Emily and Britt."

"I'm never going to live this down."

"Relax Jason, I made sure they were distracted when I put things in the bag and made the store clerk ring me up once they agreed to wait for me in the car."

He lets out a sigh of relief and then his eyes grow wide. "Wait! My sister went to a sex store?"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the responses! Glad you liked Liz's prank. Too bad she can't share it with Victoria lol. I also forgot to mention that if you like Sleepy Hollow, I posted a new fic on my site and Archive of my Own called What Lies Beneath that involves Jason in a triangle with the main characters. So, if you don't mind my fics with Jason and other women, you should check it out.

Chapter 29

NC-17

Liz grinned. "Yup. We were all tipsy and she was curious. After a while, she started having fun and helped Abby pick out a few things. She had such a great time tonight. I really like her and promised to go out to lunch with her next week."

He finally cracked a smile. "Thank you."

"She's great and I think her and Abby bounded over clothes and she really liked Victoria and Britt. Thank you for suggesting it."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"Can we talk later? I really want you."

She chuckled. "Want to see what is in the bag?"

"Not right now, but you can bring that vibrator over here."

Once she had it in her hand again, Jason sat up and she moved between his legs. His hands slowly edged up her leg, making her shiver and then his tongue swiped against her nipple one time before he feasted on it, making her grip his hair and moan his name.

With a quick move, she finds herself on her back in the middle of the bed and Jason kisses her passionately before leaning on his elbow and turning the vibrator on low speed. Elizabeth grips the comforter as Jason moves it down her belly and then towards her opening. Her body jolts and then Jason swipes it over her clit and then slightly pushes it inside causing Elizabeth to make a very loud, high-pitched sound. He scoots down and pushes it all the way in and then his mouth latches onto her clit while he pumps the vibrator and Elizabeth is bucking and thrashing. "Oh, Jason! Ugh—please!" When his finger touched her star, she tensed and then cursed so loudly, it made him slightly jump. As the bliss rushed through her body, Jason pulls back so he can watch her and then turns off the vibrator and tosses it.

Liz giggles. "That was insanely good."

"My turn."

She sits up and he lays down.

"Get on your knees and face away from me. I want you to watch me fuck you."

Her body twitched and then she did as she was told. "I've never done it like this before." She reversed straddled him and then watched as he held his cock and lined it up and then she slowly sunk onto it. "You feel so good."

He moans when she begins to move, starting out slowly and then increasing the speed. She fell forward on her hands so she could slam down harder and then he began to thrust his hips up as well. She gushes as she watches them in the mirror and then sits up again. Jason grabs her thighs and tugs, lifting her so her back is against his chest and then holds onto them as he begins to piston, making her scream with pleasure as he rubs against her g-spot. The sound of their flesh meeting and Elizabeth begging him to fuck her harder is making him want to explode.

"Come for me, baby," Jason growled, going even faster.

After a minute, Elizabeth's body quivers as she noisily goes over the edge and Jason takes a few more thrusts before spilling inside her. Once he pulls out, he moves her onto the bed and kisses the hell out of her.

"You okay, beautiful?"

She grins. "That was—I—there are no words."

Reverently, he kisses her again. "I'm crazy about you, Elizabeth."

"You are everything."

"Now, mind explaining why you know about Bond?"

She laughed. "While the story was told from various perspectives, Emily did mention that your reputation was worse because girls lied and said they slept with you when they didn't."

"True. Having meaningless sex makes you feel empty at some point. They didn't challenge me in any way."

"So, they'd seriously do anything you wanted?"

"Yes."

"That had to be a turn on."

"It was to a degree, but you stimulate me on every level. Were you turned on when you were making demands?"

"Definitely, I was just curious how far you would let me take it though."

"What if I had said yes regarding the vibrator?"

Her mouth opened and closed twice as amusement filled his eyes. "I guess I would have had you tell me what to do. If it is something that pleases you, then I'm game. Besides, I let you play with mine."

A growl emits from deep inside and then he attacks her mouth in a punishing kiss and she is shocked when he climbs on top of her and spears into her taking their breath away.

"Your recovery time is other worldly."

"It's all you, baby."

When he had thoroughly fucked her, they ended up sprawled out on the bed.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to know a dirty thing you want to do with me."

He rolled to his side. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to scare you or anything."

"You won't." Her mind had been running wild wondering what is in his head.

"I'd like to eventually experiment, maybe truly double penetrate you."

She frowned. "How?"

"With me inside you and the vibrator in—"

"Oh…"

He smiles as she chews on her lip. "Elizabeth, we don't have to. I'm perfectly fine with what we have been doing."

She blushes. "I know, but I don't think I'd ever tell you no. I just—I will try and prepare myself for it." She tries to lighten the moment. "You know, maybe do a few stretches or work out." She's glad she had bought a smaller sized vibrator.

He chuckles. "I see. I would be interested in seeing that exercise regimen."

She grins. "I'm sure you would be."

"You know, if I ever do something you don't like, all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."

"I can't think of a thing you have done that I didn't enjoy."

"Good."

She snuggles against him. While what he suggested was a little out of her comfort zone, the sexual freedom she experiences when they are together is so freaking good that she would at least consider his fantasy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Abby enters her father's office and throws the invitation on his desk. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm sorry," Victor said.

"Are you really?"

"Of course, I don't want to lose you."

Her arms fold across her chest. "You disowned me."

"I was emotional!"

"And I'm still with AJ, something you're never going to be able to handle. So, again, why the party?"

"I want to apologize and you love parties. All your friends will get swag bags, along with you, and while I don't like your relationship with AJ, I was wrong to give you an ultimatum."

She eyes him skeptically for a few minutes. "I don't know…"

"Please, Abbie. I just want one more chance and if you think that it won't work out, then I'll back off."

Her eyes close as she inhales deeply. "I really hope that I don't regret this." In her heart, she doesn't want to be a bitter person because he is her father and they have had a decent relationship up until this point.

"Thank you."

After she left the office, Victor grabbed his phone and texted one of his minions. "She agreed to it. You know what you have to do." This time, he'll prove that AJ is unworthy and she'll have to be the one to apologize.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia sat across from Emily at the Metro Court. "I'm so glad you were able to meet me."

Emily smiled. "I don't get out much, so I jumped at the chance."

They ordered some drinks and then salads for lunch.

"How have you been?"

Emily sighed. "Well, it has been a struggle with the therapy, but I feel like I'm moving forward. Honestly, when the bruising is gone, it won't be a constant reminder of everything, so that will help too."

"I can understand that."

The waitress placed their salads in front of them.

"It helps that you understand me. Johnny is great, but sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who just gets it completely."

"You can call me anytime. I mean it."

"Thanks."

They ate for a few minutes before Emily continued. "So, can I ask you something really personal?"

Claudia smiled. "Yes—and the dirtier the better."

Emily chuckled. "How long was it before you had sex again after the rape?"

Claudia's face bunched up. "Well, it was different for me because of how my dad continued to torment me. I ended up being very wild. Are you thinking about it?"

Emily scrunched her nose. "Not this second, but I'm trying to open my mind to it."

"For Johnny?"

Emily blushed. "Yeah." As much as she had tried to deny it, she wants him in her life and her feelings are getting stronger.

Claudia grinned. "Johnny, is a patient man. I would advise you to go slow and just start with kissing and feeling comfortable with him and then, when you are ready for more, you take it from there."

"I guess you're right."

Claudia's eyes narrowed. "What else aren't you telling me?"

When Emily turned beet red, Claudia grinned.

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

Emily played with her napkin. "We ended up at a sex store on girl's night."

Claudia's eyes grew big. "Damn! I missed that?"

"Yup."

"Did you get anything?"

"I got a couple of things."

"Like what?"

Emily stared at her plate. "A venus butterfly and some scented lotions."

Claudia chuckled. "Nice…"

Emily nods.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever enjoy sex with Logan?"

"Yes. He was a little wild and I liked it." They had a fun and good sex life before he turned dark.

"Well it sounds like you didn't have a problem expressing yourself then. You just need to get into your groove again. I know he hurt you, but I think you know that Johnny would never do that to you."

"I know. I'm just scared that I'm going to think about what happened before if we start to get intimate."

"You might, but then again, you and Johnny are a slow burn, so you might not. Also, there is nothing dirty about loving sex or initiating it with your man and trust me, Johnny is not going to think less of you for it."

Emily sighed. "You're right. I'm overthinking everything."

"You're protecting yourself and there is nothing wrong with that either."

"Just how wild were you?"

Claudia grinned and told Emily a few stories that made her turn red again. "I think underneath your shyness is a bad girl in the making."

Emily laughed. "I don't know if I can compete with you and Elizabeth."

Claudia cracked up. "Well, my little butterfly, I think you are on your way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth gasped when she clicked on a link in her email and it led to the Brashy site where her video ad automatically played as she watches the whole thing gleefully. At the end, she downloaded the application to her phone and is in shock when she sees that someone submitted her and she is in the top ten. "Holy Shit."

"What?" Felix asked.

She showed him and then her eyes narrowed. "You sent my picture in, didn't you?"

His eyes light up. "You know I always have thought you are beautiful."

"Felix!"

"If I hadn't of done it, someone else would have. I'm not sure why you're upset. If you got it, flaunt it."

She playfully chased him around the office before plopping onto a couch.

"The Newman party is a go. I left a folder on your desk with my ideas."

"Felix, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you have any money put aside?"

He nodded. "I have a little nest egg."

"Did you have plans for it?"

"No. Lucas is rolling in the dough and he never lets me pay for anything." He is proud of his man who is a clothes and accessory designer and doing very well for himself.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to buy in and own a piece of the pie. You've worked really hard and I think you deserve it."

His mouth fell open and then his lip quivered.

"Don't cry because you'll make me cry."

She is tugged into his arms where he grips her tightly.

"The fact that you'd even consider me anywhere near an equal makes me so humble and insanely grateful that you are in my life, that there just aren't enough words to explain how I'm feeling."

They break apart.

"This is your baby, Elizabeth. Are you sure?"

"You have been with me from the start and it's your hard work that helped me get here. I was thinking of 70/30 split for right now and then I'm willing to up that later."

He pressed his finger against her lips. "You had me like five sentences ago. Yes, I would love to be your partner and we can hash out what that means and put it in writing so we're both protected."

She smiled. "I love you, Felix. You're my brother in my heart. You're one of the kindest and fiercest person that I know and I'm so proud to be your friend. I want you to have your own accounts and for you to get commissions for it. It's important for me to do right by you because you've always been there for me."

He hugged her again. "I remember plenty of times that you've had to talk me off the ledge. By the way, I do have some big news for you."

She smiled. "Come sit and tell me everything." This definitely has to do with Lucas because Felix has a goofy smile on his face."

Felix took a deep breath. "Last night, Lucas took me out to dinner and we went to this club and he disappeared. The next thing I know, he's on the stage and I almost died."

Liz squeals. "Go on."

"Well, he asked me to marry him."

Liz gets on her knees and throws her arms around him, totally catching him off guard and he falls backwards and she crashes on top of him.

Jason's head tilts. "Should I come back?"

Liz and Felix laugh uncontrollably and he finally says, "Give us five more minutes." Liz almost fell off him onto the floor, but Jason is quick and grabs her and pulls her into his arms and then sits next to Felix where he waits until they both calm down.

Liz wipes at her face. "That was so hilarious. Jason, Felix had just told me that Lucas proposed. Isn't that awesome?"

Jason smirks. "Congratulations. I'd jump on you and squeal too, but Elizabeth is kind of in the way."

Felix laughed. "Thanks."

"Can we take them out to dinner to celebrate?"

Felix pouted. "He left for The City, but he'll only be gone a few days. Raincheck?"

"Definitely, I want Jason to get to know him."

"Well, I hope you guys don't run off and elope," Jason said. Liz would be very disappointed.

"I have no idea what we'll do, but I have a flair for the dramatic."

"What about a destination wedding?" Jason asked. "I'm up for a vacation."

Felix nodded as he considered it. "That might be quite spectacular actually."

"We have a lot to plan."

They laughed and then Liz hugged him tightly and then pulled back.

"You are a brother to me. I am so happy for you. I think you should do what will make you happy."

"I worry because Lucas is so much—"

"—straighter?"

Felix chuckled. "Yes. He's more conservative."

"But he loves you for you. We can throw a splash of color in for your tie."

"True. There are so many options."

"You have been dreaming about this all your life."

Jason just observed, letting them have their moment. Felix has been good to Elizabeth and when she told him about her offer, he supported her. "Felix, are your parents supportive?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. It's their loss."

Felix smiled. "I knew I liked you for more reasons than your good looks and excellent taste in women."

Jason chuckled.

"I know we're not hella close, and you can think about it—"

"Yes."

Felix's head tilted. "But you don't know what I'm going to ask."

Jason smiled. "Yes."

Liz wiped a tear that had trickled down her cheek as Felix grinned wickedly.

She smacked his arm. "I know that look. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Jason blushed.

"Damn girl. How do you even resist him? He has like hot superpowers."

"Don't tease him."

"Why not? I changed my mind and instead of asking him to be a groomsman, I figured I could ask him to jump out of the cake in a thong for my bachelor party."

Liz cracked up at the visual. "I wouldn't mind seeing that either," she said as she repeatedly raised her brows.

"You're both on a time out."

"You did say yes, baby."

"Yes, I will be a groomsman."

Felix gave him a quick hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you want the cake thing—I'm afraid you can't afford me."

He laughed. "A guy can dream."

Jason glanced at the clock. "Damn. I have a meeting."

Liz gave him a hug and kiss. "Call me later?"

"Yeah."

"I lust you."

He grinned. "I lust you too."

"You're not going to leave me out, are you?" Felix added.

"I told you that you can't afford me."

Felix laughed as Jason gave Liz one more peck and then left. "If I wasn't already with the hottest guy on the planet, I'd have to fight you for him."

"Good luck with that. I would fight you to the death."

"Please…all I have to do is put a box of chocolate in front of you and you'd be distracted."

"He's better than chocolate."

Felix's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew with fear. "Who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said saucily before sitting at her desk. "Stop catching flies and get to work."

"Jason and Liz sitting in a tree…"

She rolled her eyes. "And no singing."

"I wanna sex you up."

She laughed and then balled up a piece of paper and hit him in the head with it.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still into the story.

Chapter 30

Abbie stared at the invitation in her hand. Three days—in three days her father is having a party for her and she's not sure if she should have ever accepted it.

Victoria opens the door to her office. "Hey."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"You have a minute?"

"For you—always."

Victoria sat across from her. "My mom showed up several days ago on her way to Manhattan. Apparently, she's been sober for a year."

Abby's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I haven't talked to her a lot, so I wasn't sure if she was on a continuous binge or worse."

"What are you going to do?"

"She comes back the day of your party. Nicholas is apprehensive and I am just going to see how I feel. It's almost impossible to stop thinking about it though. If Dad does something stupid, it will be hard to not have either one of them around, but I refuse to enable them or fight. This is dad's last chance. As for mom, she'll be an alcoholic for the rest of her life, so I'm just hoping that after getting away from dad, she's doing a lot better."

"That's all you can hope for." She tosses the envelope to the side.

"What's that?"

"The invitation… I hope this isn't a colossal mistake."

"Me too."

"I found a receipt for alcohol in one of AJ's pockets yesterday."

Vicky cringes. "Did you confront him?"

"Yes and he swore he has no idea where it came from."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so crushed?"

"Because, someone clearly put it there and if that is the case, then dad is up to something."

"I hope you're wrong."

"Me too."

Vicky got up and gave her a hug. "No matter what happens, you're going to be okay. You just have to live your life the way you want to and not to please dad."

"I'm trying. So, how is Jax?"

Vicky pretended to swoon. "He is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

Abby smiled. "That is great news."

The door to the office opened and Abby squealed. "Mom!"

Ashley hurried towards her daughter and gave her the biggest hug. "Abs, I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

"We'll fight about it later." Ashley turned to gather up Victoria in her arms. "Victoria, it's good to see you too."

"Likewise. I'll leave you two so you can catch, but I want to have dinner someone in the next week."

"Deal."

"I'll call you," Abby said as Victoria left.

"One more hug, and then you can tell me what is going on."

They embraced again and then got comfortable as Abby told her everything.

"Wow. Well, I'm surprised about AJ, but I'm also willing to give him a chance. I heard about his company."

"Yes. They are doing insanely well and you can't go anywhere without seeing their name on an advertisement of some kind. His dream has come true as well as Adam's."

"Are you getting along with Adam?"

"Yes. I think I understand him a lot more and Vicky and I have reached out to him."

Ashley's not sure what to think about that. Adam had done a lot of damage.

"I'm not asking you to like him, mom, but just give him a chance. He has turned his life around and is doing very well."

"Well if that is the case, then I'm happy for him. Your father—well, let's just say we may need to talk if he does something stupid."

"I'm handling it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The door to the penthouse slammed and Elizabeth rushed towards the table. "I hope you're hungry."

She placed some bags onto it just as Jason slipped next to her and gave her a kiss.

"It smells good."

"Hope you like Thai."

"I do."

She took out the cartons as Jason retrieved some plates and utensils. "How was your day?"

He shrugged. "I had a second group session. It went well."

"Did you share?"

"Yes."

"Good." She took a bite and moaned, making him smile.

"How was yours?"

"We are swamped finishing up the Newman event and one for Crimson as well, but we're on track. Felix is just amazing when he is focused."

"So are you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"In a couple of weeks, I'm going to go with Sonny to the docks at lunch time and see how my fear of crowds is doing."

"Do you want me to be around?"

He shook his head. "No, I have to do this one on my own, but thanks."

"Are you in for the evening?"

"Yeah. I stopped by the mansion on the way home and grabbed the box. I left the blanket in my old room for now."

"You're going to go through it?"

"Yeah, I need the closure."

"What are you going to do with the watch?"

"I'm going to keep it, but I don't think I can wear it anytime soon. It will just make me too sad, but I thought I could take it out when anniversaries come up. I don't know." It's something he can discuss with Sonny. He doesn't want to wipe away her memory, but he also doesn't want to do anything unhealthy.

"You do what you think is right."

"Thanks."

Her phone rings and she groans before grabbing it. "Hello?"

"I need you," Britt said breathlessly.

"Are you okay? What is wrong?"

Britt's eyes scanned her bedroom which has clothes strewn from one end of it to the other. "I'm having a clothing crisis. Nick asked me out and I don't know what to wear."

Jason is staring at her, wondering who she is talking too.

"I don't think he'll care what you wear."

"Well, it's our first real date and I want to look good."

"Hold on."

She put her phone against her chest and asks Jason to dial Victoria.

"What's up?" Victoria asked.

"It's Elizabeth. Britt is having a clothing emergency. She has a date with your brother and doesn't know what to wear."

Victoria grins. "She's staying above Kelly's, right?"

"Yeah, room 206."

"I'll be right over, but ask her what size she is."

Elizabeth asked and then told Victoria a size four."

"Got it. Later."

"Britt, Victoria is on her way."

Britt breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, I need to clean up a little bit before she thinks it's a crime scene."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll text you later." She hung up and then took another bite of food, not realizing Jason is staring until a minute later. "What?"

"Britt is going out with Nick?"

"Yeah, we knew it was coming."

"I think me and Nick need to talk."

She shoved his arm. "You better not."

"He needs to know that I'll kick his ask if he hurts her."

"I think he already knows that. Face it, Morgan, you have a rep."

His eyes narrowed. "What rep?"

"Everyone knows not to mess with your girls."

He smirked. "You think so?"

"You know, whether you like to admit it or not, you and Edward are a lot alike."

He groaned.

"Seriously… If someone comes after the people he loves, he'll do whatever it takes to destroy that person and you're pretty much the same. Did you see the paper?"

"Yup. It was the best thing I have read in a long time. Scott lost his job and it looks like his license to practice as well."

Liz smiled. "I'm sure Emily loved it."

"I called her and yes, she's happy about it."

"You think he'll leave town?"

"I think so. He's done it before and there's nothing here for him anymore. Edward and Alan sent the message loud and clear."

"Maybe you should have a chat with Johnny, because he might try to see her."

"I'll give him a call." There is a restraining order, but he didn't think that would stop Scott."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Scott strode towards Johnny. "I'm leaving town."

"And?"

"I need to speak with Emily before I go."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No. It will bring her closure."

Johnny stared him down. "You will never get to be with her alone again."

"I know Edward has guards on her. One of them can be there, but not you."

"You really think you can call the shots?"

"You've got what you fucking wanted. I have no money, no job, and I'm a breath away from losing my license."

"Exactly, you have nothing left to loose and I don't trust you."

Scott closed his eyes for a moment. "Call her."

Emily answered the phone on the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's me. I'm standing here with the asshole and he wants to talk to you."

She almost smiled after hearing his endearment for Scott. "Why?"

"He's leaving town and he said it will give you closure."

She rolled her eyes. "Not alone…"

"Kurt will be there." He's a guard.

"Where?"

He turned to Scott. "Where?"

"We can meet on the porch at my place."

Johnny hates it, but relays the message.

"No. He can meet me at the mansion. I want to make this as uncomfortable for him as possible. I'll phone ahead and meet him in ten minutes."

He ended the call and let Scott know. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily listened as Edward gave some choice words to Scott before letting him into the study. "There's a small bat next to the desk. Don't be afraid to use it," Edward said.

Emily bit her lip. "Thank you, grandfather."

He grumbled something as he shut the door.

Kurt motioned for him to sit across the room on the couch and he sat in between them, facing Scott. If he did anything to try to advance, he's a dead man.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted you to know why Logan became a train wreck, so you know it really wasn't about you, but his past. Being ostracized creates an environment where you have a lot of time to think. I've lost everything and maybe I deserve it, but you have to understand something about me too. I had a lot of guilt where Logan is concerned and I made a lot of mistakes and overlooked a lot because I didn't want to lose him. Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stop because I thought if I loved him enough, he'd love himself, but that never happened."

Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"Logan's mom was in a lot of abusive relationships. He saw her get beat up a lot, but he never did anything about it because he was a lot smaller than the men she dated. One night, when he was drunk, he told me how he'd used to hide in his closet and put his hands over his ears as she cried and scream. He'd sing to himself, but it was never loud enough to make it stop. This went on for years and then in junior high school, he was told the truth about me and was so mad that his mother knew and didn't tell him, that he started acting out. In his head, he thought he could have just come live with me and everything would be fine. He grew a lot in ninth grade and worked out and hung out with some bad kids. When he started his junior year, his mother married a very rich guy. I don't think he beat her and the guy tried to reach out to my son, even gave Logan a trust fund, but by then, he was too messed up to believe in anyone. He blamed his mother for everything and told her she was weak and maybe it was her fault they had to beat her, because she ruined everyone's lives."

Emily sucked in a harsh breath.

"She was heartbroken and contacted me when he was in college. I tried to reach out, but by that time, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet me. He had met you and was falling in love and then he got notice that his trust fund was accessible and went crazy, bingeing on alcohol and partying all the while keeping that from you. With all the users he hung out with, the cash went fast and when you graduated, he went where the money was."

"And that was me."

"Yes. The lower he got, the more his mind twisted and you reminded him of his mom, because you expected him to be a man and work and he couldn't find a job. You didn't coddle him and he decided that he had to put you in your place."

The more Scott went on, the more Kurt wanted to dig up Logan and kill him all over again.

"He took all his anger for the men and his mother out on you and for that, I am sorry. I was so angry and heartbroken that I couldn't save him that I pushed you and tried to bully you and for that, I am very sorry. What Logan did was wrong on every level. I won't make an excuse for his behavior, but sometimes when you know the reasoning behind it, at least you can find some closure and not blame yourself. I'm leaving town. I think I've paid for not stopping him, so now I'm going to try to start over somewhere else. I took what I wanted from the apartment that was Logan's, so I don't care what happens to the rest."

There is dead silence for a long moment as Emily tries to calm her emotions.

"I loved him and then he turned on me. While I get that his childhood was screwed up, I didn't deserve any of what he did to me and I will always bare the emotional and physical scars from it. I'm not ready to forgive you or him. Right now, I'm all about letting out my anger. I have lost a child, my dignity and self respect, and my self esteem, but I will not stop fighting."

She is shaking, so he stands and takes one last look at her which will always be burned in his memory.

"I know they are just words, but I am sorry, more than you'll ever know. I hope you find someone who will treat you the way that you deserve. Goodbye, Emily."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny, Francis, Jason, and Edward were listening in the living room.

Once they heard the door close, Jason went to the study, softly knocking before entering and he watches as his sister takes a bat and goes over to the sofa where Scott had been sitting and starts to hit it over and over.

Jason motions for Kurt to leave and then stands there and does nothing to stop her. Finally, she lets it drop to floor, unable to take the physical exertion, and Jason is right by her side, lifting her up and moving over to an oversized chair where he sits, letting her cry it out. "I love you so much." He feels so much guilt for leaving her to go to Paris so Logan could prey on her. Even though he knows that it was her life to live, he feels that he could have stopped it somehow. "I hate that you're hurting."

She sniffles and then clears her throat. "It's not your fault. Every time you, Johnny, and the rest of the family looks at me all I see is guilt. I wasn't your responsibility."

He didn't want to make this about him. "What Scott said, how—what are you thinking?"

With a heavy sigh, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "If he had just talked to someone and got help, I wouldn't have had to go through all of this. I know he had no one to guide him or suggest it, but if he had confided in me, I would have. No matter how horrible everything he experienced was, I didn't deserve what he did to me. I know why Scott did what he did, but throwing me under the bus almost got me killed. He has to live with the fact that he helped kill his grandchild. It's something I will have to live with too."

"Emily…"

"No, Jason. I shouldn't have gone back to that apartment after finding out. I knew that he could spin out of control at any time. What does it say about me that I didn't protect my baby from him? How am I any different from Scott?"


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for continuing to read this one and commenting. I appreciate it.

Chapter 31

Johnny tore down the hall and into the room making Jason and Emily jump. "Don't ever say that again, Emily. You were in shock after finding out. It's not like you knew how horrible it would get that night. It's easy to sit back and say what you could have done now when your head is clear, but you did not hurt your baby on purpose."

Her lip trembled. "I'm so scared that I unconsciously did. It eats away at me every day."

Edward put his head in his hands, unable to listen to them anymore and Francis is just as in shock. Alan and Monica had come home at his prompting and were listening as well and Monica is now inconsolable.

Johnny kneels in front of them as a tears cloud his eyes. "Emily, don't do this to yourself—just don't. You're going down such a dark road and you've had enough darkness."

"He's right," Jason said. "They've done enough damage." Normally, he isn't a violent man, but Logan and Scott are doing him in.

"I need to face everything. If I don't, I'll never be whole again."

"I'll never believe that you purposely killed your child. You were making plans to leave Logan and free yourself."

"Johnny—"

"No, Emily. I won't sit here and listen to you trying to punish yourself because you didn't leave before. Haven't you been punished enough?" He stood and strode to the door.

"Johnny!" she screamed. "Please don't leave me." Her voice is raw and her tone desperate.

He quickly turned. "I'm not—I'll never leave you, Emily. I just don't want to cry like a little girl in front of Jason. I'll be right back." He was barely keeping his emotions in check.

There is the faintest twinkle in his eye, so she nods her understanding and then he disappears into the hallway.

"He was always the biggest pain in my ass, but he is right. You're trying to punish yourself. Please just forgive yourself and try to move on. I've been doing the same. I blamed myself for not dying with her or protecting her. God, I even hated myself for not loving her like she apparently loved me. I can't go back and I honestly don't think that Nadea would want me to punish myself. You can't go backwards either. What's done is done. We have to forgive ourselves because we have a chance to have a great life full of love. Johnny loves you, Em, and I have Elizabeth. We need to choose them as inspiration every day to help us want to get better."

"You're right. Lila made room in the mausoleum for the baby. I decided it was a girl and we named her Rose."

"That's beautiful."

"Will you go with me to visit her?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Despite the situation, it felt to have her brother hold her and she's glad they are getting closer again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Jason finished at the estate, saying a prayer for his baby as well, he went back to the penthouse and took the box Nadea's parents had given him to one of the empty rooms and sat on the floor. First, he arranged some pictures and then laid out the watch. It took another half hour before he got enough courage to open the diary.

 _"I had the most incredibly weekend with the most gorgeous man I have ever met. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue and I could lost in them forever. His name is Jason Quartermaine and I have to see him again."_

He flipped to another page.

 _"I can't believe that I'm pregnant. I'm so scared to tell him. What if he wants nothing to do with me or the baby, not like I could see that happening. He's a genuinely nice guy. I have to tell him, but I'm so scared."_

A few entries later…

 _"I told him and he was scared, but once it sunk in, he seemed happy. We're going to spend more time together and try to have a real relationship. I just hope that we're enough for him."_

He flipped to another page.

 _"I'm falling in love with him. He's so gentle and attentive, yet in bed, he's insanely good and even rough sometimes and I love it. I have never felt this way with anyone else. For the first time, I can tell that he is developing deeper feelings for me and it makes me so happy. We're going to spend the weekend together and I'm going to tell him that I love him."_

He closed the book and hugged it against his chest and the storm inside broke and he cried, trying to let go of his guilt and pain.

Elizabeth stood in the hallway and heard him break and is debating on whether she should interrupt and then decides against it, waiting for his crying to stop before she made her way inside.

Carefully, she avoided the things on the floor and sat next to him, a picture of him and Nadea catching her eye. "She was beautiful."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

He pulled her in front of him and hugged her tightly. "I was just saying goodbye."

She ached for him.

"It hit me today how much Emily is struggling. She is blaming herself for losing the baby and I realized that I need to stop blaming myself for things I couldn't control. I want Emily to see me succeed so it gives her hope."

"You're a good brother, Jason."

"I haven't been, but I'm trying to improve that. I also want to be good to you too."

"It wasn't that long ago. You're mourning and it's totally normal."

"I think I want to bury her diary. I'll keep the pictures and watch."

"Where?"

He sighed. "Lila and Emily put a plaque in the mausoleum for the baby. Emily named her Rose."

"That's really nice."

"Yeah. She wanted a place to go where she could talk to her. I think it's good for her and want to do the same."

"Are you going to name the baby?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about Hope."

Liz smiled. "That's beautiful too."

He let out a cleansing breath. "I feel better letting out my emotions."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, AJ and Jason had lunch together.

"How's everything going?" Jason asked.

"The business is stellar and Abby and I are good—I think."

"What happened?"

"Someone put a receipt for alcohol in my coat pocket."

Jason stopped fiddling with his straw. "What?"

"I know. Abby found it and confronted me, but she trusted me when I said I didn't do it."

"Wow."

"Last night, I went to Jake's with Adam. Thank God, he was there. The waitress had brought me my tonic water and I had stepped away to greet someone while Adam was in the bathroom. When I returned to the table, I drank it and didn't think anything of it. It tasted normal, but a few minutes later, I started to feel weird. Adam tasted it and said there was no alcohol in it, but he had to help me out to his car. A reporter took a picture of us and said I was drunk."

"What the fuck?"

"Edward had a cow this morning, but luckily, Adam had Monica come over to my place and check me out and she ran a blood panel. There was no alcohol, but there traces of a date rape drug."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"It's like someone is setting me up."

"Victor?"

"I don't know. Abby and I got in an argument over it because she's trying to trust him and I couldn't think of anyone else who would blatantly try to hurt me. Edward made a statement to the papers, but I don't think they believe him."

"AJ, maybe you shouldn't go to the party. If this is Victor's doing, the next few days will suck. You should take our guard. The press has backed down a little and the security at the Towers is good."

"Maybe you're right. I heard about what happened with Emily. I checked on her today and actually, she was in good spirits."

"I'm glad to hear that. It was rough."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm doing the best I can. Some days are easier than others, but I'm dealing with my grief and letting go of the guilt."

"That's a lot. I'm proud of you, Jason."

"Thanks and right back at ya. I think you should really watch your back if Victor is still gunning for you."

"I will." Fighting with Victor is the last thing he needs. Sales are through the roof, his family is healing, and he's falling in love. He shouldn't have to worry about this shit right now.

The waitress appeared with their orders.

"Looks good," Jason said.

"I'm starving."

From outside, a man watched them and then reported back to his boss. He's getting used to AJ's patterns and knows just where to strike for maximum punishment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily told Lainey about her meeting with Scott. Thank God, she had an opening and could fit in the appointment.

"I'm glad you got to speak your truth to him."

"Yeah, I feel like I have the whole picture now of what happened now and truly know it's not my fault that he abused me."

"That was one of your biggest hurdles. Do you forgive yourself, Emily?"

She chuckled nervously. "I'm not sure that I'm all the way there yet, but I'm heading in that direction."

"What will get you there?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just need to believe in myself and get my confidence and self-esteem back. It's hard not to feel some responsibility for my baby dying."

"You had just found out that you were pregnant."

"I know, but I keep thinking about how I could have done things differently. I should have just walked away and gone home and not gone back to that apartment, knowing it was too dangerous, but instead I went home and you know the rest."

"But that didn't happen and frankly, it's irrelevant. You went home because you were in shock and following your normal routine. What he did when you got there is on him and you had no way of knowing he would take it as far as he did."

"I did know that the violence was getting worse."

"Emily, suppose I say that it was partially your fault? Would that make you feel any better? Would you just use it as an excuse to hate on yourself?"

"I don't know. Do I even deserve to be happy?"

"You've been punished enough. Allowing yourself to be happy is not disrespecting Rose. I know you feel embarrassed, but he didn't just abuse you physically. The emotionally aspect is probably even worse or you wouldn't be struggling like this. Also, your hormones shift after a miscarriage and that can affect your brain chemistry. I think you're depressed. The hormonal imbalance can make you feel that moving on is impossible. Healthy grief will move. You go through different stages of grief and I think you're stuck on this."

Emily started to cry. "I don't want to feel like this."

"Grief is a process and you have other things you're mourning as well. Do your best to honor Rose. You've already started by giving her a place to rest peacefully. You can also donate, in her name, to a charity that helps abused women get help."

"That's a great idea."

"I still want you to go to the support group and talk to a doctor about the hormonal imbalance. Usually the body will correct itself, but sometimes, you need help. I think you'll be in a better place once you are more balanced."

"Okay. I'll see a doctor right away."

"Good. There's a support group tomorrow night. Will you go?"

"Yes."

Lainey smiled. "I'm proud of you, Emily. You may not think you are making progress, but you are and it will continue to get better because I do think you really want to or you wouldn't be here."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ opens up his drawer at the office and there is an open bottle of vodka staring back him. After a long moment, he dials Adam. "Can you come to my office?"

"I'll be right there."

A minute later, Adam entered the room. "What's up?"

AJ pointed and Adam frowned. "Someone breached our offices again. I think we need to change our security company."

"But why plant the alcohol?"

"Clearly, someone is setting me up. I found a receipt recently and then there is the date rape drug."

Adam shifts uncomfortable. "Do think it's my father?"

"I don't know—maybe."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for him. I just have to prove it and there is one thing your father is good at."

"Being an asshole?"

AJ grinned. "That too, but I was thinking that he's good at covering his tracks."

"I'll tap into the surveillance, but I doubt I'll find anything."

"We developed software that stops hackers, but somehow, the security feed is compromised."

"We shouldn't have let them use their network. That will change." There is no way he is letting this happen again.

"Want me to get rid of it?"

AJ nodded. "Please…" He doesn't need the temptation.

Adam grabbed it and took it to the breakroom and poured it down the sink and then discarded the bottle. If Victor wants a war, he'll get it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny smiles when Emily walks into his office. The bruising is almost gone and she is looking much healthier. "Hey, beautiful."

She blushes. "Hey."

He gives her a hug. "How was your session?"

"Brutal, but good. I need to see my doctor, so I'm going to head over to the hospital after leaving."

"Are you okay?"

"She thinks I have a hormonal balance which is causing me to get stuck on certain things and that I'm depressed."

He tugs her back against him. "I wish I could take all the pain away."

"You do more than you even realize."

He slightly pulled back. "I'm going risk saying something because I think you need to hear it."

She is gazing at him intently as fear brews in her body.

"Emily, you are beautiful, sexy, smart, and the strongest woman I know. It is why I fell in love with you."

She gasped.

"I love you, Emily Quartermaine. I wish you could see yourself how I do. What you went through with Logan did not define you. I think you just lost your way after he blackmailed you and went inside yourself to survive. You are safe with me. I would rather cut off my arm than hurt you. No matter what, I will be here waiting. I'm not going anywhere because you are my future and I hope someday, you will feel that I'm yours."

Her head fell against his chest and she wept, prompting Johnny to pick her up and sit on the couch where he tried to comfort her. After a while she calmed and everything is silent for a few minutes.

"It's hard for me to understand how you can love me after everything that happened. I feel so dirty and used and then you look at me and take my breath away. I don't get how you can look past it."

"What happened to you was horrible. I know it will take time to move past it, but when I look at you, I see the beautiful soul that you are and I need you to hear me. I'm not thinking about what he put you through when I'm gazing into your beautiful eyes. In fact, when I'm in that mode, all I'm thinking about is wanting to kiss or finally be with you and making it a good experience. I want to show you how it feels to really make love and be worshipped. And I will, baby, because I have faith in you."

Her eyelashes flutter, sending a tear cascading down her cheek and to his astonishment, she moved closer as she stared at his lips. The fact that he believes in her so much pushed all the negative thoughts away and he almost groans when her lips touch his. The longer she pressed against him, the more she wants and when he feels her tongue flick against him, a slight moan escapes and he kisses her back, letting her be in control. When they finally came up for air, she blushes which makes him grin.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I thoroughly enjoyed that."

She gets redder, prompting him to chuckle and then quickly pretend to be hurt when she smacks his arm. "Don't make fun of me."

He kisses her forehead. "You're just so cute when you are shy."

"I'm not always shy."

His mouth drops open at her suggestive tone, shocked that she is being playful and now it's her turn to laugh.

"Thank you for getting me out of my head. I just—will you continue to be patient with me?"

"Yes. I already told you that I'll wait, but thanks for the kiss."

While it's hard for her, she is learning to treat what Logan did as rape and that it wasn't about her, but more about Logan and power. When she had kissed Johnny, it brought up a lot of sexual feelings that scare her, but at the same time it felt normal. There is nothing demeaning about Johnny and she has to just keep telling herself that she's safe with him and that includes her body and her heart.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you're liking the character growth.

Chapter 32

Victoria watches her sister pace. "Will you just tell me what's wrong? Is it AJ?"

Abby threw up her hands. "I just feel like he's pulling away. He's convinced that dad is trying to destroy him."

"Well, he could be right about that."

"You really think that dad would risk that?"

"Yes, I do. Think about it, Abby. We always forgive him—eventually. I think we created a monster."

Abby began to cry.

"Come here," Victoria said before embracing her. "It's going to be alright."

"In the end, I'm probably going to lose one of them and that is not okay."

"You can't control him. If he makes a move, then he needs to be prepared for the consequences."

Abby retreated. "I want to cancel everything."

"Whatever he has planned probably has already been put into motion." She is very aware of how her father operates.

"So, we just sit back and watch him destroy my life?"

"I didn't say that, but I do need to know something."

"What?"

"Are you really willing to walk away from him for good? He's not going to change and it kills me, but this is his last chance."

Abby nodded. "Yes."

"Then we stick together on this and have each other's backs."

After taking a shuddering breath, Abby extended her hand. "I'm in."

Victoria shook it. The party will either bind their family together or break it apart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stared at the envelope in front of her for fifteen minutes before finally opening it. Taking a deep breath, she started reading.

 _"Hello, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry that we weren't there for you when Grams died. By the time we got your letter, the funeral was over and we were in a remote area. I can't believe that she is gone. You must be devastated. She was there for you when we weren't. I know we hurt you by leaving, but it was our dream to do this work and when the opportunity came, unfortunately, we felt it was too dangerous to take you with us. I know that's hard to understand and might seem selfish, and maybe it is to some degree, but we've helped so many people survive when they otherwise wouldn't. I know you were angry when you wrote the second letter to us and all I can say is that I'm sorry for letting you down. I put in for some time off and want to come see you. Maybe we can sit down and hash this all out. I can't make it up to you, but I can try. I know you don't believe me, but I love you. See you soon, Dad. P.S. Your mother is fine and loves you too."_

Her eyes began to leak. She understood why they left, but it still made her feel like she didn't matter. An occasional letter over the years is just wrong and she refuses to feel guilty for wanting them with her.

Jason moves into her office, wondering what has upset her. She is so lost in thought, that she doesn't realize he's there until he's almost to her desk, so she jumps a mile.

"Sorry."

She closes her eyes as her head rests against her heart. "It's okay."

"What's wrong?"

After a long sigh, she hands him the letter which he quickly reads and then places back on her desk.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugs. "I don't think it matters."

"It always matters. Talk to me."

"I just—it hurts that they put their career in front of me and made me feel so unlovable. I don't think they understand to what extent they hurt me."

He settles into a chair.

"I always felt badly that I was upset when they are doing good things, you know?"

He nods.

"That maybe it was me being too selfish."

"Do you really believe that?"

She shook her head. "I don't anymore."

"Good, because you deserve to be loved and cherished. They made you feel like they didn't care about you. At the very least, they could have kept in contact with you a lot more than they did. I don't care if they are in remote areas, if you want to get a message out, you make it happen." He's mad and gets up and starts to pace.

She wipes away her tear and chuckles, making him spin around.

"What?"

"You are standing there getting mad on my behalf, probably thinking of ways to make them suffer and it's kind of nice."

His head tilts.

"You're fighting for me, Jason, and I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"You have always fought for me."

She got up and slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Thank you for caring so much about me. You help me more than you realize."

He kissed the top of her head. "I will try not to ever take you for granted."

Reaching up, she pulled down his head and kissed the hell out of him.

"Wow," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "I think we need to go home."

She grinned. "I would love to, but I have a conference call in a half hour. Can we take a raincheck?"

"Yeah," he said sounding dejected.

"If it helps, I'll be thinking about you—naked."

He slightly smiled. "I always think about you being naked."

"Good to know…"

"I'm crazy about you, Elizabeth Webber."

They kissed again.

"You are everything to me."

"I need to leave before I take you on that desk."

A wicked look adorned her face. "We might have to make that happen someday."

Felix breezed into the room with a file. "Oh, I'm sorry." He notices the lust on their faces and pretends to fan himself.

"It's okay," Liz said. "Jason was just leaving."

His lips brushed against hers one more time and then he walked past Felix. "Later."

"Bye." Once he was gone, Felix shook his head. "No afternoon delight for you, we have a phone call to make."

"Now you know I'm great at multi-tasking."

"Do you really want to rush with that drool worthy specimen? He needs total focus. Now you're making me miss my man."

She chuckled. "Come on. Let's go to the conference room."

"After you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor strode into Claudia's office. "Did you really think that you could get to me through my son."

She laughed. "The world doesn't revolve around you, old man."

"Stay away from Adam!"

"Make me."

Claudia's nostrils flare as she stares him down. "Get out of my building or I'll call security."

He moved closer and pointed his finger to make a point. "You don't think I know all about you? You're nothing but a gold-digging tramp and you're not good enough for my son."

She moved even closer. "Since when do you give a shit about Adam? You've made how you feel about him perfectly clear with you actions and words. He doesn't want you in his life. And furthermore, you are a hypocritical asshole. You come into this office and call me a tramp. Wasn't the mother of your children a stripper?"

Victor growled and moved even closer and Emily gasped from the doorway.

"Please don't hit her."

Their attention went to the door where a visibly shaken Emily is standing thinking about how Logan would get in her face and try to intimidate her.

"Emily…" Claudia says rushing around her desk.

When her knees give out, Claudia holds her up and yells for Johnny who rushes towards them.

"What the hell happened?" he said before lifting her in his arm and moving to the couch where he gently laid her down.

Claudia turned and pointed at Victor. "He happened."

Victor sighed. "Think about what I said. I hope Emily is fine."

Claudia cursed under her breath and Johnny glared at Victor.

"Next time, you won't get to this floor. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you could have just set her back," Johnny said.

Victor averted his gaze and strode out of the room.

"Make sure he gets on the elevator."

Claudia went into the hallway just in time to get a glimpse of him before the door closed. "He's gone."

She rushed towards the couch where Emily is starting to come to.

'What happened?"

"You passed out."

She groaned. "I hate when that happens."

Johnny smirked. "The mustache helped you get there."

"He was threatening Claudia and I thought he was going to hit her."

"It would have been the last thing he ever did," Claudia muttered.

"You let him push your buttons?" Johnny said.

"I couldn't help it. He called me a tramp and was being the sanctimonious ass he usually is."

"Tell me how you really feel. Adam will be here any second. I texted him."

Sure enough he ran into the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He just scared Emily."

Adam glanced at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She had a rough morning. It was her first group session and it had been a little overwhelming.

"I'm seriously thinking of seeing if I can get a restraining order."

Claudia grinned. "That would be awesome."

He knelt in front of Emily. "I'm sorry I was running late. Do you still want to keep our lunch date?"

"It's okay. I'm starving."

"How about I order in lunch and we eat in my office? I have a table in there."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll go get the menus."

Johnny's head tilted. "You have a date with Adam?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Are you just mad at yourself for not asking me first?"

Claudia chuckled. "That sounds like you."

"Whatever."

"He's my friend, so get used to it."

"As long as you don't paint his nails pink or something and wear matching outfits."

"Like you've ever painted mine…" Claudia said.

"I would have painted them black."

"Like my heart?"

Adam moved to her side. "Baby, your heart is not black."

"I'm going to gag," Johnny said when Adam kissed her.

Emily playfully glared at him as she sat up. "You behave."

"That is impossible," Claudia said. "Take care of my stud for me. I have a meeting."

"He's in good hands," Emily quipped, knowing it would get a reaction from Johnny who immediately narrowed his eyes.

"That's our cue to go," Adam said helping her stand.

"Bye…"

Johnny smiled. "Talk to you later, beautiful."

She blushed, but returned the smile.

Johnny waited until she cleared the doorway and then dialed Edward. "You need to go talk to Victor. He upset Emily because he was being overaggressive with Claudia."

Edward sighed. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

Edward put down the report from his private detective that proved that Scott had left town. Victor is starting to get out of control again. He called up his P.I. and asked him to trail the megalomaniac and be discreet, because the man had guards and people working for him who are well trained. While he didn't want this to turn into a war, he isn't going to stand for Victor hurting his kids either. How ironic that Claudia and Johnny of all people have ended up being an ally.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The night of the party had arrived. Elizabeth put some finishing touches on the room. While it has a certain sparkle to it, there is still an air of class and sophistication that she knows Abby will appreciate.

Jason moved forward. "Wow. It looks great."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks."

Felix carried a plant into the room and put it in the corner. "Hey, Jason."

"Hi, Felix."

"Lucas is back in town. You think you're up to lunch or dinner tomorrow night?"

Jason shrugged. "Let me ask my event coordinator." He turned to Liz.

"Yes, we are available."

"I'll let him know."

Victoria and Jax moved into the room.

"This looks fabulous," Victoria said.

"Thanks!"

"You're very talented, Elizabeth," Jax said.

She smiled, thankful that it is appreciated. Jax always has something going on at the hotel, so if he recommends her for parties and such, it will be mean a lot of business.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abby knocked on her mom's door and when she didn't answer, she got worried and decided to let herself in. "Mom?" She had stopped by to borrow a pair of earrings for the party.

There is a crash in the bedroom and she runs towards the door and flings it open and her jaw drops. "Holy—"

"Abby!"

Abby slams her eyes shut and turns around. "I'll never get that image out of my head."

Francis smirks. "I guess the secret is out."

Ashley sighs. "Well, the anonymity was fun while it lasted." She finished pulling on her dress while Francis puts on his shirt.

They finally join Abby in the living room who smirks at Francis. "Nice abs…"

"Thank you."

"So, you and Francis?" Abby said.

"Yes. He's great and I'm not giving him up."

"Who said you have to?"

"I don't know if Edward will be thrilled. We had words the last time I saw him."

Abby snickered.

"Don't laugh. He turned as red as a tomato and I thought I was going to have to call 911."

Abby laughed. "God, I wish I could have seen that."

"He ranted about it for a week," Francis said.

"Priceless. Well, I didn't mean to interrupt and I'm sorry that I barged in. I was just scared you were hurt or something. It won't happen again."

"Don't you have a party to go to?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to borrow some earrings. I texted you like nine thousand times, but clearly you were busy."

Ashley rolled her eyes and then studied her daughters dress. "I'll be right back."

Francis sat on the couch.

"So, I want to make myself clear. You hurt my mom, I hurt you."

He tried not to smile. "Okay, but I have no intention of hurting her. In fact, I like her a lot."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. She happens to love purple flowers of any kind and there are these sweets from a restaurant in Paris she frequents that she'd freak over if you got them sent. If you're interested, I'll give you the address." She already likes Francis, thank God.

A grin lit up his face. "Thank you, Abby."

Ashley came back and handed them to her. "Here you go. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." She turned to wink at Francis. "Bye, Francis."

He chuckled. "Bye, Abbie."

Once she was gone, Ashley turned to face him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. She's one of a kind."

"That's for sure. Now, where were we?"

"Well, you had a lot less clothes on."

She grinned. "What time do you have to be at the party?"

"Someone else is dropping him off, so maybe an hour."

"Chop, chop," she said before running back into the bedroom as a laughing Francis chased her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The party is in full swing.

Victoria finishes chewing and approaches Abby. "Where is AJ?"

"He's running late, but he should be here soon."

"Dad is on his best behavior."

"Yeah, that is what scares me."

Nikolas darts towards them and they jump. "Hey."

They glare at him playfully. "Where is your date?"

"She is using the ladies room."

"Is she already trying to lose you?" Abby said.

"Ouch, that hurt."

Victor approached them. "And how are my beautiful children?"

Abby smiled. "We're fine. Thank you for the party."

"I hope you know how sorry I am."

"I think I do."

Nick turned so his father wouldn't see him gag.

"Edward just arrived," Victoria said.

"I'll go say hi."

Nick folded his arms across his chest. "The calm before the shit storm."

Victoria nodded. "I agree."

Abby sighed. "I guess I should mingle. AJ is running late."

Victoria waited until she's out of earshot. "Why do have a feeling she's going to get crushed tonight?"

"Yeah, I know. We'll just have to be there for her if it happens."

"I'm going to go rescue Jax."

"Okay."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks again for the comments! I'm bringing the drama today.

Chapter 33

AJ went down to his car in the garage and the next thing he knows, he's on the ground. "What the fuck?"

Two men begin to beat him and he tries to fight them off, but it's a losing battle. His face is turning into a bruise as well as his stomach and finally too exhausted and injured to move, his head falls back onto the pavement and his eyes flutter shut. Everything hurts and his ears are ringing.

"Give me the bottle."

His eyes snap open and try to focus and then he tastes it—vodka. Urgently, he moves his head to the side as he tries to spit it out, but it ends up on his suit because someone had tugged his head.

One of the men tries to force him to swallow, and AJ realizes he has seen him before, but can't place his face. He spits out some more, but it's they are pouring it too fast and some of the liquid makes its way down his throat as his eyes tears when he chokes. "No!" he yells.

He's punched again.

"Shut the fuck up and drink! You know you want to."

AJ starts to freak as the sting of the alcohol makes him fight harder. "No!" he yells again. This time, someone yelled back.

"Who's there?"

"Help!"

The man drops the bottle, dousing AJ with it, before he and his partner make a run for it.

AJ rolls over and crawls over to a drain and forces himself to puke.

A man runs up behind him. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

AJ's hand is shaking as he tries to wipe his mouth.

"Jesus, AJ?"

He rolls over and Lucas can now see the extent of the damage.

"Holy shit. I'm calling an ambulance."

"No! I have to get to Abby. I know Victor did this. Please!"

Lucas hauls AJ to his feet. "You smell horrible."

AJ's nose is bleeding and he's pretty sure he has broken ribs. "Where is your car?"

"It's all the way down there."

"My keys are in my pocket."

Lucas grabs them and hits a button and is glad they are two cars away. "You can make it."

He helps AJ, who is in a world of hurt, inside and then gets in and starts the car. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"After—did you see them?"

"Yeah. There were two of them, one taller than the other and they jumped into a black SUV." He remembers enough to describe what they look like to the cops.

AJ is shaking. "They poured alcohol into my mouth. I—they ruined my sobriety."

"No, they didn't. You're going to be fine, AJ."

AJ shook his head. "I'm nowhere near okay."

Lucas opened the glove compartment. "You're lucky that Felix is a neat freak. There are some wipes in there. Try to clean up a little." He stopped at a light and then put some mints in AJ's hand. "Here…"

AJ grimaced as he popped them into his mouth and then took out a wipe and when he looked into the mirror, he almost cried.

"Do you want me to valet park?"

"Yes." He needs to get to Abby fast. One of the men took pictures. At least he thought that he heard a camera.

They pulled up to the curb and Lucas helped him out and when they entered the lobby, people stopped to look and whisper. Not only did AJ smell like he had slept in a gutter, drinking alcohol for days, but his appearance is rather off-putting since he was beaten to a pulp. A staff member approaches them.

"Sir, I don't think you should be here."

"We're going upstairs and then I'm taking him to the hospital. Be a help and get the elevator please."

The man paused.

"The faster you do it, the faster we're out of this lobby."

The man jogged ahead and pushed the button and by the time they got there, the doors had opened and the man insisted on escorting them upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor approached Abby. "I need you to come with me."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because I need to show you something and trust me, you don't want everyone to know."

She eyed him warily. "Just show me."

He sighed and handed her his phone and there, on the gossip page, is a picture of AJ looking like hell, with a bottle of alcohol by his side.

"No…" she said softly as her eyes filled up with tears. "He wouldn't do this."

Edward looked on and gasped. "What the hell?"

"Clearly, he is drinking again," Victor said.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

Victor gazed at her incredulously. "What do you mean?"

Everyone is now staring at them and moving closer.

"You heard me. This is all too convenient. You hold a party and then out of the blue you make it look like my grandson is drinking? This is low even for you, Victor Newman."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said angrily.

"Don't you take that tone with my wife," Edward said stepping in between them.

The door flung open and Lucas drags AJ inside as everyone gasps as he falls to the floor.

Elizabeth runs towards him, "AJ!" she said before dropping to her knees. "He needs a doctor. Help me!"

A waiter runs into the next room and Dr. Drake is there and he takes one whiff of AJ and makes a face.

AJ whimpers. "They beat me and tried to pour alcohol down my throat."

Victor rolls his eyes. "Seriously?"

Jason rushes forward, pushing Victor to the side. "Get me some water."

"I tried to fight them. I spit out as much as I could." AJ's eyes fill with tears. "I made myself throw up—had to get to Abby."

Jason looks at Lucas. "Were you there? Did you see who did this?"

"Yes. There were two men. I saw one of their faces. They ran away and jumped into a black SUV."

Edward is so angry his blood is almost boiling.

"Abby!" AJ yelled.

She is so mortified. "I'm right here," she says moving forward.

He almost sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't do it. Please say you believe me."

"Let's go, Abby. You don't need this," Victor said.

Abby wrenches her arm away. "No. I'm staying with him." She kneels by AJ's head and strokes it.

"I'm so, sorry."

Elizabeth can't help it and starts to cry. She knows how much AJ's sobriety means to him and how much anguish he must be feeling after fighting his urges for so long.

AJ grabs Jason's jacket. "I remember—video—Victor." His eyes roll back just as the paramedics enter the room.

Jason is in shock and only Lila's crying brought him out of it. He dug out his phone. "Lucas!"

The medics get a mask on AJ who is still breathing and slide him onto a backboard.

Jason takes out the video of Victor yelling at a man and asks Lucas to watch.

"I'm leaving," Victor said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nicholas said.

"Get out of my way, son."

Nick scowls. "Make me." If Victor is responsible, they are done forever. No one deserves what he had just done.

Lucas gasps. "That was the man—the one on the right."

"This is ridiculous! Obviously, AJ set this up," Victor said.

Jason spins around. "Shut up! If you say another word, I'm going to make you wish you never woke up this morning."

The room is silent and then a loud smack is heard and Edward's mouth drops. His little Lila had just smacked the taste out of Victor's mouth.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never set eyes on the Quartermaine family. No one hurts one of my own and gets away with it." Edward will see to it that Victor is punished. He moves away and calls Mac who notifies him that there are already cops on the scene. Having

They remove AJ from the room.

Liz grabs Abby's arm. "Are you going in the ambulance?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you."

Victoria calls Ashley and tells her to go to the hospital. Abby will need her. Francis is still there so he takes her.

"I can't believe that you did this," Victoria said.

"You went too far this time," Nicholas said.

An officer entered the room. "Victor Newman, I need you to come down to the station to answer some questions regarding the attack on AJ Quartermaine."

Victor's face turns red. "This is ludicrous! I will not stand here and entertain these mindless accusations. You have no proof."

"Either you come peacefully, or I'll have to cuff you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I didn't do anything wrong."

The officer grabs his cuffs. "Victor Newman, you have the right to remain silent…"

Victor is in shock as his rights are read and then he's pulled to his feet and handcuffed in front of everyone. His eyes take in the room and people are looking at him like they are ashamed and it starts to make him angrier. His pressure shoots up and then he stumbles and falls to the floor. Screams can be heard as the officers uncuff him and roll him over and then try to feel his pulse. The rest of the family is in stunned as everyone waits for the ambulance to get there.

Finally, he regains consciousness, but he's barely coherent. "Vic—" He can't finish the sentence and Victoria starts to cry and turns away from him and buries her face into Nick's chest.

Lila rubs her back. "Why don't you ride with us? There is plenty of room."

"Thank you. I'm sorry that he hurt AJ," Nick said solemnly.

"AJ will be fine because we will support him. What about you?"

He tried to hold back his tears. "I don't know."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm very good at listening."

"Thank you, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Please, call me Lila."

He nodded.

Jason grabbed a distraught Elizabeth's hand. "Come on."

Lucas gave his statement to the police and Jason forwarded the video to an email they provided on the way out and everyone heads to General Hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ashley rushed towards her daughter. "Abs, are you okay?"

She burst into tears as her mother held her.

"I'm right here, baby."

Francis put her purse on a chair next to Victoria and Jason's head tilted.

"What?"

"Are you with Ashley?"

Edward's head jerked up.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Francis smiled. "She makes me happy."

Lila reached over and squeezed his hand. "Well, I for one and very happy for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Q."

When they had brought AJ in, Alan and Monica were near the nurse's desk and were stunned by his condition.

"How is he?" Ashley asked.

"He's banged up pretty badly. They are taking x-rays," Jason said.

Elizabeth is wringing her hands. "I know him. He'll blame himself and we can't let him falter. He was doing so well."

"I'm trying to get a retraction from the gossip site. If that doesn't work, I'll make sure the truth and that video is reported tomorrow," Edward said.

"Thank you," Liz said.

Alan approached them.

"How is he?" Lila asked.

"He's stable. He has a concussion, a couple of fractured ribs, and extensive bruising, but he'll physically be okay once he heals. Mentally, he's not so good. For a while he wouldn't talk at all and then he said he doesn't want to see anyone, that he can't—not tonight. I'm sorry, Abby."

Ashley makes her sit down.

Liz focuses on her. "Give him some space tonight, but it's important not to let him push you away."

Abby wiped at her face. "Okay."

"He's just down on himself."

Jason gripped Liz's hand.

Alan turned his attention to the Newmans. "Your father is stable. He had a minor heart attack. We'll keep him overnight and since he is in police custody, he is handcuffed to the bed." After finding out what he had done to his son, Alan could barely stand the sight of him. "Everyone should go home and rest. AJ is going to need your strength."

"Tell him that we love him," Lila said wearily.

"I will. I'm going to stay here tonight in case he needs me."

"Francis, you stay with Abby and Ashley, someone else can give us a ride."

Jason volunteered and before he left, he hugged Victoria and gripped Nick's shoulder. "Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, man. Oh shit, I left Britt at the Metro Court."

"Jax called her a cab. She said to call her if you want to talk," Felix said. He and Lucas had stayed towards the back of the waiting room to give the family some breathing room.

Lila moved towards Lucas. "Thank you for helping my grandson. I will be forever grateful."

"I'm just glad that I was there. I'll check on him tomorrow."

Lila patted his cheek. "You're a good boy."

Lucas smirked. "I have my moments."

Lila slightly smiled and walked away.

Felix grabbed Lucas's hand. "I'm proud of you."

"You look scared."

"I am because AJ could spiral out of control and that means people I love will be hurt."

Lucas sighed. "Let's get out of here."

Everyone left until only the Newman's and Ashley remained. Francis had gone to get them some coffee.

"I want to just walk away and not look back," Abby said quietly.

Nick moved into between her and Victoria and put his arms around them. "We'll make sure he's okay, but that's it. I'm done forever after what he pulled. I've given him enough chances."

The girls agreed and Ashley wiped a tear away. She could kill Victor for hurting them.

The elevators opened and Nikki rushed towards them.

"Why are you here? What happened?" When she went to the house and Victoria wasn't there, she went to the ranch and they told her that Victor is in the hospital.

Victoria stood and hugged her as she cried.

Nick met his mother's gaze. "Victor didn't like that Abby is dating AJ Quartermaine, so he had some men beat him up and try to pour alcohol down his throat. He had been sober for two years."

Nikki gasped. "That's awful."

Abby blew out a harsh breath. "We're just waiting for some test results to come back and then we're leaving. He went too far this time."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"We're walking away from him for good," Nick explained.

"I'm sorry."

Nick knows they all need to have a serious talk, but he's too exhausted. He's relieved when the doctor comes and lets them know Victor will be fine.

"We can have our say tomorrow."

Francis takes them home, but Nick asks to be dropped off at Kelly's. He rings Britt and she runs downstairs.

"Hey."

He steps inside and locks the door and then pulls her into his arms and she can tell he is crying and tries to sooth him.

"Come to my room."

They go upstairs and he plops onto his bed.

"Sorry I lost it."

"It's okay. I understand."

She pulled off his shoes and socks and then turned down the bed. "Come on."

Giving into his exhaustion, he takes off his shirt and pants and gets in and she molds her body against his. "Go to sleep," she whispers.

He closes his eyes, loving how well she feels pressed against him and then gives in and lets himself drift. Tomorrow he'll worry, right now, he sleeps.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Early the next morning, Nikki approaches the officer stationed outside Victor's door.

"Do you have ID ma'am."

"Sure."

He takes her license and notices her last name is Newman. "Go on in."

She slowly walks inside and stands there for a long moment watching him sleep.

"Did you come here to kill me?"

Her eyes narrow. "How did you know I was here?"

"I smelled your perfume. Come to gloat?"

She smiles. "As a matter of fact, I did."

He smirks. "You can save your righteous indignation considering you've hurt this family far more than I ever have."

She shakes her head. "Some things never change. You always act as though your sins don't count and judge everyone else at a higher standard."

"You know what I hear when you talk? Blah…blah…blah…"

"I think they need to up your medication."

"I would agree so I don't have to listen to you. I'm sure the broom you flew in on is double parked. Really, you should go."

"I have been sober a long time because I realized what a toxic poison you are and let you go so I didn't have to watch you destroy our children and turn on me over and over and now. I'm healthy and thriving."

"I'm sure it won't take long for you to turn back to the bottle. You never could last very long without it."

"Yeah, well, any sane person would need alcohol to live with you."

He notices her hand. "Is that an engagement ring?"

She grins. "Yes."

"Who?"

"I'm engaged to Eric Forrester."

His mouth slightly dropped open before he caught himself. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"He is sweet and treats me with respect. His children adore me and I sincerely enjoy spending my time with him. I'm working for the company and having a great time in California."

He rolled his eyes.

"As much as I love rubbing my happiness in your face, especially after how cruel you were to me, I need to meet the kids for breakfast. You know, the children that you hurt yet again." She turned to walk out and then looked over her shoulder. "One day, they are not going to forgive you and you're going to be all alone and I hope you realize that all the damage you've done led to it. Goodbye, Victor, when I get on the plane, I'm not going to give you another thought. God, it feels so good to be free of you."

She pushed the door open as Victor glared.

"They'll forgive me," he muttered before calling the officer and telling him not to let Nikki in again.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I can tell people are losing interesting cause usually I get more responses when there is a lot of drama, but seems like that happens after about 25ish chapters which makes me not want to write fics too long. So, I'm starting to try and finish this one, but I'm still ahead of you about 5 chapters. If I finish early, will just post every day until I'm done and then take a break to start fleshing out the re-write of Ablaze.

Victor is just vile and always has been on Y&R and I'm glad I get the opportunity to take him down.

Chapter 34

Jason and Elizabeth strode into the hospital where they found Emily, Monica, and Alan in the waiting room. His parents still hadn't gone home yet.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

"They are doing some tests," Monica said.

"Do you think they'll let him go home today?"

"I don't know. It really depends on how bad his concussion is."

Abby moved into the lobby after using the restroom and is immediately embraced by Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?"

She is trying not to cry. "Yeah, but he's shutting himself off and won't talk much. I'm scared he's going to do something reckless."

"He has worked too hard for that. I have to believe that he'll be upset for a while, but will be able keep his addiction under control." AJ had very worked hard and it's just so wrong that Victor found a way to hurt him like this.

"I should have known my father would stoop to this level. It's my fault. When he offered the party, I should have said no." She is barely holding it together.

Jason pulls her closer and hugs her. "It's going to be okay. AJ has all of us and we'll see him through this."

Liz hugs her from behind. "When you go inside that room, you believe in him and stay strong. He'll need it."

After a minute, she sniffs and pulls back.

"Thank you. I think I needed that pep talk. He's lucky to have people that love him so much."

"Come sit with me," Elizabeth said.

Jason blows out a harsh breath.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked.

"Yeah. It's a little overwhelming, but I'm handling it."

"Your grandfather is bending Mac's ear regarding Victor's arrest."

"How did that happen so fast?"

Monica smirked. "Lila was going to call and Edward told her that he'd handle it."

Jason grinned. "She's fierce."

"Damn right…"

Another doctor approached them. "I would like to keep him one more day because he's not as responsive as I would like. He's resting and doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Jason closes his eyes. Shutting himself off is the worst thing AJ could do. "Look, I need to speak to my brother really quick and then I'll honor his request. Please…"

Monica touched the doctor's arm. "Could you please look the other way, just for a second? My son is hurting so badly and I think his brother can get through to him."

After a long staring match the doctor walked towards the nursing desk and Monica told Jason the room number and he took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ sighed when his brother entered his room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my life, Jason."

"And when I was turning everyone away you let me know how wrong it was. Am I supposed to just let you beat up on yourself?"

"I should have—"

"What? Fought harder? Jesus, AJ, there was more than one guy and they are good at doing what they did. You spit it out and tried not to swallow. What else could you have done?"

"I don't know! My professional reputation is destroyed along with everything I've worked hard for."

"If you're just going to run and not fight to make everything right, then fuck you, AJ."

AJ's eyes widened.

"What was all that bullshit about how you've changed and about me fighting and letting people help me? Was it all talk?"

AJ growled. "No! I'm just—everything was going so well and it never lasts and I'm so tired of it. Victor won."

Jason moved closer. "Don't ever say that again. You're going to beat him and move forward. Edward is going to clear your name, and then you are going to show everyone what you truly are made of because you are not going to let Victor keep you down. Do you hear me?"

AJ stares at his brother for a long moment.

"I love you, AJ. I walked away before, but I'm not this time. Don't let that asshole destroy you. Abby is out there crying because she is blaming herself and scared you're going to spiral out of control because of how you are acting. She's a good woman who is clearly falling in love with you. Are you willing to give that up?"

AJ closed his eyes. "No."

"Then let us in and stop hating on yourself. You did everything right. Victor is the one that needs to pay—not you!" Jason is almost panting he's so angry. "I need some air." He quickly walked into the hallway and then took the elevator to the roof.

AJ finally gave in and started to cry. It just hurts so badly that Victor would try to destroy him that way he did and he's scared that since he got a taste of alcohol, that he'll crave it."

Monica rushes towards him and hugs him. "I'm sorry that I disobeyed, but I had to see you," she whispered.

He sobs as she tells him how much she loves him.

"I didn't wanna drink. I swear."

"I know." She presses kisses against his head.

"I wish they had shot me or something instead. I hate this!"

She pulled back and gripped his cheeks. "Don't you ever say that again. This will not break you, AJ. You are stronger than that. I need you to fight the temptation and not give up on everything you've fought so hard for."

"She's right," Edward said.

"Doesn't anyone in this family listen?"

Edward moved to the other side of the bed and touched his arm. "I know I went about everything in the wrong way in the past, but I'm already working on clearing your name and we'll bring Victor down. You were doing so well and I know I was too stubborn to say it, but I'm proud of you AJ. I can't make you not drink, but I sure as hell will stalk you if you try."

AJ smirked.

"I'm serious. I will follow you into every bar. I won't let you lose control."

AJ blew out a long breath. "Thank you. I love you too."

"That's my boy. I'm sorry he hurt you. We're going to beat this. I'll even go to a meeting tomorrow with you if you want."

"You'd do that?"

"In a heartbeat…"

Monica has to wipe away her tears, but they are coming so fast, she can't keep up. It had been a long time since Edward had said anything so encouraging and loving to AJ and it is perfect timing."

"Can someone get Abby for me?"

Edward nodded. "I'll go." He leaned forward and kissed AJ on the forehead. "Rest so we can plot your escape tomorrow."

"I will."

Edward patted his arm and left.

"Hell has definitely frozen over again."

"Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gazed at the city. It's a beautiful, sunny day and he's mad at himself because he got upset.

"I heard what you said to your brother."

He turns around to find Epiphany standing there.

"Probably not one of my finer moments…"

"Actually, I think it was good. He needed some tough love."

"You know what happened?"

"Yup. Unfortunately, nothing in this town stays a secret for long." She motioned for him to sit, so he followed her to a table.

"I've seen and heard a lot working here. What you said to your brother was done out of love, so no good will come out of you brooding over it."

"I know, it's just—"

"Whatever you say to me remains between us."

"I just want this family to get a break. I'm so tired of everyone hurting."

"Have faith, Jason. AJ will survive this time, because he's different and he has all of your support." She had watched the family suffer for too long. "Maybe you should thank Victor."

His head jerked up. "What?"

"AJ needs to prove to himself that he's strong and withstand this crisis. It also brought him and Edward back together and I'll be honest, I did not see that coming."

Jason smirked. He had always liked Epiphany. "Me either…"

"When life gives you lemons, you smash the hell out of them and make lemonade."

"I think I'll picture Victor as my lemon."

She chuckled. "I don't blame you. Whether you realize it or not, you're getting better. Emily is starting to get there too. Love is healing this family and it's beautiful to watch."

Elizabeth ran through the doorway. "There you are."

He slightly smiled and then squeezed Epiphany's hand. "Thank you."

"Anytime and don't screw things up with her or you'll have to answer to me." She really likes the younger woman and thinks she's really talented.

"I won't."

Epiphany stood. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hey, Epiphany."

She leaned towards Liz. "Take care of that fine man of yours."

Liz grinned. "I will. Don't try to steal him from me."

Epiphany glanced at Jason who has the sexiest look on his face as he gazes at his girl. "Hmmm, it's tempting, but I'll bow out gracefully."

Liz winked and then moved towards Jason and is tugged into his arms. "I was looking all over for you."

"Did your Jason radar give out?"

"Never." Her eyes close as she relishes his energy. "I missed you."

"I'll never be too far."

"Edward apologized to your brother and threatened to stalk him to keep him on the straight and narrow."

Jason's face contorted. "And that's a good thing?"

"He told AJ that he loves him."

"Maybe Epiphany is right and we should thank Victor."

"I will thankfully cash his check, but other than that, I think Lila had the better idea."

"I can't believe she smacked him. I don't think I've ever seen her hit anyone like that."

"Everyone has their limits. Something tells me that there is a lot Lila hides from us." The woman can be downright devious when she sets her mind to it.

"I'm going to pretend that she is just sweet and innocent, not a bad girl like you. A guy can't have everyone around him be a bad if he wants to live long."

She shoots him a playful, dirty look and then puts her arms around his neck. "The bad girl wants a kiss."

"Mmmm, gladly…"

Their mouths connect and everything else melted away as they got lost in it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nick and Victoria enter Victor's room.

He is quiet, but slightly smiles, figuring that they have forgiven him. "The doctors say I'll make a full recovery."

"What you did to AJ was unforgivable," Victoria said.

His smile is replaced by a scowl. "If you came here to yell, you can leave."

"We'll leave when we're done having our say," Nick said.

"Everything I have done, I've done for you. I'm so tired of you being ungrateful. You're just like your mother!"

"That is rich coming from you after the way you treated her and the people you supposedly love. I'm tired of having the same conversation. You never learn!"

Victor is seething.

Adam pushes his way inside and his brow raises when he sees his siblings. "What do you want, Victor?"

"He called you?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah. The only reason I came was to tell him no to his face."

Victoria moves to Adam's side and holds his hand. "You pitted us against each other from day one and almost destroyed Adam with your stupid, controlling games." She gazed at her brother. "I'm sorry for treating you so harshly. Can you forgive me?"

Adam's mouth opens and closes several times, almost making Nick smirk. "Yes. Can you forgive me?"

She softly smiled. "Yes."

Adam's gaze moves to Nick. "I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done. It won't happen again."

Nick is hoping that Adam is telling the truth. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry too."

Victor rolls his eyes. "Are you done?"

"No. We're just getting started," Nick said. "I'm going to go out there and hug my mother and tell her I understand because anyone who lasted as long as she did with you deserves a medal. "Goodbye, Victor. I'm done with you."

"You'll be back."

Nick smiles. "Enjoy jail…"

Victoria fights back her tears. "I can't believe you threw us away over your sick need to control Abby. Goodbye."

"If you walk out that door, I will take everything back. You won't have a company and you'll be left with nothing."

Jax, who was just outside the room, slipped inside. "That's where you're wrong. This morning, the board voted to give full control to Victoria. You're out. Enjoy your stay in Pentonville." He smiled at Victoria. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Don't stay too long," she warned Adam.

"I won't."

Once they were gone, Adam sucked in a deep breath and then laughed. "I'm finally free of you and have a family." Knowing that his brother and sister are now in his corner had breathed new life into him.

"You think I can't control you from behind bars?"

"You can try, but the nice thing about Claudia is that her Uncle is in the mob and he has plenty of connections inside. If you cross me, you cross her."

"I can't believe you're bedding that slut."

"She is the best thing that ever has happened to me and you'll pay for that comment. I hope you like orange."

He slipped out and Victor's blood pressure went up so high, the nurse had to sedate him.

Nick stared at his mother. "If you want to try to repair our relationship, I'm game."

She lovingly embraced him. "Thank you."

Victoria kissed her. "I'm going home. That was exhausting."

"Dinner?"

"Sure, maybe we can all get together."

Nick nodded. They left and when he turned to go, Britt is standing in front of him. "Hey."

"You okay?"

"I am now," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his energy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Abby and AJ went home.

"It feels good to lie on my bed," he said.

"It's so quiet here compared to the hospital," she said snuggling against him.

"Abby, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just—I hate him for what he did to you and I feel guilty. I'll deal with it." She'd confront her father later.

"Look at me."

She gazed into his eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you, Abby, and I don't blame you. Will you come to a meeting with me later?" He doesn't want to hide that part of his life from her.

"I'd be honored."

"I was so out of my mind when I showed up at the party." They still hadn't totally dealt with the fallout, but Edward told them to read the paper in the morning and knowing his grandfather, it will be epic.

She blinked away her tears. "I never want to see you like that again." The pain in his eyes devastated her.

"I agree. We can get through this together. Having my family behind me is giving me strength and I also want to be there for you. I know you loved him."

She gently laid against his chest. "That's done. It will fade. If someone doesn't kick his ass in prison, my mother will."

AJ smirked. "She is fierce."

"I think she's in love with Francis."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Francis is a good guy. I think he feels the same way."

They kiss.

"Let's take a nap and then I'll get us something to eat."

He closes his eyes, happy that he feels more at peace. Rest today, and then tomorrow he'll get his company back on top. Staying sober and on track and also, doting on Abby is all the revenge he needs against Victor. He sunk his own ship and AJ will gladly watch it sink.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Thanks for your responses! I'm glad you're still interested. I'm almost finished writing this one.

Chapter 35

Rudy Zacchara smirks as he admires his work. The bloody messes of the two men in front of him are a work of art. It takes patience and thoroughness to torture someone. While most wouldn't appreciate his attention to fine detail, he knows he's one of the best in the business at bringing someone to their knees. What set him aside from most, is that he usually leaves the person alone while he researches their history so he knows what they fear the most. When the time is right, he unleashes his fury and psychologically breaks his victims down. In this case, he didn't have a lot of time, but being poor, incarcerated, or having his face damaged are Kiefer Bauer's top three biggest fears and Rudy will make sure they all happen.

Kiefer spits out some blood. Unfortunately, he's stupid enough to still be cocky and Rudy is loving taking him down a few pegs.

"My father—"

"Your father is an asshole and will be dealt with. He's about to take a nice hit to his portfolio right now." After finding out what a prick Warren is and how he has always defended his son's bad behavior, punishment is in order.

Kiefer glared. "Why?"

"Because you're a disgusting prick. Do I need another reason—asswipe?"

The other man starts to whimper as he regains consciousness. He is weaker and therefore was easier to break down.

"When you're sitting in a jail cell, I want you to think back on all the people you have hurt." Rudy adjusts his mask and then his gloves. He had insisted on doling out most of the punishment. Hurting women is off limits and means you have no honor. He is old school.

"Why would I go to jail? You're the one who has committed a crime."

Rudy grinned. "We'll see about that. Good night, Keifer," he said before slamming his fist into the young man's face, knocking him unconscious. "Dump them in the alley near Courtland street. In a few days, they'll wake up next to some dead bodies. Make it look good. I want those fuckers in jail for life. If you find some way to link their fathers into the mess, I'll pay you double."

The guard grinned. "You got it boss." He doesn't usually get the opportunity to be creative and he wants to show his boss that he has more to offer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Victor's mugshot is plastered on the front page of the newspaper exposing all his sins. Edward found out shit that Victor never thought would see the light of day and tossed it in there for good measure. The feds were interested and the IRS are going to investigate his financial dealings. Luckily, Victoria could keep her company, but the rest of Newman's assets were frozen.

There is also a blurb about Kiefer and Danny being found beat up in a seedy part of town.

Three days later, Kiefer Bauer and Danny Caulfield are arrested when two hookers are found in their hotel room dead from asphyxiation and an overdose of drugs. The men were found passed out on top of them and this time, their fathers couldn't cover it up. And just for good measure, Rudy's guard had come up with a perfect way to deal with them too. The day after that, their dads were arrested for being involved in a prostitution ring. Rudy's tech guy is very good and along with Adam, they weaved together photo and written evidence which, even if they get out of the charges, will ruin them for life. Edward's face was so red from laughing when he read about it, that Tracy thought he was having a heart attack. Rudy had gone above and beyond the call of duty to avenge Emily, and the men in her life are extremely grateful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks passed by. Emily had gone back to work and all the couples are thriving.

Johnny enters her office. "Hey, beautiful."

Emily grins. "Hey. What brings you by?"

"I missed you."

He hugged her. "I needed that."

"What's wrong?"

"I just ran into your brother."

"Jason?"

"No, AJ. We had a talk and he's struggling a little. It just makes me want to deck Victor Newman. Edward has been able to paint a picture of Victor attacking AJ in the press to reveal the truth, so that has helped the business aspect, but I think Abby is struggling with what her father did."

"Do you think they'll make it?"

"I hope so."

"Maybe I should go to lunch with him and show my support."

"He'd probably like that."

"Good. I'll make it happen then. Can you stay for a little bit?"

He smiles. "You've got me for a half hour if you want."

She grins and then tells him to sit before going to the door and poking her head out. "Hey, no interruptions for the next half hour, okay?"

Her secretary smiles. "You've got it." While she will never bring up Logan again, the difference in Emily since the man had perished is astounding and she's glad to see her boss so happy.

Emily shuts the door and locks it just in case. "Alright, I've got you all to myself."

He turns to watch her move closer and wonders what she's up to. Surprisingly, she sits in his lap and starts tracing her finger on his face.

"I've been thinking."

He chuckled loving that she is being playful. "Yeah?"

"You make my stomach do flip flops, in a good way, and I'm tired of fighting it."

The smile drops from his face and his expression turns to lust as his heart starts to beat faster. When she licks her lips and stares at his, he is instantly hard.

"You make me feel things that I never thought I'd feel again. May I kiss you, Johnny?"

He almost groans and can barely get out a yes, but he does.

When her tongue flits against his lips, he moves his hand up her bare leg and loves when she shivers.

With a long moan she sucks on his bottom lips and then he whispers, "Emily?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're so fucking sexy."

She attacks his mouth, sliding her tongue inside and it's all Johnny can do not to fist her hair and kiss the hell out of her, but he remembers what Lainey said and lets her have control.

Glad she is wearing a dress that gives, she changes position and straddles him.

Johnny tugs her closer and she can feel his arousal, making her bite her lip.

"You drive me crazy, but all of this is yours, Emily, to do what you want."

She smirks. "I know Lainey told you to let me be in control, but just so you know, I like it rough too."

He groaned as she chuckled at his tortured expression.

"Are you going to kiss me and take away my misery?"

His hands move up her side, making her tremble.

"Johnny…"

His cock jolted making her moan again.

"Yes."

"Can we set ground rules?"

"Yes, baby."

She slightly smiled. "I'm not ready for everything, yet, just kissing and clothes on for now, but you can touch me. I just need some time." He won't have to wait that long, but him making her feel sexy and wanted is really helping her get there.

"You just being willing to trust me like this makes me a happy man. The only thing I can't control is that you make me so hard, but I'll let you lead the way."

"Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, Emily."

Her eyes narrow as she focuses on his mouth again and they spend the rest of the time showing what's in their heart through sensual kisses and the only thing on Emily's mind is Johnny and that makes her feel very happy. Despite Logan's best efforts to destroy her, She is starting to thrive and finally feels like everything is really going to be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ashley moves into Edward's office and they proceed to stare each other down.

"I love him."

Edward folds his hands. "Francis is like a son to me. He has been by my side for a very long time, so I'm very protective of him."

She sat across from him. "We don't like each other, for good reason, but you are a part of his life so I'm willing to try to get along for his sake."

A grimace edges onto his face. While Ashley is an excellent business woman, she has always been a pain in his ass when it comes to doing business with Newman. Lila pointed out to him that part of the reason Edward and her clash is because Ashley is never afraid to put him in his place and has always been one step ahead of him which is why he couldn't one up her. So, in a twisted way, he respects her for it and if she were a man, he'd probably give her expertise more credence and even admire her. His wife always knows how to cut his ego off at the knees.

"As long as you don't hurt him, I am willing for a cease fire."

She softly smiled. "Good. This doesn't mean I'm willing to go easy on you."

A slight amusement flickered in his eyes. "I would expect no less."

She stood. "Nice doing business with you."

He grunted and she left with a huge smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rushes into the Metro Court. Unfortunately, an overseas call had him running a little late.

Sensing him, Liz looks up and smiles. "Hey."

"Hi. Sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay," Felix said.

"We're glad you could make it," Lucas added.

Jason gives Liz a quick peck. "I got caught on a call. So, what did I miss?"

"We were just chatting about the wedding," Felix said.

"Lucas was being Lucas and just wants to show up," Liz said.

Jason slightly smiled. "I'm with him."

Lucas chuckled when Liz's mouth drops open.

"You'd make your fiancé do everything?"

"Well, not everything I guess, but let's face it, usually the groom is not the focus. As long as I'm marrying the woman I love and it's eventually you, I'm good."

Liz blushed as the guys grin.

"Damn you're smooth. We need to talk," Lucas said.

Jason smiled. "I don't really think you need it. You snagged Felix and considering how good he has been to my girl, I'm sure you're going to be very happy."

"You see why I love him?" Felix said.

Lucas nodded. It's clear that Jason is very much in love and the way he treats Liz shows what kind of man he truly is.

The waitress dropped off a beer for Jason.

"To love and friendship," Lucas said raising his glass.

Everyone did the same.

Lucas and Jason chatted about business while Liz and Felix discussed wedding details. The plan is for them to get married in six months, it is just a matter of deciding where. It will be a fall wedding and they are thinking that maybe somewhere tropical will be nice.

After they ate dessert, Lucas and Felix stayed to have a few drinks at the bar and Jason and Liz ventured home.

"So, what did you think of Lucas?"

"He's cool. It's interesting to see how their personalities mesh. They take care of each other which is nice to see."

"Yes, they do. Lucas loves spoiling Felix and my best friend is like a little mother hen. He makes sure that Lucas eats and takes good care of himself."

"Do they want kids?"

"Felix doesn't mention it that much, but I think it's something they'd consider later. Truthfully, I think he's scared to get his hopes up, but really wants to be a dad. We had a conversation a long time ago about using a surrogate and me possibly donating."

"Really?"

"Would you be opposed to that?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, it's your body."

"I would never do something like that if you were totally against it." While she wouldn't be carrying the baby, it would still be a part of her.

He pulled into a parking spot at the Towers. "Would you be okay with it since the baby would be a part of you, but you wouldn't get to be there all the time?"

"You know, it's a concern, but I also know that I'd be the godmother and would be close. I'd get to see him or her grow up and be a part of their lives." It's hard for her to imagine, but if she were their only option, she'd give it more thought.

Jason nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you. I understand where your heart is because you love them and I think they'll make great parents."

Liz smiled. "Yeah."

They went upstairs and made love. With every new day, their bond is getting even stronger.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly typed an email several different times before erasing it and starting over. Elizabeth and Felix had stolen another account from her and it's time for a confrontation. Sighing, she just deletes it altogether deciding that maybe the element of surprise is better.

If they are going to co-exist, the games will have to stop. It's time to put Elizabeth in her place and she smirks before making a call. Everyone has a secret and if there is one, Carly is going to find it and exploit it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason is sitting in Sonny's office fretting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. I want to try. I know I'm doing a lot better. Things are calming down and I'm not having as many flashbacks. I want to go down to the docks during lunch rush and just see if I feel differently." Being in the group meetings had inspired him to keep moving forward.

"You are doing very well, Jason. I just thought we'd wait another month to try it, but if you're determined, we'll do it."

"We?"

"Yes. Why don't we meet there tomorrow and I'll stand nearby, but out of your sight range and observe you? I won't interfere unless you need me."

"I can deal with that."

"Good."

"After we finish, I'm going to the mansion. We have a mausoleum and I put some pictures of Nadea in a box and her diary. It was sealed and the plaque was delivered last night and will be installed today. Lila is going to say a few words and going forward, I'll have a place to go and pay my respects to them."

Sonny slightly smiled. "You're a good man, Jason, and I'm proud of you. You're taking some really important steps."

"It feels good." For a while, he didn't think he'd ever feel normal again, but life is good and he's looking forward to the future.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicholas held Britt's hand as they strolled in the park.

"I like coming here and just chilling. When I worked at Newman, I came here often to clear my head or get away from my dad."

"It's beautiful."

They sat on a bench.

"Everything has been such a mess since my dad hurt Abby and AJ. I'm glad you've been around to talk me down."

She gripped his hand tighter. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all the betrayal. How is it going with your mom?"

"She called last night. In a month, she'll be a Forrester."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Eric is nice. I've met him a couple of times. If he makes mom happy and won't break her like my father did, then I'm good."

"I'm glad you were able to forgive her and move on."

"And how are you feeling about Jason?"

"He's happy, so I'm good. I think Elizabeth is probably better for him than me anyway. Besides, I think there is someone else I'm more compatible with."

His eyes narrowed. "Who is he so I can hurt him?"

"You're going to look awful crazy hitting yourself."

Nick laughed. "Are you sure that you're over him?"

"I'm in a good place right now. While he will always be a close friend, it doesn't hurt anymore when I see them together."

"You were in love with him."

'I'm not so sure that I really was. I think I was crushing hard and convinced myself it was more when it wasn't. The more time that I spend with you, the further I realize that he's not the one I want."

He grinned and moved his eyebrows up and down. "You want me?"

She laughed. "Yes. You make me laugh and we're good at being friends, but it has always been more than that. So, I guess I'm saying that I'm ready for your full court press."

"I like the sound of that." He kissed her tenderly and then it got heated.

"Can we meet for dinner tonight?"

"Yes," he said before kissing her again. "I can't thank you enough for standing by me."

"I'll always have your back."

"We better start walking before I lay you down on this bench."

She grinned. "That would be a bit awkward especially when you have to explain it to those kids over there."

He shrugged. "They have to learn about the birds and the bees somehow."

She pushed his arm. "That is just so wrong."

He laughed again as he pulled her to her feet and then grabbed her face as his lips barely brushed hers. "Our first time will not be on a bench." When he had kissed her thoroughly, they started to walk. "You're going to need to start lifting weights and doing some physical endurance exercises to get into shape so you can keep up with me."

She cracked up. "Please… I think it's the other way around." He stopped and then her eyes grew wide when his eyes narrowed and she took off with him hot on her heels. "Loser buys dinner," she yelled.

Deciding to take one for the team, he let her win.

A/N - So, the last major drama is next chapter and you might want to kill me if I give it to you on Friday, so I'm going to post Thursday and Friday so I don't have to hire protection.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for your comments. Enjoy the drama.

Chapter 36

The next day, Carly opened her email and smiled. The private detective she had hired had found out about Liz's parents abandoning her. So far, that was it, but she's convinced that there must be more. Throwing her not being wanted in her face is a good start. She texts him and asks if he knows where Elizabeth is and is happy to find out that she's on the docks. The more public her humiliation, the better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gets out of his car and heads for the docks and when he finally reaches them, Sonny comes into view and nods. Jason moves past him and is jostled a little bit and then stands still next to a pole as people walk around him. The need to flee is strong, but he tries to take deeper breaths to quell his growing anxiety. Being outside in a crowd tends to remind him of that night at the café when people were strolling past his table. The deep breathing techniques are working until the crowd gets larger because of an argument nearby and he starts to lose control as a flashback pushes him back in time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly smirks at Elizabeth. "You think you're so much better than me, but you're nothing, Elizabeth." She takes a piece of paper out of a file folder and holds it up as Liz takes a few steps backwards. Carly presses forward.

"That's right. I know all about the fact that your parents hated you so much that they left you with your grandmother. It must suck to know that you are a person that not even a parent could love."

Liz is stunned as her eyes track the paper as Carly shoves it back into the folder. "You had me investigated?"

"Yup. Sucks to be you, doesn't it? Did you think you could steal my business away and there wouldn't be any consequences?"

"You are insane. I won those contracts fair and square and at least I didn't sleep with men to get them. Don't pretend you know anything about me just because of some stupid piece of paper. Although, if you talk like a slut and walk and act like one, then you are one. Apparently, you're always open for business."

When people in the crowd snicker, Carly growls as she moves forward pointing her finger as Liz backs up again, getting dangerously close to the edge.

Britt pushes through the crowd, thinking that she hears Liz's voice.

Jason eyes are glazed as he starts to panic, unable to reel it in. Sensing that he's in trouble, Sonny rushes forward just as a scream pierces the air as Carly and Liz fight over the file.

When Liz shoves Carly backwards, effectively pulling the file from her hands, she loses her balance and can't right herself. Carly dives forward to try to stop Liz's momentum, but she misses her leg and Britt doesn't reach Elizabeth in time to help her. Liz screams as Britt yells her name and she falls into the water, hitting a piling before slipping under.

"Call 911!" Britt yells as she kneels.

Jason heard Elizabeth's name and then a scream and manages to come out of his trance and runs towards the water as Sonny follows.

"What happened?"

"Liz fell in," Britt said. "I'm a horrible swimmer." She could barely tread water.

Jason is pissed that everyone else is just staring and not moving to help as he rips off his jacket and tosses the contents of his pocket onto the docks and dives in.

Sonny yells his name as he watches him disappear into the cold water.

Jason's head glances against the piling, momentarily dazing him and then he feels something on his foot. Coming up for air, Britt sees the cut on his forehead and starts to cry when he dives under again. Jason ignores the pain, and kicks his legs to go deeper. Luckily, it's not very deep near the shoreline, but the water is dark and murky and she could easily be displaced by the current.

Sonny is on his knees at the edge, just as Johnny and AJ enter the scene.

"What are you looking at?" AJ asks.

"Liz fell in and I think she was knocked unconscious. Jason went in to get her."

AJ is stunned. "No one else helped?"

Britt shook her head.

Johnny notices Carly who is crying. "Were you involved in this?"

When she doesn't answer, Britt does for her.

"They were fighting over a file. Carly was confronting her and saying horrible things and when Liz shoved her and grabbed the file, she lost her balance."

Johnny curses under his breath and then stops AJ from jumping in. "Wait."

"They might be drowning!"

"You could make it worse or get hurt."

Jason suddenly emerges and noisily gulps some air and then coughs as he struggles to hold up Elizabeth. He had already swallowed water before he reached the surface and is exhausted.

AJ lies on the docks and grabs her and he and Sonny hall her onto the docks and start doing CPR.

In all the confusion, Jason's head injury gets the best of him and he starts to pass out and slip under the surface, but Britt yelling Jason's name alerts Johnny who lies down and grabs his hands before he disappears completely and then shifts and moves under Jason's arms and yanks him up so that his head is above the water. "Help me!" he yelled almost losing his grip.

Sonny grabs Jason's torso as Johnny gripped his pants for leverage, and after a brief struggle, they hall him onto the docks and roll him onto his back.

The EMT's have arrived and AJ and Britt had gotten Liz back, but she passed out again.

Jason starts to come to after Johnny gave him some chest compressions and he's disoriented and starts to panic, seeing the café in his head and the people who were around him when he regained consciousness after the blast. Sonny grabs him.

"Jason! Elizabeth needs you, so try to focus!"

Another gurney arrives as they rush Liz to the ambulance. Seeing that Jason is conscious, AJ makes a decision and goes with her.

Mac and Dante approach. "What happened here?"

Britt tells Mac what she saw and a couple of witness offer their statements as well. Carly slowly stands and wipes her face as a few people point at her.

Dante moves in front of her. "Carly, I need to take you down to the station for questioning."

"It was an accident. She lost her balance."

"I need you to come with me."

She nods as Britt gives her a dirty look.

Jason is lifted onto the gurney.

"I'm going with him," Britt says.

"I'll follow," Sonny said, rushing to his car.

Johnny gave a statement and then called Emily.

"Hey, handsome."

"Baby, something happened."

She is in a conference room and immediately stands. "What is it?"

"Elizabeth and Carly were fighting and Liz fell into the water. Your brother jumped in to save her and they are both on their way to G.H."

Emily gasped. "I'll meet you there."

"Be careful."

She called her family and then Elizabeth's office. "Felix?"

"Hi. Who is this?"

"It's Emily Quartermaine." Edward is coming out of his office, so she grabs his arm. "Elizabeth and Jason were hurt on the docks. You need to go to the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

Edward is shocked as they step into the elevator. "What happened."

Emily told him what she knew and then called Francis who rushed to get them.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the hospital, Elizabeth is taken into a room to be examined and warmed up. Even though it's spring, the water is still cold. Luckily, she hadn't been under that long or it would have been harder to revive her.

AJ watches as his brother is pushed by. His eyes are shut, but thankfully, he's breathing.

Britt and Sonny rush inside and spot AJ. "Any news?"

He shakes his head. "They just took him back and they are working on Elizabeth. She hasn't regained consciousness." AJ's eyes tear and Britt gives him a hug.

Epiphany approaches them. "I should be getting an update soon."

"Thanks," AJ said.

Johnny, Emily, and Edward hurry into the room.

"Nothing yet," AJ said.

Emily hugs him as Monica and Alan head their way.

Britt and AJ explain what happened and Edward is livid.

"This is all Carly's fault."

"While I agree, we'll deal with it later. I just need to know that they are okay," Monica said.

A nurse calls Liz's emergency contact, not knowing that her grandmother passed away. Going down the list, she calls Jeff Webber and quickly realizes it's an answering service.

"You're in luck. Jeff Webber is in the states and on his way there."

"Okay."

She hangs up the phone and approaches AJ. "Hey."

"Hi, Leyla. What do you need?"

"Elizabeth listed her grandmother and father as emergency contacts. It hasn't been updated for several years. Your name is written in on the side though. I called her grandmother, but it said the phone is no longer in service, so I called her dad. An answering service said that he's already on his way here."

AJ groaned. "Okay."

Monica frowns. "I'll deal with Jeff and Andrea."

"She's not going to be happy."

"I'll call Jax and tell him that there is an emergency and to let me know when they check into the hotel. I'm sure they'll stay there since Elizabeth sold Audrey's house."

"Thank you, mom."

She gives him a hug. "You're wet."

"I'll change later."

Alan shakes Sonny's hand. "Thank you for helping them."

"I wish I could have done more. Maybe I should have jumped in."

"I don't think so," AJ said interrupting, "he could have pulled you under, and it would have been harder to get him out. You were where you were supposed to be."

Sonny nodded and then texted his girl.

Felix ran inside and is quickly brought up to speed.

Epiphany approached them. "Monica, you can see Jason."

"Can Emily come?"

"Yes."

They followed her to the bay where Jason is wrapped in a warming blanket resting. His eyes slightly open as Emily put her hand on his arm as tears trickle down her face.

"I'm okay."

"You could have died."

"She did. I—" His face slightly contorts as tears spring into his eyes. "I did it, you know? I got to her and saved her." The fact that he hadn't saved Nadea and his child, weighed heavily on him. "My head was hurting so bad, but I knew she had been under too long and when they took her from me, I was so tired and started to black out and go under the water. I couldn't get to Nadea, but I figured that if I saved Liz, then I wouldn't be a failure again."

"Oh Jason," Monica said.

"There was a light and I swore I saw Nadea. My last thought was that it's time for me to die. Maybe I wasn't supposed to survive that bomb."

"Don't say that," Emily pleaded.

"I was pulled out and the next thing I remember is coughing up water."

Monica ran her hand over his hair. "You were meant to stay with us, Jason."

"I don't want to leave Elizabeth. I need to see her." He tries to sit up and Monica pushes him down.

"You are not going anywhere. You have a concussion and we're trying to bring up your core temperature. Elizabeth is stable."

A tear fell as he studied her face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"She has a moderate concussion and she did stop breathing after she went under. AJ gave her mouth to mouth and Sonny helped him save her."

"I want to see my brother."

Monica kissed him on the forehead. "I'll go get him."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix kissed Liz on the forehead. "Come on, sleeping beauty, you have to wake up. Jason is probably losing his mind right now."

When she doesn't move, he sighs as Victoria moves into the room.

"How is she?"

"She hasn't regained consciousness. She has a bad concussion and her heart had stopped before Jason fished her out of the water. They are bringing up her temperature and then we hope that she'll wake up."

Victoria sat next to him. "And Jason?"

"AJ just left to go see him. He's stable and has a mild concussion. They are warming him up too."

"They are lucky to be alive." It was on all the news channels.

"We almost lost them."

"I don't know Elizabeth extremely well, but I admire her and she is the best thing that has ever happened to Jason."

Felix slightly smiled. "I'm glad you're a big fan."

"The contest ends in another week."

"Is she winning?"

Victoria smiled. "Yeah."

"She'll hate it, but I'm so excited for her."

"She's beautiful inside and out."

There is a commotion in the hallway and then a man and woman rush into the room.

Felix curses under his breath and stands. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Webber." He had seen pictures.

They are staring at Elizabeth.

"How is she?" Andrea whispers.

Felix gives them the breakdown as Andrea slowly makes her way to the bed and touches her daughter.

Jeff is scared to do the same. "She looks so fragile."

"It's all that she-beasts fault—Carly Benson."

Jeff's eyes darken. "Where is she?"

"At the police station."

Andrea kisses Liz's forehead as she strokes her hair.

Victoria had gotten the impression that Liz didn't have a good relationship with her parents, so she's not sure what to think.

Jeff suddenly notices her. "Are you Elizabeth's friend?"

"I'm a new friend, but I'm closer with her boyfriend."

His eyes narrow. "Boyfriend?"

Felix moves to Victoria's side. "She is falling in love with Jason Quartermaine."

Jeff groaned.

"It doesn't matter what your history is with them. They are crazy about each other and she gets to make that choice."

"I read about him in the paper. I hope that he isn't taking advantage of Elizabeth's kindness and treating her like a rebound."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Victoria said.

Monica almost growled. "Jeff Webber, in the hallway—now!"

Andrea's head jerked in her direction.

He grumbled under his breath and followed her. Once they were clear of the room, she went at him full force.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ sat next to his brother's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly tired…"

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay."

"I heard about what you did for Elizabeth. Thank you for saving her."

AJ swallowed hard. "She was so pale. I thought it was too late." Tears sprang into his eyes. "I don't think anyone really knows what she means to me."

"I think I do. I'm glad we didn't lose her."

"Me too. Johnny took Emily home and Sonny's girlfriend dragged him home."

"I owe a lot of people."

"Don't worry about that. They saved you because you're important to them."

"I guess it was meant to be since Johnny didn't let me go."

AJ chuckled. "I'm seeing a bromance in the making."

Jason gave him a dirty look. "Don't make me get up."

"Like you could…"

"You saved the woman we love. I'll give you a pass."

"Love is making you wimpy."

Jason slightly smiled. "Love is making us better men. Go home to Abby and let her take care of you."

"Call me if you need me. There are some scary nurses on night duty."

"I think I can handle them."

"Famous last words…"

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica is livid. "You have no right to insult my son when you know nothing about what he has been through or their relationship. He pulled her out of the water and saved her life and almost died doing it. Do you get that?"

"While I'm grateful for that, Elizabeth doesn't deserve someone that has mental issues and is grieving."

"Say one more word about my son and you'll be sorry."

Hearing her distress, Alan turned around and cursed under his breath and rushed towards them with Epiphany in tow.

"He is not good enough for her, especially if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Sleep with any brother's lately?"

The slap he receives is so hard that Jeff's head snaps back.

Felix claps his hand over his mouth as Victoria's jaw drops.

Andrea hurries towards them and Monica points in her direction.

"Don't you say a freaking word to defend him or I will take off my shoe and beat you with it."

She stops abruptly as Epiphany chuckles. The head nurse hadn't seen Monica this riled up in years.

Alan pulls Monica against his side.

"You need to control your wife," Jeff said.

"You need to shut the hell up and I won't need too."

"The only good thing is that at least Jason isn't your spawn," Jeff quips.

Monica struggles in her husband's arms. "You abandoned your daughter and left her here like she was nothing and barely contacted her. When her grandmother died, thank God my son AJ was there to help her. She was distraught and you were nowhere to be found."

Jeff sighed. "Another Quartermaine?"

"Elizabeth knows how important our work is," Andrea said.

Felix stepped forward. "No work should come before your child's needs to the extent that you leave them the way you did. She struggled and has abandonment issues because of you. You don't get to come in here and insult the people who love and care about her and act like you've never been gone; thumbing your nose like we're beneath you."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm one of her best friends and her business partner. I would die for her. Can you say the same?" Felix walked back into the room with tears in his eyes and Victoria gave him a much-needed hug.

"We don't have to explain our relationship with our daughter to any of you."

"Seems like she's only yours when it's convenient," Alan said.

"Come on, let's go check on Jason. I can't look at their selfish faces for one more minute," Monica said before tugging her husband away.

Epiphany crossed her arms. "Your daughter has been through hell and almost died. She needs her rest. If you upset her when she wakes up, I'm kicking you out."

After she left, Andrea sunk into a chair. "I never considered that she would hate us."

Jeff rubbed his jaw. "Maybe they are wrong."

"I thought she understood, but she was young."

He sat next to his wife. "Then we'll try to make it up to her."

"What if we can't?"

He rubbed her back. "Maybe we stick around for a while to prove it. I'll make some calls."

She wiped at her eyes and nodded hoping that their relationship can be repaired.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you were into the drama.

Just in case you missed it, I posted yesterday, so make sure you read that first or you'll be lost.

Chapter 37

Britt slowly approached Jason's bed and then sat, tentatively putting her hand on his. She kissed it and then burst out in a sob, unable to hold it in any longer. After a minute, Jason slightly opens his eyes.

"I don't think I'm allowed to get wet so soon."

Her head jerked up and then her face contorted and she put her head in her hands.

"Britt…"

They had reduced the amount of blankets, so his hands are free. "Look at me, please," he said as he touched her arm.

She shook her head.

"Please…"

Slowly, she tried to calm herself and met his gaze.

"Talk to me."

She grabbed some tissues and blew before continuing. "After you jumped in and came up for air, I saw the blood on your forehead and I was so scared for you and Liz. When you finally broke the surface again, I was so relieved, but I knew she wasn't breathing and I almost lost it completely and then you started to sink and I could tell you were in trouble, so I screamed your name and Johnny reached for you. I almost lost you and I don't have many people in my life that care about me."

"I'm sorry. Can I have a hug?" She had experienced a lot of loss in her life, so Jason completely understands her reaction.

She nodded and then leaned over and he hugged her the best he could.

"I'm going to be fine. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Nick moved into the room. His sister had called him and explained the situation. "Is she blubbering all over you?"

Britt quickly retreated.

"I wouldn't mess with her right now."

Nick went to her side. "Come here."

She fell into his embrace as she tried to stop crying.

Jason is concerned. "Please don't cry. You are going to make yourself sick. I know what you saw scared you, but you need to concentrate on the fact that I'm okay now."

She nodded and then slipped away into the bathroom.

"Are you really okay?"

"I will be. She saw everything and I almost drowned along with Elizabeth. It was a lot to handle."

"I understand."

"Can you stick by her tonight? She might have nightmares."

Nick nodded.

"You know that I never returned her feelings, right?"

"Yeah, but I also know that if you changed your mind, she'd drop me like a hot potato."

Jason smirked. "That just kills you doesn't it?"

Nick grinned. "You're lucky that you're in that bed."

"And I could still kick your ass in basketball."

Nick scowled. "I think they need to scan you again."

The bathroom door opened, so their attention went to her.

"Do me a favor?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"Go home with Nicholas and let him take care of you."

She starts to object, but Jason interrupts.

"You are tired and you don't need to watch me sleep. It will just drive you crazy."

"You've been through a lot, so a little pampering is in order," Nick said.

"Will you call if you need anything?" she asked. Part of the reason she wanted to stay is because she knows Elizabeth wouldn't want him to be alone.

"I promise. You forget that someone in my family is probably lurking in the hallway, so I won't be alone."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Feel better."

"I will."

Nick shook Jason's hand and then led her from the room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About two hours later, Liz's eyes open and when they finally are able to focus, a smiling Lucas is sitting next her.

"Hey, beautiful."

"What happened?"

"Why don't I get a nurse? Felix is in the bathroom." He rushed off and when Felix opened the bathroom door and his eyes lock on her, his bottom lip quivered and he looked down.

"Felix…"

"We almost lost you." His voice is a harsh whisper.

"Come closer please."

He hurried to her side and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy and I have a splitting headache."

"You hit your head when you fell in the water and lost consciousness."

"I was on the docks."

The doctor rushes into the room. "Hello," he said before pulling out a light from his pocket.

Felix stepped backwards trying to get his emotions in check which is pretty much a losing battle.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Elizabeth Webber."

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"Being on the docks—I think I was waiting for someone."

He rattled off several more questions which she answered correctly.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much does your head hurt?"

"I'd say an eight."

He turned to a nurse and rattled of a prescription for pain meds.

"Any chance that you are pregnant?"

"I don't think so. I'm on birth control and have been regular."

He orders a test just in case. "I have to order that test first. Can you hang in there for a little while longer?"

"I guess."

She closes her eyes.

"Are you sensitive to light?"

"A little bit."

"Alright, I'll be back with the results in about ten minutes. Leyla will take your blood sample."

She quickly prepped Liz's arm and then took the sample and left.

"I really don't want to have to tell you this right now, but—"

Felix is cut off when Jeff and Andrea rush into the room.

Liz's eyes snap open at the sound of her name. "What—what are you doing here?"

"We finally got a break and were trying to surprise you."

"I—I don't know what to say."

"I'm so glad that you're going to be okay," Jeff said.

Tears spring into her eyes. Her emotions are all over the place and then suddenly she frowned. "Felix!"

Due to the urgency in her tone, he rushed towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is Jason?"

The Webbers glance at each other.

"He's in the hospital."

"Will he be back soon?"

Felix sighs. "Sweetie, he dove in and saved you and hit his head too."

Liz gasps and her blood pressure starts to spike.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down."

Her eyes snap to her mother. "The man I love is hurt. Would you be calm if you found out something happened to dad?"

"No—but—"

Liz's eyes are filled with ire. "I know how you operate. Think twice before disparaging him. I won't stand for it."

They are surprised by her boldness.

"What's wrong with him?" Her attention goes back to Felix.

"He has a mild concussion and he lost consciousness in the water. Johnny pulled him out before he could sink completely. They are monitoring him. From what I understand, he's tired more than anything."

She starts to cry. "Tell me everything."

Felix starts with the fight as the Webbers listen raptly, embarrassed when he spoke about the contents of the file.

"AJ gave you CPR with Sonny's help and then Sonny helped Johnny pull Jason out. Britt and AJ got you back right before the ambulance came."

"I died?"

Felix nodded and Elizabeth started to shake. "It's okay—you're okay." He kissed her on the forehead.

"If he had lost me after losing Nadea and the baby…"

"But he didn't. He saved you."

She held onto him, forgetting her parents are there. "What if I'm pregnant?"

Her mother gasps.

Felix grinned and whispered in her ear. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you had hot monkey sex."

"Felix!"

He laughed as she blushed. "Then I can buy really cute baby clothes?"

Jeff's head jerks towards the door as the doctor returns with a nurse.

"Alright, she's going to give you some pain meds since you're not pregnant."

She and her parents breathed a sigh of relief. Considering she had died, it had scared her to think that if she was pregnant, something could have been wrong with the baby or she could have lost it. Jason is still grieving so the timing really isn't right.

"Thank God," Andrea mutters prompting Liz to glare. "Elizabeth, did you want to be pregnant?"

"No—I mean eventually I want everything with him."

"You're that serious about him?" Jeff asked.

"Yes."

"I guess we have no choice but to get to know him then."

"Seriously?"

Andrea sighed. "Yes."

"We had a fight with Monica in the hallway and between what she and Felix said, we have a lot of groveling to do."

"I don't know what to say."

Andrea wiped a tear away. "Just say that you'll give us chance."

"Can I think about it?"

Jeff nodded. "We'll come see you tomorrow morning."

He jotted down his number on a pad and then they left.

"I can't believe they showed up like nothing was amiss."

"You know you're going to have to tell them how you feel so that they understand, right?"

"They have it coming. I want to believe them, that they love and care about me, but it's hard given their past behavior."

"You have to do what is the best for you regardless of how they feel."

"What would you do if your parents walked into this room right now and acted like they suddenly supported you?"

He let out a harsh breath. "I would probably cry and walk out. They don't accept me fundamentally and that hurt more than anything I've experienced. Your parents are just selfish and obliviously inconsiderate—idiots. Before they left, you didn't have a bad relationship with them, right?"

"It was okay. I can remember the good times. It was hard because mom got along with Sarah more and my dad tried to spend some time with me, but he worked a lot. When Sarah and Steven decided to go into medicine, they were the golden children and I kind of was left behind." She always was closer with her brother, but she didn't hate Sarah. They were just really different in how they went about their lives.

"You get to have your feelings and do what you want with your life. If they can't handle that, then you know what you have to do. Jason, AJ, me, Lucas, and your other friends are your family now. We have your back."

"I love you, Felix. I really hope you know that."

"You—I don't even want to imagine my life without you in it. I love you too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes fluttered open as the nurse woke him up for the umpteenth time and that is when he notices Sonny sitting in a chair.

"Sonny?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "It's 1:00 a.m."

"How did you get in?"

"I have a badge. I couldn't sleep without making sure you were still breathing." It had gotten tense on the docks and is causing him some anxiety.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked knowing that stress could kick up Sonny's PTSD.

Sonny slightly smiled. "I will be. You might have to protect me from Lainey if she wakes up and I'm not there."

Jason smiled. "I don't know. She looks like she could be tough if you piss her off."

"You have no idea, but that's what they made make up sex for."

Both men chuckled before sobering.

"I almost lost her and it's driving me crazy cause I can't see her. They actually have an alarm on the bed because they don't trust me."

Sonny grinned. "I wouldn't mess with that. If Epiphany finds out, no one will be able to save you."

"I'll try to remember that. I keep trying to remind myself that I saved her. That it's not like last time."

"Everything worked out."

"It did except the fact that now I owe Johnny O'Brien for saving my life."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It could be."

Sonny notices the amusement in his eyes.

"I love her."

"I think anyone who sees how you look at her would probably come to that conclusion. Not to mention the fact that you risked your life for hers."

"She's worth it."

"You're right. When you were in the crowd, you looked like you were struggling."

"I was, but I heard Britt and the scream and I snapped out of it. Maybe we can try the crowd thing again after I'm feeling better. It's my last big hurdle and I don't want to back down."

"Okay." They'll have to do some more therapy first to prepare for it.

"You should go home before I have to visit you in here tomorrow."

Sonny's dimples displayed as he laughed. "I'll call you in the afternoon to check on you."

"Do you usually visit your patients like this?"

"No. I think we're starting to blur the lines a little." They have an easy-going camaraderie.

"I can always use a good friend. For now, we'll keep it professional, but I hope after my therapy is completed that you wouldn't mind hanging out with me and the guys occasionally."

"I would like that. Get some rest."

Jason closed his eyes, feeling a little bit better after admitting what is in his heart.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 6:30 a.m., Carly slipped into Elizabeth's room. Felix is sound asleep. It had been a rough night for her, but the PCPD realized that it was accident and allowed her to leave when some surveillance tapes corroborated her story.

Sitting in a chair, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her life had been out of control for years and it is time to grow up.

"Come to finish the job?" Liz whispered.

Liz's eyes snapped open and then tears sprang into Carly's eyes, taking Elizabeth by surprise. "No. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said or done what I did and there really isn't an excuse. It has been a long time since I haven't been absolutely miserable and I took that out on you."

Liz swallowed hard. "Wow. I hadn't expected this."

"Yeah, me either. I was sitting in a cell thinking about how close you came to dying and it just hit me hard that I would have had a hand in it." She had wanted her to stop poaching her clients, but death was extreme.

"I pulled away from you and lost my balance."

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't have been that close to the water if I hadn't attacked you."

Felix opened his eyes. He had been listening ever since Liz had first spoke and is shocked that Carly actually seems sincere.

"Most people can't stand me because I'm a raw nerve. I slept with men to get jobs because I didn't think I could get them because of my talent. Nothing comes to me easily and let's just say that my mother taught me how to use my body and feminine wiles to get what I need to survive. As a result, no one ever wants a relationship with me or takes me seriously. So you see, I live in a self-imposed hell and I'm sorry for dragging you into it. I won't bother you anymore. I promise."

She rose and Elizabeth took a cleansing breath. "Carly?"

Carly slightly turned. "Yeah."

"I forgive you."

Felix's brows rise as Carly starts to break down.

Liz looks over at Felix and gives him a look and he shoots her one back before he relents and gets up and does what he thinks she wants.

Felix stood in front of Carly and pulled her into his arms and let her sob all over him. His eyes narrowed when he glanced at Liz and she mouthed, "Thank you."

Carly pulled back. "Sorry. Thank you. I'm going to go."

Once she left the room, Felix moved closer.

"I'm debating alerting the authorities that some kind of natural disaster is on the way."

"I know. I never thought I'd see the day when she acted human."

"I guess we all have our baggage to deal with. While she is a complete train wreck, I do feel a little sorry for her, but then I think about you laying here and I'm sorry, but all my compassion goes out the window."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm tired of fighting with her and forgiving her is letting that go. Who knows, maybe she'll turn things around and this will be a catalyst for change."

"I hope so because you almost lost your life. I'll be cordial because of my respect for you, but otherwise, I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"I understand. I just want peace."

"I'm going to use the bathroom and then go get some coffee."

"Okay." Her head is feeling a little better, but it still feels like someone bashed her over the head with a bat. Sighing, she closed her eyes, figuring that they are not going to let her go home, so she might as well try to get as much rest as she can to deal with the aftermath.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This one will be finished next week and then I might need a few weeks to get ahead on the Ablaze re-write. You don't have to go back and re-read it because I incorporated it into the longer version.

Chapter 38

Jason watches Jeff and Andrea enter his room. His mom and dad had left five minutes earlier, but they had told him about the conversation.

"Hello, Jason. I'm Jeff Webber and this is my wife, Andrea."

"Hi. Why are you here?"

He moved closer. "I'm trying to make amends with my daughter and she has made it clear that you are it for her, so I'm trying to extend an olive branch."

"I'm not sure that I'm ready to take it. Maybe if you apologize to my mother, I'll think about it." Regardless of what Monica had done in the past, he was nasty to her in the place where she works, so Jason couldn't let that slide.

Andrea is surprised by his boldness. "That can be done. Is that all?"

"Treat your daughter how she deserves to be treated. She is the most compassionate, talented, smart, and beautiful woman I have ever met and I can't ever imagine walking away from her because I couldn't exist without her. I love your daughter and I will protect her even from you if necessary."

Jeff glances at his wife who is fighting a smile. "Well, I guess you told us. We made a huge mistake and maybe we can't make up for it, but we're going to hang around for awhile to show her that she's important to us. People can change, Jason. We want to try. If she wants us to leave because she wants to sever the relationship, I will try to respect her feelings." They had felt attacked by Monica which had made them defensive and reactive and he regretted his callousness. That couldn't happen again if they want to be in their daughter's life.

"Good. She's amazing and I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Understood," Andrea said. "Get some rest."

They left and Jason wonders how his girl doing and then gets an idea. Picking up the phone he dials the operator and gets her room number.

"Hello, this is the bad girl of Port Charles's room," Felix quips, making Liz and Jason laugh.

"I'm looking for a bad girl, about 5' 2, really beautiful, with stunning blue eyes."

Felix looks around and then his eyes settle on Elizabeth. "Does she have lips to die for?"

"That's the one."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and missing my girl."

"I think she feels the same way. Hold on."

Felix hands her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby." His soft, raspy voice gives her chills.

"I miss you so much."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Are you okay? Do you think they'll let you go home today?"

"I'm fine and I think so. What about you?"

She sighed. "I have a bad feeling I'll have to stay one more night. I'm having a little dizziness and bad headaches."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take your pain away."

"Hearing your voice is better than pain meds."

Felix smiles and then moves into the hallway to call Lucas.

"As soon as I'm sprung, you are my first stop."

"I can't wait."

"See you later, baby."

She smiles. "See you later, hot stuff."

He chuckles. "Oh, I'm hot for you all right."

She bites her lip. "Is it bad that I'm picturing you naked?"

His eyes narrow. "Not at all, because I'm picturing you the same way. Clothes are so overrated."

"You need to get Edward to use his clout to get you released. He lives for that kind of stuff."

"You're right. I'll get it done."

"You hang up first."

He laughs. "On the count of three."

Both are saddened when they hear the dial tone.

Jason quickly calls Edward who tells him that he's on his way.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Jason is pushed towards Liz's room, he's pretty sure that the doctor signed off on him leaving more quickly just to get rid of Edward.

When he breaks the threshold of the room, Elizabeth is alone. Her eyes are closed, so he puts his finger to his mouth to make sure the nurse doesn't say anything and she stops the chair right by the bed and then leaves. Jason takes a minute to just watch her sleep and then her eyes flickered open and a soft smile lit up her face.

"Edward is the best."

Jason smiled. "He has his moments." He took her hand and kissed it and then rubbed the back of it against his cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

Tears spring into his eyes as he tries to talk, but then has to pause. "You—I almost lost you and—never again, Elizabeth. I love you."

She gasps and then starts to cry. "I love you so much, Jason. I've been going crazy without you. I agree—never again."

"I was so happy that I got to you in time."

She understands the meaning behind it. "You saved me, Jason."

"You are my center—my home and heart. You saved me too."

Blowing out a harsh breath, she wipes some tears away. "You think you can get up and I could get a kiss?"

He pushed into a standing position and then leaned over and kissed her several times before sitting again. "My stamina sucks."

"Yeah, I'm sure mine is bad too."

A doctor entered the room. "Hello, Elizabeth, I'm Patrick Drake."

"Hi. This is my boyfriend, Jason."

Patrick nodded. "I reviewed your test. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little dizzy from time to time and still getting headaches."

"You have a moderate concussion. That is to be expected. I notice you're not slurring your words and your eyes are focusing, so that is a good sign."

"Do I have to stay another night?"

His eyes are kind. "I'm afraid so. Unfortunately, I need to monitor you today. If all goes well, while you'll be limited to just resting, you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

He turns towards Jason. "I see they let you go. Your tests are okay, but you need to listen to your body and rest."

"I know, but I don't think I can leave her."

"I'm sure we can think of something. I'll talk to your mom on the way out."

"Thank you."

"Alright, they started you with mild pain relief. Since you're not pregnant, if we need to increase that, we can."

"Maybe a little…"

"I'll get it done. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I get up?"

"I can have the nurse help you out of bed this afternoon and we'll see how you tolerate it."

"Sounds good."

He smiled. "Take it easy and I'll check on you this evening."

"Thanks."

Jason frowned. "Did you think that you were pregnant?"

"No, but they had to check and then I got nervous."

"Would you have been upset?"

"I was worried about how healthy it would be after what my body went through or that they'd tell me I had lost it."

He nodded. "I understand." They aren't ready for a baby, but if it happens, they'll adapt.

She studied his face. "You do look tired. I think we could probably sleep for a week."

"I don't mind being restricted to a bed if you're in it with me."

She smiled. "Ditto."

Monica entered the room. "Hey, I heard that you want to stick around."

"Yeah."

"Well, I do wish that you'd go home and really rest, but I know that there is no arguing with you, so we're going to move Liz into a bigger bed when they get her up this afternoon."

Jason smiled. "Even better…"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Men…"

Elizabeth giggled.

"I'll have Alice drop off some meals. Liz doesn't have any restrictions, so it will be fine. Any requests?"

"We'll be thankful for whatever Cook feels like making," Liz said knowing that he's well aware of what Jason likes.

"Okay then, I'll call for a delivery. Jason, I'll take the wheel chair, but I'll move the more comfortable chair over."

"Thanks."

Once he was settled, he watched Elizabeth fall asleep and then took a nap too.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abby stood in front of Victor's cell meeting her father's gaze.

After a long moment, he began to talk. "If you're here to yell at me, I don't want to hear it."

She gripped one of the bars. "You don't get to dictate anything to me. If I have to get the guard to duct tape you, I will."

His brow rose in warning.

"You are in this position because you are freaking tyrant. You think you can run everyone's life and they are just supposed suck it up when you blow it apart. If you hadn't of made it your life's mission to ruin a man who did absolutely nothing to you, then you wouldn't be going to jail."

He abruptly stood and pointed. "He was ruining your life!"

"No, that is what you are doing because I lost a father because of your incessant need to control your children. We don't need you to fight our battles or interfere. It's my life and I get to date or marry anyone I want to."

"You better not marry that drunk."

"If I choose to marry AJ, then I will be one of the luckiest women in the world because he is kind, respectful, and attentive. He believes in me and trusts me to make my own decisions and if I make a bad one, he'll help me figure it out, not tear me down. He was sober and you tried to ruin him and his company. That is unforgiveable and so low… I don't know what happened to you that you think your actions were okay, but they were far from it and now you're losing your freedom." With the evidence and Lucas's testimony, his lawyer is not going to able to make the charges go away. There is a rumor that they found his minion and he's willing to testify for a reduced sentence. Victor is in a lot of trouble.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. I'm finished with you. I hope it was worth it. You're losing your freedom, your children, and your business because of your arrogance. Hope it keeps you warm at night."

She starts to walk away, determined not to let him see her cry.

"Don't you walk away from me! You'll be sorry that you treated me this way. He will fail because it's who he is and then you'll have to admit that I am right. I'm always right!"

She opens the door and whispers, "Bye, daddy."

"Abby!"

The sound of a door closing is the only answer that he gets.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff knocked on Monica's office door.

"Come in."

He pushed it open and she is surprised to see him. A scowl appeared on her face and she was ready to attack when he put his hands up. "I come in peace."

She gazed at him skeptically. "Have a seat."

"Thank you. I owe you an apology. I got defensive and attacked and I shouldn't have because I deserved everything you said."

She is trying to figure out if he's being sincere. "I wasn't expecting this."

"I know. I guess I'm still holding a grudge that I need to let go. I love my wife and we ended up with who we should be with."

Monica visibly relaxed. "I accept your apology. As far as we are concerned, I was wrong for what I did. You didn't deserve it and I would like to move on too. Our children love each other and I have a feeling they are spending the rest of their lives together."

"I have to say, your son seems quite taken with my daughter."

"They are beautiful together."

"I'm trying to make it up to her and Jason said that I need to make things right with you if I want to have a relationship with him."

She slightly smiled. "He's a good man. Elizabeth will be loved and doted on."

"It's what she deserves. All I can do is to be a better father to her."

"Does that mean you're sticking around?"

"I'm trying to work out a deal where I spend half the year in Port Charles and half traveling. Maybe I can be a consultant here."

"I'm sure that something can be worked out, maybe even with your resident program."

"I wouldn't mind teaching."

"Is Andrea okay with all of this?"

"Yes. I'm sure that you'll be hearing from her as well."

Monica stood. "I have surgery in fifteen minutes, but thank you for coming by."

He rose to his feet. "Thank you for listening."

After he left, she called Alan and they talked about it both agreeing that it's time to let go of the past.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After talking to the board for his doctor with borders program, Jeff moved into Elizabeth's room, surprised to see Jason there.

"Hello."

"Hi," Elizabeth said.

"Do you need me to leave?" Jason asked. He is now sitting on a chair.

"No. Since you're here, I just spoke to your mother and apologized. We agreed to put the past in the past."

Jason is pleased. "Good."

"I also spoke to Monica about the possibility of working here part of the year in some capacity. She doesn't think that will be a problem. I'm also cleared on the doctor's with borders side, which means I'll travel six months and then be here for six."

Liz is surprised. "Why?"

"I want to prove to you that you are important to us. We made a huge mistake and I'm sorry that we abandoned you. There are so many other ways I could have handled it and I failed you and I'm hoping that I can get to know who you are now and be the dad you deserve. You don't have to make that decision now, but I'm staying anyway."

She started to cry.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that."

He moved to the side of the bed. "May I hug you?"

She nodded and he embraced her warmly. The fact that he wants to put her first at all is almost overwhelming her. "When I get out of here, we need to have a serious talk." She's not letting him off the hook that easily.

Pulling back, he slightly smiles. "Okay. I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?"

He turns. "You can come in, now."

Steven enters first and then Sarah carrying a baby.

"Oh my God!" Liz exclaims.

Steve grinned. "Hey, little sis. I missed you!" He kissed and hugged her as Elizabeth cried.

After he retreated, Elizabeth looks at her sister in awe.

"You had a baby?"

"I actually adopted her after her parents were killed in an accident. It just went through. She's six months old and her name is Claire."

"She's beautiful."

"Want to hold her?"

Liz nodded and Sarah put the baby in her arms and then kissed her sister on cheek.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call and tell you, but I didn't want to jinx it in case it didn't go through."

"It's okay. Are you still engaged?"

"Yes. He loves her just as much as I do."

Liz smiles at the baby who is staring at her. "Hello, Claire. I'm your auntie."

The baby smiles as Liz chuckles.

"Jason, this is Sarah and Steven. Jason is Elizabeth's boyfriend."

Steven shook his hand. "I heard that you saved her. Thank you."

"I love her, so I'll always protect her."

Steven smirks and then watches as Sarah shakes his hand.

"Thank you for everything."

Jason slightly smiles. "I don't think you're getting Claire back."

"He knows me well," Elizabeth said.

Sarah put her backpack down. "Well, I need to change her and we shouldn't stay long, but I'll bring her over to see you when you get home."

"I'd like that." She carefully handed the baby to Sarah who went into the bathroom.

"I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too," Steven said.

Jason got up. "I need to do a few laps to get my stamina up."

"Don't overdo it," Liz said.

"I won't."

Once he was gone, Steven moved closer.

"I'm doing a background check."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"He could be a serial killer."

She laughed and then grimaced a little due to a headache. "His kisses sure are lethal."

"Elizabeth!"

Jeff chuckled.

Steven's expression changed as he studied her.

"What?"

"Why did you frown? Are you in pain?"

"I just have a little headache. They said it was normal."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "I'll go check with the nurse."

"You guys worry too much."

A/N – I know a lot of people wanted the Webbers to suffer. People make huge mistakes and it would have been easy to just write them off, but I have always wanted to make them grovel. Liz never really got to confront them on their actions, so that will happen.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 39

Steven studied Elizabeth's pupils.

"Being in a family full of doctors really sucks sometimes."

"Suck it up, buttercup. I need you to live so I can mess with you."

"Oh joy." She has to fight a smile. God, she missed her brother so much.

"I promise I won't go so long without being in contact again."

"You better not. Where have you been lately?"

He smiled. "I've been in the rain forest."

Her nose bunched up. "How did you deal with the bugs?"

"That is definitely not my favorite part, but the people there are so untouched by the world. It's kind of refreshing."

"And where are you off too next?"

"I have a month to rest and then I'm going to Africa."

She smiled. "I'd love to visit you there."

"We'll have to talk."

Sarah handed her the baby. "I don't understand how so much smelly poop can come out of someone so little."

Liz giggled and then fawned over the baby. "I think I'm in love." She gurgled and Liz couldn't stop smiling. It is just the pick me up she needed. "Look at you smiling for your auntie."

"Don't be getting baby fever since he hasn't put a ring on it," Steven said.

"We're not ready for that yet, but it will happen someday."

Jason joined them along with a nurse.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm great now that I'm getting some baby time."

The nurse smiled as everyone stepped back. Sarah took the baby back and got ready to leave. She didn't want to stay in the hospital with her for too long due to germs.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"Alright, I'll see you later, hopefully," Sarah said. She's really hoping that Liz will be able to go home sooner than later.

"Love you."

She smiled. "Love you too."

Andrea entered the room carrying a bag. "I got you some escape clothes." She had run back to the hotel and shopped at the boutique on the way out.

"Thanks."

Patrick moved inside the room. "I hate to kick everyone out, but I need to examine the patient."

"Steven, slip him fifty bucks to spring me."

Patrick chuckled. "I can't be bought."

"Don't challenge her," Jeff said before leaving.

When everyone was gone, Patrick did some tests and then checked all her numbers. "How is your head feeling?"

"I have a headache, but not as bad as last night."

"Good."

"Do you think I have to stay past tomorrow?"

"Well, that depends. If you are still feeling better in the morning, then I can probably let you go with the caveat that I need you to rest for the next three days and then I want to see you again. I mean it, nothing strenuous—not even sex."

Liz pouted. "Fine, but after that, the deal is off. Have you seen how hot my boyfriend is?"

He laughed. "If you're not having headaches for three days after you're released, then we'll talk. Do we have a deal?"

"I guess so."

"Look at it this way, you have something great to look forward too."

"True."

"I'll check on you again before I leave tonight.

"See ya."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia is elated when Adam stopped by her office. "Hey. How is Emily?"

"She's okay."

"And Liz and Jason?" When she had heard the news, she was shocked, but also prepared to hurt Carly with Liz's permission.

"She is healing, but has some headaches. Jason is with her."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Apparently, Elizabeth forgave Carly."

Claudia's eyes narrow. "That's big of her, but does that mean I can't hurt Carly?"

Adam smirked. "I'm not sure, but Elizabeth just wants peace."

Claudia grabbed her purse. "Is she at her office?"

Adam already knew that his girlfriend wouldn't let this be. "Yeah."

"I'll be back."

"I'll have the lawyer on speed dial."

She smiled. "No need, because if I did anything that I need a lawyer for, I wouldn't leave any evidence."

"Good to know.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ approaches Abby who is sitting on a bench staring at the water. It had taken him awhile to track her.

"May I join you?"

"Sure." She wipes her face and sniffs and when AJ wraps his arm around her, she snuggles against him.

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"You probably understand better than anyone how I'm feeling, but I'm glad that your family came around eventually."

"Me too. You still have a lot of people who love you, but it's your dad and I get how that can do a lot of damage."

"I feel like such an idiot. My siblings at least understood how low and controlling he can be. I mean, I knew to an extent, but I was a lot younger than them and he spoiled me."

"Sometimes, our parents can't be the people we need them to be, but know that I'll be here for you. I love you, Abby."

Her head lifted and she smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I love you too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

His eyes lowered as tears pricked his eyes. "I never thought anyone would ever say that to me."

She pulled his face towards her. "I'll say it every day if you need me too."

He kissed her torridly, both forgetting where they are sitting until some yelled, "Get a room."

They laughed as they pulled apart and he's just happy that she is smiling and accepts him for who he is which is more than he ever hoped for.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked up from her desk as Claudia stormed into her office.

"Maggie, you can take a break," she told her assistant who eyed Claudia warily.

"Are you sure?"

"Beat it, little girl," Claudia growled.

Maggie grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll check back in ten, if she hurts you, I'm calling 911."

The door shut behind her and Claudia leaned her hands on Carly's desk so she can get in her face.

"I need you to listen clearly. If you do anything else to Elizabeth Webber, I will take everything from you and make you suffer unbelievable pain."

"Edward already beat you to it. He just left."

After he had gotten into the car, he had seen Claudia and curiosity got the best of him and he followed.

"You don't seem scared."

"This is my defeated and humiliate look. I've been through too much shit to be scared."

Claudia's eyes narrowed. "I was a train wreck for a long time, so I have been there done that and have seen and done it all. In fact, I wrote the manual. Get it together, Carly, because if you don't, I will lay a world of hurt on you that you will never see coming."

Carly shut her eyes. "It must be nice to have so many people in your corner fighting for you."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Please… Your lack of friendship or love in your life is no excuse. You're a grown-ass woman who needs to stop using her vagina to get what she wants and making excuses for all her bad behavior. There are no excuses. You screwed up big time and there are consequences. I want you gone."

Carly's jaw dropped as she contemplated that Claudia wants her dead. It was obvious by the murderous look on her face.

"Yeah, that kind of gone, but I know Elizabeth wouldn't forgive me. So I'll settle for the alternative—leaving town will be in your best interest, and trust me, you will be leaving it one way or another if you choose to start shit with her again. She wants you left alone, so for now, you're safe, but Edward will seem like a walk in the park next to me. Go get some therapy and figure out why you do what you do and how to fix it before you ended up really hurting someone or missing some fingers."

Carly tries not to show her fear, but Claudia is very intimidating. "I have no plans to repeat my actions. I know I was wrong and I apologized." It's time to find a new place to live and start over. Financially, it will be a big hit, but the alternative is not something she wants to think about.

"I'll believe it when I see it. People like us don't get better overnight, but for your sake, I hope you do." When she strode into the hallway, she spotted Edward who grinned.

"You know, you're not so bad."

She chuckled as they walked. "I'm glad you finally realize that."

"We could do some damage together, you and I."

"Name the time and place."

"Have you met my Lila?"

"I met her at a charity function. She's lovely."

"It's settled then, you're coming over for dinner. How's Thursday night?"

"Can I bring Adam?"

He pursed his lips. "Yes. He has done right by AJ and Emily, so he is okay in my book."

"It's a date."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason kissed Elizabeth tenderly. "I can't wait to be in our bed."

"I'm totally over being in the hospital. I'd lose my mind if I had to stay here a long time."

"I totally agree."

"How's your head?"

"When I got up and sat in the chair, it throbbed a little, but it's fine now and I haven't had pain meds all day."

His lips brushed against her temple. "I want to take you somewhere and spoil you."

"You can spoil me anywhere."

"Would you rather be by the water or in the mountains?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a long moment. "I think I'd like the mountains for a change, although the beach sounds nice too."

"Francis has a cabin that he'd let us borrow or we can go somewhere along the coast. Boston is only an hour and ten minutes by plane."

"You know, I think I'd prefer the cabin. It will be cozy and we can make love all day and just chill." After everything that just happened, some quiet time will be nice. "I have a travel paint kit, so maybe I could do some painting."

"I have some books to catch up on and I could work on my tan."

She laughed.

"He has ATV's."

Her eyes grew big.

"I don't know if Patrick will let you get on them though."

"Damn."

"There's a lake where we could swim."

"That sounds like fun."

"Alright, I'll call him in the morning."

She sighed contently. "I love you."

"I love you too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth was released from the hospital and they went back to the penthouse. When Jason opens the door, they are shocked to see their friends inside.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"Wow!" Liz said with a huge smile.

"We wanted to make sure that you knew how much you were missed," Victoria said.

"Plus, we just needed an excuse to shop," Abby said.

"We get presents too?"

Emily grinned. "We just wanted you to know how happy we are that you are okay."

"Well, thank you," Jason said. They sat on the couch.

"Me first," Nicholas said.

Britt shook her head. "That is not from me."

He handed a large box to Jason.

"I'm scared to open it."

Nick chuckled.

Jason opened the box and of course there was another box and five boxes later, he opened the last one. "You made me go through all of this when it is inevitable anyway?" He held up a win one basketball game coupon.

"Actually, look in the box again," Britt said.

Jason opened an envelope. "Wow."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Tickets to the next year's all-star game in Vegas. I pulled a few strings and we will have floor seats."

"You are the man," Jason said.

"We thought we could take a vacation together," Britt said.

"Thank you," Liz said. "It sounds like it will be fun."

"Forget him, here's mine," Victoria said.

Liz opened the box.

"The card is from me," Jax said. While he didn't hang out with Jason a lot, his girl is fond of them and they deserve it after everything they've been through.

"I can't wait," Elizabeth said with a smile. He's letting us use his yacht for a week. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Emily handed her a card. "This is a group gift and it's from the Quartermaines."

Liz opened it and grins. "It's a spa day for all the girls and for the guys, something about a race track."

"Yes!" Nickolas said. "Yet another thing I can kick Jason's ass in.

"Dream on…"

Claudia handed her a box. "This is from me and Adam."

She carefully took off the pretty gold wrapping paper. "Oh my God. I need one now." She held up the large box of truffles.

"They are supposed to be the best."

Monica handed her some scissors and Liz quickly opened the top and bit into one and moaned.

"I'm in heaven."

Felix knelt in front of her and moved the candy away and then put a very long box on her lap. It covered Jason's as well. "I've held onto this about month, trying to figure out the right time to give it too."

She can tell by the look in his eyes that it's meaningful. Quickly, she undid the bow and pushed back the wrapping paper. "Oh my, I can't believe that you did this." She pulled out the green dress and held it up.

"Wow!" Claudia said.

Liz started to cry. "I drew this about a year ago and just put in a drawer."

"Lila sent it to Chloe for you. She loved it, by the way."

"Elizabeth, you are just ridiculously talented," Monica said.

Lila chuckled. "It's beautiful."

"I can't wait to wear it." She grabbed Felix's face and gave him a kiss and a hug and then embraced Lila.

Alan lifted his glass. "I want to make a toast, so everyone get a drink."

Glasses of champagne and sparkling cider were passed around.

"To Jason and Elizabeth, when all else failed, their love for each other pulled them through."

"Here, here!"

About an hour later, everyone cleared out.

"That was crazy! I can't believe they gave us all of that."

"Are you happy, baby?"

"I'm over the moon."

"Edward couldn't come and Francis was with him. He said to tell you to get some rest and he'll check on us in a few days. The cabin is a go as soon as you're up for it."

"Nice. Did you notice that Emily was holding Johnny's hand?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah." His sister is healing faster. Her doctor had given her something to balance her hormones, so her body is still adjusting, but she has a lot more hope for her future.

There is a knock on the door and Jason answers it.

"Hi. May we come in for a few minutes?"

Jason stepped backwards and Liz's family moved inside.

"We didn't want to intrude on your time with your friends and other family."

She notices Jeff is carrying a box.

"What is that?"

"I collected some things for you while I was away."

She smiled when the baby gurgled and then laughed when Sarah sat her on Jason's lap and the baby squealed. "I think she likes you."

While Jason gave the little one some attention, Elizabeth opened the box and gasped at some of the art inside. "These are exquisite." They are a pair of small hand painted dolls.

"Those came from a tribe in the rainforest. I saved a little boy and his sisters made it."

"I love them." She is moved that he had even thought of her.

There were some carvings and pottery sculptures and Liz reverently handled them.

"That is from a little girl who lost her mother. There was a bad viral infection going around. We just couldn't save everyone, but she wanted to thank us," Andrea said.

"Wow. Thank you so much. I'll cherish all of them."

"We know we have to gain your trust again, but I promise that we will stick around for a while and when we go back, we'll make sure we keep in contact more frequently, even if that means we have to do shorter stints." Jeff is truly sorry about all the heartache he had caused her. They had assumed it was fine, but then again, how could leaving like they did ever be okay?

"You hurt me so deeply—there were times I needed you so badly, but learned quickly not to rely on you and tried to pretend that it didn't matter. I don't understand how you ever thought what you did was a good thing."

"There's nothing I could say that would have been a good enough reason, especially since it made you feel so badly."

"I want to forgive you, but part of me just wants to tell you to leave and never look back."

Andrea is fighting a losing battle as she tries to hold back her tears.

"For a long time, we didn't consider how you felt. What do you really want, Elizabeth?"

She blew out a harsh breath. "I miss my family. Just having you all here—God, it really put a spotlight on what I have been missing. I went from loving you, to hating you, to mourning the loss of you. I felt abandoned and not worthy of love for the longest time. I'm willing to let you try and make things right, but this is it. If you repeat the same mistake again, you're out of my life."

"We understand," Andrea said.

"We won't let you down," Jeff said.

Steven kissed her and then pulled her into an embrace. "I love you so much and I've done a shitty job making sure that you know it. That ends right now."

Sarah threw her arms around them both. "I love you. I promise to do better too. You're worth fighting for."

Jason made Elizabeth sit down and she was immediately surrounded by her family again while Jason rocked Claire. He is happy that her family is finally putting her first.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * lrobinson – No, that isn't weird, If I had made this longer, I might have gone there.

Chapter 40

NC-17

Two Weeks Later

Jason pulled into the driveway at the cabin. Elizabeth is doing much better and had got her workload under control, so they decided to take it easy for a while.

"This is it."

Liz smiled. It is a small cabin that looks like it will be very cozy, just what they need.

"I'll come back for everything. One of the neighbors even went shopping and turned on the air conditioner for us. At night, it will be cooler, but during the day, it can get very warm at this time of the year."

She followed him up the steps and he punched in a code and they stepped inside.

"I love it," Liz said looking around. It's very homey with a couch and a bear rug in front of the fireplace. There's a small table by a glass door which leads to a side porch. The kitchen is small, but is plenty big enough for the size of the cabin. There are two bedrooms. One is the master and the other, Francis had turned into an office slash game room. There is a card table and two arcade games and a small computer desk near the window.

"I'm glad you like it because we're here for four days. I'll be right back."

She spots a radio and turns it on, quickly finding a good station and then plops onto the couch.

Jason comes in with a load and puts it in the bedroom.

"What were the sheets for?"

"Francis has a rule, if you stay here then you have to put sheets on the bed and then bring the dirty ones home to be washed. He said that he had some in the closet, but I just had my secretary pick a set up for me because she was going shopping on her lunch hour."

"That was nice of her. I saw that I didn't win the Brashy campaign."

"You came in third though."

"I wasn't upset, trust me, modeling is the last thing I want to do."

"Do you have to do anything still?"

"Victoria said there may be a photo op next week, but that should be the only one."

He smiled. "Can I watch?"

She grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ran outside to retrieve a bag which is a surprise.

"What's that?"

"Nothing you need to see yet."

"I love surprises."

He stashes it in the bedroom and then picks her up and sits with her on his lap. "I missed your mouth."

Before she can respond, he kisses her languidly and then it quickly got out of hand.

"I swear that my clothes just fall off when you're around," Liz said.

"I do like you naked."

Jason's pace is slow and thorough, and she comes twice before he finally entered her. Everything else fades away as he makes love to her, savoring every moment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily stands in the living room watching Johnny who has his eyes closed. Biting her lip, she frets a little, wondering if what she's about to do is the right timing. Her bruises have healed nicely and her eye, while still injured, is almost back to normal. For the first time, in a long time, she had looked in the mirror and didn't hate what she saw. Lainey had encouraged her not to suppress her desires because it will help her to be more intimate with Johnny.

"I'm awake," he said right before opening his eyes. Realizing what she is wearing, he is momentarily stunned and then sits up. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She is wearing a mid-thigh length negligee with a sheer robe.

When she doesn't move, he slightly smiles. "Are you going to stay over there?"

"I want—can we make out?"

He grins. "You don't even have to ask."

Slowly, she gathers up her courage and stands in front of him. When his hands lightly skim against her legs, she almost melts.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She blushes. "You're biased."

"I'm honest." He opens her robe and then pulls her onto his lap. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His lips brush against her neck before he sucks and licks his way up to her mouth. "What do you want, Emily? I'll do anything." Their lips meet and she grabs his face and sensuously kisses him. She's not even sure how to answer him. It had been a long time since anyone asked her that question and cared what she wants or even if she felt pleasure.

He moaned into her mouth. "I feel like I've waited so long for you."

Her head drops back when he kisses her clavicle. "Johnny…"

"Can I touch you, Emily?"

"God, yes!"

His thumbs swipe over her hardened nipples and she gasps. "Let yourself go, baby. I'll catch you."

She moves closer, whimpering when she feels him large and hard through his jeans, making her buck her hips.

"Jesus," he mutters. She's killing him. It's taking everything for him not to just pounce on her, but this is her show and she isn't ready for sex.

"I want to touch you."

"I don't know if I can handle that."

His muscles are tense and she understands it's taking a lot of restraint for him to be good.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To make you come yelling my name."

Her body is vibrating and she bites her lip before running her hand down his chest. "Suppose I want the same from you?"

He groans. "God, you're so sexy, but I think you'll need the jaws of life to free me."

She laughs as her fingers tangle with his button.

He resumes his exploration of her breasts as she slowly eases his zipper down. Once she reaches the end of the line, she rubs him through his boxers and Johnny growls before moving his hands to her inner thighs. Her eyes narrow with lust and his thumb swipes against her panties and her body jerks. "Johnny…please."

"Please what?" He wants to make sure there is no misunderstanding.

"Touch me." She blushes and he smiles before kissing her deeply.

When his fingers breach the barrier of elastic, she holds her breath. They had been making out a lot more lately, but had never gone this far. He presses against her clit, making her gasp as his thumb swirled over it. Leaning forward, she finds the opening in his pants and then pulls him out and squeezes.

"Harder," he hisses as he increases the speed of his finger.

She pumps him as she watches his head fall back, loving that she can make him feel so good.

"Emily…"

"Yes?" She almost chokes on the word as he continues his assault on her clit.

"I'm not—I can't last with you touching me."

Her lips hover over his as she increases her speed, prompting a slew of curse words to fall off his lips. "Give in, baby."

He groans and starts to pant and then surprising her, he slips a finger inside her and she makes a noise he has never heard before. "Fuck," he yells before he freezes and she feels his warm liquid on her hand, just as his thumb triggers her own orgasm making her yell his name as her body jerked and trembled. Falling against him, she continues to grip him as he whispers in her ear. "I love you."

She smiles. "I'm falling in love with you too."

He smiles before kissing her languidly. "Thank you."

"Thank you…"

She yelps when he stands and heads for the bathroom and then kisses him again. When they do finally go all the way, they are going to need a soundproof room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth gazes at the stars. "It's so beautiful out tonight."

He isn't paying attention to the sky at all instead, his eyes are focused on his beautiful girlfriend. "It is…"

Her gaze slowly drifts to meet his. "You're not even looking."

"That's because I can't concentrate on anything but you."

She smiles. "You are an addict."

"Guilty as charged. I don't know what it is, maybe it's how much I love you, but I can't get enough." He kisses her roughly. "Mmmm…" He can taste the chocolate from her dessert.

"Jason…" she sighs as his mouth travels down the column of her throat.

"I want to take you right here, Elizabeth. Can I fuck you under the stars?"

She presses her legs together, knowing she's already wet. When his tongue circles her nipple, her shirt does little to stop him. "Yes. Please…"

It only takes seconds for him to undress her and she's laid out like a feast, her hair splayed out over the blanket. "You're so beautiful."

His mouth and hands are everywhere as he makes her beg. Something about doing it outside is just making them hotter for each other.

"Jason, now!"

"Shhhh," he said before his tongue swipes over her clit. "I haven't had my dessert."

She groans as he pressed her legs wider and goes to town. Her hands grip his hair as her head thrashes. "Uh…..oh—right there!"

He plunges two fingers into her center as she screams his name and when he hums, the battle is lost and she yells his name as her body shudders. Not wanting to retreat, he quickly drives her crazy again.

"Jason! Please"

He blows on her wet lips. "What do you want?"

She pushes herself up, noting how sexy he looks between her legs. "Your big cock in my p—"

"Elizabeth!"

Her head drops back as she laughs. He is almost falling over trying to get out of his pants and shirt and when he finally frees his big cock, she pounces, taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck!"

He grips her hair. "Yes…just like that, baby."

She pumps him as he slips in and out of her mouth.

"Do you like sucking me, Elizabeth?"

She hums her approval.

"God, I'd love to fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Quickly rolling onto her back, he has no choice but to follow her movement and he now is straddling her shoulders and groans as she sucks him harder and then slowly lets him escape the confines of her hot mouth.

"Do it."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I'll go slow."

She smirks, knowing that won't last for long and then opens her mouth and begins to suck again before moving her arms so they are lying on the blanket, giving him full control.

He moans as his hips start to rock and he fully gets on his knees and leans on his hands as she opens her throat for him and he gently pushes forward, shocked when she grips his ass and tugs him.

"Oh God…" he says as he enters her throat. "Elizabeth…" He begins to pump a little faster, almost shaking at the sensations she's eliciting and then curses when she starts massaging his balls. "You're killing me."

Their gaze is fixed on each other as he moans when he enters her throat again and then she smacks his ass so he'll move faster—and he does, pumping faster as his body signals him that he's almost there.

Her hand slips between his legs and her finger goes behind his balls and presses on his perineum and Jason practically howls as he starts to come down her throat, pumping each time he erupted and Elizabeth watches him with hooded eyes as her beautiful man gasps and comes one more time before pulling back, letting her taste him as she cleans him off. He is still semi hard, so she keeps sucking and when he's ready, he gets on his back.

"I want you to ride me in the moonlight."

They switch positions and she impales herself and Jason moans as he slides into her tight core.

She leans forward and starts to bounce on his dick and Jason is in heaven as she massages him.

"Fuck!' Just like that, baby. It feels so, damn, good."

"You make me so hot, Jason. Can you feel it?"

"God, yes."

When she starts to bounce just her hips, almost letting him slip out so she can tease his head, he is louder than he has ever been.

"Ugh! Fuck! You are going to make me come."

"I'm almost there. Touch me…"

He reaches between them and she makes a shrill noise as she moves even faster. "Elizabeth! I can't hold it. Come with me, baby."

She starts to pant and a few second later, her muscles grip him so hard, he shouts her name as his cream spurts into her. As he watches her shatter, in the moonlight, he thinks he has to be the luckiest man on earth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A month later, Elizabeth is still thinking about their lovemaking under the stars and the fruit and whip cream session that came the next day. It amazes her how well they fit. Things are going so well. AJ and Abby are going strong and so are Francis, Ashley, Britt, and Nicholas. Jax had whisked Victoria on a mini-vacation on the yacht because she works way too many hours. Nicholas had gotten more involved, but she it trying to learn to delegate. Victor was found guilty and got 20 years in jail for harassment, conspiracy to commit assault, menacing, and several other charges. More evidence had been found that sealed his fate. Of course, he intended to fight the charges, but no one really expected him to be victorious. He was transferred to Pentonville and due to his arrogance, is spending a lot of time in solitary. None of his children had visited him and he still feels as though he was right to do what he did.

Emily and Johnny are in love. She finally admitted her feelings and they are doing very well. Her therapy continues, but it's less frequent and she is thriving at work.

"So, we settled on getting married at Jax's place in the Hampton's." They had decided to push up the date and so far, they had gotten lucky with a catering opening and flowers were taken care of. Elizabeth is very close to booking a DJ and they had picked out invitations.

"That will be beautiful."

"I think the fall is a great time. We were thinking September fourth."

"That's a holiday weekend, so definitely doable."

"I already booked a rental for an eight bedroom house. Edward overheard us talking about it with Bobbie and he wants to pay for it because of what Lucas did for AJ." The bridal party would stay there as well as some of the family.

Liz smiled. "He has a big heart."

"Yeah. We also got lucky because a convention was cancelled, so I was able to block off plenty of rooms nearby for all the guests."

"I'll see if we can rent a few luxury buses to drive from the airport."

"You don't think it's too extravagant?" The publicity would definitely help them and Lucas's company as well.

"No. You're not going too crazy. Seventy-five people is pretty good and that's with significant others."

"I'm really getting excited."

Liz grinned. "I can't wait!"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Jason is taking me somewhere. He won't tell me though."

He chuckled at her pout. "You know that he always takes care of you."

"I know."

Felix knows what Jason has planned, but he'll never spill.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moves into a crowd of people on the docks as Sonny watches. They had tried a new technique and had been itching to test it out. Surprisingly, his anxiety level is at a minimum and he's very happy with his therapy. After several minutes, he turns to look for Sonny and when their gaze meet, both men smile. Someone bumps into him and he turns around. "Hey."

Rose blushes. "Hi, Jason."

"Are you in a hurry?"

She shakes her head.

"Come on. My favorite bench just opened up."

"You look relaxed.

"For the first time, in a crowd, I am."

"Congratulations."

They sat.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing better. They found the guy who raped me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He hurt someone else too."

"That sucks."

Rose nodded. "You know what?"

He turned to look at her.

"I'm okay. I thought I'd be a mess, but it just made me feel more empowered. He's going down."

Jason grinned. "Good for you."

Someone called her name.

"Oops, sorry. I have to go. It was nice seeing you."

"Bye."

After she left, Sonny sat next to him. "You're doing great, Jason."

"I feel normal. Are you ready to ditch me now?"

"I'd like to meet in a month and just make sure that you're doing well."

"Are you scared I'll have a set back?"

"Even if you do have an episode, I think you'll kind of be like me and be able to deal with it and move forward quickly."

"I hope so. Listen, I hope that maybe you and Lainey could come over for dinner."

Sonny smiled. "I think that is doable. You won't feel awkward?"

"No." They chat sometimes after the group session and have gotten to know each other better and have a good camaraderie.

"Good. I'd like it if you still came to the group session once a month for a while. You're a great inspiration."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I've got to go. Great job, today."

"Thanks."

"And good luck tonight."

Jason smiles and stands, now it's time to go spoil his girl.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N – Thanks for your comments! Wednesday is the last chapter. Sigh… Enjoy the fun!

Chapter 41

Elizabeth is escorted by the hostess to a table on the balcony. "It's so pretty out here." It's their usual table, but there are more flowers and lights.

Jason peeks from his hiding place around the bend and smiles. She looks beautiful as always. Fireworks go off and her eyes widen and she moves towards the edge and watches, wishing that Jason wasn't running late and then suddenly there are lights floating in the sky, forming a heart and sparkling.

"Wow," she gasps.

They spell the word beautiful, making her smile and then, you are everything before swirling and spelling the word mine and then forever. Her eyes tear, realizing that it's probably someone proposing and it's so romantic.

When it spells Elizabeth and then I love you, she sharply inhales. At the same time the drones spell, will you marry me, Jason is saying it into her ear and tears spill down her face as she turns to meet his gaze. "You did this?"

"Yes."

Her hand flies over her mouth.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Let me love you forever, please. Be my wife."

She nods. "Yes!"

Quickly, he grabs her and fireworks start going off again as people clap and the floating lights display their last message—she said yes.

The Quartermaines, Felix, Lucas, and some of their friends emerge from inside the restaurant clapping. The hostess had opened all the doors and encouraged everyone to move closer so they could see.

Liz is crying and laughing and then Jason slips to one knee and opens up a box.

"I'll make this official. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, infinity."

Their hands tremble as he slips the flawless two carat, heart shaped diamond onto her finger. The band has tiny diamonds on the side that make it sparkle.

"Oh, my God," she whispered.

"You like it?"

"To quote Felix, it's fabulatastic."

He grins and then stands before gazing at his friends and family.

"That was the most romantic thing I've seen in a long time," Lila said. "Let me see that ring."

The girls converge on Elizabeth and the guys congratulate Jason.

"You're going to be a hard act to follow," Johnny said.

"Don't even bother trying," Nicholas said. "We're screwed."

Alan chuckled. "I'm certainly looking forward to finding out how you're going to try." Nicholas and Jason had gotten a lot closer, so Alan had stepped in to lend Nick an ear and the Newman siblings frequented their dinner table at least once a week.

Francis smirked. He and Ashley had gotten married in Paris the weekend before and are keeping it a secret, or at least they thought they had.

"Excuse me, I'm from the Post and wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your nuptials."

Ashley's mouth dropped open while Abby almost swallowed her tongue.

"You're married?" Victoria said.

Security appeared and hustled the man away.

"Yes."

Francis rushes Ashley's side and ushers her and Abby around the corner just in case.

Abby is trying not to cry. "How long?"

"It happened at the end of my trip last weekend."

"I see."

"Abby…please don't be upset. It was spur of the moment. He was being so romantic and we just went for it."

She wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry. It's not that I'm not happy for you, but I would have loved to be there and support you because we're family and I feel like I've already lost my dad. Ugh—I'm not saying this right. I love Francis and the way he looks at you and how he takes care of you. It's everything I've ever wanted for you, but you kept your relationship a secret and now this. I just wish you'd share a little for many reasons. I don't have very many good references for love in our family. We've all been a hot mess."

Ashley is fighting not to cry. "I think I understand and I'm sorry. We'll make more of an effort to spend more time with you and AJ. Is there anything else going on?" She figured that Abby would be a little hurt, but her daughter looks shredded.

"I don't want to unload on you right now. It's supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Just tell me. You'll feel better if you let it out."

"I doubt that. Victor wrote me a letter. Basically, it went on and on about what a disappointment I am."

"He's trying to make you feel guilty."

"Yeah—well, it hurt more than I want to admit."

Francis moved forward and pulled Abby into a hug. "Don't let him get to you. You know, you're officially my daughter now, but in my heart, you've already been for a while. I can't take his place, but I hope that you know that I'm here for you. Just like your mother, you're an amazing person and if Victor can't accept that, then it's his loss. You're not to blame for what he did. I hope you know that."

Ashley rubbed her back as she cried it out and then Abby took a wad of tissues from AJ who had joined them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the letter. It just took me by surprise and I was trying to process it."

AJ kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up."

She slipped away and Ashley closed her eyes.

"Don't regret finding your happiness," AJ said. "She'll be okay."

"I know and I'm glad that she has you by her side."

"Always."

Francis folded his arms across his chest. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

AJ grinned as Johnny joined them.

"I wouldn't be a smartass. Francis hits hard," Johnny said.

"I love her and someday, I hope she'll agree to be my wife."

Francis's eyes narrowed. "Just don't take forever. I know where you live and Abby deserves the best."

"That, I know." He has plans in the near feature to put a ring on it. Emily is finally in a good place and things are great between them. In fact, he is the happiest he has ever been.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Liz stood and let him lead her away from the table. Dinner had been fabulous and they were closed off from the world again. Every time her eyes connect with the diamond she tears up.

"Tonight was just perfect," Liz said. "Thank you."

"I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do and I thank God for you every day."

"Do you want a big wedding?"

She softly smiled. "I don't think we can get away with a small one."

"We can run away and elope like Ashley and Francis."

Liz laughed. "I can't believe you said that with a serious face. We'd have to go into hiding. Besides, I want everyone to see us pledge our love. The idea of you doing the conga at the reception…"

Jason almost choked, making her grin grow larger.

"How long do you want to wait?"

He lightly kissed her plump lips. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"You just are full of jokes tonight."

He chuckled. "Maybe it's because my girl said yes."

"Did you have any doubts?"

"No, because even though I love you more, you're almost to the point of insanity like me."

"Funny. We'll argue about that later, right now you need to kiss me."

His lips quickly pressed against hers, teasing her with his tongue until she opened for him and then he plundered her mouth for several minutes. "Can we go home now?"

She grinned against his lips. "Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Britt collapses onto the bed, exhausted after a second round of lovemaking. Nick immediately rolls into her and gives her a kiss.

"You're so beautiful. Where have you been all my life?"

She grins. "Clearly, you weren't looking hard enough."

"I can't help it that you decided to live nine thousand hours away and also managed to avoid my hotness."

She laughs. "Maybe I wasn't ready for all that until now."

"You make me happy. Thank you."

"I never thought it could be like this. We have so much fun and sex…"

"I do aim to please."

"You are insatiable, but I love every minute."

He sensuously kisses her. "Move in with me."

Her eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want you with me all the time."

"It's a big step."

"Are you worried I'll be too messy?"

She shook her head. "I'm scared you'll get tired of me."

For the longest moment, he gazed into her eyes. "I don't want to scare you, but I'm all in and I've never said that to a woman before. You're everything I could ever want. Your funny, gorgeous, compassionate, smart, and you're willing to put up with my shit. I'm not going anywhere and you're all I want. I can't see that changing."

She kissed him passionately before resting her forehead against his. "Thank you. Yes, I'll move in with you."

He grinned. "That's what I'm talking about."

She laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason followed Lucas into a bar and then perused the room. He had never been to a gay bar before. It is pretty crowded and he definitely notices that he's being checked out.

Felix grinned when he spotted them and then glanced at Johnny and Francis. "I'm almost tempted to pay someone to pinch his ass."

Francis chuckled. "If you want to live to attend your wedding, I wouldn't recommend it."

He laughed. "Everyone will be friendly, but Jason definitely doesn't have a gay vibe.

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Do I?"

When Felix stopped to ponder, Francis busted out laughing.

Jason took the beer Felix held out. "Thanks."

"If anyone hits on me, I'm with you," Johnny said almost making Jason spit out his beer.

"The hell with that, I'm with Francis."

"Traitor."

"You can have AJ. He'll be here any minute."

Lucas chuckled. "Thanks for coming tonight guys. I really appreciate it."

"You deserve a good send off, even though technically, you should be at different places."

"We thought it would be fun with everyone here and the music is stellar. The girls will arrive soon. You know how they are about getting ready," Felix said.

"As if you get dressed fast," Jason said.

Lucas smiled. "He has a point."

The very handsome bartender placed another beer in front of Jason. "That's from the blonde at the end of the bar."

They turned to look and Jason tipped the bottle at him, making Felix tilt his head.

"What? It was a nice gesture."

Lucas laughed. A few more of their friends arrived, but still no girls.

Felix pulled out his phone. "I'm going to go call." He disappeared, but he didn't go outside, instead, he ran to the back to start the surprise.

"Let's sit at the tables," Lucas said, leading them to a couple of tables in front of the dance floor that are reserved for them. "Jason, I'm thinking about getting a Harley."

Jason smiled. "They can be addicting." He had taken Liz out for a ride the week before and she loved it.

"Will you go with me to look at some after the honeymoon?"

"Definitely and Francis has one too."

"Cool. He can come along if he wants. Why don't you have one?" he asked Johnny.

"Because this face is not turning into road kill." He rides, just not often enough to want to own one.

They laughed and then the waitress placed some shots on the table.

"I don't blame you. That is a very pretty face." He turned to leave as Johnny blushed.

"Don't say a word," he said to Jason who smirked.

AJ and Nick joined them and then the lights started to dim.

"We have a surprise for Lucas Jones who is getting married this weekend."

People cheered as the stage moves forward, covering a lot of the dance floor.

"With the help of some friends, he's going to bring the sassy ya'll."

There is more clapping and then the song Buttons comes on and there is singing as a scantily clad Britt walks onto the stage and Nicholas's jaw drops. Elizabeth and Abby pop out from behind her wearing corsets, tiny skirts, and thigh high stockings.

"Holy shit," Jason said.

"My girl is so getting laid tonight," AJ said.

"Ditto," Nick said.

To their astonishment, Emily stalks forward looking like a model wearing a negligee and then twirls around a pole that is off to the side.

"Oh—my—God," Johnny said. She is his own gorgeous sex fantasy come true.

Jason decides to focus on his girl, because he just couldn't go there. The ladies part and sit in chairs dancing suggestively as Felix, walks out, shirtless, showing off his abs with two of Lucas's friends. He raps for a minute as the men dance around him and then he grabs Abby and Elizabeth and does some dirty dancing.

Victoria and Jax sit at the table.

"Why aren't you up there?" Johnny asks.

"Because I'm about as graceful as a truck," Victoria said.

AJ glances at his brother. "Stop glaring. They are gay."

"They are still touching her." Lucas's friend had just picked his girl up.

The crowd is going wild when suddenly, the bartender pulls Lucas up on the stage and pushes him onto a chair. As Britt continues to sing, Felix dances around Lucas and then Abby and Liz dance together and Jason grips the table.

"Please make them stop."

Francis laughs. He'd feel the same way if his girl were up there, but he can't help but laugh at Jason's faces.

And when Abby and Liz kiss, albeit chastely, Jason growls and stands, the chair flying backwards as he runs up the stairs. He grabs Elizabeth and throws her over his shoulder, getting a standing ovation from the crowd as he moves behind the stage and then puts her down.

"Jason Quartermaine! I was having—" Her statement is cut off by his lips as he kisses her torridly, lifting her so she can wrap her legs around him and then pushing her up against a wall. She moans as he reduces her to a puddle. Shifting gears, he attacks her neck.

"Jason… Oh, God…right there." She had no idea he'd get this territorial, but damn, her man is hot.

Out on the stage, the song wraps up with Felix giving Lucas a kiss.

"Give a big round of applause to the happy couple and their friends."

The crowd goes wild as Emily heads towards Johnny. "How did you like it?" When Felix had suggested they dance, she asked if she could do the pole. Her and her friends had taken an exercise class that used them, so she was excited. If it hadn't of been a gay club, she wouldn't have done it, but she felt safer especially since Felix goes there often and it made her feel empowered.

He motions for her to bend down. "Let's just say I can't stand up for a few minutes."

She grins. "Let me hide that for you," she said before plopping onto his lap.

Brit, Felix, and Abby head behind the stage and stop in their tracks at the sight of Jason and Liz kissing.

"Damn girl. He's not going to have any lips left."

Britt laughed as Felix fanned himself.

"I'm going to need a cigarette and a drink."

Abby smirked. "You kiss your man, girl. God knows I'm going to do some absolutely freaky shit with mine tonight."

Jason groaned and pulled back, burying his head against Liz's neck.

"I figured that visual would help you out with whatever is going on in your pants right now."

Felix snorted. "You stay out here and—deflate, while we go into the changing room."

"I'm never going to live this down," Jason said.

Liz grinned as she slid down his body. "You sit right there and I'm going to put my clothes on."

"Okay."

Even watching her walk away is sheer torture. He tried to think of anything until his erection finally subsided when the memory of him going skinny dipping in the lake behind the mansion popped into his head. He and his friends had gotten caught by Tracy, who saw him naked and he had been mortified. Yup, that did the trick.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N – Thanks for the comments and for reading this one. It's hard ending every fic. Next will be Ablaze – the longer version. I incorporated the ficlet into it, so don't read the original one or you'll be bored in the beginning. I'll start posting it as soon as I can. Hopefully, it will just be a few weeks or less. With my work schedule, I need to try and get ahead a little bit before I start posting and I'm already posting a Jason fic that's non-liason, so I'm strapped for time.

On a side note, I'm so excited, I'm finally going to meet Steve in July. I had found out that one of friends use to stalk him back in the day, so she's going with. He's appearing with Bradford. If any of you are going, hopefully I can meet you in Sacramento.

Chapter 42 - Epilogue

Felix was done getting dressed first. "You better now?"

"Now, I'm grumpy."

"Elizabeth withdrawals?"

Jason's mouth lifted up on one side. "Major…"

"You'll have plenty of time to attack her later, now it's drinking time."

Abby glanced at Elizabeth who is pulling on a black dress that stops mid-thigh. "Love that dress."

"Thanks. Can you zip me up?"

She helped her and then turned to Britt. "You ready?"

She nodded as she flipped her hair out of her shirt. "Yup. Let's go get our men."

Liz grabbed Jason on the way out and then they joined the others at the table and got some applause.

"You were so fucking hot," Nick said before pulling Britt onto his lap.

AJ laid a kiss on his girl and then whispered, "Please tell me that it's toy night."

She laughed. "You got it."

He groaned. "I'll never make it."

"Suck it up baby, or I'll have to spank you later."

He grinned.

The group drank and danced. The girls kept getting dragged to the dance floor by other men in the club who had seen the performance and are having a blast.

A man walked by the table after the girls went to shake it again. "If you ever get tired of little miss hotness and want to take a walk on the wild side, call me." He slips a number into Jason's shirt pocket, pats it, and then leaves.

"Well, Jason, you're a chick magnet and a guy magnet," Johnny said.

"Like you haven't been hit on three times…"

The girls had seen the digits passed off and were giggling.

Two hours later, the ladies are blitzed and so is Felix. Jason picks Elizabeth up before saying goodnight. "See ya at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night."

Felix waves. "Don't hurt her—too badly."

Jax chuckled. Victoria had already fallen asleep against his arm, so he picked her up too. "I already closed the bill. It's my treat."

Lucas is surprised. "Thank you so much."

"Thanks for all the fun."

Britt stands and Nick puts his arm around her waist as they head for the town car. None of them are driving.

Abby's eyes are glazed. "You ready to go home and get a lap dance?"

AJ finishes his seltzer water. "Are you sure that you'll be awake for it?"

She kisses him roughly. "Oh yeah…"

"You don't have to ask me twice", he said before leading her to the car.

Francis followed. Ashley is flying in from Paris, so she missed the party, but he had taken enough pictures so she'll get the gist.

Emily kissed Johnny. "Will you take me home and f—"

"Emily!"

She laughed. "How do you know what I was going to say?"

"Because of the way you are looking at me."

"Why the hell are we still sitting here?" Emily laughed at his expression. "Let's go."

That night, all the couples had some pretty raucous sex several times.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

September came quickly, everyone had come together to celebrate Felix and Lucas and the wedding was beautiful and emotional. Liz had never seen Lucas cry before, but as he watched Felix walk towards him with the biggest smile and so much love in his eyes, a single tear had rolled down his cheek. Felix had wiped it away and then told Lucas that he loved him and Liz quickly dissolved into a puddle.

Watching them dance is beautiful especially when they are so dear to her heart.

Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That will be us soon."

"I know and I can't wait."

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

"You are biased."

"I am in love."

Edward started moving towards them.

"We can out run him."

Liz laughed. "You're bad."

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course you can."

Jason tracked them until he gets distracted when he spots his sister practically inhaling Johnny's mouth. "What the hell?"

Victoria snorts. "Leave them be. Emily is getting her groove back and poor Johnny doesn't know what hit him. He fell asleep in a meeting yesterday and don't you dare tease her, you might set her back."

"Do you really think I'd bring up sex to my sister?"

"I don't know. I tease Nick."

"That's different. It's Nick. He gives us lots of ammunition."

They look around and finally find Nick and Britt at the opposite corner.

"Are they arguing?" Victoria asked.

"It looks like it." They rush towards the couple, but Britt runs outside before they can get there.

"What happened?"

Nick sighs heavily. "She just got some news and she's freaking out."

Jason doesn't even wait to hear what it is, already chasing after his friend. He catches up to her at a gazebo.

"Britt?"

She wipes at her face.

"Are you okay?"

She shakes her head and he holds her.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Did Nick do something?"

With a huff, she moves backwards. "He did something alright. I'm so stupid. I don't think I'm ready and I'm freaking out." Her lip quivered.

"Sweetie, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Jason just stares at her for a minute.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction."

"I'll kill him."

She grabs his arm. "No, please don't. It's my fault too."

"I'm still going to kill him."

"Jason! I love him."

His eyes narrowed. "Two minutes ago you were ready to cut his you know what off."

She can't help it and starts to laugh and Jason slyly grins. "You were playing me?"

"It's going to be okay. Like you said, you love him."

"I'm so scared. What if I'm a horrible mom?"

"You won't be. Look how good you were with me and I was way worse than a baby."

She chuckles.

"Is it safe?"

Jason growls as he turns around. "I can't believe you!"

Nick grimaces. "I know that the timing might be off, but I love her. I'll take care of them."

Felix and Lucas approached them hand in hand. "Okay, what's going on?" Felix asked. "Are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant."

He grinned and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. That baby is going to be gorgeous."  
"Thank you."

"Alright, I might as well just tell you guys my surprise for Felix now, since Britt's cat is out the bag," Lucas said.

"Do you want to do it inside?" Britt asked, wondering what he's going to say.

"No." His mother walked towards them.

"Are you guys coming back in?"

Lucas nodded. "Just a second." He ran back inside and then came back holding a woman's hand.

"You got me a woman?" Felix said incredulously.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"No, crazy person. You have been begging me to consider adopting a baby and I gave you something even better."

Felix put his hand over his chest. "What are you saying?"

Ellie opened her jacket and her shirt said baby on board with an arrow pointing down.

"Holy— What? She's carrying our baby?"

Lucas grinned. "Yes."

"I think I'm going to faint."

Jason reached out to steady him, but it was useless cause Felix moved forward and hugged Ellie as his eyes teared.

"You don't know how much this means to us."

"I think I do. You're going to make great parents." When she had overheard Lucas talking about it, she had later pulled him to the side. After several meetings, and Lucas's insistence on helping her pay off her school loans to be a surrogate, she had agreed. Having a kid wasn't something she wanted for herself, but she adored the couple and wanted to give them this gift.

"I hope you are ready to be spoiled rotten." He reached behind him and pulled Britt closer. "And that means you too. There are going to be lots of mani/pedi's in your future as well. Hopefully, our babies will be besties."

"Hey….give me my girl back," Nick said.

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Keep it down, baby daddy. You're ruining our moment."

Jason laughed.

"Just let him wear himself out for the next nine months and you should be fine," Liz deadpanned as Nick's mouth dropped open.

Jason patted Nick on the back. "Maybe if you're nice, you can get a mani/pedi too."

Nick shook his head as Bobbie hugged her son.

"Come on people, it's time for the conga line," the DJ yelled.

"Jason's in the front!" Nick said.

"Hell no!"

Victoria laughed. Some things never change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason had decided on a Christmas wedding. They really didn't want to wait, especially since Emily had accepted Johnny's proposal on Thanksgiving and they wanted a spring wedding. Since Liz loves the snow, they decided that it is perfect timing.

Of course, Jason found a way to keep them warm outside and she walked down the aisle with flurries swirling around her. It couldn't have been more perfect. Her hair was expertly coifed, and she was a vision in white, but nothing could compare to the look of love she gave her fiancé after her father gave her away. They had gotten a lot closer as the family healed.

Jason was almost unable to speak, he is so moved, not only by how beautiful she looks, but that he gets to marry the woman he loves beyond reason.

When the final vows were spoken and they were pronounced man and wife, before their lips could even touch, everyone was on their feet cheering.

As Jason guided them towards the car, they are all grins as they stepped into their future, embracing their love with open arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Elizabeth closed the penthouse door behind her, holding the last box in her hand as she dashed into the elevator.

"It's going to weird not coming here anymore." Jason had grown to love the place because of the woman standing next to him.

"I love our house though. It helps that we're in the same neighborhood as our friends."

They are down the street from Victoria and Johnny and Emily are around the corner. They have already been married a year. Nicholas is across the street from his sister and he had married Britt before the baby was born, who is now walking and talking. Brianna Newman is a beautiful mix of her parents and drives Nick crazy because she loves Jason, who rubs it in that his daughter always wants to cuddle with him.

Francis and Ashley had stayed put because they were comfortable in the large apartment, besides, Ashley still travels, so it just makes sense for them.

Emily is five months pregnant and glowing. Her therapy is over and she is doing well at the company and Johnny dotes on her constantly. He and Jason are now good friends—much to her relief.

Victoria and Jax tie the knot in a month and are very much in love. Most of the Newman business had been sold off, but her piece of it is still going strong. They are going to try for a baby right away.

Victor is still suffering in jail alone and every once in a while, Uncle Richie pokes the bear and makes sure that his highness is brought to his knees.

Claudia and Adam married over a year ago and are going to try and start a family soon. It was something that she hadn't considered before, but now, she truly wants to give Adam a child. He has been so loving and supportive of her and is everything she has ever wanted in a partner.

Abby and AJ married the previous year, much to Victor's chagrin. They are very much in love and had decided to put off having kids for a few years and enjoy life without that kind of responsibility. The business is thriving, allowing AJ to take some time off and travel.

Sonny and Lainey have a little boy named Michael. They have become good friends with the gang and hang out with them frequently.

Felix and Lucas are so happy and their daughter Elise is thriving under their care. Jason and Elizabeth are her god parents and everyone loves on her whenever they can.

Elizabeth enters their new home and immediately heads to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Jason looks at her quizzically when she takes her purse and then sits on the couch and looks around. When she is gone for over five minutes, he gets up and knocks on the bathroom door. "Elizabeth?"

He hears her crying and turns the knob. "Baby? Are you okay?"

She is smiling through her tears as she holds up a pregnancy test. "It's positive."

He can't move or speak and the only indication that he had heard was the tears pooling in his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" She drops the test and jumps into his arms and he holds her as he gives in to his emotions.

"If this is a girl, she's never leaving the house until after she turns thirty."

Elizabeth laughs. "Jason, you can't do that to her."

"Watch me. Men are dogs."

"Are you including yourself in that declaration?"

"I've had my moments. No boys, especially if she looks like you."

"Oh, you think looking like you will be any better? The eyes alone could melt an iceberg." She thinks for a moment. "You're right. We'll keep her chained to the bed."

"I wasn't going to go that far."

"No phone, no television, no internet, she will be on lockdown forever."

"Now, you're just making fun of me."

Their foreheads are touching.

"What if it's a boy?"

Jason shrugged. "Then we'll let her mother worry about it."

She smirked. "You think I really want some little hussy's hands all over my baby boy?"

"Our kids are in trouble."

She laughed. "Our children will be loved beyond reason and I can't wait to dote on them."

"I love you, Elizabeth Quartermaine."

"I love you too, husband."

They will eventually stop at four children, three boys and finally, a little girl who looked just like her mother and simply adored her daddy. When they got older, the kids realized how high their parents had set the bar. Their love and devotion to each other and their family is hard to live up to, but they ended up finding someone to love and their parents were very happy with their choices. Laughter is a frequent sound when they all get together and Elizabeth and Jason are content knowing that they couldn't have loved any harder and wouldn't have done anything differently.

The End


End file.
